


A Present of Flesh

by Blue_Butterfly00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canes, Crying, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Performance, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Slavery, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 148,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Butterfly00/pseuds/Blue_Butterfly00
Summary: When it’s Norman’s son’s eighteenth birthday, he can’t think of a better present than an untrained slave.  Turning eighteen does mean his son Benny has become a man, after all.  Abducted as he walks home from a bar, Geoffrey finds himself as the unwilling present of flesh.  As he descends deeper into his training, he finds sides of himself he never thought he had.  As Benny slowly breaks him, and Geoffrey conforms to his training, the man finds his life will be changed forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is my latest story. It's my first attempt at a long story (about 27 chapters), so hopefully I wrote a good plot and story line, and not just chapters full of random smut (although maybe that's not such a bad thing?).
> 
> I also experimented with using different points of views (with three of the characters), and will let you know who's POV each chapter is in at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think. Even though I have posted stories before, I'm a bit nervous about this one because it is much longer than my usual writings. ;-)
> 
> So... on with the show! :)

~Geoff's POV~

Geoff Montgomery groaned as he regained consciousness.  What the hell had he drunk last night?  His head was pounding, his mouth dry.  He was going to kill his friends for letting him drink so much when he had to work this morning.

Geoff opened his eyes, and instantly closed them again as pain shot through his forehead.  Oh… light hurt…  He groaned again, this time opening his eyes slowly.  He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he looked around.  This wasn’t his bedroom.  This wasn’t even a room in his apartment.  And… he didn’t recognize this as being a room in any of his friend’s apartments either.  Had he gone home with someone?  That wasn’t like him.  He tried to think about what had happened last night, but it was all fuzzy.  Geoff decided the important thing was getting up and getting home to clean up before he was late for work… if he wasn’t already.  He could figure out what happened last night later.  He’d have to talk to his friends later, and hopefully they would be able to fill in the blanks for him.

Geoff moved to sit up, but found himself jerked to a halt.  “Wha-?” he mumbled aloud.  Pulling on his arms, he found them securely bound to the headboard posts with sturdy looking handcuffs.  “What the hell?” he muttered.  He pulled again, but all he accomplished was making the metal cut into his skin painfully.  “What the hell?!” he yelled.  “Hello?!”  Lifting his head, Geoff stared around the room, finally taking in the details.  The room was bare, there was nothing other than the bed he was on, and a couple of doors that he assumed led to a large closet with double doors, and possibly a bathroom.  There wasn’t even a window.  That alone made Geoff’s initial worry grow.  He couldn’t help but fixate that there were no windows, because really, what kind of room _didn’t_ have windows?  Looking up, Geoff saw that the ceiling light above him was nothing but a few spare bulbs in a circular fixture in the ceiling.  _Someone lives here?_ he thought.  _This looks nothing like a lived in, homey space, just a barren room for sleeping._

 _Who sleeps in a barren room like this, Geoff?_ he thought.  _Think about it… no one normal would live like this._   Geoff whimpered just a little, his resolve to get free growing.

At least his legs were free, but that didn’t really help him much.  Kicking at the air didn’t really accomplish anything, just made him out of breath.  Had he gone home with some kinky guy, and he had cuffed Geoff to the bed and forgotten him?  But no, he was fully clothed, only his shoes were missing.  So, what the hell was going on?!

“Hello?!” Geoff yelled.  “Can anyone hear me?!”  He waited with baited breath, hoping someone would call out, say they had forgotten him… come release him.  But he didn’t hear anything, no shuffling or movements, no sounds of anyone talking… nothing.

Geoff pulled on the cuffs again, hissing as they cut into the thin skin of his wrists.  He looked up, inspecting the cuffs, hoping maybe they were actually some novelty pair that had a trick to them for easy release.  But, no, they looked like the real thing cops use.  They were sturdy, thick, and not opening without a key.  Geoff grimaced as he saw the red marks on his wrists caused by his struggles, but couldn’t help pulling a few more times before giving up.

Geoff lay there silently on the bed for a few moments before he started counting in his head.  He decided he would count and wait to see if anyone came.  But as he counted, no one came.  When he got to three hundred, he decided to call out again.  “Hello?!  Can anyone hear me?!  Help, please!”

This time he heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards the room.  Geoff tried to sit up, excited that someone was coming to possibly let him free.  “Hello!?” he yelled.  “Can you help me, please?!”

Geoff heard the door unlock before it opened, and then a man sauntered in, a look of satisfaction on his face.  He shut the door behind him, then came towards Geoff with a smile on his face.  “I thought I heard some noise earlier.  Glad to see you’re awake.”

Geoff stared up at the man, taking in his features.  Tall, maybe 6’1”, light brown hair, maybe in his late 40’s or early 50’s.  “What is this?” Geoff finally asked.  He pulled on the cuffs for emphasis.  “Who are you?  Why am I cuffed to this bed?” 

The man smiled down at him.  “I see you don’t remember me from last night.  You can call me Norman, for now,” he said.  _What does that mean,_ Geoff wondered.  ‘ _For now’?  Why should I remember him from last night?_   Norman held up his hand to keep Geoff from asking any questions.  “There is time for questions later, but for now just know you’ll be here for a while, and that you will be well taken care of.”

Geoff was terribly confused.  _He’d be here for a while?  And what did ‘well taken care of’ mean?_ Somehow those words did not instill a sense of calmness.  “I… I don’t understand,” he offered, his brain whirling as he struggled to figure out who this man was.  As the man had been speaking, Geoff really couldn’t help but feel that he looked familiar.  He racked his brain for why Norman thought Geoff should remember him.  Geoff struggled to think back to the night before.  He remembered going out to the bar with his friends last night, and when he had gone to the bar to get another round, someone - damn, it had been Norman! - had offered to buy him a drink.  Geoff had refused, knowing he was at his limit, and because he always refused drinks from strangers.  He was too paranoid about something just like this happening.  Geoff had then rejoined his friends, nursing his beer and lasting another hour or so before they all decided to head home.  Geoff remembered he had refused a ride from any of them, deciding to walk instead, as he only lived a few blocks away from the bar.  His friends had driven away, honking and waving out the windows as they disappeared in the distance.  Geoff had walked at a steady pace to get home, passing various dark stores and alleyways.  But, then, something had attacked him from behind, he had been dragged into an alley… then darkness.

“You’re the one who tried to buy me a drink!” Geoff divulged.  “Were you going to drug me?  Is that why you wanted to buy me a drink?!”  He yanked on the handcuffs, heedless of the pain, his face red with anger.  “Shit, that was your plan wasn’t it!  You’d drug me and get me out of the bar and away from my friends, right?  But when I didn’t take the drink you had to resort to attacking me and dragging me into that alley!”

Even though he had commented about Geoff not remembering, Norman still looked surprised that Geoff suddenly remembered he had been the one to offer the drink.

Norman shook his head, putting his hand up to stop Geoff’s rant before he could continue.  “Yes, I was the one that offered to buy you the drink, but no, it wasn’t drugged.”  He shrugged.  “I just wanted to buy you a drink, maybe sit down with you, and get to know you a bit, that’s all.”

Geoff snorted.  “Bullshit,” he snarled.  “I don’t believe you.”

Norman rolled his eyes.  “Believe what you want, Geoffrey, it doesn’t matter now anyway,” he paused, “You’re here now and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“My name is Geoff,” Geoff snapped.  “Not Geoffrey.  I _hate_ being called Geoffrey!”  Geoff gave a few kicks, acting like a two-year-old having a tantrum.  “Let me go, you bastard!”

Norman nodded with a sad smile, coming closer to the bed, but well out of range of Geoff’s kicking legs.  “I understand you’re upset, but there’s no need for the anger.”  Geoff wanted to spit at the man, he really did.   But what good would it honestly do?  Maybe make him feel better for a few moments, but it wouldn’t get him released and on his way home.  Norman stood at the edge of the bed, watching Geoff as he finally managed to calm down… on the outside at least.  On the inside, he was still seething.  “Do you need to use the bathroom?” Norman calmly asked.

Geoff realized suddenly that he did.  How he had missed his bladder screaming for release, he wasn’t sure.  Fighting to keep his anger down, he took a deep breath, then let it out in a whoosh.  Geoff gave Norman a quick nod.  “Yes,” he muttered.  “Please.”

Norman nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys and rifled through the ring for the small handcuff key.  He unlocked the cuff around the headboard post, keeping Geoff’s left hand still locked within the unforgiving metal, and Geoff tensed in preparation to yank his wrist away from him, but Norman caught him before he could.  “Uhn uh,” he scolded.  Norman had a strong grip, Geoff was thinking.  His wrist was already sore from his struggles, and the grip of Norman’s fingers was making it throb.  Geoff glared up at the man, but could only watch as Norman climbed up on the bed, then leaning over him, moved the dangling cuff, along with Geoff’s hand, over to his right wrist, where he closed the open cuff around it.  Geoff sighed as Norman then moved to uncuff the unneeded handcuff from his right wrist and pulled him up into a sitting position.

Geoff wobbled a bit as Norman pulled him up to his feet.  “Oh… dizzy,” he mumbled.  He closed his eyes and waited for the dizziness to fade.    

Norman stood holding on to Geoff’s arms, keeping him steady and waiting patiently for Geoff to get his bearings.  “Sorry about that.  The drug can take a little time to wear off.”

Geoff frowned as he opened his eyes.  “Sorry…” he muttered.  “Sure.”  He made a sluggish attempt to pull himself from Norman’s grip, but the man held on tightly.

“Come on, Geoffrey.”  Norman turned and half led, half pulled Geoff into the bathroom, through the door Geoff had accurately assumed was for the bathroom.  “My name is Geoff,” Geoff snapped.  “I already told you not to call me Geoffrey.”  He pulled away from Norman, and the man let him go, making him stumble a little before he caught himself on the sink.  “Of course,” Norman said.  He motioned to the toilet.  “Do what you need to do.”  Norman then stepped back and stood in the doorway, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.

Geoff glared at him.  “You’re going to watch me pee?”

Norman shrugged, a bored look on his face.  “I don’t especially want to, no.  Just waiting for you.”

Geoff stood stubbornly in front of the toilet, hoping the man would take the hint and leave, but Norman didn’t move.  Sighing angrily, he finally turned to the toilet, trying to turn so he could keep himself from being exposed to Norman, and unzipped his pants.  Geoff relieved himself, then flushed and washed his hands. 

Standing at the sink, he debated trying to push past Norman and running for the bedroom door, but Norman was quicker than he thought and moved forward and grabbed his arm in a crushing grip.  Norman pulled him from the bathroom and Geoff’s stomach dropped when he realized the bed was their destination.  He did not want to be bound to that bed again.  “No!” he yelled.  He pulled back, trying to slip from Norman’s grip, but Norman just grabbed him with both hands and pulled harder.  Damn Norman was strong.  “Please don’t cuff me back to the bed,” Geoff pleaded.  “Please!”

“Come on, boy,” Norman grumbled.  “Fighting it just delays the inevitable.”  He shoved Geoff forward, and the boy fell onto the bed with a whoosh of air.

Geoff kicked and fought the man, but despite his struggles and begging, Geoff soon found himself cuffed back to the bed, panting heavily from his struggles, and Norman heading for the door.  The man wasn’t even out of breath.

“I’ll be back later Geoffrey,” he said.  “I’ll bring you some breakfast.”  He smiled at Geoff, but Geoff only sneered at him.  That seemed to make Norman smile all the more, and he grinned all the way out of the room.

****

Geoff wasn’t sure how long he had been left alone before Norman returned, carrying a tray that filled the room with the mouthwatering smell of food.

Norman smiled as he closed the door behind him and then came to the side of the bed.  “You’re right handed, correct?”

Geoff nodded.  “Yeah, why?” he asked skeptically.  Just how much had this man been observing him last night?

Norman moved around the bed to Geoff’s right hand.  Uncuffing it, he let it drop to the bed.  “So you can eat with it, obviously.”

Geoff moved himself so he was sitting up against the headboard.  “Thank you,” he muttered.  “But what about my other arm?  They have both pretty much fallen asleep.”

Norman shook his head.  “Only one hand for now.  Maybe I’ll switch hands for you later to get some circulation flowing.” 

Geoff scowled.  “Gee, thanks.”

Norman was about to respond, but a soft knock at the door interrupted him.   Without a second thought, Geoff instantly started screaming for help.  “Help me!  He’s got me held prisoner in here!  Help!”

The breakfast tray still in hand, Norman shushed him repeatedly as Geoff continued to yell for help.  Finally, Norman was in his face, coming close, their noses mere inches from touching.  His face was angry, although his eyes showed a hint of amusement.  “Relax!” he snapped.  “You can stop all that yelling, because it won’t do _anything_!  Anyone knocking on that door will know what’s going on… and they _won’t_ help you.”

Geoff’s mouth snapped closed, and he stared angrily at him, debating calling out again.  But, he figured Norman was probably telling the truth.  He didn’t exactly look worried that Geoff was screaming for help.  Geoff grumbled under his breath as he sat back against the headboard, defeated.  Norman watched him for a moment to see if he was going to start screaming again or stay silent.  Geoff gave a quick nod.  “Okay.”  Seeming to like that answer, Norman placed the tray in Geoff’s lap, then moved to the door and opened it.  “Oh, it’s you.”  He stepped out into the hallway and shut the door softly behind him.  Geoff watched the closed door in fascination, completely forgetting his breakfast.  Who was on the other side of that door?  _Was_ it someone that could help him, even if Norman said they _wouldn’t_?

Norman soon returned, revealing nothing as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.  He walked towards the bed, his face emotionless.

“Who was that?” Geoff asked.  His stomach rumbled, and finally took a good look at the tray on his lap.  A plate held fluffy looking scrambled eggs, along with buttered toast.  A small glass of orange juice was perched near the plate, carefully placed to avoid falling off the tray.  Geoff’s stomach rumbled again, reminding him he hadn’t eating since dinner yesterday, and he picked up his fork and dug it into the scrambled eggs.

Completely ignoring him, Norman said, “Okay, so let’s talk about why you’re here.”

Geoff had a forkful of the scrambled eggs halfway to his mouth, and he paused.  “Okay,” he muttered.  “Why am I here?”  He put the forkful of eggs in his mouth and chewed.  He had to admit, the eggs were pretty good.  They were nice and fluffy, a little cold, but not much.  He swallowed the bite and went for more.  He realized Norman was watching him.  “Well?” he asked him.  “Why am I here?”

Norman seemed to shake himself back to reality.  “Ah, yes.  The reason you’re here.” 

The man had a smile on his face, one that Geoff definitely did not like, as he sat at the end of the bed.  Norman seemed to collect his thoughts before he started to speak. 

“You’re here to become a pet.  A personal slave and pet to someone who will treat you and use you as they see fit.  You will not have a say in what happens to you, nor will you have the ability to say no.  Any disobedience will be punished, the severity depending on the amount of disobedience.  You will be trained by the best, and you will learn to love being used and take pleasure in serving your Master.”  Norman took a deep sigh as he watched Geoff for a reaction.  “From now on, you will be owned, a possession, nothing but a slave, and it’s time for that to start sinking in, because there’s absolutely nothing you can do about it.”

The fork slipped from Geoff’s fingers, clattering loudly, scrambled eggs bouncing across the tray as the fork hit the plate.  His mind was having trouble processing what Norman had said.  It kept hitting a road block as he tried to make sense of it.  Was this guy nuts?!  Did he actually believe what he was proposing was _okay,_ was legal? A person can’t be owned, they can’t be a possession _or_ a slave.  There was no way Geoff was going to allow Norman to do this to him.  Geoff would fight it with all he had, and Norman would see he wouldn’t submit to this absurdity.

“You’re crazy,” he murmured.  He shook his head in half in disbelief, half in slight amusement.  “Absolutely, batshit crazy.”

Norman smiled widely, as if he was expecting that answer.  “No, I’m not.”  He shook his head.  “I’ve been doing this for a long time, Geoffrey.  I know exactly what I’m talking about.  I know exactly what I’m doing.”

Geoff pushed the tray away from him, the food barely touched.  He had no appetite now after hearing this nonsense.  Norman managed to grab the tray before it tipped over, only a small amount of orange juice spilling onto the tray.  He picked it up and placed it near him where he still sat at the end of the bed.

“So, you’re going to molest me?  Rape me?  All for your _amusement_?” Geoff snarled.  His hands were clenched into fists.  He wanted so desperately to swing out at Norman with his free hand, but Norman was sitting out of reach.  Geoff realized now that his choice of seat had been on purpose.

Norman shook his head.  He sighed as he slowly moved forward and grabbed Geoff’s free hand.  Maybe he had known Geoff wanted to hit him.  Geoff was still in shock, and didn’t think to fight him until his hand was safely locked away in the cuff once more.  “My hands won’t touch you other than to care for you.  You’re for my son, not me, I’ve got my own boy,” Norman said.  “You’re a present for my son’s eighteenth birthday.  You’ll be his first,” Norman said with a smile. 

Geoff tugged against the cuffs in momentary panic.  “His first _what_?” 

Norman shook his head.  “You’re a smart boy, Geoffrey, I think you can figure it out.”

And unfortunately, Geoff could.  Mental pictures flashed through his mind, and Geoff started struggling to free himself from the handcuffs.  “Let me go!  You can’t do this!”

Norman shook his head sadly.  “Geoffrey, I picked you originally at that bar, and then off the street, because you were beautiful. You should feel flattered.”

Geoff certainly _did not_ feel flattered.  He was so angry at this man, he swore he could feel it simmering beneath his skin.  “Let.  Me.  Go,” he growled.  “You can’t do this to me!  I’m a person, not some object you can just take!”

Norman smiled down at him as if he was a confused child who just needed a little help to understand.  Geoff watched him angrily, his teeth gritting together in an attempt to hold himself back.  He had more, so much more to say - no, yell - at the man, but he needed to keep a calm head for the moment.  A calm head would be instrumental in getting him out of here.

Then, quick as a flash, the man was in Geoff’s face, his hand gripping Geoff’s hair tightly.  Geoff yelped in surprise, wincing in pain as the man’s knuckles dug into his skull.  The cuffs rattled as Geoff tried reaching up to fight the man off, but it was no use.  The chains connecting the cuffs were too short, and Norman too far for Geoff to reach.

“That’s where you’re wrong Geoffrey.  As of the moment you entered this house, you became _nothing_.  You are a slave, not a person,” Norman paused as he watched Geoff’s eyes open in shock.  Smiling, Norman continued, “You are trash. You are nothing but an object, a tool, to be used and abused. You are here for your Master’s pleasure. Nothing more than a tool for your Master’s entertainment.” 

The man growled as he shook Geoff’s head as if to emphasize his point.  Geoff’s eyes were full of unshed tears as he watched the man fearfully.  All anger was gone, replaced by fear of this man.  Norman had been calm and collected up until now, and how quickly he had snapped and his anger had come to the surface made Geoff afraid.  Geoff’s hands were gripped into fists, the knuckles white from clenching them so tight.  Norman couldn’t honestly be serious though, could he?  He didn’t _actually_ believe what he was saying?  Geoff heard soft whimpering, and it took a minute for him to realize it came from him.  Fear began to take root and spread through Geoff’s body.  Somehow Geoff knew deep down that this had become more than just an abduction and rape situation.  This was something that could be life threatening, mind breaking, and leave him in pieces when Norman was through with him.

Norman nodded, as if he thought it was all starting to sink into Geoff’s head.  “Listen to me Geoffrey,” he said with another shake of Geoff’s head.  “From now on, you don’t deserve respect, and will not get it. You’re not entitled to be treated like a human being, _ever_. Be grateful for whatever you get from your Master, and you better realize it’s more than you’re worth.”

His heart pounding, Geoff was absolutely speechless.  His mouth gaped open in astonishment at everything Norman had said.  There was no doubt in Geoff’s mind that Norman was undeniably, certifiably crazy.  He had to placate the man, get him to calm down and back off.  Geoff swallowed thickly, his mouth and throat dry.  “O… okay,” he whispered.  “Okay.   But, please, you’re hurting me.  Please, let go of my hair.”

Norman thankfully did as Geoff asked, and Geoff sighed in relief as his hair was let go.  He could still feel the pain in his scalp from his hair being pulled so harshly, and he knew it would throb for a while.  Geoff watched solemnly as Norman went to the end of the bed, grabbing the tray.  “I assume you won’t be eating anymore.”  Geoff shook his head no.  Norman then took the tray and went to the door and opened it, letting out a high-pitched whistle.  Geoff flinched at the ear-piercing noise.  What the hell was that for?

Geoff watched as Norman waited somewhat impatiently.  Geoff was curious who he was waiting for.  Was it the same person from earlier?

“There you are,” Norman finally snapped.  “Take this to the kitchen.  Is Benjamin’s room ready yet?”

Soft mumbling could be heard, but Geoff couldn’t make out the response.  But, who was Benjamin?  Maybe that was Norman’s son’s name?  Geoff strained to hear, to find out if he could hear more about Benjamin, but he still was unable to make out the words as whoever it was continued to mumble softly.

“Well, get to it then!”  Norman yelled, making Geoff flinch.  He wondered if Norman often yelled like that to whomever was on the other side of the door.  If so, a small part of him felt sorry for them.

Norman practically slammed the door shut behind him and came back to Geoff’s side.  “Who was that?” Geoff asked.  “Who keeps coming to the door?  Some other poor son of a bitch you abducted and keep against his will?” 

Norman smirked.  “My...” he paused, clearing his throat.  “The person at the door told me my son is on his way home and will be here in a few hours.”

“Benjamin,” Geoff said, and Norman’s eyes widened before he nodded in response.  He must have realized he let the name slip a few minutes earlier.  Geoff fidgeted, ready to protest about it all, but Norman held up a hand.  “But, since his birthday isn’t until tomorrow, you’ll get a reprieve until then.”

Geoff spit at Norman, and the man flinched when it hit his chest, the phlegm running slowly down the front of his shirt. "You fucking bastard," Geoff snarled. "When I get out of here I will not hesitate to bring the cops down on your ass."

Norman laughed a deep hearty laugh that went on for far too long in Geoff’s opinion.  His statement definitely was not funny.  “It's so cute that you think you'll ever leave,” Norman commented as he caught his breath from laughing.  He shook his head in amusement, then turned and headed for the door.

Geoff called after him, “What does that mean?"  Norman ignored him and continued to the door.  “Hey!  Hey!” Geoff called.  “What does that mean?!”

But Norman just started laughing again as he headed out the door, laughing with new found amusement the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos. I greatly appreciate them! :)
> 
> **This is the enema chapter. Just a forewarning that there are just a couple of sentences that might make certain people squeamish.

~Geoff's POV~

Geoff didn’t know why Norman bothered to cuff him to the bed.  The door was locked, there were no windows to attempt to crawl out of, so where did Norman think Geoff was going to go?  There wasn’t even anything Geoff thought he could try and use as a weapon either.  The bedroom itself was sparse, the bed the only furniture, and his brief time in the bathroom showed him nothing of significance either.  The closet was a possibility, but on further inspection, Geoff saw that there was a combination type lock one often found on lockers in the door.  There was no way he’d be able to get in there to find anything to help him.  Really, being cuffed to the bed only led to Geoff’s arms falling asleep and his wrists being sore and bruised from his struggles.  There was absolutely no reason to keep him this way.

Geoff had tried to sleep as he laid there, secretly hoping that each time he woke he would find out this had all been just a terrible dream.  But each time he opened his eyes, Geoff was forced to realize that this was all real, and there was nothing he could do to make it go away. 

Geoff was nothing but anxious and terrified as he laid there waiting for his fate.  Even sleeping hadn’t calmed him, as he slept fitfully and only in short spurts that didn’t leave him rested.  The lights had been dimmed for him when Norman had left him for the night, but even the dim light kept him from fully falling into sleep.  His short spurts were punctuated with nightmares of Norman and his son slinking into the room and using his body until he screamed in pain.  He would jerk awake, his heart racing, panting for breath.  It was difficult to relax and fall back to sleep after those dreams.  On top of it all, Geoff was afraid that his nightmares would come true and one of them would sneak in while he was sleeping and try something, and that kept him from sleeping deeply as well, with each creek and groan of the house making him wake up, afraid it was the door creeping open.

The next afternoon when Norman entered the room, Geoff had a foreboding feeling that it was time.  His stomach clenched as he watched Norman walk into the bathroom, then as he heard Norman moving things around.  He tried to see what Norman was doing in there, but he could only see the sink from his position on the bed.  The cupboard doors beneath the sink were open, and Norman was moving around between them, but Geoff was not able to catch more than a few glances of what was going on in there.

Norman was humming contently to himself as he did whatever he was doing in there.  Geoff wished he would stop.  This was not a happy moment… except for Norman and his son.

The cupboard doors slammed shut, presumably signaling that Norman was done gathering whatever he needed.  Geoff waited in trepidation, watching the bathroom door intently, wondering what tortures Norman was going to put him through.

 Norman came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.  “Well, Geoffrey, the day has come,” he said happily.  “I can’t wait for my son to open his present!”

Geoff scowled at the man.  “Yeah, me either,” he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Norman’s head canted to the side.  “Now Geoffrey, there’s no need to be a sour puss,” he scolded.  “It’s my boy’s eighteenth birthday, it’s the day he becomes a man, and you’re going to be a big part of it!”

Geoff’s scowl remained.  “Whoop-de-doo.  Forgive me if I don’t get up and do a happy dance.”

This time his sarcasm earned him a quick slap to the face, and he stifled a yelp as his head snapped to the side.  “Watch it, boy,” Norman said.  “I really don’t want to have to punish you.  I _do not_ want your body marked up before my son gets his hands on you.”

Geoff turned back to Norman as he gently moved his jaw back and forth to ease the pain of the slap.  He glared at Norman, saying nothing.  Norman must have taken that as his acquiescence, because he smiled and nodded his head.  “Good.”

Geoff’s hands were uncuffed and he hissed as the blood flowed back into his limbs.  The sensation of pins and needles moved up and down his arms, and he eagerly moved them about to get the blood flowing faster.  Thankfully Norman didn’t rush him.  He merely stood by, waiting patiently, while still keeping a watchful eye on Geoff.

Geoff finally let his arms fall to his sides, and Norman asked if they felt okay.  Geoff nodded, and Norman motioned for him to stand.

“What are you going to do?” Geoff asked.

Norman rolled his eyes.  “Remember what I told you yesterday?” he asked.  He stood there waiting for Geoff to reply, and he finally got a hesitant nod.  “You’re a slave now, Geoffrey.  That means you don’t question, you don’t get to decide what happens to you.  You listen, you obey… that’s it.”

Geoff’s anger grew, and he opened his mouth to give a nasty retort, but Norman beat him to it with another harsh slap to his face.  Geoff gave a soft cry of pain as he was knocked to his side on the bed.  He could feel his arm trembling just a little as he put his hand to his face in an attempt to ease the pain.  This man was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde sometimes.  He’d be smiling one second, then angry and smacking Geoff the next. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Geoffrey,” Norman threatened.

Geoff bristled at the repeated use of his full name.  Why did Norman feel the need to use it _every time_ he called Geoff by name?  And what was it that made it seem so… _demeaning_ each time he used it?  Geoff’s eyes snapped to Norman, who stood waiting for him, and this time he did not look patient.  Geoff lowered his eyes quickly, then gathered himself up and stood next to the bed, just in front of Norman.  He pushed his anger away, telling himself to keep it locked away for the right time and place.  Then he would unleash it and find his way the hell out of here.

Norman pointed to the bathroom.  “Move.”

Geoff watched him warily out of the corner of his eye as he slowly made his way across the room and into the bathroom.  He saw some supplies that he couldn’t identify on the bathroom sink.  A thin tube with a small finger-like nozzle on the end, a large rubber bag, a medium-sized bottle full of something he couldn’t decide was lotion or soap.  He looked away, deciding he didn’t want to really know.  He shuddered to think that it didn’t matter if he knew what they were anyway… they were going to be used on him no matter what.

“Remove your clothes, Geoffrey,” Norman said.  He entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it with a soft click.  Geoff wondered if Norman thought he would try to run, and was taking precautions.

Geoff turned to face Norman, a defiant look in his eyes.  “No.”

Norman shook his head, heaving a deep sigh.  “Stubborn, stubborn.”  He gave Geoff a threatening look.  “That was _not_ a suggestion…”

Geoff’s felt tears forming in his eyes. _No_ , he thought, shaking his head, _I refuse to shed them_.  The two of them stood silently, staring each other in the eye as if daring the other to make a move.  Norman’s stare seemed to be the harsher of the two though, and Geoff heaved a deep sigh similar to Norman’s, unfortunately realizing that there was no way out of this.  If what he thought was going to happen later was actually going to happen, he’d be naked then as the day he was born, baring it all before Norman and his son anyway.

Geoff slowly began removing his clothes.  Norman watched intently, his eyes watching each movement of Geoff’s hands as they moved and worked to remove each piece of clothing.  Geoff was soon down to his underwear, his other clothes in a pile at his feet.  He stood nervously in front of Norman, his body shaking a little.  “Do I…?” he hesitatingly asked.

Norman nodded.

Geoff huffed as he stuck his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs, still hesitant to remove them.  Norman shuffled, as if he was going to come over and do it himself, and Geoff cried out in fear as he ripped them down his legs and stepped out of them.  He clung to them, holding them in front of his cock, faintly hoping he could keep them and put them back on.  Norman ended that hope though, when he stepped forward and snatched them away.  Geoff moaned pitifully, reaching out with trembling fingers to grab them back.  Norman giggled as he moved out of Geoff’s reach, then grabbed the rest of his clothes and threw them in a large black garbage bag he had left on the floor by the sink.  Geoff whined deep in his throat, understandably confused as to why Norman would do such a thing.

Norman shrugged.  “Slaves don’t wear clothes.”  He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.  Geoff secretly wondered if the man bought them in bulk, and if he would be confined to them forever.  With a sigh, he held out his arms and let Norman cuff him.  It wasn’t worth the fight, and in the limited space of the bathroom, how effective would it be?

Norman told Geoff to get into the tub, placing him on his knees and facing away from the drain.  Geoff looked up at him warily, his stomach feeling like cold ice.  After seeing the supplies scattered on the sink, Geoff knew that Norman had something in mind for him, which Geoff positively _knew_ was going to be unpleasant.  Geoff was absolutely terrified, not knowing what Norman was going to do.  His cuffed hands were shaking in his lap, the chain rattling softly.  “What… what are you going to do now?” he asked.

Norman smiled as he grabbed the supplies he had pulled from under the sink before bringing Geoff into the bathroom.  Geoff did not like the looks of the large rubber bag he was filling under the sink.  It looked like it would hold two gallons, and Norman was filling it to the top.  “What is that?” Geoff asked.  Norman turned to look at him, the smile still plastered across his face, though there was a bit of fire in his eyes in response of Geoff asking questions again.

 "Just sit still and be patient Geoffrey,” he said gently.

Geoff frowned.  “Easy for you to say,” he muttered.  He half waited in anticipation of another slap for his sarcasm, but Norman just winked and turned back to the sink.  Geoff watched as Norman finished filling the bag and attached the long tube to one end.  He wanted to ask again what was going on, but stayed silent.  Norman hadn’t answered any of his questions so far, so why would he now?  Plus, the questions were just annoying Norman, and he didn’t want to earn himself another smack across the face.

Norman turned from the sink and using the hook on one end, hung the rubber bag from the shower curtain rod.  The tube was dropped, and it hung threateningly in Geoff’s peripheral vision.  Geoff gulped, afraid of where that was going to go.

Turning his head to the side, Geoff could see Norman take out a set of flesh colored rubber gloves, the kind used in hospitals.  Geoff’s body began shaking a little in fear of what was in store for him.  The snap of the gloves made him jump and whimper, and he looked at Norman with wide, terrified eyes.

“Please.   What are you going to do to me?”

With an annoyed sigh, Norman sat down next on the edge of the tub.  “Ever had an enema Geoffrey?”

Geoff’s heart raced.  “Enema?!” he squeaked.  “Wha… why… huh?!”  He stammered a few more times, then went silent.  He tried to shuffle away, but was quickly impeded by the tub wall.  There was nowhere to go.  His eyes pleaded with Norman not to do this, but Norman just smiled that awful smile of his, the one that let Geoff know he had no choice in what was going to happen to him.  Norman laid a hand on Geoff’s back and gently pushed him down so his ass was in the air and his head rested on his cuffed wrists.  _No, no, no, no!_ Geoff chanted in his head.  _Please, no!_   A soft whimper escaped him, and it seemed to echo against the walls of the tub.

Norman’s rubber clad fingers spread Geoff’s ass cheeks.  Geoff yelped in surprise and automatically clenched his ass, reacting instinctively to the touch.

"Relax, and this will be a lot easier. This won't hurt too badly if you cooperate," Norman instructed.

Geoff whined and tried to relax.  He knew it would be better to follow Norman’s suggestions so he – hopefully - wouldn’t get hurt.  Norman’s fingers reached deeper and touched his asshole.  Geoff pleaded for him to stop, not to do this, but Norman just told him to hush.  Norman’s fingers delved into Geoff’s hole, applying something slick that Geoff figured was lube.

“Relax,” Norman coaxed.  “Relax.”

Geoff tried, he did, but the thought of Norman shoving something up his ass was hard to ignore.  He could feel himself relax only marginally as Norman continued to coat his insides with lube. 

“I thought you weren’t going to touch me other than to care for me,” Geoff muttered softly, hoping maybe Norman would remember what he said and stop touching him, even if he knew there was only a slim chance of that happening.  “Does sticking your finger up my ass count as taking care of me?” He threw an annoyed, yet pleading glance over his shoulder.

Norman hmphed.  “I _am_ taking care of you Geoffrey,” he replied.  “I’m making things easier for you and my son.”

Geoff snorted.  “Sure.”  He yelped when Norman gave him a quick slap on the ass.

“Watch it,” Norman said.  Geoff lowered his head to the tub floor, feeling the coolness of the tub soak into his skin.  He kept his mouth closed, staying silent as Norman continued running his lubed finger around his entrance.

After finishing, Norman pulled his fingers free and moved away from Geoff’s ass.  Geoff lifted his head and watched over his shoulder as Norman picked up the tube and coated the nozzle on the end of it with lube.

Geoff’s vision became blurry as his eyes filled with tears once again.  He turned away and hid his face in his arms, unwilling to watch Norman anymore.

The next moment Geoff felt something very hard like a plastic finger pressing against his asshole, pushing hard and then breaking through. The finger-like nozzle.  It slid easily inside with the lube Norman had applied. It was impossible to tell how far it slid but it felt like at least six inches. With a final shove, a large lump in the nozzle pushed into Geoff and his asshole instinctively clenched shut behind it, keeping it inside.  Geoff groaned at the feeling of it, his eyes clenched shut as tears spilled from his closed eyes.

“Good Geoffrey.  You’re doing good,” Norman praised.

Geoff groaned again when he felt the tube in his ass shift, and then the feeling of water entering his bowels.  “Oh… oh,” he groaned.  “Please….”

The water was warm at first and then quickly seemed to cool, spreading from his asshole and then up into his bowels. The plastic finger of the enema nozzle released the warm water as it gushed into his insides. Geoff moaned and then whimpered and struggled a bit. The water kept coming, creeping higher as it filled his lower intestines. At this point, Geoff’s emotions had changed from fear to humiliation.  It was embarrassing enough to have this happening to him, but with a stranger doing it and watching on, as well as why this was happening, just made it that much worse.  Norman kept running light touches over his stomach as the water flowed into Geoff, making the poor boy whimper.

“This your first?” Norman asked quietly.

Geoff took a second to answer, finding it hard to force his mind away from the water filling him enough to form a response.  “Ye... yes,” he hissed.

Norman hummed.  “Thought so.”

As the water flowed in, the cool sensation was beginning to be accompanied by a bloated feeling. Geoff moaned as the bloated feeling gave way to cramps.  He lifted his head to look over his shoulder at Norman.  He opened his mouth to plead for it to stop, but the look on Norman’s face told him not to try.  Geoff gave a heaving sigh and lowered his head once again to his bound arms.  Geoff grimaced and whimpered as the cooling water inspired his intestines to begin the normal contractions designed to repel and eject matter.  Except, of course, the matter was coming _in_ through his ass, so the contractions just made it worse.  Geoff moaned in pain and tried to draw his knees up in hopes of making it a little easier for himself.

"You're doing fine, Geoffrey, only a little more to go,” Norman encouraged.

Geoff groaned loudly, and tried to relax to accommodate the large quantity of liquid that was inflating his bowels, but the sensitive organs had their limits.  With a quick glance, Geoff could tell that the large rubber bag was rapidly draining, but relaxing was practically impossible as the liquid forced his stomach to distend.  "Please, I can't take anymore!" Geoff cried as the flow continued unabated from the rubber bag hanging high above his head.  "Stop, please Norman, stop!"

“Shh,” Norman said.  “You’re fine.”  He ran a hand softly over Geoff’s lower back.  Geoff did not appreciate the attempt to soothe him.

“No!” Geoff yelled.  He moaned in pain as a large cramp hit him.  “I can’t take anymore!”

“Be quiet, or I’ll gag you,” Norman threatened.  Geoff stiffened, then looked over his shoulder at Norman. 

“Gag?” he said confusedly.  “You would _gag_ me?”

Norman nodded with a wicked smirk.  “I have a wonderful array of choices Geoffrey.  Ball gag, bit, spider…”

Geoff was astonished at the nonchalant way Norman talked about these things.  “What the…  Who are you people?”

Norman’s wicked smirk turned into a wicked smile.  “All in good time, Geoffrey.”

Geoff sighed and lowered his head into his bound arms.  “Fuck,” he muttered.

Norman did not give Geoff a moment’s rest.  The bag was nearing empty, and additional cramps hit Geoff, much worse than before.  He cried out in pain and writhed a little.  He didn't know if it was normal to have this much fluid in an enema; it was getting really painful.  The cramps hit him throughout his entire abdomen and he moaned and cried as he writhed helpless against the walls of the tub.  Norman talked to him softly, giving him encouragement, but still clearly enjoying Geoff’s pain.

Finally, the rubber bag was empty, and Geoff’s bowels felt full well beyond capacity.  He wasn't crying anymore but he was moaning and kept trying to draw his knees up to his stomach to relieve the cramping.  Geoff couldn’t believe how horrible it felt.

Geoff looked down at his stomach, and saw that his stomach was so bloated that it looked as if he was pregnant.  “Oh… oh,” he moaned.  "Oh, mmmm.  Oh, ah, please, I'm so full!"

Norman chuckled as he patted Geoff’s side lightly.  “So much drama.”

Geoff shook his head.  “No, it hurts!  Please!”

Norman shushed him.  "Now, Geoffrey, calm down.  I will be removing the nozzle in a moment.  When I do, I don't want any accidents.  Nothing.  Not a drop.  If there is, there will be punishment."  Norman caressed Geoff’s side, and Geoff looked up and nodded with worried filled eyes to show him he understood, but wasn’t sure he could do it.

Slowly, Norman pulled the enema nozzle out.  Geoff found it impossible not to let some of the water out, and he clenched his ass as tight as he could against the plastic finger as it slid out.  With a final sensation, the nozzle slid all the way out and Geoff clenched his ass muscles closed as hard as he could.

He could not believe how hard it was to keep all the water inside. His body was screaming at him to expel the foreign substance, the muscles of his intestines contracting and pressing to move it down and out, and yet he was holding his ass shut as tight as he could.  It was horrible, painful, and agonizing.  He started breathing in short pants, coping with the pain and natural urges.  His legs drew up a little farther, trying to relieve the cramps.  He whimpered loudly.

“I… I can’t hold it,” Geoff protested.  “Please…. I can’t!”

Norman snorted.  “You’d better Geoffrey, or you’ll be kneeling in your own watery shit.”

Geoff couldn’t help making a gagging sound.  “Ugh,” he moaned.  His stomach was cramping painfully, his asshole spasming as he tried so hard to hold it all in.  He muttered “Shit” when he felt a small trickle escape him.

Norman chuckled softly.  “I could put a plug in you, make it a bit easier…?”  His voice was full of amusement, as if he was teasing Geoff.

Geoff’s head snapped up, and he glared at Norman.  “No,” he snapped.  “Gags, plugs… you’re all a bunch of sickos!”  Norman just smiled and winked at him.  Geoff scowled at him, then put his head back down, mumbling “fuck, fuck, fuck,” softly under his breath.

It took every bit of Geoff’s concentration and effort to hold all of the enema in.  He gasped for air, breathing even harder.  He wanted to beg for mercy, but knew better.  Norman was determined to get this done, and within his own time limits, not Geoff’s.  He found himself panting, breathing through his mouth now, keeping the water inside his distended belly.

He hung his head in humiliation, still concentrating on keeping the enema inside as tears once again trickled slowly down his cheeks.  Norman got up and began moving behind him, but Geoff didn’t bother to turn and look.  He knelt in the tub, frozen, afraid that any movement would make him lose control. The pain was making him shudder and convulse as it spread across his entire abdomen and stomach.  He was even nauseous, and afraid that he would vomit.

Finally, he heard the words he was desperately waiting for.  "Get up and go relieve yourself.”

Geoff carefully climbed to his feet and out of the tub before shuffling slowly to the toilet.  The walk was short, but he walked in tiny steps as if he was an old, old man.  Each step renewed the pain.  He could see how his stomach was distended from all the water inside, and was eager to get rid of it.  He practically fell onto the toilet, then let loose an explosion, a steady stream that seemed to go on and on. When it finally slowed and stopped, he sat there still, somehow knowing that some of the water had made its way high up inside him and would be appearing at any moment.  And it did; after about a minute, there was another stream of water with chunks that shot out.  The relief was huge.

Geoff sighed, his whole body relaxing.  “Thank you,” he muttered.

Norman chuckled.  “Don’t thank me yet.”

Geoff head snapped up, his eyes widening in disbelief.  Norman was filling the bag again.  “No,” he moaned.  “Not again, please!”

Norman shook his head.  “Got to make sure you’re nice and clean for my son, Geoffrey.”

Geoff was pulled back into the tub, another enema forced into him.  This time the pain wasn’t as bad but he couldn’t help his whines and moans of pain.  Three times total he was filled, ordered to hold it in, then allowed to release.

Norman seemed happy after the third time when the water ran clear from Geoff’s bowels.  “All done Geoffrey,” he announced.  Geoff sighed with relief.  He honestly didn’t think he could have gone through that again.  His insides ached from repeatedly having to hold all of that water in, and Geoff didn’t think they would make it through another round.

Next Geoff found himself with the handcuffs hooked into a metal clip bolted into the shower wall, pulling his arms up above his head.  The clip could open easily with a little pressure, but at the angle Geoff was at, it was impossible to do it himself.  He knew because he tried as soon as Norman turned his back to gather more supplies.  He gave a frustrated sigh, and saw that Norman smiled when he turned back to him, full well knowing what he had tried to do.

“Handy little thing, isn’t it?”

Geoff rolled his eyes, then turned them to the bottle holding the substance he hadn’t been able to identify earlier now being held in Norman’s hands.  Norman had pulled on another pair of gloves, the ones from Geoff’s enemas now discarded.  He opened the flip top of the bottle and squirted out a large glob into his palm.  The bottle was placed back on the sink, and Norman worked his hands together to spread the substance between them.

Geoff held his breath when Norman started to apply the substance to his skin, half expecting it to hurt.  When he realized it didn’t, he let it lose.  “What is this stuff?” Geoff asked, his nose wrinkled at the harsh smell.

“It’s like Nair, but stronger,” Norman explained.  He squirted another palmful of the stuff into his gloved hand and then began to apply it to Geoff’s armpits.  “It removes all the hair, leaving you baby smooth.  And it lasts a month, so there’s no need to reapply too often.”

Geoff shifted, trying to ease the ache in his arms.  “It burns though.”  He grimaced as the stuff on his skin began to tingle a bit, then turned into a slight burning feeling.  “How long does it need to stay on?”

“A little bit,” Norman replied.  “You’ll be fine.”

Geoff took a deep breath, standing silently as Norman worked.  He sure hoped it wouldn’t be too much longer.

Norman seemed to finally finish up, having covered Geoff from his shoulders to his toes, and he threw his gloves in the trash before putting the hair remover back under the sink.  “Hopefully you won’t have to go through too many applications of this Geoffrey,” he said.  Turning back to Geoff he continued, “We usually use permanent laser hair removal, but we don’t want to waste the time and money on our new boys in case they don’t work out.”

Geoff’s heart caught in his throat.  “Wor… work out?” he muttered.  “What happens if I _don’t_ work out?”  His eyes were wide with fear, and maybe a little hope.  Maybe if he didn’t work out, it meant going home…?

Norman sighed sadly.  “It doesn’t happen often, but if a new boy doesn’t work out, he’s given to one of the other Masters.”  He shook his head.  “It’s a lottery, and this time it’s one of the worst Geoffrey.  Once he has you, he’ll use you until he breaks you, and there’s nothing left in that pretty little head of yours.”

Geoff swallowed thickly, his heart racing.  His body started to tremble just a little, and the chain of his cuffs rattled against the clip.  He tried to respond, but incoherent, broken syllables were the only thing that emerged from his throat.

Norman’s sad face vanished, and he winked at Geoff.  “But don’t worry Geoffrey, I’m sure you’ll be perfect for my son.”  He looked at his watch, his eyes gleaming as he saw the time.  “And in a just a little over an hour, we’ll find out!”

****

For poor Geoff, it had felt like ages before Norman had told him he could wash off the hair remover.  In truth, it had probably only been fifteen or twenty minutes.  His skin was tingling and burning, and he kept shuffling his body around as if it would help relieve it all.  It didn’t.  Norman had then released the cuffs from the clip on the wall, and had unlocked and removed them from Geoff’s wrists.  Geoff was told to then take a shower, and to make sure to clean himself _thoroughly_.  Geoff had rolled his eyes, but Norman told him in no uncertain terms that Norman would check him afterwards, and if he found _anything_ , Norman himself would get in the shower with Geoff and wash him.

Geoff vowed to wash himself better than he had ever done in his life.  Standing under the warm spray, Geoff grumbled to himself as he scrubbed at the hair remover.  The stuff was extremely difficult to wash away.  It was almost like a paste, and was defiant at his every scrub of the wash cloth.

Geoff could see Norman’s shadow through the shower curtain, and kept an eye out to make sure the man didn’t slip in with him.  It was bad enough having the man give him the enemas, he didn’t need to be washed like he was a child.

“Make sure to check yourself carefully, Geoffrey,” Norman called.  “I don’t want to have to waste time bathing you.”

Geoff swore at the man under his breath, then called out, “I know, I am.”  He could hear the despair in his voice.  Here he was, cleansing his body, both inside and out, for his rapist.  Geoff shook his head, the spray of the shower head hitting him in the face.  _There is still time to get out of this,_ he thought.  _There is still time._

That time was growing short though.  The shower was over before he knew it, and he was standing for inspection.  And Norman was thorough.  Geoff was moved and posed and Norman checked every part of his body, for both stray hair and dirt.  Norman seemed pleased though, and stepped away to the sink.

He handed Geoff a toothbrush, and Geoff looked at him with a look that said, “really?”  Norman nodded.  “Take it.”

Geoff did, holding it out for Norman to put a dollop of toothpaste on it.  Geoff bushed his teeth under close supervision, feeling once again like a child.  Was this how the rest of this was going to be like?  Watched and observed and ordered around like he didn’t have an original thought in his head?  Forced to follow Norman and his son’ s demands without a moment of reprieve?  Geoff couldn’t look at himself in the mirror, these thoughts running through his head and making him feel small and hopeless.

After his teeth were brushed, Norman unlocked the bathroom door and motioned for Geoff to go back into the bedroom.  Geoff had longingly looked at the garbage bag full of his clothes as he walked past it.  He began to beg for them back, but Norman shoved him roughly from the bathroom, telling him not to speak of it again.  Guiding Geoff to sit on the bed, Norman pulled something long and red from his pocket, suspiciously looking like ribbon.  “What are you planning to do with that?” Geoff asked, contempt in his voice.

Norman held it up for him to see.  “You _are_ a present.”

Geoff shuffled across the bed, away from Norman, trying to get some distance between them.  “And where exactly are you planning to put it?”  Norman’s eyes trailed to his cock, and Geoff shook his head.  “No.  Aren’t the enemas and hair removal enough?” he asked.  “Do you have to humiliate me more?”

Norman didn’t answer as he moved to kneel on the bed.  Geoff went to move away again, but Norman stopped him with a quick slap to his thigh.  “Sit still.”  Geoff gasped as Norman delicately took his cock in hand.  “Don’t touch me…” Geoff began, but Norman shushed him.  “Enough Geoffrey,” he barked.  “I told you already that you have no choices anymore.”

Geoff took a deep sigh, turning his eyes to the ceiling.  “Okay,” he whispered.  He kept his eyes plastered to the ceiling as he felt Norman tying the ribbon around his cock.  He had to admit, the man was at least gentle about it.

Norman gently tugged and pulled, then sighed happily, assumedly getting it right.  Geoff looked back down, taking in the large red bow now decorating his cock.  _Awesome,_ he thought.  He looked up as Norman climbed off the bed, then stood staring down at Geoff, his face lost in thought.

“I’m not sure how he wants you…” Norman muttered to himself. 

“What do you mean?” Geoff asked.  Then it hit him what Norman meant.  “Oh…”  His eyes went wide.  Geoff couldn’t believe the man was going to do this to his son!  What would the boy think when his father showed Geoff off to him like a present?  Would he be disgusted?  Would he demand Geoff be let go?  Or… would he go through with it?

“Hmmm, maybe on your back?” Norman continued to mutter to himself.  He shrugged and sighed.  “I don’t know… I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”  He leaned forward and tugged Geoff’s hands to the cuffs and clicked them shut.  Geoff flinched at the noise, knowing what was coming in less than an hour.

“This is sick!  How can you make him do this?!” Geoff seethed.  He just _couldn’t_ believe the man would force his son into something like this.  

But instead of being upset at Geoff’s accusation, Norman laughed.  “Make him? I’m not _making_ him.  He _wants_ to do this.”  Norman smiled.  “From an early age, Benjamin has been aware of some of the things my friends and I do. In his early teens, he learned more and thus declared that he wanted to join in. We thought he just wanted to do what the adults were doing, and shrugged it off.  But then one day shortly after, I caught him masturbating outside the door of a room where one of my friends was punishing and fucking his boy.  I knew then that he was more serious than we had originally thought.  But I made him wait until he turned eighteen, our actions are nothing a child should be participating in.”  Norman stopped and smiled at the disgusted look on Geoff’s face.  “But don’t worry,” he said with a careless wave of his hand, “he’s not totally inexperienced.  We’ve let the boy watch and learn our ways over the years.”

Geoff narrowed his eyes, his mouth set in a tight line.

Norman rolled his eyes.  He patted Geoff’s hip gently, earning a seething glare from Geoff.  “You’re a gay man in his early twenties, Geoffrey, it’s not like you’ve never had sex with a man before.”  Then he stopped, his eyes widening.  “You have, haven’t you?”

Geoff’s face flushed red as his anger grew.  “Yes,” he hissed angrily.  “But they didn’t _force_ me to have sex with them!” he screamed.  “They never raped me!”

Norman rolled his eyes again.  “Oh, Geoffrey.  You’re so dramatic.”

Geoff pulled at the cuffs as he screamed in frustration.  Norman watched him, a slight smile of amusement on his face.  “Let me go!” Geoff screamed.  “Please!”

“Pfft!” Norman scoffed, waving his hand to dismiss Geoff’s outburst.  “See, dramatic.”  He patted Geoff’s leg again as he smiled down at the poor man cuffed to the bed, forced to lay there and wait for his rapist to arrive and claim his “birthday present”.  “You’re going to be so much fun for my son.”  Geoff growled at him in response, pulling at the cuffs again.

Then Norman chuckled, his laughter growing as he headed for the door.  Geoff swore he could hear the man laughing for a long time after he left, and felt it mocking him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the views, kudos, and reviews/comments! I greatly appreciate them all! :)
> 
> Okay, now we're getting into the good stuff. This is the start of Geoff and Benny's interactions, and the beginning of Geoff's decent into slavery.

~Geoff's POV~

The doorknob jiggled, and Geoff knew they were coming.  His stomach was in knots, his heart racing.  This… this was it.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Geoff muttered softly to himself.  He made a last-ditch effort to free himself, tugging uselessly on the cuffs as the door opened.  In walked Norman, with a younger version of himself following behind.  The birthday boy had arrived.

Geoff wanted to wipe their smug little smiles off their faces.  There was no doubt that they both knew the turmoil Geoff was in, the disbelief and fear he was feeling about all of this… and it was obvious that they were enjoying it immensely.

Geoff watched Benjamin as he followed his father into the room.  He was a spitting image of his father, and was on his way to being taller than him too.  He came up to his father’s eyebrows, but at eighteen, he still had a few years left to grow.  The both had the same irritating smile, that same glitter of amusement in their eyes.  Geoff just hoped Benjamin didn’t switch moods like his father did.

“Is this him dad?” Benjamin asked, seeming as if he was in awe of the man laid out on the bed waiting for him.  He came to the side of the bed and looked down at Geoff as if surveying him.  His eyes were glittering with excitement, his teeth showing through the wide smile on his face.  Geoff swallowed thickly, nervously avoiding the man’s gaze.

Norman nodded.  “What do you think?”  He seemed to wait with baited breath, unsure if Benjamin would like his present.

Benjamin smiled.  He leaned in and ran his hand gently down Geoff’s cheek, making Geoff snarl and jerk away.  With a soft chuckle he said, “He’s beautiful dad.  Perfect.”

Norman let out a relieved sigh as he beamed with pride.  “I knew as soon as I saw him that he was perfect for you.”

Geoff struggled to suppress his urge to struggle, to scream, to flat out protest as his eyes bounced between the two.  This was complete madness.

“Benjamin, this is Geoffrey,” Norman told his son.  “Geoffrey, my son Benjamin.”  Geoff couldn’t believe the man was calmly introducing them to each other like they were strangers meeting on the street.  This wasn’t normal… this wasn’t right. 

“Benny,” Benjamin corrected his father.  “I told you, dad, I prefer to be called Benny.”

Norman barely hid the rolling of his eyes as he responded, “Of course, son, I forgot.”

Geoff almost wanted to laugh.  The man clearly had a thing with using people’s full first names.  He doubted that Norman had _ever_ let anyone call him Norm.  Geoff briefly wondered why Benjamin - excuse him - Benny, got to be addressed by a nickname, but no matter how many times Geoff had argued about it, Norman still called him Geoffrey.  Oh wait, he wasn’t a human anymore… he got called whatever the man wanted, right?  Geoff shook his head to himself, then suddenly realized he had missed the two men talking.

“…outside the bar and grabbed him,” Norman was saying.  Benny was watching his father intently, following the story his father was telling him.  Norman took a lingering look at Geoff.  “We brought him back here and have held him for you since.  I got him all ready for you a few hours ago Benj-… Benny.  Happy Birthday son!”

“Thank you, dad!”  Benny moved in and hugged his father tightly.  Norman hugged him back, responding, “You’re very welcome son!  I’ve awaited the day you would join us all, and now it’s here.”  He gave Benny a big squeeze.  “I’m so proud!”  The emotion of the moment was evident in his voice, and Geoff swore he could see the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

Geoff wanted to puke.  Seriously, this was sick.  He shifted on the bed, grumbling softly under his breath.  His movements caught Norman’s attention, and he pulled away from his son.  “Problem, Geoffrey?”

Geoff glared at him, a deep frown on his face.  Of course there was a problem!  I gigantic one… like being kidnapped and served up as if on a platter for a boy playing at being a man… But the kept his thoughts to himself.  “Nope, none at all,” he snarled.

Benny laughed.  “He’s got some spirit.  I like it!”  He moved in, getting close to the bed again.  “And look at the bow!  I missed that when I walked in!”  He laughed again.  “Dad, you’re too much!”

Norman stepped over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.  “Anything for my boy!”  His hand fell to his side as Benny moved in to play with the bow, making Geoff jerk away, growling softly.  “At the end of the night you can decide if he’s satisfactory,” Norman said to Benny.  “If he is, you can decide how you want to mark him.”  Hearing that, a low whine came from Geoff.  What the hell did that mean?!  Marked?!  Geoff whined again, but both men ignored him as Norman continued talking.  “Then in the morning we can get it done, and you can start his training.”

Benny nodded.  “Perfect,” he breathed.  “I’d like to get started, dad.  Can I?”

Norman grinned at him.  “Of course, Benny.  He’s your toy to use as you wish.”

“Not a toy,” Geoff grumbled under his breath.

Benny gave him a soft pat on his thigh.  “Whatever you want to think, Geoffrey.”  At Geoff’s glare, he chuckled wickedly before Norman pulled him back.  He turned Benny toward him, staring the boy in the eyes.

“Now, remember what you’ve learned,” the man said.  “Prepare him so you don’t make him tear.”  Benny nodded.  Norman continued, “If you want to use impact toys, hit so you don’t break the skin.  And if you decide to face fuck him, make sure he can breathe once in a while,” he paused and glanced at Geoff with a hint of amusement, “No sense in damaging him on the first night, son.”  Benny nodded again with an annoyed sigh.  “I’ve got it dad.  I’ve been watching you and your friends for years.”  Norman sighed as well.  “I know, but watching us and practicing with us guiding you and then doing it all alone are two separate things.”

 Benny smiled, putting his hands on Norman’s shoulders.  “Dad, I’ve learned from the best.  I won’t do anything you guys wouldn’t do.”  Norman rolled his eyes and shook his head.  He grinned as Benny continued.  “Now get out of here and let me have fun with my birthday present.”

Norman laughed heartily and gave his son a hug.  “Okay, I’m going, I’m going!”

Benny hugged him back, then gave Norman a gentle push.  “See ya later.”

Norman turned and headed for the door.  He stopped with his hand on the knob, turning back to Benny.  “If you need anything…” he said, a hint of knowledge passing between them.  Benny nodded.  “Yes, I know…”

Geoff watched the short exchange, confused about what they may be talking about.  If Benny needed help, then what?  Would Norman come rushing in and help?  Geoff shuddered.  Benny was enough… he didn’t need Norman coming in here too.

Geoff watched Benny as he watched his father leave.  Surprisingly, Norman locked the door behind him.  Afraid Geoff would overpower and incapacitate Benny and escape?  Maybe he didn’t have as much confidence in Benny as Benny thought he did.  But what if Benny needed to get out?  Did he have a key, or would he have to get someone’s attention to be let out?  That was something for Geoff to think about.  Maybe he had a chance yet. 

Benny seemed to take a deep breath to calm himself before he turned back to his birthday present.

“Don’t you think it’s pathetic that your father has to kidnap someone for you to have sex?” Geoff taunted.  He couldn’t help it.  He just had to see if he could push the kid’s buttons.  Maybe he would get angry and get sloppy, allowing Geoff the chance to escape.

Benny let out a quick chuckle as he shook his head.  “No, but I think it’s pathetic that you’re trying to make me think that way.  I don’t need my father’s help to get lovers Geoffrey,” he said.  “And don’t be disillusioned, you are _not_ my lover.  You are my slave, here to do whatever I want, whenever I want.”

Geoff sighed angrily.  “Maybe it’s you that disillusioned.”  He gave a halfhearted tug on the cuffs binding him to the bed.  “I’m here, yes….  But that doesn’t mean I will do what you want without a fight.”

Benny smiled as he started to unbutton his pants.  “I know you don’t want this.  That’s what makes me want it.”  He watched Geoff struggle against the handcuffs as he continued to undress.  Geoff let out a few whimpers as Benny removed his shirt, leaving him standing there only in his underwear.  “You will like it when I’m finished with you.” 

Geoff’s earlier bravado was gone.  Seeing Benny undress made it all too real that this was actually going to happen, and soon.  “Please let me go,” Geoff pleaded.  “Please, please.”  He sniveled, his eyes watering.  “You don’t have to do this, you don’t.”  He shook his head, looking pleadingly into Benny’s eyes.

Benny rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

“Let me go, please,” Geoff tried again.  “I won’t say anything to anyone about this, I swear!  Please, just let me-”

Benny’s hand over Geoff’s mouth silenced him.  He had moved quickly, climbing onto the bed at Geoff’s side.  “I want our first time to be good, Geoffrey,” he said.  “I want to hear your moans, your words as I take you.  I’d hate to gag you and ruin it.”

Geoff’s watched him with tear filled eyes, his pleading words dying in his throat.  His soft moans and whimpers were muffled by Benny’s hand.  He finally nodded, a choked sob escaping him.

“Good,” Benny said.  He winked as he pulled his hand away.  “Let’s get started then.”  He slid off the bed and pulled his underwear off, and Geoff’s eyes went wide when he saw Benny’s cock.

“Like what you see?” Benny asked.  Geoff snapped out of his stare.  “No… no!” he screamed.  Geoff couldn’t believe the size of the kid’s cock.  It was long and thick.  There was no way that was going up his ass easily.  No way.

Benny smiled.  “This monster is going up inside you, Geoffrey.  And you’re going to love it!”

Geoff shook his head.  “No.  You can say it, you can believe it whole heartedly, but it doesn’t make it true.”

Benny laughed as he went into the bathroom, returning with a bottle of lube.  “Deep, deep down, we both know you want this, so stop trying to lie to yourself.”

“Fuck you!” Geoff yelled.  He screamed in frustration as he pulled against the cuffs, kicking his feet and jerking away whenever Benny tried to grab him and hold him down.  “Get the fuck away from me!  Don’t you fucking touch me!”  Benny would get ahold of Geoff’s shoulders, then Geoff would buck his body and slip out from under him.  Benny yelled at him to stop, but Geoff was beyond the point of hearing.  His blood was rushing in his ears, and his only thought was to get away, to make this all stop.

“…father!” Benny yelled.

That word caught Geoff’s attention, and although he didn’t stop moving, he turned his focus on Benny.  Benny nodded.  He continued in a loud, yet calm voice.  “Yeah, don’t make me get my father, Geoffrey.  He has much less patience for slaves than I do.  So… calm down.”

With a large sob, Geoff deflated.  “Please let me go…” he whined.  He heaved an emotion filled sigh, his eyes pleading with Benny.  “Please.”

Benny shook his head as he turned and headed for the closet.  “Dad had mentioned you were a bit dramatic,” he mumbled.  Reaching the closet, he worked the combination lock and pulled both doors open.  The closet was large, probably the size of three coat closets combined.  What Geoff saw inside made his breath catch in his throat.  Earlier in the bathroom, Norman had not been kidding about his supplies.  The closet was full of everything one could imagine that could be used in BDSM play, and Benny could only recognize about a quarter of it.  Gags, masks, blindfolds, and even a straight jacket were on display for Geoff’s eyes.  Most of the rest was foreign, and he hoped they would never be used on him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered softly to himself.  “Who the hell are these people?”

Benny tapped a finger against his chin as he stood in front of the closet.  “Hmm, what to use…”  Geoff watched as he would touch a few things, but then pull his hand away, shaking his head.  “No, not yet.” He touched some other implement that looked especially wicked.  “That would be better after he’s trained.”  He continued through the closet, and Geoff began to wish he would hurry up and pick something.  The anticipation was killing him more than the thought of whatever was going to be used on him.

“Ah ha!” Benny exclaimed.  He reached up and pulled down what looked like a few long leather belts and then moved to the left and pulled something small with a black handle with multiple leather strips coming out of it.  He left the closet open and headed for the bed.

“What is that?” Geoff asked.  “What is that?!”

Benny smirked as he climbed onto the bed between Geoff’s legs.  “All in good time my pet.”  He put the stuff he had gathered on the bed next to him and grabbed Geoff’s left ankle.

“No!”  Geoff yelled.  He tried to pull free of Benny’s grip, but Benny held on tightly.  Geoff managed to use his right leg to kick at Benny, but the man quickly grabbed the kicking appendage and straddled it.  Geoff struggled to pull his leg free, but then realized he was touching and rubbing against Benny’s cock… and it was hard.  Geoff was mortified that this man was getting off on his anger, his pain, his fear.  Geoff let out an aggravated scream and then fell to the bed in defeat.  Benny had won… for now.

Geoff soon found his legs bent at the knee, his ankles secured to his thighs with the leather belts.  They were thin, and not as thick as Geoff had originally thought, so he figured maybe they weren’t actually belts, but more like straps reserved for these bastards to use when tying down wily slaves.  Geoff hated the fact that his ass was exposed for Benny to see, and even more frustrated that no amount of struggling could get his legs closed enough to hide it.  He could do nothing but lay there with his hands bound to the headboard, his legs spread wide, waiting for Benny to use him, to treat him like nothing but a toy.

“Nice,” Benny breathed.  He leaned down to pick up the bottle of lube from the floor from where he had dropped it earlier when Geoff had had his tantrum.  The click of the cap was followed by a raspberry sound filling the room as Benny squirted some of the lube onto his fingers.  Geoff took a deep breath, trying to ready himself for what was to come.

“When’s the last time you had sex?” Benny suddenly asked, his lube covered fingers inches away from Geoff’s ass.

Geoff lifted his head up in surprise.  “None of you damn business,” he barked.  He glared at the man between his legs, daring him to ask again.

Benny smirked, finding his answer humorous.  “Well, maybe that hostile answer means you’ve had sex within the past couple of days.  If so, you should be ready for me to shove my cock right in, then, right?  No preparations needed?”

Geoff’s eyes widened.  “No!” He shouted.  He shook his head frantically.  “Please, no!  You’ll tear me up!”

Benny nodded.  “I assumed.  Don’t worry Geoffrey, I’ll prepare you well so you won’t tear.”  He seemed to think a moment.  “Are you naturally a top or bottom, Geoffrey?”

Geoff’s face flushed, and his eyes flicked away for a quick second before coming back to Benny’s.  “Why does it matter?” he asked lowly.  “You’re going to do what you want anyway.”

Benny canted his head to the side.  “I was just curious.”

Geoff’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, sure that Benny was planning something.  “I guess I don’t have a real preference,” he finally answered truthfully.  “I’ve done both and find either one acceptable.”

Benny’s head canted to the side.  “Good,” he replied.  “You won’t get many instances where you get to be the top, but when you do, I think I can arrange for you to have a lot of fun with that.”

Geoff grumbled under his breath, lowering his head back to the pillow.  No matter what this man said, Geoff _did not_ like the sound of it.

Geoff hissed as Benny’s finger breached his ass.  “Relax,” Benny said.  “Relax.”  Geoff hmphed.  Benny acted as if he was a virgin.  Geoff knew how to relax so it was easier to be penetrated.  But being touched by a lover and being touched by a rapist were two different things.

A second finger joined the first, and Benny began scissoring his fingers to open Geoff up.  Geoff shifted and whimpered, trying to make himself more comfortable.  “Shhh, shhh,” Benny soothed.  It had been a while since he had had sex, even if Geoff didn’t want to admit it to Benny.  He knew he would be tight and it would take some prep for him to comfortably take Benny’s cock… if the man _wanted_ him to be comfortable, that is.

Benny slowly worked him open, eventually getting four fingers into him, coating Geoff’s entrance generously with lube.  Benny thrust his fingers in and out a few times, making Geoff groan, then seemed to feel he was open enough and pulled them away.  “Look at that hole, wet with lube, opened wide for me.”  He gave Geoff’s cock a flick of his fingers.  “Good slaves know how to spread wide and take cock. Are you a going to be a good slave?”

The implications of Benny’s words made Geoff shudder.  He didn't like the sound of that one bit, and he wondered if this kind of talk would be a trend.  Sadly, he knew that for now he just had to suck it up and accept it, and that wasn't easy to do.  Those hands opening him up had made him want to vomit, not wanting anything to do with this.  In the end, he turned his eyes to the ceiling, and vowed to keep them there, having no intention of looking anywhere else.  “Just get it over with,” he snapped.  He forced his mind to start thinking about other things, like not being here.  It was easier to pretend the man between his legs was someone else entirely.  “Be a big man and make daddy proud.”

Benny seemed to hesitate then, Geoff could feel his body still.  Geoff briefly wondered if he would get hit for his remark.  But then Benny chuckled softly.  “Love that spirit,” he whispered to himself.

Geoff felt the tip of Benny’s cock at his entrance, the head wet with precum.  Despite the preparations, Geoff was still too tight for Benny’s cock, and Benny was having a real problem to get in at all.  Benny stopped trying to push and pulled back to use his hand to "stiffen" his cock and really force it in.  Geoff cried out and thrashed around a fair bit, the pain intense.  “Stop!  Stop!” he yelled.  “You’re too big!”  He strained against the cuffs on his wrists, his feet trying desperately to find purchase on the bed and move away from the intrusion.

Benny’s breath picked up, Geoff’s discomfort adding to his excitement and enjoyment.  Geoff began screaming, begging and pleading, but of course Benny had no intention of stopping.  Geoff was in pain, and it just made Benny smile.

Once the tip was fully in, though, Benny began to gently push forward very, very slowly until he was as deep as he could go.  Geoff groaned at the feeling of being filled.  He honestly felt like he had been stuffed with a baseball bat, it was that intense of a feeling.  “Stop,” he pleaded, groaning again at the intrusion.  “Please.”  Tears filled his eyes and he felt sobs forming in his throat.  A soft one escaped his lips, followed by another and another, each growing louder than the last.

Benny leant forward and rested his hands on Geoff’s shoulders, shoulders that were heaving with his sobs, and whispered, "There, there.... I'm in you now, Geoffrey!  Can you feel how your owner's dick has possessed you? Do you feel it…?  Benny moved around slightly, and went on, "...and that is your owner's cock rubbing against your insides.  Feel it, Geoffrey, experience it, and remember who owns you, who controls you now...."

Geoff continued sobbing, the ceiling blurring as he continued staring up.  He whimpered loudly, his hips trying to shift and adjust to the cock inside him.  The tears fell from the corners of his eyes and trailed down his cheek, quickly soaking the pillow beneath his head.

Benny tsked, and Geoff felt him run his finger along his cheek, catching a few of his tears.  “Are those tears of joy, tears of pain, or tears of degradation?” he asked softly.

Geoff shook his head, unwilling to answer.

Benny grabbed his chin, forcing Geoff to turn and look at him.  Geoff caught his eyes, but then quickly moved to stare at his forehead.  He didn’t like the look in Benny’s eyes.  It meant he wasn’t going to like what Benny was going to say next.

“This is just the beginning Geoffrey.  The beginning and training is always the hardest part, but don’t worry, once you finally break, the tears will be gone and you will be happy being a fuck toy for your Master.  You’ll come to realize your one purpose in life has always been to be a warm set of holes for those who are superior to you.”

Geoff sniveled and yanked his chin from Benny’s grip.  “Never.”

Benny leaned forward, and licked the tears from Geoff’s cheek.  Geoff made a disgusted sound and yanked his head away from the wandering tongue.  “Mmm,” Benny moaned.  “Your tears taste like despair.”  He leaned in and licked Geoff’s cheek again.  “I like it.”

Benny then began rocking his hips, thrusting his large cock in and out of Geoff’s stretched hole.  Geoff groaned at the feeling, his body jerking on the bed from Benny’s thrusts. 

“Oh, so good,” Benny moaned.  “Such a good little hole.”

Geoff yelped in surprise when he was hit in the chest by something soft and light.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Benny raise his arm, something small and black in his hand.  It had to be whatever he had taken from the closet that Geoff couldn’t identify.  Benny’s hand came down and the black thing hit him again.

“What… what is that?” he gasped.  “Why are you hitting me?”

Benny hit him again, then twice more before he answered.  “Genius little thing, isn’t it, Geoffrey?” Benny gasped as he snapped his hips.  Geoff groaned as the man’s cock thrust deep inside of him, hitting deep within.  “It’s a flogger, my pet.  You’ll find I like to use them a lot.”

Geoff flinched as Benny’s arm came down again and again.  His thrusts were timed perfectly with each hit.  Geoff whimpered when Benny’s cock hit his prostate.  It felt good… and he didn’t want this to feel good.  Benny must have noticed his reaction, because he thrust his hips quickly, making sure to hit his prostate and making Geoff squirm.  “Like that?” Benny asked softly.  Geoff groaned, but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

Benny laughed and began to thrust roughly, his hips rocking almost violently.  His used the small flogger on Geoff’s nipples, his chest, even his hips.  Each hit made Geoff wince and whimper, which made Benny hit him all the more.  One particularly harsh hit to Geoff’s left nipple made him cry out in pain and jerk his upper body off the bed.  “Stop it!” he yelled.  “Please!”

Benny laughed harshly, bringing the flogger down on Geoff’s cock.  Geoff jumped and yelped, crying out for the man not to hit him there.  Benny did it again, and again, and Geoff dissolved into sobs.  His tear-filled eyes reluctantly turned from the ceiling, and he stared pleadingly into Benny’s eyes.  “No more,” he whined.  “Please!”

Benny’s thrusts sped up, his eyes closed and his breath quickening.  Geoff could see he was going over the edge, and shortly after, his cum shot into Geoff’s insides.  Benny cried out in pleasure, and Geoff groaned as he felt the hot substance filling him.  Whimpering, Geoff’s eyes grew wide as Benny’s seed worked in and spread within him, not seeming to have an end.  Benny milked his cock of his cum, leaning forward as he did so and whispered into Geoff’s ear, “Feel your owner's cum inside you, Geoffrey!  As soon as I train you as my fuck toy, you'll learn to crave my cum, to want it smeared over you, inside you, or pumped down your throat...."

Geoff moaned faintly, whispering, “No.”

Benny pulled out of him, a soft plop filling Geoff’s ears as the man’s cock was removed from his sore, used hole.  He groaned as the empty feeling filled him.  Having something so large stuffed inside him for so long left him feeling wide open and exposed to the world.

Benny sat back on the bed, his panting breaths filling the room.  “Wow, Geoffrey.  That was so good,” he said.  “I knew I wanted my first time to be memorable, but damn!”

Geoff had nothing to say.  He laid there silently, his body exhausted and limp.  Maybe the night was over, and Benny would leave and let Geoff rest.

Geoff’s hopes were short lived.  He didn’t have the strength to fight as Benny released the leather straps around his ankles and thighs.  His legs fell to the bed, opened wide and keeping him exposed.  Geoff barely watched as Benny uncuffed his wrists and let them drop to the bed.  Geoff whimpered as first one leg, then the other, was raised and aligned with each arm before the straps were used to lash them together.  Each elbow was bent and placed into the bend of his knees, each wrist resting next to his ankles.  The position effectively raised his ass and exposed his cock, and especially made his muscles scream from the uncomfortable position.  Benny watched Geoff struggle with the new position for a few moments before then playfully untying the bow around Geoff’s cock, making content, happy noises as he did so.

“You were good, Geoffrey,” Benny said.  “You didn’t cum without your Master’s permission.”

Geoff’s eyes snapped to his, anger filling them.  “Why would I cum when I’m being raped?” he asked heatedly.

Benny gave him a knowing smirk.  “Finding pleasure is not a bad thing, Geoffrey.”  He gave Geoff’s cock a flick of his finger.  “I wouldn’t fault you for finding pleasure from your Master’s cock.”  Another flick of his finger.  “Someday you will find that the most natural thing in the world.”  Geoff told him exactly what he thought of that, making Benny smirk and laugh.

Benny moved off the bed and went to retrieve something else from the closet, a massager with cock sleeve attachment from what Geoff could tell.  He had seen enough pornos to recognize that one.  His eyes were narrowed as he watched Benny place the sleeve over his cock.  “You should get to cum too,” Benny merely explained.  And with that he turned the massager on.

Geoff cried out in astonishment as the vibrations consumed his cock.  He knew he wouldn’t last long like this.  He groaned and moaned willfully as pleasure filled him, but then his face flushed red as he realized Benny was watching him.  Benny was smiling, and he came to kneel at the foot of the bed.  He held the massager lightly in his hand, making sure it stayed in place.  “Lovely,” he whispered.  “Just lovely.”

“I… can’t…” Geoff moaned.  “I’m going to…”

Benny leaned forward and pulled the massager away.  Geoff groaned as the stimulation left him.  “No…” he whined.

“Not yet,” Benny told him.  “I want to see you squirm.”

Benny waited for Geoff to calm down, then lowered the sleeve back onto his cock.  Geoff’s hips jerked as the vibrations consumed him again.  “Oh, oh…” he moaned.

Benny teased the tip of Geoff’s cock with his finger, making Geoff whimper in delight.  His eyes drifted closed as his pleasure grew, his orgasm close.  This time he would stay quiet, that way Benny couldn’t deny him again.

But somehow Benny knew, and he pulled the massager away again.  Geoff cried out in frustration.  “Please, just let me cum!” he screamed.  Benny laughed at his anguish.  “Soon… soon.”

Geoff whined.  “Please...” he said beseechingly.  “Please let me cum…”

Benny said nothing as Geoff continued to beg.  He sat with a soft smile on his face, watching as Geoff wiggled and struggled against his restraints, his face flushed from humiliation and pleasure combined.

Once again, Benny waited for Geoff to calm down, and when he saw Geoff had, he then lowered the sleeve onto his cock.  This time Geoff came to the edge quickly, and he begged loudly for release.  Thankfully, this time Benny relented.

“Go ahead my pet,” Benny coaxed.  “Let me see that pretty cock of yours erupt.”

Geoff felt humiliated like this, but his pleasure won out and he screamed his release.  Benny clapped and cheered as Geoff’s cum shot from his cock, shooting into the air before falling to land on his chest and legs.  Geoff felt his cum land on his skin, felt it running down his legs.  He grimaced at the feeling, hating it.

Benny removed the massager and turned it off, throwing it to the floor.  “Wow, that was a good one!” he exclaimed.  Geoff grumbled under his breath, his mind almost past the point of exhaustion.  “Please, my legs…”

Benny gave in, and released the straps to let Geoff’s arms and legs fall to the bed.  He whimpered as feeling returned to them.  Benny stood and headed for the bathroom.  “I think after that we need a nice relaxing bath.”

Geoff laid there silently, listening to Benny tut around the bathroom and turn the water on in the tub.  Geoff could not believe how sore and tired he was.  Despite how dirty he felt, he didn’t think he had the strength or energy to take a bath.  But then again, he knew he didn’t have a choice.

****

The bath water was nice and warm as Geoff sank into it, and he groaned in relief as the heat sunk into his sore muscles.  “Feel good?” Benny asked.  Geoff nodded.  “Yes.  Thank you for this.”  Geoff frowned at the fact that he had just thanked the man for his bath, but then figured screw it… he actually _was_ thankful.

Benny joined him in the large tub, and Geoff shuffled away, his back hitting the back end of the tub.  “Now, now, there’s no need for that,” Benny tutted.  “Come here.”  He motioned for Geoff to come close.

Geoff shook his head.  “Please, just let me sit here in peace.”

Benny rolled his eyes.  He jerked forward and grabbed Geoff’s legs and pulled him closer.  Geoff cried out in surprise as he was pulled across the tub, practically landing in Benny’s lap.  “That’s better,” Benny said.

Geoff sighed.  He watched as Benny grabbed a washcloth he had left on the edge of the tub and squeezed a glob of body wash into it.  He lathered the washcloth up, and the smell of Irish Spring filled Geoff’s nose.  Funny, it was the same kind of body wash he used at home.  He unconcernedly realized that that kind of body wash hadn’t been there when he had showered earlier.  Just some generic brand.  Must be Norman had brought it in here especially for Benny.  Geoff stiffened as Benny leaned near, then began to wash his shoulder.  Geoff watched Benny out of the corner of his eye, his body slowly relaxing as the man washed him.  “That’s it, relax, Geoffrey, relax.”

Geoff found his eyes closing, his muscles relaxing as Benny washed his body.  The combination of the warm water and the scrubbing of the washcloth was soothing and helped his aches and pains vanish from his mind.  He didn’t feel like doing anything other than sitting there and letting Benny scrub away.  Geoff didn’t even care as the man cleaned his cock, his ass, the sticky cum from his legs.  He was that far beyond caring.

All too soon the scrubbing was over, and Benny directed Geoff to wash him.  Geoff fumbled with the washcloth, unsure of what to do.  He had never washed another person before.  Benny guided him through it, and Geoff felt he had done a decent job when he was done.  Benny seemed pleased anyway, and that was what mattered.

Benny turned on the hot water tap and let some warm water flow into the bathtub and warm up the water.  Once satisfied, he turned it off and sat back against the tub wall, his face content.  “Ah, this is nice, don’t you think?”

Geoff stumbled over his words for a moment, then responded, “Yeah, I guess.”

Benny smiled, then leaned his head back with a satisfied sigh.

Geoff sat uncomfortably, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing.  His hands fidgeted beneath the water, sending small ripples over its surface.  Benny must have noticed, because he told him to be still and enjoy the nice warm bath.  Geoff sighed tiresomely, then moved to lean back against the tub wall himself.  Geoff closed his eyes, and soon found himself starting to drift off to sleep.

“Wha… what?!” Geoff cried out.  He was snapped out of his cat nap, completely confused and disoriented.  His body was being jerked around, and he quickly found himself straddling Benny's lap, chest to chest with him.  “What are you doing?!”

Benny smiled.  “I feel like another go, my pet.”  He jerked his hips, making his hard cock brush Geoff’s own.

Geoff struggled sluggishly in Benny’s arms, pushing against his chest in an attempt to get away.  “No.  I… I can’t, please.”

Benny’s fingers found Geoff’s hole, making him jump.  Geoff whimpered as Benny’s fingers circled his entrance, then dipped in and out of him.  “St… stop,” Geoff softly pleaded.

Benny lifted him easily, making Geoff yelp, then swiftly dropped him, spearing poor Geoff with his cock.  Geoff cried out at the intrusion, once again trying to push Benny away.  He was so tired, he didn’t think he had the energy to be fucked again.  Geoff was at least thankful that he was still open and somewhat lubed from earlier so it didn’t hurt as much as before.  Benny laughed at his futile attempt to get away.  “You’re not going anywhere, so stop.”

Geoff pushed against his chest a few more times, then stilled with a deep sigh.  _Here we go again,_ he thought.  _My body used as he wants, just a toy to be used and abused._

“Ride me,” Benny commanded.

Geoff’s head snapped up.  “What?!” he squeaked.

Benny smirked.  “You heard me.  Now, get moving,” he paused, “The sooner you do this, the sooner we can all get some sleep.”

Geoff couldn’t believe this.  This bastard actually wanted him to facilitate his own abuse?  Geoff shook his head, mumbling “no”, but Benny once again told him to get moving.  Geoff protested once more, but finally couldn’t see any way out of it.  Benny was strong, and Geoff was so completely exhausted from earlier.  There was no way he could fight his way out of this situation or this bathtub.  Geoff ignored his aching muscles as he lifted himself up on his knees and began to lower himself back down slowly.  Geoff began to work his hips, working himself up and down Benny’s cock.  The water sloshed around them, and Geoff could hear faint splashes as some of it spilled over the edge.  Benny leaned his head back, his eyes slits and his mouth open as he moaned.

“That’s it, work yourself on my cock,” he moaned.

Geoff closed his eyes as he placed his hands on Benny’s shoulders for leverage.  If he worked it right, maybe he could get his own pleasure out of this… maybe it really wouldn’t be so bad to at least try.  He willed his hips to move faster, fighting his fatigue as his knees protested the movements as they were ground into the hard tub floor.  Geoff moaned as he felt Benny’s cock go deep within him, hitting his prostate and sending a jolt of pleasure through him.  He felt his face flush as Benny laughed at him, but didn’t care.

“Tell me what’s inside you right now,” Benny commanded.

Geoff’s movements slowed, and he looked down at Benny questionably.  “What?”

“You heard me,” Benny said.

Geoff shook his head.  “No.”  His hopes for an orgasm were dashed.  The man had to go and ruin the first moment he had had that was slightly pleasing with his degrading talk.

“Come on, what’s inside you?” Benny asked.  “What’s fucking you? What’s plowing your hole?”

Geoff shook his head again.

Benny shoved his hips upwards, making Geoff cry out and a slosh of water hit the bathroom floor.  “Tell me what’s inside you right now.”

Geoff’s face burned with embarrassment.  “You’re… you’re cock.”

Benny smiled.  “That’s right.”  He shoved his hips upwards again, and Geoff dug his fingers into Benny’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall backwards.

“My cock is where, Geoffrey.  Where is it?”

Geoff groaned, unappreciative of the dirty talk.  “In me.”

“Where?” Benny asked with a smile.

“In my ass,” Geoff muttered.

Benny twisted his hips as he drove his cock up into Geoff and asked, “Where?”

“Don’t make me say it, again, please,” Geoff begged.

“Where?” Benny asked again as Geoff raised himself up on his knees.

Geoff squirmed as he lowered himself down, his ass settling on Benny’s thighs.  He felt to ashamed to continue fucking himself on Benny’s cock, even if the man commanded him to.  “Your cock is in my ass…”

Benny laughed.  “That’s right.  In your ass.  Right in your little boy cunt, Geoffrey.  Say it.”

Geoff choked back tears.  Where the hell had the kid learned such talk?  From his father and his friends?  What kind of life had this kid had growing up?!  Talking a deep breath, Geoff squeaked out, “Your cock is in my little boy cunt.”

Benny’s hips snapped up, and his head fell back as he cried out his release.  Geoff grimaced as he was once again filled with cum, once again left without an orgasm.  Benny fell back against the tub wall, taking deep breaths.  “That was nice.  We definitely have to do that again sometime.”

****

Geoff fell onto the bed as Benny’s arm left his waist.   He was so exhausted Benny had had to help him walk across the bedroom to the bed.  Geoff closed his eyes and curled in on himself with a deep sigh.  Geoff’s body was completely exhausted, and he was seconds from falling asleep.  If Benny wanted to do anymore with him, he was going to be doing it to an unconscious man.  He had absolutely nothing left.

Geoff barely paid attention when he heard Benny open the bedroom door.  Geoff hmphed softly.  The jerk _had_ had a key.  Geoff just hoped the bastard was leaving.  But, he then heard Norman congratulating his son, along with a few other unknown voices.  Geoff opened his eyes just a little, watching as Norman and a few other men entered the room.  Benny, now dressed, was smiling and nodding as everyone congratulated him and gave him pats on the back. A low hum of excitement filled the room as they entered, all standing around the boy who was now in their eyes, a man.

Norman motioned to Geoff.  “Well son, is he what you wanted?” he asked, anticipation evident on his face.

Benny’s face broke out into a wide grin.  “He’s perfect dad!  I can’t wait to start training him!”

Norman smiled and nodded.  He and Benny came together and shared a hug, Benny once again thanking his father for his birthday present.

Geoff closed his eyes, not caring what was going on anymore.

He barely listened as they continued to talk… until the word ‘marked’ made his eyes snap open and pay closer attention.

“I’m not sure yet, dad,” Benny was saying.  “All the options are intriguing.”  He hummed as he seemed to think.  All the men stood around, patiently waiting for him to decide.

“Branding him would be fun, watching him squirm.  Then seeing the burnt flesh forever afterwards,” Benny contemplated.  “But then again, a collar and tag would make him more pet like.”  Geoff frowned as he watched the actual serious thought the boy was putting into this.  “Tattoos are as permanent as branding… and they can be more intricately designed…”

There were a few minutes of silence as Benny though about it.  Laying there in the silence, listening to the men breath as they waited for Benny to come to a decision, Geoff wanted to use his last bit of strength to yell at him to just decide how he was going to “claim his ownership”.  It’s not like Geoff honestly cared, he just wanted them all to leave so he could sleep.  “Well son…?”  Norman asked somewhat impatiently.  “What’s your decision?”

Benny tapped his lip slowly, then nodded as he came to a decision.  “Tattoos.  Definitely tattoos.”  The other men nodded, murmuring amongst themselves.  “What kind of marking will you put on him?” one man asked.

Benny thought a moment.  “I’m not sure, I’ve got some ideas, but I want to make sure they’re right, ya know?”

The other men nodded.  Norman turned to a man behind him and asked, “Master Paul, are you available to do the tattoos in the morning?  I’d like to get Benny’s slave’s training started as soon as possible.”

The man, Master Paul apparently, nodded, a huge grin on his face.  “Sure.  I’d be happy to come over tomorrow and get it done.”

Geoff’s eyes drifted closed again, but he faintly heard footsteps coming towards him.  He whined deep in his throat, hoping it wasn’t one of them coming to abuse him again.  “No…” he moaned pitifully.  “Please….”

“Shhh, Geoffrey,” Benny voice came to him.  “I’m just putting you to bed.”

Geoff didn’t react as his left hand was pulled out from under him and cuffed to the bed.  But there was something different about it this time.  He opened his eyes and glanced up, wondering why it didn’t feel so taught and uncomfortable.  Benny must have moved the cuffs and combined them, letting Geoff have a longer chain so he could be more comfortable.  “You’re exhausted, I thought I would make it a little easier for you.”  Geoff nodded minutely, showing he both understood and appreciated it.  The blanket was then pulled out from under him and pulled up to his shoulders.

A soft kiss was placed on his forehead.  “Goodnight Geoffrey,” Benny said.

Geoff closed his eyes and snuggled down under the blanket.  He barely heard the men leave.  He lay there for a few minutes, then a choked sob forced its way from his throat, surprising him.  Geoff sniveled, and then he openly wept, not just out of physical pain but mental anguish as well.  He wept for the loss of his pride, his dignity, his freedom, and his old life.  He wiped his tears away as they flowed down his cheeks.  The pillow beneath him was becoming wet, but he didn’t care.  There was no way he was getting out of this unharmed, either physically or mentally.  If he ever escaped, or was surprisingly released, he’d always carry this night with him, and it would eat him up forever.

Geoff cried and cried, until eventually he cried himself into a deep, exhausted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the reviews/comments! I greatly appreciate each and every one! :)
> 
> This chapter we start switching POV. We're going to get Benny's perspective now. And just to let you all know, the switching POV won't be every chapter, there will be 2-3 chapters before switching again.
> 
> Well, here we go... enjoy! :)

~Benny's POV~

Benny watched as his slave was forcefully shoved down into, and then strapped into, the adjustable chair.  It’s black PVC vinyl upholstery was somewhat imposing, knowing how many people had been in that chair, either willingly or unwillingly, to get tattoos done by Master Paul.  The chair’s back was upright, the lower half below the seat was angled down, and the whole thing resembled a normal chair.  The worn leather straps attached to the head and throughout the length of the entire chair, including the arm rests, were the only things that suggested otherwise.

Benny watched as Geoffrey struggled against those holding him, swearing at them as he kicked and tried in vain to pull his arms from their strong grips.  “You sons of bitches!  Let me go!”  He screamed and tried to headbutt Master Jonathan, who deftly dodged out of the way.  “I’m nobody’s property!  You can’t mark me and treat me like I am!”

Benny heard his father laugh as he came up behind him.  “They always fight it,” he said with an amused shake of his head.  “Then they learn what they are and crave what we do to them.”

Benny gave his father a smile.  “I know dad.  They’re all the same, aren’t they?”  He paused to watch his slave struggle, then said, “I had thought he might still be tired out from last night, but apparently, his strength was restored as he slept.”  He shook his head.  “Sure is a good show, though.”  Norman laughed again.  “You’ve got that right.”

Benny’s attention moved from his slave and he took a long look around their BDSM dungeon, located in what was originally the basement of their home.  He smiled, thinking that he would now get to use all of the tools and apparatuses held within, and with _his own slave_.  His own slave to do with what he wished, when he wished, and there was no one to tell him otherwise.

“Where’s Oliver?” he asked as he turned back to his father, referring to Norman’s slave.

“Upstairs with the other slaves,” Norman replied, waving upwards nonchalantly.  “I figured they could stay up there for now.”

Benny nodded.  Better to have them all out of the way.

“You decide what tattoos you want for your slave?” his father asked.

Benny nodded.  “I thought a lot about it.  Geoffrey keeps saying he’s not property, so I’m going to make sure he doesn’t forget it,” he paused and turned to his father with a smile, “A barcode on his right wrist, just like you see in the store.  There’ll be a line of zeros underneath, and it’ll really scan, showing the price as $0.00… because he’s otherwise worthless.”

Norman roared with laughter and slapped Benny playfully on the shoulder.  “Oh, that’s good!  I love it!”

“On his left wrist, will be my initials, to remind him who owns him,” Benny finished explaining.

Norman gave him a good-natured elbow to the side.  “You sure can be devious, son.”

Benny opened his mouth to respond, but a few shouts of victory caught his attention.  Turning back to Geoffrey and the chair, he realized he had missed the other Masters getting his slave fully strapped in.  The four Masters were all stepping back, huffing and puffing from their exertion.  Geoffrey had put up a good fight, especially to wind all four of them.  Benny smiled, satisfied that he was going to get what he wanted.  Geoffrey was still struggling, but now he struggled against the leather straps, and they were not going to give.  Straps looped over Geoffrey’s chest, his hips, thighs, just below his knees, and at his ankles.  His arms were strapped down to the arms rests, wrists facing up for Master Paul to work.  Large soft, disposable pads had been placed under his arms to catch any blood, ink, or liquid from Master Paul’s spray bottle as he worked.

“Mother….  Goddamn sons a….” Benny could hear Geoffrey swearing and grumbling under his breath as he struggled.  He sauntered up to the front of the chair, a grin plastered on his face.  “Struggle all you want, Geoffrey, those straps will not budge.”

Geoffrey’s head snapped up, his face full of anger as he stared at Benny.  “Fuck you!” he screamed.  “Let me go!  Wasn’t last night enough?!  Why do you have to continue torturing me?!  Let me go!”  He gave a jerk on his arms, rattling the chair.  Benny shook his head as he watched his slave grunt and swear as he struggled.

“You might as well calm down, Geoffrey.”  Benny glanced behind him and saw Master Paul getting his supplies ready.  “Master Paul is coming, and if you don’t calm down enough for him to work, we’ll have to sedate you.”

This made Geoffrey stop.  He looked at Benny in surprise.  “You would drug me?”  His eyes were wide, his mouth open.  “You would honestly, seriously drug me to keep me still so you can tattoo me against my will?”

Benny nodded with a nonchalant shrug.

Geoffrey frowned, then gave a ragged sigh.  His shoulders slumped and his head fell back against the headrest.  Benny took that as his reluctant submission.  “Good choice, Geoffrey,” he praised.  Geoffrey snorted, but otherwise didn’t respond.  He seemed to be staring off into the distance, maybe trying to pretend he wasn’t here.

Master Paul rolled his work cart and stool up to them.  He showed Benny the stencil for the barcode.  “You like?” he asked.

Benny looked it over carefully, checking it against the original.  He wanted to make sure it was perfect.  The whole point of it was to be scannable and show Geoffrey how he was less than human.  Finally, he nodded and handed the stencil back.  “Perfect, Master Paul.”  He nodded to Geoffrey.  “I think we’re ready to begin.”

Master Paul nodded and pulled on his gloves.  He cleaned the area of Geoffrey’s right wrist where Benny wanted the tattoo placed.  The stencil was quickly applied, and a purple outline stood out against Geoffrey’s pale skin.  Benny liked the looks of it already.  The lines of the barcode with the line of zeros under it… he honestly couldn’t have thought of a better tattoo.  He liked how it had been placed so that it was readable to Geoffrey, positioned to face him to forever show the slave exactly what he was worth.  Master Paul took the tattoo machine in hand and hovered over Geoffrey’s skin.  “I’m not gonna lie, boy, this is going to hurt.”  His gaze turned up to Geoffrey, who didn’t bother looking at him.  A deep frown creased his face as he growled, “Just do it.”  Benny pulled up a chair and sat next to him.  Laying his hand on his arm, he said to Master Paul, “You heard him.”

Master Paul nodded and the buzz of the tattoo machine started.  Benny felt Geoffrey jump, and he patted his arm gently.  Geoffrey jerked his arm, although the straps didn’t let him move much, but Benny got the point.  He removed his hand and sat back in the chair, content to watch Master Paul work.

Geoffrey jerked as the needle touched his skin, and Benny could hear him making soft noises of pain deep in his throat.  Benny looked up and saw Geoffrey’s lips were a tight line, his eyes shut.  Geoffrey’s facial expressions showed the tattoo hurt, but he was obviously too stubborn to voice it.

Benny watched as each line was inked into Geoffrey’s skin, fascinated as the barcode slowly came to life.  Master Paul worked diligently, making sure each line was the exact thickness and length.  Geoffrey kept grunting and jerking every now and then, but had not made any other noise.  Benny had to admit he was somewhat disappointed, he had hoped for a little bit of a show from his slave.  He mentally shrugged.  Oh well, he’d just have to make him scream in other ways.

Master Paul finished up the last line of the barcode and moved on to the line of zeros.  That part took only a minute or so, and Master Paul sat back to set his machine down.  He picked up a small spray bottle and sprayed Geoffrey’s wrist, then wiped it clean.  Geoffrey was panting just a little, but Benny noticed he still had his eyes clenched shut.  Benny leaned in and looked the tattoo over.  He smiled up at Master Paul.  “Perfect.”  Master Paul smiled back.  “Glad you like it.”  Stripping his gloves, he picked up some of the designs Benny had been thinking over for Geoffrey’s other tattoo of his initials.  “Which one did you decide?” he asked Benny.

Benny looked the choices over.  There were block letters, fancy looking script letters, and a couple other fonts he had been playing with on his computer last night.  “Hmm, I’m still not sure.  I really like the script one, but the block letter one is… tougher looking, I guess?”  He turned to Geoffrey and gave him a quick pat on the cheek.  “Geoffrey, open those pretty eyes and look.”

Geoffrey opened his eyes slowly, keeping them focused on Benny and pointedly not looking down at his freshly tattooed wrist.  “What?” he snapped.  Benny smiled at Geoffrey.  He held up the scraps of paper for Geoffrey to see.  “What do you think, Geoffrey?  Any preference of font for your tattoo?  I just can’t decide.”

Geoffrey glared at him, his eyes full of hatred.  “Fuck you,” he seethed.

Benny and Master Paul laughed.  “Here I thought you had lost that little spark!” Benny exclaimed.  He turned back to the font choices and finally pointed to the block letters.  “That one.”

Master Paul nodded and got to work.  Soon Benny’s initials, BC, were in black ink on Geoffrey’s skin.  Master Paul cleaned the area, then wrapped some gauze around Geoffrey’s wrists as a quick bandage.  “Keep them clean,” the man told Benny, “And make sure he doesn’t scratch at them when they begin flaking.  That’s the tattoo healing, and scratching the flakes off before they’re ready could damage the tattoo.”  Benny nodded.  He had heard it before when others had been in this chair, but it helped to be reminded.  “Got it.  Thank you so much Master Paul.”  Master Paul nodded.  Then he smiled and winked.  “Just make sure you let me have a go with him sometime.”

Benny laughed.  “You got it.”

Benny turned to Geoffrey, and saw that his slave was watching him with wide eyes.  Must be he heard Master Paul asking to use him at some point.  Oh well, the slave would have to learn that he could be used by whomever his Master gave him to.

He stood and leaned over Geoffrey, making sure his slave’s focus was on him.  “You have been officially marked, and that means I am your Master now Geoffrey, and you will address me as such.  Everyone else in this house besides the slaves are to be addressed as Master followed by their first name.  The slaves are to be addressed however their Master addresses them.  I decide what you do, when you do it, and how you do it.  You will follow my orders without hesitation or argument.  Any disobedience will be met with swift punishment.  Is that understood?”

Geoffrey shook his head, his face red with anger.  “Never.  I will never call you Master!”  He thrashed in the chair, making it groan and squeak.  “You’re all a bunch of nutcases!  You can’t do this to people!”

Laughter answered his words.  Geoffrey stopped and stared at them all, Benny especially.  “You are nuts,” he commented.  “Absolutely nuts!” 

****

Benny knew it was time to start training Geoffrey.  He figured it would be better to start with something small, like a blow job, over stringing him up and using one of the many whips or floggers on him.  His father and Master Paul had wished him luck and then they and the other Masters had left he and his slave alone in the dungeon.  His father had tried once again to give him some quick last minute advice, but Benny had shooed him away.  Really, after all these years watching and practicing under their tutelage, he may not know exactly what he was doing, but he was ninety-five percent there.  He had no worries that he wouldn’t be able to do a good job training his slave.

Benny contemplated how to go about his first training session, because he knew Geoffrey would not do it willingly.  Spying the chair he had pulled to Geoffrey’s side, an idea formed in his head.  What if Geoffrey was restrained to the chair while Benny sat in it?  Geoffrey wouldn’t be able to go anywhere, and he wouldn’t have his hands to fight with.  Benny nodded to himself.  Yes, that sounded perfect.

Benny left Geoffrey in the tattoo chair and went to a set of drawers along one wall that were filled with little odds and ends.  He located some soft leather cuffs, so Geoffrey’s sore wrists wouldn’t be harmed, and headed back to the chair.  He could feel Geoffrey’s eyes watching him, but surprisingly the slave stayed quiet.  Benny pulled the chair a few feet away and knelt to secure the cuffs to the legs of the chair with the attached d-rings and some triple locking carabiners.  They used a pull-twist-open method that was difficult to work one handed, especially when that hand was in a wide leather cuff.  Yes, that would be perfect.  While not fool proof, they would serve their purpose for this training session.  Once Benny sat in the chair, there would be no way Geoffrey could pull away.

Geoffrey watched him warily as Benny approached him, his face full of contempt.  Benny tried to smile innocently, but he saw that was lost on Geoffrey.  Geoffrey lifted one corner of his lip up in a snarl.  “Don’t know what you’re planning, but I’m not going to do it.”

Benny rolled his eyes.  “You did everything I wanted last night, didn’t you?”

Geoffrey’s face reddened.  “Doesn’t mean….  That doesn’t mean I’ll keep doing what you want,” he said defiantly.

Benny sighed.  “Geoffrey, Geoffrey, Geoffrey.”  He lifted his hand and began running his fingers through Geoffrey’s hair, making the man swear and jerk his head away.  Benny only smiled as he followed and kept running his hands through the soft brown hair.  “The sooner you get it through your head that I am your Master and you have no choice but to do what I want; the better things will be for you.”  Better heard Geoffrey grumble something under his breath, but he ignored it.  “Now, I’m going to unstrap you, slowly, and you are going to be good for me, understood?  You will climb down and kneel in front of that chair over there and wait for me.”

Geoffrey’s eyes flicked to the chair, then back to Benny.  “And if I don’t?”

Benny shrugged.  “Be my guest and find out.”

Geoffrey watched him for a moment, then his eyes darted around the dungeon, taking in all the instruments Benny could use on him.  Benny could see it in his face as Geoffrey seemed to realize that he certainly did not want to find out what would happen if he disobeyed.  “Fine,” he huffed.

Benny began undoing the straps one by one, waiting a few moments between each one to see what Geoffrey would do.  Benny half expected Geoffrey to try and hurt him, or to jump from the chair and run for the stairs as soon as he was free.  But, surprisingly, Geoffrey sat there, a slight trembling to his body, and just watched as Benny released each and every strap.  Once they were all released, Geoffrey looked at Benny, seeming to wait for permission to move.  Benny thought maybe he didn’t want any movements misconstrued as running or trying to fight.  Benny gave him a short nod and pointed to the chair.

Geoffrey climbed off the chair and slowly walked to the metal chair Benny had prepared.  He was looking around the dungeon as he walked, still seemingly taking everything in.  Benny thought he saw the man shudder a few times, and Benny wondered if he had seen a particularly nasty piece of equipment that scared him.  In this dungeon, it was a definite possibility.  Benny knew his father and friends had spared nothing when designing their dungeon.  Only the rarest of pieces couldn’t be found here, but that left plenty to play with.

Geoffrey knelt in front of the chair, his eyes on the leather cuffs attached to the front legs.  “You gonna cuff me to the chair?” he asked.  “Then what?”

Benny didn’t answer as he knelt and wrapped the first cuff around Geoffrey’s bandaged wrist.  He made sure it wasn’t too tight to hurt the freshly inked skin, but tight enough so Geoffrey couldn’t slip away.  Benny then leaned over the chair and did the same for Geoffrey’s other wrist.  He then took a seat, sighing as he sat in front of his slave, his slave’s face a mere foot from his cock.  “Figure it out yet?” he asked.

Geoffrey looked confused for a moment, then seemed to understand.  “You… you think I’m going to….  You want me to…?”  He looked up at Benny with wide eyes.  “I’ve… I’ve never… done… that…” he trailed off, his face flushing such a shade of bright red Benny could swear he felt the heat through his pants.

Benny shushed him.  “That’s why we train.”

Geoffrey shook his head.  “Don’t want to,” he mumbled.  A few tears trailed down his cheeks.  “Please don’t make me.”

Benny sighed and got up from the chair.  “I had hoped you wouldn’t need any persuasion.”  He headed for the wall of canes, whips, and floggers, half expecting to hear the chair shifting across the floor, or fall over as Geoffrey struggled to free himself.  A quick glance over his shoulder found the man watching Benny with wide, fear filled eyes.  _Good, he’s already learning._   Benny quickly found what he wanted and pulled down a rattan cane that he especially liked.  Smiling, he realized that, in fact, it was downright his favorite of all the canes hanging on the wall.  He could hear Geoffrey’s sharp intake of breath as he came back and his slave saw what he carried.

Benny flicked the cane through the air a few times, making Geoffrey flinch and shrink back.  A few whimpers were heard as well, and Benny smiled at the reaction.  “Try your best, Geoffrey, and this will remain at my side.  If you don’t….” he let the rest of his sentence trail off, his threat crystal clear.  He actually heard his slave swallow thickly before he nodded and whispered softly, “Okay, I’ll try, just please don’t hit me with that.”

Unzipping and pulling his pants down slowly, letting them drop to his ankles, Benny sat down in the chair and motioned to his flaccid member.  "Here you go."  He could see that Geoffrey was clearly undecided if he could do this.  Geoffrey licked his lips and leaned forward, but quickly pulled back.  "Can we... take this slowly?"  Benny laughed at this.  "Take the time you need, Geoffrey,” he said.  “But take too long and I just might have to use some encouragement.”  Geoffrey paled as he glanced at the cane held in Benny’s hand.

Staring at the seemingly offensive appendage before him, Geoffrey appeared to steel himself before he leaned forward and carefully took it into his mouth.  "Good boy.  I guess you’re getting over your nervousness," Benny said while moving a hand onto Geoffrey’s head to pet him softly.  Geoffrey jerked and pulled back.  “Don’t…. don’t touch me… please,” he begged softly.  Benny thought about it for a second, then pulled his hand back.  “Okay, but don’t think I won’t do it eventually.”  Geoffrey nodded sadly, then took Benny’s cock back into his mouth.

Geoffrey started to move his tongue around Benny’s cock in jerky movements.  Geoffrey hadn’t been lying, his skills definitely showed he had _never_ done this before.

"Come on, you can do better than that.  Try actually sucking.  It's about all that mouth of yours is actually good for," Benny teased.

Geoffrey froze for a moment, then began to suck on him slowly.  Benny moaned a little, and could feel his cock starting to react.  Geoffrey must have felt it too, because he started to suck faster.  Clearly, he would do anything now to end this quicker.  "My, my, you've got quite the appetite there my pet.  Or are you trying to end this quickly?  Shouldn't you learn a little patience?"  Benny brought his hand back to Geoffrey’s hair and tightened his hold.  "Try to savor it, it's your first time, after all.  Besides, if you make it enjoyable for me, I might be more willing to do something for you."

Geoffrey started to pull away, but Benny held his head down.  “Tsk, tsk, my pet.  No breaks, keep working.”  Geoffrey tried to beg for Benny to let him up, but the words were garbled around his cock.  Benny chuckled.  “That felt good Geoffrey, do it again.”  Geoffrey grunted in response, sending vibrations through Benny’s cock.  He moaned and pushed down on Geoffrey’s head, making the unfortunate man gag.  “Oops, sorry!” Benny said, and let up on his grip, so Geoffrey could breathe.

Geoffrey pulled back a little, coughing around Benny’s cock and catching his breath.  Benny let him take a moment, then motioned for him to continue.  Geoffrey leaned forward again and continued sucking on Benny’s cock and running his tongue jerkily around the appendage.  Benny was getting satisfaction, but it wasn’t quite good enough.  Lifting the cane slowly, he swiftly brought it down on Geoffrey’s ass, making a satisfying smacking sound.  Geoffrey cried out and forced his head back, Benny’s hand falling to his shoulder, Geoffrey’s eyes wide with shock.  Drool was running down his chin as he looked up at Benny like a betrayed puppy.  “I… I’m trying.”

Benny nodded, “Yes, yes, you are.  But, come on, suck it like it's the last candy you'll ever have.  Put some enthusiasm into it!”  Geoffrey grumbled softly, fidgeting at Benny’s feet.  Benny raised the cane threateningly, and Geoffrey make a small squeal of shock and took Benny’s cock back into his mouth.  He must have felt like he had no choice but to do as he was told, because he began sucking much slower now, and lapping at the underside of Benny’s cock.  Benny moaned and jerked his hips.  "Yes, that's a good pet.  Lick around the outside.  Pretend it's your favorite popsicle if you have to."  Geoffrey complied, and Benny could feel his cock fully harden and start to leak precum.

Geoffrey most likely just wanted this to end, but Benny was determined to drag this out for as long as possible.  This was his slave’s first training, after all, it wouldn’t do to rush it.  Flicking Geoffrey’s ass with the cane, he groaned when Geoffrey jumped and grunted from the sharp pain.  He caught Geoffrey’s eyes, and smiled.  “You’re doing well so far, but I can’t help myself.”  Continuing to do as instructed, Geoffrey licked around the outside of his cock slowly.  Benny let out a soft sigh.  "Very good.  Suck on it some more, you want this."  Geoffrey’s head shook.  No, he didn't want this at all.  Still, Geoffrey did as he was told and continued using his tongue to pleasure Benny.  Benny flicked his slave with the cane again.  "Come on, make some sound.  This is your favorite popsicle; don't you like it?" 

Geoffrey’s face flushed, clearly finding this to be too humiliating.  Benny hit him with the cane again, this time a little harder.  "Let go of that worthless pride.  It won't do you any good here.  If anything, it's holding you back.  Show me how much you want to please me."  Geoffrey pulled back for a moment, the tip of Benny’s cock on his lips.  He seemed to be catching his breath for a moment, and Benny enjoyed watching him sitting there as the drool trailed down his chin.  Finally seeming to admit defeat, Geoffrey moved back down Benny’s cock and began to make enjoyable sounds around his length.  "Good, that's real good.  Damn you're getting good at this.  Moan louder.  I want to hear that pretty little voice of yours," Benny encouraged.  Geoffrey continued making those sounds that Benny loved, making him smile as he watched his slave work.

Benny moaned as Geoffrey surprisingly pulled back and gently licked the tip of his cock before moving back down it.  “You’re doing such a good job, my pet.  Making my cock nice and hard.  You keep licking and sucking like a good boy.  Like the hot little slut you are for me.  I know exactly what you need, slave.  You need to be bound, on your knees, with a mouth full of my cock.”

Geoffrey pulled back with a disgusted sound, his eyes flaring anger, but Benny pushed his head back down, making the man cough and gag.  “Don’t you fucking stop bobbing that head,” Benny ordered, flicking the cane at Geoffrey’s ass.  “Show me how much you love this.  I love watching you use your lips.  Your tongue.  Doing whatever you can to finish me.  That’s what good little sluts do, isn’t it?”

Geoffrey grunted, clearly annoyed at Benny’s dirty talk.  But, he didn’t stop using his tongue to bring Benny closer to orgasm.

Benny felt his cock jerk in that sweet mouth, proof that he was getting close.  Benny dropped the cane and grabbed Geoffrey’s head in a tight grip.  Geoffrey squeaked in surprise and tried desperately to pull away.  Benny could hear the cuffs rattling against the legs of the chair as Geoffrey struggled to fight back.  Benny began to move Geoffrey’s mouth faster on him, bobbing his head up and down quickly while moaning at the sensation.  Benny could feel himself getting so, so close.  He moaned and groaned, finding pleasure in the gasps and gurgling coming from his slave as he used him.  Benny felt his orgasm coming to the edge of his restraint, and at the last second, he pulled Geoffrey down deeply on him and held him in place. 

"That's right, suck it all down.  Every last drop."  Geoffrey gagged on him, unable to stop the reflex.  His legs came out from under him and started kicking as he fought for breath.  Benny thought he could even feel the chair jerking across the floor as Geoffrey pulled on his cuffs.  Benny cried out loudly as he exploded into Geoffrey’s mouth and held him still so he couldn't pull away.  He was going to force his slave to swallow every last bit of his cum, despite how disgusting Geoffrey might think it is.  Geoffrey gulped and struggled to swallow it all the while choking on Benny’s engorged length.  Benny held him there for a bit longer, and Geoffrey was becoming beyond desperate to be let go.  Geoffrey’s face was red, quickly turning a shade of purple.  Finally, Benny pulled out, and Geoffrey collapsed back onto the floor coughing.  Benny was concerned that the man would throw it all up, but he seemed to be keeping it all down.  Benny smiled as Geoffrey spit out whatever was leftover in his mouth as he fought to catch his breath.

"You're deep-throating needs some work.  Don't you dare throw that up,” he warned.  Now able to breath properly, Geoffrey took in mouthfuls of air rapidly.  Benny could see by the look on his face that the salty taste in his mouth was horrible to him, but he held it back because he was warned.

Trembling, Geoffrey croaked, “What the fuck do you want from me?”  He gasped in a few more mouthfuls of air. “Seriously, what the fuck do you want from me?”

Benny stood and held his pants up as he went to a nearby sink to clean himself up.  “Your complete and utter submission, Geoffrey.”

“Geoff!”  the man barked.  “I keep telling you all that my name is Geoff, not Geoffrey, damnit!”

Benny finished cleaning himself up and pulled up his pants.  He zipped them up and buttoned them before returning to his slave.  “The first rule of submission, _Geoffrey_ , is to acknowledge and accept whatever name your superiors want to call you.”

Geoffrey snorted.  “You're not my superior,” he spat.  “You're a child playing games.”

“Hmph.  You think me nothing but a child, huh?” Benny said as he knelt down next to Geoffrey.

Geoffrey looked up at him with angry eyes.  “Yes! A child hiding under daddy's wing, never knowing the real world.”

Benny couldn’t help the humored smiled that came to his lips.  “Ha! I don’t know the real world?” he asked incredulously.  “I may have just turned eighteen, but I've been going to my father's company since I was a child. I've been learning the ins and outs of that place for years so I can take it over some day.  I _know_ the real world, Geoffrey.  It’s you that needs to learn your place within it.”

Geoffrey huffed as Benny stood and stepped away from him.  “Asshole,” he muttered.

Benny stopped.  “What did you say?”

He could see Geoffrey freeze, full well knowing he had been heard.  Then, he called out, “I called you an asshole!”

Benny’s anger fueled his next thoughts.  He had fully planned to let Geoffrey rest for a bit before continuing, but now he deserved punishment.

****

“Please stop!  I’ll do whatever you want me to.  Anything but this!”

Geoffrey’s screams filled the dungeon as Benny hit his ass repeatedly with the rattan cane.  Benny had set him up so he was leaning over a padded bench, his arms stretched out in front of him with his hands cuffed down to the bench, his ankles spread wide and cuffed to the legs of the bench.  And at the end of the bench?  A large mirror so both Benny and Geoffrey could watch the slave’s punishment. 

Benny watched Geoffrey in the mirror and smiled at him over his shoulder before saying, “Watch exactly what I am doing to you, Geoffrey,” he said.  “Because I’m not going to stop until I’m satisfied.”

Geoffrey screamed as Benny hit him again with the cane.  “Satisfied of what?!”  Benny watched his slave in the mirror, smiling at the unsure way Geoffrey was watching him.  Soon Geoffrey would come to understand his role, and then he would be fine.  But until that day, Benny knew he had to keep his slave in line with punishments and strict, explicit instructions.

Benny hit him four times in a row, making his slave jump and cry out in pain. “That you have learned your lesson,” he replied calmly.

Geoffrey sobbed as he whole body trembled.  “I… I have, I swear!  I won’t call you names again… I swear!”

Benny laughed.  “Oh, you will Geoffrey, I know you will.”

Geoffrey shook his head.  “No, I won’t!  I won’t!”  Benny caught his eye in the mirror and saw the sincerity in his eyes.  Geoffrey’s lips trembled and he sniveled loudly.  “I won’t.”

Benny shook his head.  “You will, and I want you to remember this punishment when you do.”  He laid a few more stripes onto Geoffrey’s ass.  Geoffrey’s face was red and covered in his tears.  His eyes looked like puddles left over after a rainstorm, they were so full of tears.  Benny hit him again with the cane, making him scream and plead for it to stop. 

“There, there, Geoffrey,” Benny soothed.  “Shhh… shhh… shhh.  I don’t like having to do this, but you have to face the consequences for your disobedience.  You need to learn respect.  That’s a good boy… it’s okay to cry.  But you need to man up and let me finish.  I know the cane hurts, but the sooner we get this over with, the better, and then you’ll be able to go rest.”

Geoffrey gave a half nod, but he showed no signs of stopping his pleads for it all to stop.  Benny was okay with it, really… he loved hearing his slave cry and beg.

Looking his slave over, Benny saw that Geoffrey’s ass was a bright shade of red, and thin welts covered the skin.  Benny saw a few looked close to breaking open, and he made sure to avoid those areas as he continued his onslaught.

Geoffrey whined and begged and cried and pleaded for Benny to stop, but Benny didn’t let up until his slave’s whole body was shaking, his head silently down in the bench.  Benny could see the puddle Geoffrey’s snot and tears had formed on the bench, and grabbed a towel to wipe it up.  “We’re all done, Geoffrey,” he told his slave soothingly.  “You did well, made me proud.”  Geoffrey heaved a large, tear filled sigh, but didn’t respond.

Benny then moved away and cleaned the cane before hanging it back on the wall.  He headed back towards his slave, a feeling of satisfaction washing over him.  His first punishment was over, and both Master and slave had done well.

But, the sight of that red ass and that shaking body made Benny’s cock start to harden.  He instantly knew this wasn’t over.  Grabbing a bottle of lube as he returned to the bench, he silently came up behind his slave and unzipped his pants.  He slowly and silently applied lube to his cock, then set the bottle on the floor.  Geoffrey was still gasping for breath, still sniveling, his head still down on the bench, and had not looked up once to see where Benny was.  Benny smiled at himself in the mirror as he grasped Geoffrey’s hips and lined his cock up with Geoffrey’s ass and shoved himself into that tight hole.

Geoffrey’s scream was music to his ears.  Geoffrey’s face was red and his eyes wide with pain as Benny watched him in the mirror.  Geoffrey watched Benny behind him, his eyes pleading with him to stop, his eyes pleading to just let him be.  Benny winked at him in the mirror, then snapped his hips backwards before snapping them forward to shove his cock roughly back into his slave.  Geoffrey’s cry ended with a grunt, and his hands scrambled for a hold on the bench so he wouldn’t rock so much from Benny’s thrusts.  Benny’s head fell back and he reveled in the feeling of his cock moving against the tight insides of his slave.

“Oh, you’re so tight my pet!” he shouted.  “I love taking you after punishing that sweet ass of yours!”

Geoffrey moaned and whimpered as Benny roughly took him.  Benny felt himself getting closer to the edge, and told Geoffrey to make more noise, make him believe he liked it.  Geoffrey gave a soft, “No”, so Benny smacked his already sore ass to make his point.  “Now, or I get the cane again!”

Geoffrey shuddered and then started to moan and groan and pant heavily.  Benny groaned.  “Good, good!”

Benny watched the embarrassment and humiliation flit across Geoffrey’s face as he made himself moan and groan, and Benny commented that he sounded just like a whore.  Geoffrey’s eyes clenched shut and he lowered his head to the bench.  “Don’t!” Geoffrey yelled.  Apparently, Geoffrey didn’t want to be likened to a whore.  “Don’t lower your head, Geoffrey!” Benny yelled.  “It’s not enough to give you a hard, rough fuck up your ass after I made that ass red from my cane.  I need you to watch it.  Open those eyes and watch!  I need to watch you watch what I’m doing to your body, tearing that ass apart, popping it wide fucking open.  I need to see your face staring in disbelief at what I’m doing to you, staring in disbelief at how much you love your tight little ass being torn the fuck up.  I need to watch you become my fucked-up little ass whore, slut!”

Geoffrey shook his head frantically, yelling, “No!”  He cried out as Benny dug his nails into the soft skin at his hips as he groaned loudly.  “I’ll never be your whore!” Geoffrey yelled heatedly.

Benny laughed.  “Look at yourself, Geoffrey.  What do you see, tell your Master what you see….”

Geoffrey’s eyes were wide, his mouth open as he was slammed into the bench from Benny’s thrusts.  “Not… my… master,” he panted.  He cried out when Benny pulled out and slammed back into his red, sore ass.  “Never my master!” he yelled.

“Look at yourself, Geoffrey,” Benny said.  “What kind of person moans and groans as they watch themselves in a mirror?  No one but a whore does that.”  Benny thought he heard Geoffrey growl under his breath, before he said, “Not a whore!”  Benny laughed.  “Not yet, maybe!”

Snapping his hips a little faster, Benny sped up his thrusts.  “I love watching my cock as it disappears into your tight little hole!” he yelled.  “I’m going to fill you up and watch it drip out, my pet!”

Geoffrey groaned and lowered his head to the bench, Benny’s orders be damned. 

Benny groaned and drove his cock deep into Geoffrey’s ass, then stilled as his cum erupted from him, spilling into his slave’s insides.  Geoffrey grunted and shifted uneasily, the hot substance probably uncomfortable and still repulsive to him.

Benny milked the last of his cum and pulled his cock out of his slave.  Benny smiled as he watched a few drips of his cum make an appearance and slowly run down Geoffrey’s legs.  Geoffrey sighed in relief that it was over and muttered softly before shifting his legs and muttering something about “gross”.  Benny didn’t catch all of what he said, but he didn’t get the sense it was anything to be punished for.

Benny returned to the sink and cleaned himself up.  Putting his pants back to rights, he returned to the bench and looked down at his exhausted slave.  Looking at the poor thing, Benny knew he needed some rest.

He pulled and twisted the triple locking carabiners open that held the leather cuffs around Geoffrey’s ankles to the bench legs first, fully expecting Geoffrey to move his legs into a more comfortable position, but surprisingly Geoffrey stayed still.  Benny then stood to repeat the process with the triple locking carabiners holding the leather cuffs around his wrists to the bench one wrist at a time, and when the second cuff was released Geoffrey slid from the bench and fell to the floor without so much as a whisper, mumble, or sound of surprise.  Benny tried to catch him, but his reaction time was too slow, and Geoffrey hit the floor with a loud smack.  Benny knelt down next to him, ready to help him to his feet, but saw Geoffrey was already unconscious, and probably had been before he even hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you everyone for the kudos and reviews/comments! They mean so much to me, and I greatly appreciate each and every one! :)

~Benny's POV~

Geoffrey let out a girlish squeal as his sore ass hit the hot bath water.  He winced as he slowly lowered himself all the way into the water, his ass finally sitting on the bottom.  Benny watched with an amused look on his face, and he could tell Geoffrey had to honestly stop himself from saying something about it that would get him in trouble.

It had been a few days since Geoffrey’s first day of training.  Geoffrey had slept a lot the first day after, but had recovered well from his first caning.  Benny had gone easy on him since then, allowing him time to heal.  He had avoided impact toys, and focused more on Geoffrey’s blowjob skills.  He had also focused on his slave’s verbal communication skills, such as watching what he was saying to his Master, and not saying things that would get him into trouble.  Honestly, Benny could say that Geoffrey was getting better after the first blowjob, and his skills were definitely improving so there was little need for Benny to coach him as he performed.  As far as keeping his mouth shut… well, he was getting better, but there was still a bit of work in that department.  The tattoos were looking great, and already starting to flake.  He could often see Geoffrey’s hesitance as he wanted to scratch at them, complaining that they itched “really badly”, but thankfully he didn’t touch them.  Applications of a special lotion Mater Paul had given them helped with that, as well as keeping the tattoos from drying out.  Geoffrey’s ass was now a nice shade of black and blue bruises, which Benny took the opportunity to smack every chance he had.  He loved the yelps and squeaks his slave made every time.

“Still sore?” Benny asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

Geoffrey scowled at him.  “I think you know the answer to that.”

Benny chuckled softly.  “Well, next time you might rethink what you’re going to say to me…” he trailed off, a hint of authority in his voice.

Geoffrey’s scowl remained, and he glared at Benny.  “Maybe next time you shouldn’t beat me.”

Benny rolled his eyes.  “The day has just started, Geoffrey, must we start the heated banter already?”  He liked the fight and spirit of his slave, but sometimes it grated on his nerves. Would it be so bad for Geoffrey not to argue so intensely with him, just for a little while?

A soft hmph could be heard from his slave, but instead of responding, he turned to gather the washcloth and bottle of body wash.  Benny nodded to himself, knowing this was over… for now.  He settled himself on the closed toilet lid, content to watch his slave bathe.

“Why do you have to watch me bathe all the time?” Geoffrey asked Benny solemnly.  He didn’t look at Benny as he squirted a dollop of body wash into the washcloth.

Benny thought back, realizing he _had_ been present every time Geoffrey had been in the shower or bathtub over the past few days.  Unsure himself as to why he did it, he shrugged as he watched Geoffrey lathering up the washcloth.  “Why not?”

“I can do it all by myself, ya know,” Geoffrey said humorlessly.  “I’ve been doing this for a long time.”  He snorted.  “I think a twenty-three-year-old man can wash himself without supervision,” he paused, “especially supervision by an eighteen-year-old boy.”

Geoffrey began to scrub his chest, his annoyance at having an audience evident on his face.  Benny realized that the thought of Benny being younger than him and watching over him was a problem for his slave as well.

Benny sighed.  “I know you can do this without supervision.  And I don’t think our ages have any relevancy in the situation.”  He ignored Geoffrey’s annoyed glance.  “But maybe I like to give you a helpful reminder of my ownership, of you not having your own life anymore.”  He shrugged again.  “Maybe I just like watching you.”  He watched the emotions flit across Geoffrey’s face.  Oh, he definitely hadn’t liked the ownership part of Benny’s statement, had he?  Benny waited for the explosion of swear words and insults to assault his ears.  But, surprisingly, he only watched as Geoffrey visibly calmed himself, the washcloth running slowly over his skin as he forced himself to hold in whatever he was thinking.

They were silent as Geoffrey continued washing himself, Benny keeping an eye on him to make sure he was washing thoroughly.  Benny noticed that Geoffrey turned red when he had to wash his cock and ass, but kept any comments to himself.  Geoffrey would soon learn the exposure of such areas was nothing to be ashamed of.  Benny couldn’t help smiling to himself as he saw minute winces and grimaces on Geoffrey’s face as he moved.  His bruised ass was still pained, and an almost constant reminder of what had been done to him days before.  Maybe he would think twice before he used such language towards his Master again.

Geoffrey was soon finishing up, and began rinsing his soaped body.  Benny noticed he was especially gentle around his newly tattooed wrists.  His expression was not a happy one when he saw his new markings of ownership, but he was at least taking care of them properly.  Benny half expected him to claw at them so they would be ruined.  “Let me see your wrists,” Benny said quietly.  “I want to see how they are healing.”

Geoffrey squeezed the water from his washcloth and hung it up on the small bar attached to the tub wall for such things.  With a deep sigh, he turned to Benny, holding his wrists up for inspection.  Benny thought he could hear soft grumbling as well, but chose to ignore it.

Benny grasped ahold of Geoffrey’s wrists and pulled them closer.  He looked the barcode and initials over, humming contently to himself.  The tattoos were healing nicely, a few more flakes of excess ink to come off, and they would look especially nice.  “Looking good, don’t you think?”

Geoffrey shrugged.  “I guess.”  There was a bit of indifference in his voice.

“Don’t you like them?” Benny asked, a smirk evident on his face.

Geoffrey gave him a look that said, ‘are you nuts?!’.  “Why would I like them?” he asked, annoyance laced in his tone.  “You marked my body like property, treating me like less than nothing…. I ask you again, _why_ would I like them?!”

Benny sighed. _Here we go again._   He shook his head, letting go of Geoffrey’s wrists and holding his hands up in surrender.  He really didn’t want to fight again.   “Never mind, never mind.”  He grabbed a towel from the shelf and opened it, holding it in front of him.  “Come on, out.”

Geoffrey obeyed, and let Benny dry him.  They moved back into the bedroom, and Benny grabbed the breakfast tray he had ordered be brought up and left outside the bedroom door.  The food had a domed cover over it, and had kept the food nicely warmed.

Bringing the tray back to the bed, he set it on Geoffrey’s lap and then sat at the foot of the bed.  Geoffrey was sitting back against the headboard, and didn’t touch the tray at first.  “What?” Benny asked.  “Don’t like pancakes?”

Geoffrey watched him for a second.  Then he glanced to the handcuffs dangling from the headboard.  “No handcuffs for breakfast…?  Am I now trustworthy enough after only a few days not to try and stab you with the fork?”

_You could try,_ Benny thought to himself.  _I’d make sure you regretted it._   But he didn’t voice those thoughts.  “Maybe I wanted you to be comfortable while you ate,” Benny replied.  He leaned forward, reaching an arm out for one of the cuffs.  “But… if you really want to…”

“No!”  Geoffrey jerked away, nearly spilling the tray.  Seeing the glass of juice teetering dangerously, he quickly grabbed the edges of the tray and settled it back onto his lap.  “No,” he said more calmly.  “Please, thank you for allowing me to be unrestrained.”  He smiled thinly at Benny, although Benny could see it was forced. 

Benny sat back, a real smile on his face.  His slave had just thanked him for something… it was a small step of progress.  He nodded and replied, “You’re welcome.  Now eat up.”

****

“Lie back on the bed, Geoffrey,” Benny instructed.  It was shortly after lunch.  After a relaxed morning, then a light lunch, Benny was ready for some fun with his slave.  He stood by the bed, his hands behind his back, holding the padded leather blindfold from Geoffrey’s eyes.  He had an evil plan for training today… a taste of orgasm denial… and the importance of addressing Benny as his Master.

Geoffrey looked at him skeptically.  “Why?  What tortures do you have planned now?”  He leaned to the side, trying to see what Benny held, but Benny cleverly turned to keep the blindfold hidden.  “You going to shove your cock down my throat again?”  Geoffrey asked.  “I know how you love to watch me gag on that monster between your legs.”  The last bit was laced with heavy scorn.  He leaned farther to the side, desperate to see what Benny was holding.  Benny turned again, keeping the blindfold out of sight.  “Uh uh… do as I say, Geoffrey,” he said, pushing authority into his voice.

He saw Geoffrey thinking it over, his mouth set in a frown.  But, he was cuffed back to the bed, what was he really going to be able to do?  Benny watched him, imagining he could see the wheels turning in his slave’s head.  Finally, Geoffrey heaved an angry sigh and jerked himself around until he laid flat down on the bed, wincing a bit as his sore ass moved across the blankets.  “Fine,” he said.  Then his eyes snapped to Benny’s.  “You’re not going to whip me or anything, are you?”  Benny could see the fear in his eyes.  His poor slave had been so worried that the rattan cane would reappear after his initial whipping a few days ago.  He asked about it often, as if trying to assure himself Benny wouldn’t hurt him with it again.  Benny of course couldn’t promise it wouldn’t ever be used again, it was one of his favorites, after all.  He shook his head and the fear in Geoffrey’s eyes lessened.  It didn’t go away completely of course, because he still had no clue what Benny was going to do.

The blindfold was pulled out from behind his back, and Benny held it out to show Geoffrey.  Geoffrey did not look happy about it.  He opened his mouth, possibly to ask why, but Benny shushed him.  “This is not about seeing what I’m doing… it’s about experiencing it,” he told him.  Geoffrey’s eyes were worried and screamed “why?!” as the blindfold descended, his mouth set in a frown as his vision was taken away and Benny used the buckle to secure it around Geoffrey’s head.

Benny watched as Geoffrey tested it out, shaking his head to see if the blindfold would come loose.  But Benny knew from experience that it would hold no matter how much Geoffrey shook his head to dislodge it. No slave had ever been able to get it off, and Geoffrey wouldn’t be able to either.

Benny moved back down the bed and sat beside Geoffrey’s hips.  He tentatively reached out and touched the tip of Geoffrey’s cock, earning him a few panicked breaths and the slight shaking of his slave’s body.  Geoffrey licked his lips, seemingly hesitant to ask what Benny was doing.  Benny touched him lightly again, making Geoffrey’s cock jump and the panicked breaths became a little louder.

"Alright then,” Benny said. "Let's get started.  Let me just get you nice and hard for me," Benny spoke softly.

"No, no, no, no..." whimpered Geoffrey.  “Don’t, please....”

"Oh, it's alright. This will be fun for both of us," Benny assured him.  Geoffrey shook his head frantically.  Apparently, he didn’t feel the same way.

Benny leaned down and breathed gently over Geoffrey’s cock, and the man breathed out a shaky breath. "P-Please... Don't do this..." he whimpered.  Benny could see his mouth twitching, and Benny could tell he was almost crying at this point.  Too bad.  Geoffrey needed to be trained, and he would have to buck up and take it like a good slave.

"Oh, come on," Benny taunted.  He reached out and gently squeezed Geoffrey’s balls before moving to begin slowly stroking his cock.  He watched with glee as Geoffrey’s cock started to respond.  "See? You like it."

There was a shaking of his slave’s head, along with a mixture of slight gasping and soft crying.  Benny leaned down and kissed the tip of Geoffrey’s cock and began to suck the tip gently.  Gasps escaped Geoffrey, and his body tensed up.  “St… stop,” he pleaded. 

Benny smiled as he leaned down to fully engulf Geoffrey’s cock with his mouth.  He went down slowly, allowing his tongue to taste every inch of Geoffrey’s cock.  Geoffrey instantly tensed, hissing as Benny’s warm mouth engulfed him.  “Wha… what are you doing?” Geoffrey hissed.  Benny chuckled, making Geoffrey’s cock jump in his mouth.  Benny sat up, letting Geoffrey’s cock slip slowly out of his mouth, streams of saliva forming and breaking as he sat back, each one connecting his mouth to Geoffrey’s hardening cock. 

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” he asked sarcastically. 

Geoffrey frowned as he pulled on the cuffs restraining him to the bed.  “I… I don’t want this,” he muttered.  Benny laughed softly.  “I think a certain part of your body has other ideas.”

Geoffrey pulled against the cuffs again, shaking his head again as if trying to dislodge the blindfold.  Apparently, he didn’t realize it was a fruitless gesture.  “I… I don’t want this,” he repeated.

Benny ignored him, leaning down again to take Geoffrey’s cock in his mouth.  Geoffrey gasped, his body tensing again.  “Stop… stop it,” he gasped.  “Please.”

Benny hummed as he started moving up and down Geoffrey’s cock.  He reached up and started playing with Geoffrey’s nipples as he sucked.  He loved the reaction Geoffrey was giving him.  Geoffrey hissed, gasped, panted, all while begging for Benny to stop.  But Geoffrey couldn’t deny that his cock was responding to the attentions.  The appendage was growing hard, drips of precum already forming at the tip.  Benny repeatedly pulled off, licking the tip delicately, making Geoffrey whine and moan.

“Please,” Geoffrey begged.  “Please…”

Benny sucked hard as he pulled off of Geoffrey’s cock, making loud wet noises as he let the tip fall from his lips.  “Please, _what_?” he asked.  “Address me properly Geoffrey.”

Geoffrey frowned, it seemed first at the loss of Benny’s mouth, then at Benny’s insistence to address him properly.  “No,” he said, shaking his head.  “I won’t.”

Benny pulled and twisted at Geoffrey’s nipples for a few moments, making the man moan, twitch, and cry out in pain.  Once the buds were nicely red and swollen he released them, only to move on to Geoffrey’s ball sack.  Geoffrey jumped, making the cuffs clink and rattle as he pulled his limbs to the limit of the chains.  Benny laughed deep in his throat as he kneaded the sensitive flesh.  “Like this, Geoffrey?” he asked.  “You like your Master playing with your balls?”

Geoffrey hissed as Benny took his balls in a tight grip.  “No…” he whined.  “Please, stop…”

Benny continued kneading Geoffrey’s balls as he took the man’s cock back into his mouth.  Geoffrey panted harshly as Benny sucked and licked up and down his hard cock.  After a few moments, Geoffrey began to move his hips and push himself up into Benny’s mouth. Benny knew his slave wouldn’t be able to resist trying to satisfy himself, even if he had protested greatly.  Gently kissing and licking the tip only made Geoffrey moan and whine all the more.  “No more!” Geoffrey cried.  “Please!  I can’t take anymore!”

Benny licked up the underside of Geoffrey’s cock as he leaned back up.  “What do you need, Geoffrey?”  He let go of Geoffrey’s balls and used both hands to gently stroke his poor slave’s dripping cock.  “What do you want your Master to do?”

Geoffrey moaned and twitched as Benny played with his aching cock.  Benny could see tears streaming from underneath the blindfold, could see Geoffrey biting his lip.  “Please,” Geoffrey whispered.  “I… can’t… I can’t take anymore.  Please.”

Benny removed his hands, making Geoffrey moan in disappointment.  “Tell me what you want your Master to do, Geoffrey.”

Geoffrey whined as he pulled against the cuffs, his hips pumping slightly as if trying to get release.  “No…” he moaned.  “Please, let me… please.”

Benny climbed up the bed to Geoffrey’s head.  Leaning down, he gently kissed his slave’s lips.  Geoffrey was in such agony with his aching cock, he didn’t even seem to notice that Benny had kissed him.  His reaction was slow, and he jerked away just as Benny was pulling away himself.  Benny then leaned down so his mouth was close to Geoffrey’s ear.  “Tell me what you want your Master to do, Geoffrey.”

Geoffrey sobbed softly as he pulled against the cuffs and arched his hips.  Then, “No… You are not my _Master_.  I won’t say it.”

“Are you sure?” Benny whispered in his ear.  “Are you sure you don’t want to relieve that aching cock of yours?”

Geoffrey hesitated, then his lips trembled as he whispered, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Benny shrugged, then climbed off the bed.  “Okay my slave.  I’ll leave you alone then.”

“Wait!” Geoffrey cried, clearly completely taken by surprise that Benny would leave.  His head raised off the bed, moving around as if trying to track Benny’s movements.  “You can’t leave me like this!”  He pulled against the cuffs desperately.  “Please!” he yelled.  Another frantic tug on the cuffs and a desperate jerk of his hips, his hard cock flopping to hit his stomach.  “Please, you can’t leave me like this!” 

Benny stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “I can, and I will.”  Then he opened the door and left.  He could hear poor Geoffrey yelling and screaming for him as he walked down the hall.  He smiled as he walked away.  Geoffrey would come around, sooner or later, he would come around.

****

It was maybe twenty minutes later that Benny returned to Geoffrey’s room.  Opening the door, he smiled as he watched Geoffrey moaning and writhing on the bed, his cock still hard and leaking.  Geoffrey turned his head towards the door, he must have heard it open.  “Please,” he begged breathlessly.  “Please.”  Benny wanted to laugh.  The poor slave had no idea if it was Benny or someone else who had entered, but he was begging nonetheless for release.

Benny was silent as he walked slowly to the bed, making sure Geoffrey could hear his slow steps.  Geoffrey’s head moved as he listened.  His tear stained cheeks were clearly visible beneath the blindfold.  His lips trembled as he begged over and over for Benny to allow him to cum.

Benny trailed a finger gently down Geoffrey’s cock, and Geoffrey moaned loudly as he tried to drive his hips upwards into Benny’s hand.  Benny heard him whisper something, but was unable to make it out.  “What was that Geoffrey?  I couldn’t hear you.”

Geoffrey’s mouth moved, but again Benny couldn’t make it out.  “Speak louder my slave, or I’ll leave again.”

Geoffrey let out a sob before finally saying, “Please Mas...” he paused to swallow thickly, slowly, “Please Master, let me cum.”

Benny smiled.  “Finally.  The words I’ve been waiting for.”  He gently kissed the tip of Geoffrey’s leaking cock.  “Tell me again.”

Geoffrey sighed, then spoke louder.  “Please Master, I beg you, please let me cum.”  Benny could hear the mixture of humiliation and desperation in his voice.  Calling Benny Master was killing him, but his aching cock was worse.

Benny’s response was to take Geoffrey’s cock into his mouth, making the man yelp in surprise and his body to vibrate with need.  Benny had barely begun to move when Geoffrey’s cock erupted and his cum shot into Benny’s mouth.  Geoffrey screamed his release, his body arching off the bed, fists clenched.  Benny made sure to hold it in his mouth as he used his lips to coax out any remaining cum.  Geoffrey’s body fell back to the bed, and he trembled as he panted harshly.  Benny thought he heard soft whispers of “thank you,” but he wasn’t sure.  He figured he would believe he had heard the words despite being sure, it made him feel like he had made more progress with his slave.

With the cum still in his mouth, Benny moved away from Geoffrey’s cock, then climbed up the bed to Geoffrey’s head.  Geoffrey jumped as Benny’s hands took ahold of his head, holding it in place.  “Wha-” Geoffrey was cut off as Benny attached his lips to Geoffrey’s, coaxing it open with his tongue as he let the cum in his mouth flow into Geoffrey’s.  He wanted his slave to taste his own cum, to get further understanding of who owned him, who made the decisions.  Geoffrey struggled to move away but Benny forced his face to remain still.  Geoffrey gagged repeatedly as he kept trying desperately to pull his head away, but Benny retained his hold.  Benny thought he heard mumbled pleas for him to stop, but he stayed in place, keeping their lips locked together and in constant motion despite Geoffrey’s constant struggling.  Benny hummed contently as he kept their lips together, his tongue constantly moving in his slave’s protesting mouth until his mouth was empty of Geoffrey’s cum.  He pulled back with a gasp, using his hands to keep Geoffrey’s mouth closed as the man gagged and choked.  Geoffrey’s muffled pleas fell on deaf ears as Benny forced him to swallow. 

Benny pulled away, and Geoffrey gagged and coughed as Benny watched.  Benny reached around Geoffrey’s head and released the blindfold before pulling it away.  Geoffrey’s eyes found his, and they narrowed in anger.  “You bastard,” he snapped.

Benny gave him a quick slap to the cheek, telling him, “Watch your mouth.”  But then Benny laughed, a smile wide on his face.  “But don’t you see… when you call me Master, I do nice things for you.”  He laughed again at Geoffrey’s scowl.  “That was just a taste of orgasm denial, my slave.  Get used to it...” he paused his smile turning into a taunting smirk, “and the taste of cum in your mouth.”

Geoffrey gagged again, sticking his tongue out as he tried to spit out any remaining cum… and probably the taste itself.  “That was disgusting!” he cried.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself,” Benny argued.  “At least that huge shot of cum in my mouth seemed to be an indicator.”  He climbed off the bed and went to return the blindfold to the closet.  He heard Geoffrey grumbling behind him, but it seemed the slave was being careful not to let his opinion be heard… lest he get punished.

Benny heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.  His father’s slave, Oliver, waited for him, his head lowered, hands clasped behind his back.  A position he made a mental note to teach Geoffrey.  “What?” he snapped.  “I’m playing with my slave.”

Oliver glanced at him from under his long lashes.  “Forgive me, Master Benj… Master Benny, but my Master sent me to find you.  He would like to talk to you about the internship at his office.”

Benny sighed unhappily, a scowl forming on his face.  “Now?”

Oliver nodded.  “Mas… Master told me to make it a point that he… wanted you sooner than later.”  Oliver seemed to shrink back, possibly thinking Benny would hit him for being insistent that Benny leave his slave to go to his father.  But Benny couldn’t fault him, he was only doing as told.  With a wave of his hand he said, “Okay, tell him I’ll be there in a minute.”

Benny turned away and shut the door, not waiting for a response from Oliver.  Geoffrey was watching him intently.  “Who was that?” he asked.  Benny could see the curiosity on his face.  Benny waved the question off.  “No one.  My father wants me, so I guess you get to rest.”  Geoffrey seemed to relax then, probably happy Benny would leave him alone for a while.

Benny made sure the room, and his slave, were cleaned up from their escapades, then left and headed for his father’s office.

****

Norman handed Benny a thick packet of papers.  “You need to look these over for the training in a few weeks,” he explained.

Benny flipped through them hastily, quickly deducing that most of it was uninteresting bullshit.  “What training?” he asked.  He looked over the first page of the thick packet, and saw that the header had his father’s company name and logo on it.  “This is for your company, dad.  What’s this all about?”

Norman sat down in his desk chair with a huff.  “That internship you’re doing in a couple of months?  You have to go to a week-long training a week or so before.  Mandatory.”

Benny rolled his eyes and threw the packet onto his father’s desk.  “Dad, seriously?  I’ve been all over that building practically since the day I was born.  I know Collins Industries forwards, backwards, and upside down.”  He snorted.  “I could probably do half the jobs there better than the people already doing them.”

It was Norman’s turn to roll his eyes.  “Don’t get too high on that pedestal, son.  Just because you’re the owner’s son, and just because you’ve been around the place for most of your life doesn’t mean you know everything.”  He leaned forward and shoved the packet towards Benny.  “This training is for all of the summer interns, and it is mandatory.  It doesn’t matter whose son you are… it’s _mandatory._ ”

Benny sighed and picked up the packet again.  “Fine, I get it, I have to go.”  He looked over the itinerary quick, and saw that the training wasn’t at Collins Industries like he had assumed… it was at one of their sister companies a few hundred miles away.  “Dad, this is far away!  I won’t be able to come home every night!”

Norman shrugged, unconcerned.  “So?”

Benny looked at him, shocked that he wouldn’t realize the problem with that.  “Uh, I’m training my slave right now…?  I can’t leave him for a week!  I’ve barely started training him, how the hell will I have him completely trained by then?!”  He threw his hands up in the air in aggravation, the packet almost slipping from his fingers.  He threw the packet back onto the desk, then sat down in one of the chairs positioned to face the front of his father’s desk.  He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his father.  “I don’t care if it’s mandatory, I can’t go,” he huffed.  Suddenly sitting there under his father’s gaze, he felt like a child again.  Then he realized that with this little tantrum he was throwing, he was probably acting like one.

Norman leaned back in his chair, his face showing he was still unconcerned about Benny’s problem although he seemed slightly amused at Benny’s outburst.  “Benny, I know what your focus is right now.  But, no one expects you to have him completely trained in...” he paused as he reached forward and flipped through his desk calendar until finding the dates for the training, “three weeks.  In that amount of time, just focus on the basics, the hard-core rules and duties.  When you get back, then you can continue training him with all the time in the world to get it right.”

His father made sense, but Benny still didn’t like the thought of leaving Geoffrey for a whole week.  “But, what will be done with him while I’m gone?  I can’t leave him locked up in that room the whole time.”

With a sigh, Norman said, “There are other Masters that can train him while you’re gone.”

Benny uncrossed his arms and sat forward in the chair.  “I dunno,” he said uncertainly.  “How do I know you won’t mess up what I’ve already accomplished by then?”  He fidgeted with the edge of the chair’s armrest, suddenly realizing how foolish he sounded.

Norman laughed.  “Do you have such little faith in us?”  He shook his head as he stood and walked around the desk.  He stopped next to Benny and put a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder.  “Son, my friends and I will take the best care of your slave while you’re gone, I promise.”

It was Benny’s turn to laugh as his father held up the boy scout oath fingers, thumb over pinky, other three fingers straight up.  “Scout’s honor,” Norman said with cheery grin.  Benny playfully batted his hand aside.  “You were never a boy scout, dad, it doesn’t count.”  They both laughed together, then Norman told him, “Benny, you can trust us.  You’ve seen us work with slaves before, you know what we do, and that we know what we’re doing.”  Benny nodded.  “Yes, I know.  It’s just that now it’s _my_ slave, and I’m responsible for him, and -”

“Stop worrying about it,” Norman said, cutting him off.  “We’ve got it all under control.”  He seemed to think for a second.  “And… don’t tell Geoffrey about this, okay?  Let’s let it be a surprise.”

“A surprise?  …Why?” Benny asked.  “He’ll be confused and maybe upset that I’m gone.  What if he reacts negatively?”  Benny didn’t understand why his father would suggest such a thing.  “What if he starts fighting you guys and you have to _really_ discipline him?”  Geoffrey should know that Benny would be going out of town for a full week.  Benny could only imagine the confusion his slave would feel to find Benny gone and Norman and his friends taking care of him.

“Trust me,” Norman said.  He patted Benny on the shoulder.  He had a look in his eyes that Benny didn’t like.

“What are you planning?” Benny asked him.  He narrowed his eyes, feeling extremely suspicious of his father’s motivations.

But Norman just smiled and shook his head before saying, “Trust me.”

Benny finally sighed, nodding slowly.  “Okay, okay.”  He stood and grabbed the thick packet of papers.  “I guess I have three weeks to get Geoffrey to learn the basics.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments/reviews and kudos! As always, I greatly appreciate each and every one of them! :)

~Geoff's POV~

Geoff rolled over onto his other side and snuggled down under the blanket.  He sighed as he lay there quietly, hoping to get some more sleep before Benny came back to torture him again.  Geoff was beyond happy he could get comfortable in the bed now.  Benny had been kind enough to start using two cuffs on one wrist so Geoff could be more comfortable as he slept.  A “reward”, as Benny had said, for decent behavior.  At least now Geoff’s arms weren’t constantly numbed from being forced into one position for hours on end.  At least now he could get comfortable as he slept and wasn’t forced to lay in one position all night long.  Benny had hinted that if Geoff kept up with the good behavior, he might get more freedom when Benny wasn’t in the room.  Geoff was unsure what that meant, but if it meant he wouldn’t be cuffed to the bed all the time, he had no problem feeling okay and slightly happy about that.     

Geoff laid there, listening to the quiet.  Even though he was restrained, laying here in bed by himself was some of the few moments he honestly enjoyed.  He was alone, it was quiet… and no one was forcing him into doing things he had absolutely no desire to do.

Geoff sighed again, shifting his body a little to get comfortable.  Then he shifted again.  Then he rolled onto his back.  Then his side again.  “Damnit,” he muttered, opening his eyes and looking mournfully at the wall.  No matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t find a comfortable spot.  He wasn’t going to fall back to sleep. 

His eyes flicked to his arms stretched out in front of him, then traveled up to his wrists. He looked down at the pale underside of his arms and swallowed hard.  Looked at those black lines forming a small rectangle on the skin of his right wrist just below his palm.  At those lines varying in thickness from thin slivers to thick splotches.

Geoff looked sadly at the tattoo… at the bar code inked beneath his skin.  He still couldn’t believe the bastards had marked him, branding him as though he were no more than a box of granola in the grocery store.  He stared at the barcode, noticing not for the first time the string of numbers printed beneath the lines.  _All zeroes,_ Geoff thought, completely understanding, but hating, its significance.  Zeroes… as in he was worthless.  Geoff vaguely remembered overhearing Benny talking to his father about how the barcode would actually scan, and the price would read as $0.00.  Again, showing that Geoff was worthless.

Geoff pushed the thoughts of being worthless aside, knowing he couldn’t let that shit get into his head.  He had to be strong, had to keep reminding himself that he _was someone_ , and he was _worth the world to someone_ out in the world… and he would get back to them someday, somehow.  His eyes turned to his left wrist, held in the metal handcuff.  Beneath the metal his other tattoo was visible, block letters reading BC.  Geoff frowned.  _Showing who “owns” me,_ he thought.  _“Owns” me._   An angry growl formed in his throat at the thought of these people thinking they could own someone.  What the hell was wrong with these people?

 Shortly after being forcibly tattooed, Geoff had wanted so badly to dig his fingers into them and claw them off, clawing into his skin if he had to.  But he knew that those bastards would just wait for his skin to heal and redo them.  Plus, when he escaped from this place, they could be used as evidence of how crazy these people were.  Geoff frowned to himself, then forced himself not to dwell on the marks on his wrists.  _Focus on getting out of here,_ he thought.  _That’s the most important thing to think about._

Geoff heard the door open, and the light suddenly brightened above him.  He groaned loudly and covered his eyes with his arm to block it out.  “Good morning, Geoffrey,” Benny’s voice called.  Geoff groaned in response.  _And so, the day begins…._

“And here I had thought we’d made some progress yesterday,” Benny said, his voice somewhat heated.

_What progress?_ Geoff thought.  _The progress towards me further hating the taste of cum in my mouth?  Or my continued hatred of you touching me?_   But out loud he only asked, “What do you mean?”

The light invaded Geoff’s eyes as Benny roughly pulled his arm away, the force making Geoff roll onto his back, his arm flopping down at his side.  Geoff squinted his eyes against the glare as he looked up at the man, noticing the non-to pleased look on his face.  “How do you address me, slave?” Benny snapped.

Geoff barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.  With an annoyed sigh, he replied, “Good morning… _Master_.”  _Give him what he wants for now… it could mean more freedoms later._

Geoff could see Benny didn’t like how he had said it, but that was what he was going to get.  Geoff couldn’t find it in himself to address the man as Master with anything but sarcasm right now.  Geoff eyes wandered down Benny’s body, and he was surprised to see he was standing there in pajama pants and a cotton t-shirt.  The man was still in his pajamas!  Benny must have noticed the surprised look on Geoff’s face, because he remarked, “I felt the need to come see my slave to relieve some morning aches and pains.”  Geoff saw the smirk forming on his face, and glancing down to his lower half, instantly knew what the man wanted.  Geoff couldn’t help but think that Benny must be _really_ horny this morning if he hadn’t taken time to get dressed before coming here. 

“There’s nothing like morning sex, is there, Geoffrey?”  Benny asked, a smug look on his face.  Geoff groaned in response.  He wanted to put his arm back over his eyes and wish for Benny to go away. 

“You better get used to it, Geoffrey, because I will often require some devotion from you in the morning,” Benny said.  “Whether that be the use of your ass or the use of your mouth.”

Geoff gave him an annoyed look.  “Seriously?” 

Benny smirked.  “Like I said, you better get used to it.”  He had thought to bring the keys for the handcuffs at least, and leaned down to uncuff Geoff’s wrist.  Geoff brought it into a more comfortable position and started to rub it to get the blood circulating again.  The limb may not have been pinned down at an unnatural angle all night, but being in the same position had made it fall asleep.  The pins and needles he got in response to rubbing his arm made him grimace just a little.  It was always such an awkward and uncomfortable feeling.

“I ordered breakfast for later, Geoffrey,” Benny explained.  He palmed himself through his pajama pants, and Geoff could see his cock was already hard.  “Fucking first, then breakfast!”

Geoff tore his eyes away from Benny’s hand on his cock.  That monster was going to hurt this early in the morning.  Geoff hadn’t even been up and about to get his muscles loose and stretched.  “Can I at least go to the bathroom first?” he asked.

Benny nodded.  “Of course, go.”  He waved at the bathroom and then turned to head for the closet.  Apparently, this wasn’t going to be _just_ sex.  Geoff briefly wondered why there always had to be some toy involved… but then again, did it matter?  He didn’t want it no matter what Benny did.

Sighing, Geoff got up from the bed cautiously, fully expecting Benny to follow him in like usual.  But he didn’t.  The man was standing before the open closet doors, and he seemed fully engrossed in finding that perfect toy for his morning sex.  “All alone?” Geoff asked incredulously.

Benny nodded and waved at the bathroom again, clearly only half listening.  Geoff figured he was _really_ interested in, and excited about, whatever he had planned for his beloved morning sex.

Geoff headed into the bathroom and relieved himself before washing his hands and splashing water on his face.  He grabbed the hand towel from the towel rod and patted his face dry.  Doing so, he looked at himself in the mirror, and he could see that his captivity was starting to take a toll on him.  He had slight bags under his eyes, eyes which already looked haunted by his time here.  Looking down at himself, Geoff could see he was losing weight as well.  He hadn’t been terribly fit, and was only ten or so pounds overweight, but he could see his arms had lost some muscle mass and his stomach was shrinking.  Probably because he couldn’t run to the cupboard every time he wanted a snack.  He only got meals when Benny brought them, and wasn’t exactly offered any snacks throughout the day.  He thought that maybe Benny should let him out more, so he could walk around and get some kind of exercise.  He didn’t want to lose too much weight and be unhealthy.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Geoff unexpectedly realized that he was no longer phased by his nudity. Sometime in the past week or so, he had become completely comfortable with being naked.  He recalled that he hadn’t even tried in the past few days to hide his cock or keep himself angled so no one saw his ass.  Oh, that wouldn't do... there was no way he should become accustomed to being naked and on constant display for these people.  He should try and beg for some clothes. Maybe Benny had different ideas than his father about clothed slaves.

“Geoffrey, hurry up!” Benny yelled, shaking Geoff out of his thoughts.

Throwing the towel to hang back on the towel rod, Geoff took one last look at himself in the mirror and then exited the bathroom.

“Geez, what were you doing in there?” Benny asked annoyedly.

“Sorry,” Geoff answered.  He inwardly sighed.  Benny was annoyed and upset with him now for taking so long in the bathroom… now was not the time to ask for clothes.  He stopped when he saw everything Benny had pulled from the closet laid out on the bed.  “I thought you just wanted morning sex,” he said.  “What is all this?”  Lengths of red rope were coiled next to a black latex mask, blindfold, and what looked like some kind of weird plug with straps.

Benny came up behind him and shoved him to the bed, and Geoff landed sprawled out on his stomach with a grunt.  “Shut up,” Benny said.  Geoff jumped as his legs were pulled up behind him, and he felt the rope touch his skin.  “Wha… what are you doing?!” he cried.

Geoff screamed as Benny’s hand came down on his ass, still bruised and sore from his caning.  “I said, shut… up!” Benny commanded.

“Okay… okay,” Geoff said meekly.

Geoff tried to watch over his shoulder as Benny tied his ankles together with the rope, but he kept getting an ache in his neck.  The rope was soft, yet not overly tight, but it didn’t have any give in it either.  He struggled a bit, earning himself another slap to the ass.  He yelped loudly before he was told to lay still.

His arms were next, his fingertips meeting the inside of the opposite arm’s elbow before the soft rope was wound around his forearms to secure them in place.  Geoff could already tell he was going to be sore and achy by the time this was over.  He waited for Benny to turn away before pulling against the ropes again, but they were of course too secure to loosen from his struggles.

Benny was coming at him with the mask now, which Geoff terrifyingly realized was a full hood to cover his head.  He shook his head, looking pleadingly into Benny’s eyes.  “Please don’t put that on me,” he begged.  “I… I don’t think I can do it.”

Benny smirked at him.  “I didn’t ask your opinion, slave.”

Geoff’s eyes widened as the hood was pulled over his head, as Benny painstakingly pulled it down and under his chin, then smoothed it over his skin to make sure there were no wrinkles.  Geoff stared out of the eye holes at the man standing before him… that is until the world was darkened by the blindfold being placed over them.  He struggled a bit as Benny secured the buckle behind his head, earning himself another painful slap to his ass.  “Stop it,” Benny barked.

Geoff jerked his head around to try and listen to what Benny was doing next, but with the hood over his ears it was damn near impossible to hear anything other than his breathing.  Something touched his mouth, and he jerked away, frowning and ready to tell Benny no.  But whatever it was, was insistent, and he heard Benny’ muffled voice ordering him to open his mouth.  Geoff shook his head, trying to pull away, but the hard object forced its way in.  He suddenly knew that the plug looking thing had been a gag.  Geoff could not believe he was gagged.  He had been threatened with it a few times, and now it had officially happened.  The gag extended maybe two or three inches into his mouth, forcing his mouth open and keeping his tongue pushed down almost painfully.  Geoff’s teeth dug into the rubbery gag as he mumbled his annoyance, but his protests were muffled against the hard, rubbery tasting object in his mouth as the straps were pulled around his head and buckled tightly.  

Geoff couldn’t help but think that this was all a little elaborate for some sex.  Did Benny get off on this stuff?  Wasn’t normal sex enough for him?  Their first time, Geoff had been handcuffed to the bed and beaten with a small flogger.  The second time he had been restrained to a padded bench and forced to watch himself in a mirror.  Really… this was all way, way over Geoff’s head.  This was all just so… so… weird.

Geoff felt Benny’s hands touching his ass, feeling his bruised skin, finding their way down to his hole.  Geoff jerked as Benny lightly slapped his ass, making him yelp in pain, and making Benny laugh.  “I know this is all a bit elaborate, Geoffrey,” Benny’s muffled voice told him.  “But, I had it envisioned in my mind for a few days now, and I just couldn’t resist doing it.”

Geoff grumbled beneath the gag, which quickly turned into yelps of surprise as Benny’s fingers found their way into his entrance.  They were slippery, so Benny must have grabbed a bottle of lube.  Geoff lowered his head to the bed, letting his body go lax, letting the man do what he wanted.  The quicker Benny got what he wanted, the quicker he went away.

Benny used his fingers to stretch Geoff’s hole, using plenty of lube to ease the process.  Geoff forced himself to breath slowly and calmly, forced his lower half to relax so it didn’t hurt too badly.

Geoff’s ankles were pulled up, making him give a painful groan.  Geoff then felt Benny settle between his tied legs just before the tip of Benny’s cock touched his hole, and Geoff mentally braced himself for the man’s thick cock to invade him.  Geoff didn’t have long to wait.  He cried out as the thick appendage speared into him.  He groaned as Benny started a brutal pace, not taking any time to let Geoff adjust to the massive cock inside of him.  Benny grabbed his hips, his thumbs digging painfully into Geoff’s bruised ass.  Geoff cried out and begged him to stop, to let go, but his cries were muffled and inaudible.  He could hear Benny laughing behind him, telling him he should have tried to gag him a long time ago.  As much as Benny liked hearing his screams, he told Geoff that hearing his muffled cries was even better.  Geoff groaned and shook his head.  The gags would become a regular thing now, he just knew it.

Benny’s cock rubbed against his insides as the man rocked his hips, thrusting in and out swiftly.  Geoff barely felt his prostate getting hit by Benny’s cock, and somehow knew the man was avoiding it on purpose.  Geoff tried to arch his hips to get more stimulation for himself, and Benny laughed.  "What was that?  You’re arching your hips to get me in deeper, Geoffrey?  You _want_ me inside you?  Look at how this hole of yours is sucking me right in.  I bet you want me to rub deeply inside you, right?  That one spot that your body is craving to have stimulated right now, even if you deny it."

Geoff nodded, hating himself for admitting it.  Yes, he wanted Benny to hit that sweet spot within him, to let him cum… to at least give him some pleasure from this too.  He was due at least _some_ enjoyment out of this, right?

Benny laughed again as Geoff nodded again, begging incoherently for his own pleasure.  “Oh, you are making this fun!”  He pulled his cock out and slammed it back into Geoff, making him moan.  Benny did it again, and again, each time making sure to hit that spot Geoff wanted.  Geoff could feel himself growing hard, could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge and Benny fucked him harder, rougher.  Geoff’s hands were clenched as he struggled to pull against the ropes, wanting nothing more but to be able to stroke himself and get himself off.

“Don’t you dare cum!” Benny yelled.  “I haven’t given you permission yet.  I don’t care how impossible it feels to hold it back.  You will not cum until I tell you to!” 

Geoff groaned and clenched his eyes tightly shut beneath the blindfold.  He didn’t think he could hold it much longer.  Benny was stimulating everything within him, and his cock was rock hard and seeping precum.  It was going to happen whether Benny wanted it to or not.

Benny's thrusts sped up, and Geoff could feel the cock within him twitching.  Benny was close, he could tell.  Soon, he should give Geoff permission to cum.

“Geoffrey!” Benny called.  “Now!”

Geoff heard his cry mixing with Benny’s as they both came violently.  Geoff was able to ignore the hot cum filling his insides as his cock released his own cum, which soaked into the blanket beneath him.  Geoff rocked his hips against the blanket, eager to get that last bit of orgasm out.  Benny was doing the same behind him, but somehow, he just didn’t care.

Geoff was unceremoniously flipped onto his back, and Benny settled himself onto Geoff’s lower half, straddling his hips.  The pressure of Benny’s weight was painful on his bound arms, but he was too tired to care about it too much.  Geoff’s head was lifted, and he felt Benny’s fingers playing with the buckle of the gag.  Benny's fingers finally got it free and he practically tore it from Geoff’s mouth.  Geoff cringed as his teeth were scraped as the gag was yanked out.  Geoff was breathing heavily, his mouth open as he panted from the exertion from being fucked so brutally.  Geoff jerked as he felt Benny caress his lips with his thumb, and then felt his weight shift as if he were leaning forward.  Geoff felt a ghostly touch on his lips, then more pressure as Benny leaned down to kiss him.  Benny kissed softly at first, then more hungrily.  He dug his tongue into Geoff’s mouth, exploring the recesses of his mouth. 

Geoff fought a little underneath him, tried to fight against the intrusion of Benny’s tongue, but Benny was latched on and wasn’t letting go.  Geoff settled back against the invasion, but shortly he uneasily realized that he was reluctantly starting to participate in the kiss, moving his tongue a little bit against Benny’s own, just before Benny pulled away.  Geoff whimpered a little, his mouth set in a frown.

Benny chuckled softly, then his hand could be felt as it was placed along Geoff’s jaw.  Geoff yelped when Benny’s fingers jabbed the pressure points on his jaw to force his mouth open, and before the Geoff could react, Benny shoved his cum covered cock down his throat. 

Geoff gagged around Benny’s cock, and struggled beneath him.  He pulled his bound feet up and tried bucking Benny off of him, but Benny easily held on.  “We both know you want this, so stop complaining and fighting it,” Benny said.  “You need to lick up the mess you made, Geoffrey, and I’m not going to stop until I’m satisfied that you have cleaned me well enough.”

Geoff gasped for air as Benny pulled back just a little, and tried to protest that he in fact _did not_ want this, but Benny shoved his filthy cock back into his mouth.  “Clean me up, slave,” Benny demanded.  “Do it quickly so we can eat a hot breakfast.”

Geoff practically snorted around the cock in his mouth.  Sure, like he wanted food now.  All he wanted was to go brush his teeth and take a hot shower to wash the stink of what had been done off of him.

Benny slapped his cheeks, one after the other, calling out in a sing song voice, “lick me clean, lick me clean…”  Geoff finally sighed, completely defeated, and used his tongue to clean Benny’s cock of cum.  He tried not to gag or choke on it, trying desperately to keep his thoughts elsewhere and not on what he was doing.  Finally, Benny pulled his cock from Geoff’s mouth, and Geoff waited there, still bound and blindfolded, for the man to declare if he was satisfied or not.  Benny hummed contently, most likely trying to make a show of inspecting himself, although Geoff couldn’t see it anyway, and then finally declared that Geoff had done a good job.  Geoff sighed and relaxed, happy his mouth would not be invaded again.

****

Much to his aggravation, Geoff’s bondage had not been relieved for breakfast.  Benny had found it quite hilarious to pull his ankles up and bind them with more rope to his arms, forcing him into a painful hogtie.  Geoff had struggled and protested, complaining it hurt… a lot… but Benny had smacked him on the ass and told him to shut up.

After that, Benny had retrieved a tray that had presumably been left outside the bedroom for them, and proceeded to feed Geoff his breakfast.  Geoff fumbled quite a bit, his eyes still blindfolded, which made Benny laugh hysterically.  The fork poked Geoff in the cheek more than once before he was able to get his mouth around it.  He could swear Benny was being evasive on purpose to humiliate Geoff more.  Benny had taken the liberty to order himself breakfast too, and sat near Geoff’s head, alternating between feeding himself and Geoff until the food was gone.

“I’m sure you’re sore, huh?” Benny asked once they were done.  He had removed the tray and Geoff was fidgeting on the bed as he listened to the man walk around the room.

"Yes,” Geoff hissed.  “Please untie me… please.”  He waited a moment, but Benny didn’t touch him.  His footsteps could be heard circling the bed, seemingly pacing back and forth.  Geoff huffed a sigh then quietly corrected himself before saying, “Please untie me, Master… please.”

Benny's breath caught, and Geoff wondered what had happened.  He had said it correctly, hadn’t he?

“You said it all on your own, Geoffrey,” Benny said.  “No prompting for me whatsoever.”

Geoff nodded.  “Yes.”  He’d heard the words he had spoken, so why did Benny have to point out what he had said?

Benny hands ran along his bound arms and legs, his breath loud as he seemed to survey his handy work.  “Say it again,” he breathed.

Geoff mentally sighed.  “Master, please untie me.  I beg you.  I am in a lot of pain.”

The ropes weren’t touched, and there was a moment when Geoff thought Benny would make him say it again.  But then the ropes tying his ankles and arms together were loosened, and Geoff sighed with relief as his legs fell flat on the bed.  He laid still as Benny moved over him, untying and removing the ropes as Geoff had pleaded so nicely for him to do.  Benny rubbed his limbs, working the blood back through them, and Geoff moaned as his limbs were shot through with those oh so annoying pins and needles.  “Thank you,” he mumbled.  “Master.”

Geoff blinked suddenly as light hit his eyes, the blindfold being removed before he even realized Benny was touching the buckle.  He watched as Benny stared down at him, bewilderment in his eyes.  “You mean that?” Benny asked. 

Geoff frowned.  “Mean what?”

“You thanked me, Geoffrey,” Benny informed him.  “Did you mean it?”

Geoff stumbled over his words… had he?  “I… well, I guess so.”  He shrugged.  “You untied me after I asked, so I guess I should thank you, right?”

Benny smiled.  “Progress.”

Geoff didn’t respond, but then the removal of the latex hood pretty much prevented him from responding anyway.  He shook his head after it was removed, surprised at how sweaty he was.  Benny seemed to notice as well, because he waved at the bathroom, telling Geoff to go take a shower.

Geoff hurried up off the bed, and was half way to the bathroom when he realized Benny wasn’t following him… again.  He stopped and looked at Benny quizzically, but Benny waved him on.  “You’ve earned it.  Now hurry up, don’t make me change my mind.”

Geoff nodded, mumbling a thank you, and practically jogged into the bathroom, eager to have a shower to himself for the first time in days.

****

When Geoff exited the bathroom, something wasn’t right.  Benny was sitting on the bed, now dressed, and a long chain was puddled on the floor at his feet.  Geoff stopped, afraid of where this was going.  Weren’t ropes enough?  Benny had to bring out chains to tie him up now?

Benny motioned him over, his face trying to convey that Geoff shouldn’t be worried.  But, he was…. There was no doubt in his mind that he would not like what Benny had in store.  Geoff walked towards him, albeit slowly, stopping just short of the pile of chain.

Benny stood and motioned for Geoff to sit down in the spot he had just vacated.  “Relax,” he said.  “This is a reward, not a punishment.”

“A reward?” Geoff asked.  “I see a long ass chain.  How is that a reward?”  His eyes took in the long chain, and he followed it to see one end was padlocked to a thick d-ring anchor bolted securely into the floor near the closet.  Had that been there before?  Had Geoff really missed it?  Or had it been installed while he was showering?  That would have been noisy tough, how would he have missed it? 

Benny started explaining, snapping him out of his thoughts and turning his attention back to the man standing before him.  “You’ve shown some improvement the last few days, and made me especially happy today when you called me Master without prompting from me,” Benny said.  He looked so pleased with himself that he might burst.  Geoff watched the man, the man who was smiling like a possum in a henhouse.

“Okay…?” Geoff said.  Where was Benny going with this?

Benny knelt and picked up the end of the chain not locked to the d-ring anchor in the floor, the end with a metal looking shackle attached to it.  “Um…?” Geoff started.  He shifted away, moving down the bed towards the headboard.  “I don’t understand.”

Benny simply followed him, and before Geoff could say anything else, the shackle was placed around his ankle, and the snap of a padlock filled the room.  Geoff pulled his ankle up onto the bed as Benny stood and stepped back, Geoff’s eyes inspecting his new restraint.  “I still don’t understand.”  He looked back at Benny, hoping for more information.

“You’re being give a little more freedom,” Benny explained.  “With this, you can wander the room and get into the bathroom to use it as you need.”  He motioned around the room as he talked as if showing it off.  Geoff had seen it, had seen every plain, barren inch of it… there wasn’t anything to explore or show off.

“You won’t have to wait anymore for myself or my father to come in and release you so you can wash or use the toilet anymore,” Benny said with a beaming smile.  “Isn’t that great?!”  Geoff nodded slightly in response.  Benny continued, “The shackle and chain is made of materials that won’t rust, and the shackle is loose enough that it allows your ankle to move comfortably and hopefully won’t chafe,” he paused, “but if it does, make sure we know so we can take care of it.”

Geoff nodded, feeling dumb all of a sudden.  Yes, he was happy not to be cuffed to the bed anymore, but what kind of reaction was Benny expecting from him?  Happiness?  A hug?  An offer to suck the man’s cock?  Geoff shook his head slightly, then muttered, “Um, thank you… uh, Master.”

Benny nodded and smiled.  “You’re welcome, Geoffrey.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all the comments/reviews, and kudos! I'm smiling from ear to ear from how well received this story has been! :)
> 
> In this chapter, we learn a little history about Norman's... ahem, "group", and what his company is. Plus, there's some play in the dungeon. Enjoy! :)

“You said your father has a company... What is it?”  Geoff asked softly.  He and Benny were eating breakfast the following morning, and Geoff was feeling bold enough to ask him a question or two.  Benny had been nice to him the rest of the day after giving him his new ankle chain, only visiting him once to take him down to the dungeon to use him for -train him in- the use of his mouth.  Geoff hadn’t like being restrained to that chair again, but had kept his words to himself, and tried his best to please Benny.  A happy Benny was a kind Benny.  Geoff had even made sure to throw in as many “Masters” as he could, seeing how much it pleased the man, although it made Geoff want to roll his eyes every time he said it.  Now he and Geoff were sitting on his bed, eating some toast and eggs, and seeing as Benny seemed to be in a good mood, Geoff felt maybe he could venture some questions.

 Benny gave him a look at first, a curious look that showed he was wondering why Geoff was asking, and what the end game was.

Geoff held his hands up in mock surrender.  “No motivation, just curious, I swear.  You said you had been running around the company since you were little, and I was just curious what it was.”

Benny seemed to take his answer as truth, because he nodded.  He shoved a piece of toast into his mouth and chewed and swallowed before answering Geoff.  “It’s a security company.  We do high priced security systems for businesses, including personnel.  We also provide security for high powered people, systems and personnel for them as well.”  He shrugged.  “It’s something my father is very good at, and his reputation spreads like wildfire.”

“That sounds like quite the business.  It must be big.”

Benny nodded.  “He started with simple security systems and a few security guards back when he was… oh, twenty-five or so,” he said.  “Now it’s a multi-million-dollar business with multiple locations around the country.”  He shrugged.  “My father has made sure to have me involved in whatever I could since I was little.  Someday it will be all mine, and he wants me to know everything long before that happens.”

Geoff nodded and grabbed a bite of his fried egg and put it on his toast before taking a bite.  He licked the toast crumbs and small bits of egg from his lips.  Changing the subject, he said, “I don’t know who cooks this food, but it’s always so good.”  He gave a shy smile at Benny, hoping maybe some more information would be coming his way.

Benny smiled and nodded, but didn’t respond.  Maybe Geoff wasn’t supposed to know who cooked.  Most likely it was someone else who was here against their will.  Speaking of which… “How long has your father been doing this?” Geoff risked asking, unsure if Benny would actually answer, or get angry with the question.

Looking somewhat confused, Benny swallowed a sip of orange juice.  “I told you, he started his company about-”

“No,” Geoff said, cutting him off.  “I mean… this.”  He waved his hand around, shaking his leg to make the chain attached to it rattle.

“Oh,” Benny breathed.  “….Oh.”  Benny seemed unsure if he should answer.

Benny took a few more bites of his eggs, seeming to mull over what he was going to say, if anything at all.  Geoff had just about given up on getting an answer when Benny finally spoke.

“It’s a family thing,” he said matter-of-factly.  “Goes back generations.”

Geoff’s eyes opened wide, his mouth falling open in astonishment.  “Generations?”

Benny nodded.  “My father’s, father’s father or something like that.”  He waved it off, his face scrunched up as if it was too hard to think about.  “It’s been passed down, father to son, each one learning the ways from everyone in the group until they themselves can have a slave of their own.  Men, women… as far as slaves went, there was never a preference of one over the other, but most have been men.”

Geoff’s mouth felt dry, and he pushed his tray away.  He couldn’t eat anymore.  This had been going on for generations… that was awful to think about.  Generations of men enslaving and abusing poor souls for years and years.

"Wait, father to son?” Geoff asked, suddenly realizing Benny hadn’t mentioned any women of the family.  “What about the women of the family?  Did or do they have a part in it to?”  Then Geoff wondered if he even wanted to know.  A man abusing someone was one thing, but it was kind of hard to imagine someone like his mother being involved in something like this.  Of course, he had heard of dominatrices, but a woman kidnapping someone to be her slave…?

Geoff snapped out of his thoughts and realized Benny was giving him a thoughtful look.  After a moment he replied, “Oh, sure.  Anyone in the family that wanted to participate could.  And those that didn’t,” he paused, making Geoff feel uneasy, “well, they were sworn to secrecy, banished from their homes if they wouldn’t, or…”  He shrugged, and Geoff got the idea of what happened to those who protested the family’s ways.

“And what about your mother?  Would she have wanted this for her son?” Geoff asked.  “Was she into this stuff with your dad?”

Emotion flicked over Benny’s face, and Geoff wondered if he had gone too far.  Anger, sadness, annoyance, they all seemed to be in place for a quick second before vanishing.  But then Benny gave a sad smile and said, “My dad doesn’t talk about her, and unfortunately, she died in child birth, so I guess I’ll never know.”

Geoff nodded solemnly.  “I’m sorry.”  Benny nodded back and whispered, “Thank you.”  Geoff then took a breath before venturing on with more questions. “What about the other men I’ve seen?  Are they family too?”

Benny had stopped eating, and seemed lost in this story telling now.  “Some are, some aren’t,” he answered.  “Every man in the group has a family tie, whether it’s to my father, or within their own lineage.  No outsiders are brought in unless checked out thoroughly and deemed worthy, and then it’s rare to do so, and hasn’t been allowed in years.”  Benny shrugged.  “We’re a close-knit group, and we keep our secrets well.”

Geoff nodded.  That was for damn sure.  Sure, he’d heard about human trafficking and forced prostitution, but those stories were mostly from foreign countries, not here at home.  He had never heard about anything like this happening to anyone around where he lived, had never heard about any particular well-formed groups doing this to people.

Benny must have noticed that Geoff wasn’t eating anymore.  “Are you full Geoffrey?” he asked.  “Or are the answers to your questions upsetting your stomach?”  He gave Geoff a smirk, and Geoff looked away.  “I have to go to the bathroom,” he said.  He got up and headed for the bathroom, half afraid Benny would follow.  Thankfully he didn’t.  Geoff needed some alone time to let all of the information he had learned sink in… and even then, he wasn’t sure he could believe it.

****

Geoff stumbled, and made a noise of surprise, but thankfully Benny caught him before he could trip and fall.  He was being led to the dungeon, blindfold in place, just like every other time he had been led down into the torturous chamber.  Geoff made a distressed noise as he bounced off what felt like a wall.  Was Benny doing this on purpose?

“Why do I need to be blindfolded every time you bring me down there?” he asked Benny.

Benny’s grip on his arm tightened, clearly indicating he was displeased with Geoff’s question… or how he had proposed it.  Geoff decided to try again.  With a slight frown, he asked again, “Master… why do I need to be blindfolded every time you bring me down there?”

Benny’s grip loosened a bit.  From that simple gesture, Geoff realized he'd have to make the word master part of his regular vocabulary.  He once again reminded himself that a happy Benny was a kinder Benny.  And if calling the man Master made him just a bit happier, and therefore a bit kinder, Geoff could do it.  He swallowed, realizing it would be hard, realizing that doing so meant he was submitting just a bit more to being this man’s “slave”, but damnit, he had to do what was needed to survive.

“You’ve not quite earned the privilege of seeing the house yet, my pet,” Benny said.  “Once you are better trained and more obedient, then you will be given the grand tour and allowed to roam a bit.”

Geoff snorted, he couldn’t help it.  “You think just because you think you have me _trained_ and _obedient_ , I won’t try to escape the first chance I get?

It was Benny’s turn to snort.  “Go ahead and try, slave.  You will never make it,” he paused, “did you forget my father runs a security company?  This place is set up with things you’ve never even dreamed of.”

“I’ll gladly accept the challenge.”

There was a soft chuckle.  “I see my father was right about you having delusions of ever leaving us,” Benny said.

“I haven’t seen him in a while,” Geoff said, completely ignoring Benny’s comment.  “Where is he?”  Geoff had figured Norman would be a part of his “training”, but he hadn’t seen him since the morning he had been marked like an animal.  Maybe he was letting Benny do it all himself… or maybe he was just waiting for the right moment to strike and use Geoff just like his son did.

Benny stopped, unknown to Geoff, and he was yanked to a halt by the grip on his arm.  Geoff instantly thought he had said something wrong, but when Benny next spoke, it wasn’t in anger.  “Don’t worry, Geoffrey, you’ll see him soon.”  Before Geoff could respond, the cloth blindfold was ripped from his head, and Geoff blinked against the sudden brightness.  “We’re here,” Benny told him.  “Down you go.”

Geoff took a moment to come to his senses, and realized he was standing at the top of the stairs that led down into the dungeon.  The heavy wooden door had been swung open, the door off to his left, and he wondered how he had missed Benny opening it.  The view of the stairs leading down to his torture seemed to mock him.  “Do we really need to go down there?” he asked softly.  “Can’t we just go back to the room and… and…”  He really didn’t know how to finish that statement.  And what?  Have sex?  Tie him down and force him to give a blow job?  No… definitely not.  They stood in silence for a moment, and Geoff figured Benny was waiting for him to finish his question.  But Geoff honestly had nothing else to say.  Not wanting Benny to respond and say anything that would humiliate him, Geoff yanked his arm from Benny's grip and started down the stairs.  It seemed Benny hesitated for a moment, but then his footsteps followed Geoff down.

“Interesting,” Benny whispered, most likely to himself, though he said it loud enough for Geoff to hear anyway.  Geoff didn’t feel the need to respond.  Let the man think what he wanted, Geoff really didn’t care.

Geoff’s steps faltered when he saw what was waiting for him when he got to the bottom of the stairs.  In the center of the dungeon was a rectangular area with a counter in the middle of it, kind of like an island often found in larger kitchens.  There was a large, steel sink in the middle of the counter, with a high, arched faucet.  Various sized cupboards and drawers adorned the cabinet beneath, running from one end of the island to the other.  The floor of the rectangle was what Geoff perceived to be linoleum, because it needed to be easy to clean, of course.  Various other areas of the dungeon had the same type of floor, the types of areas where there would be a mess to clean up.  Geoff shuddered to think what fluids had been mopped up from that and the other floors over the years.  But this wasn’t what made Geoff stop.  On the counter, laid out from smallest to largest size, were various dildos of varying colors and textures.  Geoff took a quick count, and his mouth went dry when he realized that all six of those damn things were going in him, but whether he or Benny would be doing it remained to be seen.

Benny gave him a shove from behind, and Geoff took a few stuttered steps before catching himself.  “Move it, Geoffrey,” Benny barked.  Benny gave him another shove, and Geoff finally got his legs going.  He walked beside Benny to the center of the dungeon, his eyes focused on what awaited him.

“I assume you’ve realized what today’s training is?”  Benny asked.  He fingered the largest dildo, a purple number that looked to be slighter smaller than Benny’s own cock.  It had impressions of veins running up and down its length.  Geoff made a face.  “Yeah,” he responded.  A quick slap to his face made him start, and his cheek sting, and he brought his hand up to soothe the ache.  Benny's face showed his annoyance, and Geoff mumbled an apology before correcting himself… again.  Damnit, when was he going to remember to speak correctly so Benny didn’t get mad at him?  “Yes, Master, I’ve figured it out.” 

Benny smiled thinly.  “Better.”  He picked up the smallest dildo and handed it to Geoff.

Geoff took it with a shaking hand, his face growing red as he studied the small, black dildo.  It was maybe four inches long, smooth, and rubbery, most likely made of silicone.  Benny moved away and sat back in a chair Geoff hadn’t noticed before.

“Well, are you just going to stand there?” Benny asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Geoff looked up at him and shook his head slowly.  “Do I… do I have to?”  He felt his face become warmer, and he knew he had flushed a deeper shade of red.  “He… here?” he stuttered.  “In front… in front of you?”

Benny shook his head sadly.  “Geoffrey, you have no privacy anymore.  Whatever your Master wants you to do, you do it, and without hesitation.  Is that understood?”

Geoff knew what was expected of him, but he just couldn’t work up the courage.

He must have hesitated too long, because Benny abruptly stood up and strode over to the counter.  Geoff watched as Benny angrily grabbed the bottle of lube sitting next to the largest dildo.  Geoff shuffled back a step as Benny stomped over to him, thrusting the lube into his free hand.  “Do it!” Benny yelled.

“Yes… Yes, Master,” Geoff muttered.  Shit, he’d really want to do this, especially with Benny watching.  He held the dildo and lube in front of him, and the now healed tattoos on his wrists caught his eye.  The marks of ownership.  The marks that showed Benny was his master, and he had no choice but to do what he was told.  “Shit,” he mumbled softly.

Movement caught his eye, and he looked up, startled.  Geoff whimpered as he watched Benny move across the basement, his gait showing he wasn’t in a hurry, but he wasn’t happy either.  Geoff watched as Benny came to a halt in front of the wall of canes and whips, and began perusing them. 

“Don’t,” Geoff blurted.  “I’ll do it.”

Benny froze and turned to Geoff.  His eyebrows were raised, his look one of question.  “I thought I might need some form of encouragement for you.”

Geoff shook his head frantically, his eyes glancing at the feared rattan cane.  “No.  No, I’ll do whatever you say,” he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.  “You… you don’t need to use anything to encourage me.”  _The threat alone of those things is enough,_ Geoff thought.  _You don’t need to actually have it in your hand._

Benny glared at him for a moment, and Geoff shook himself from his stupor.  He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some out onto the dildo in his hand.  He watched Benny as the man watched him, as he bent down to set the bottle on the floor, then stood and used his hand to rub the lube over the dildo.  “See?  I’m doing it, Master.  I’m doing it.”

Benny nodded, then jerked his head back at the wall of whips and canes.  “Don’t make me come over here again, Geoffrey.”

Geoff nodded, then shook his head, unsure of how exactly to answer.  Benny accepted it anyway, and returned to his chair.

Geoff worked the lube over the dildo, then slowly brought it around to his ass.

"Now, pet, you know better than that.”  Benny’s voice stopped him, and Geoff looked at him bleakly.   _What now?_   “You know you need to open yourself up first.”  Benny tsked.  “Lube up those fingers and stick your middle finger up your ass, and give yourself a good finger fucking first.”

 _What the fuck?_ Geoff thought.  He took a shuddering breath, then, looking and feeling sheepish, picked up the bottle of lube from the floor.  Geoff lubed his fingers and then his asshole.  Facing Benny, his face bright red, he slowly reached around his body and started putting his finger up his ass.

"No, no!” Benny yelled.  “Turn around. Bend over. I want to see it.”

With a very resigned look, Geoff slowly turned around and bent over and again started inserting his finger into his ass.  There was some resistance at first, but the lube soon did its job, and before long his finger was in up to his second knuckle.

Benny continued to call out instructions.  "Put the dildo down and spread your cheek with the other hand so I can see your finger going in.”  Geoff reluctantly did as he was told.  “That's good, now turn a tiny bit sideways so I can get a good view.  There.  Perfect!"

From this angle, with him bending over, and with him spreading a cheek, Geoff knew Benny would get a very clear view of his finger penetrating his asshole.  Geoff felt like his whole body was red from humiliation.  He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was elsewhere, but Benny’s barrage of comments wouldn’t let him.

Geoff had just got himself stretched with two fingers when Benny called for him to stop and to use the dildo.  Geoff picked it up, trying to ignore his gross, lube covered fingers, and bent back over to insert the dildo into his ass.  The first few inches slid in easily, and Geoff took the time to move it in and out to open himself a bit more.

Geoff started sliding the dildo in and out, trying to push it in farther with each thrust.  As he shoved it all the way he gave out a little cry of pain, but he kept going.  There were longer, thicker dildos to come, and he would have to deal with it and he knew it.

Benny could be heard making noises of content as he watched Geoff.   Geoff turned his head to look over his shoulder, and saw the man was palming himself through his pants.  If he was already getting hard, he’d never make it until Geoff was done with all six of the dildos.  Then again, maybe this was to Geoff’s advantage and he wouldn’t have to use them all.  "Good, my pet, good,” Benny said cheerfully.  “Now in and out. Fuck yourself nicely for me. Get it in nice and deep. Good. Now twist it around in there.”  Geoff grimaced as he followed Benny’s instructions.  In and out was embarrassing enough.  “Good,” Benny said after a few minutes.  “Now back to the fucking motion.  In and out.  Ok, good.  Good boy, Geoffrey.”

Geoff felt the whole dildo moving in and out of him, and tried to arch it so it hit his prostate and gave him some pleasure.  But before he could get there, Benny called out for him to stop.

“On to the next one, Geoffrey,” Benny ordered.  Geoff hesitated, and Benny barked at him to move.

Geoff pulled the dildo from his ass and walked awkwardly over to the counter.  “What should I do with this one?” he asked.  He looked up and saw Benny giving him a dark look.  “Master,” he quickly amended.

Benny waved at the sink.  “In there.  You’ll clean them all when we’re done.”

The dildo made a loud thud as it hit the bottom of the sink, but Geoff was already moving to pick up the next toy.  This one was clear and made of some kind of jelly like material.  It was soft and flexible, and maybe five inches long.

Geoff didn’t waste too much time lubing it up, and turned to show his ass to Benny before slowly inserting the dildo into his ass.

“Just getting your first taste of showing off for me, and you’re loving having those fake cocks up your ass already, huh slut? You sure didn’t hesitate to shove it up your hole, did you?” Benny called out. 

Geoff flushed, yet again humiliated.  He had figured this was what Benny wanted, and now he was being likened to a slut all because he didn’t hesitate to do what he thought the man wanted.  “Um…” he started.

Benny laughed.  “This is just the beginning, there’s a lot more to come, and before long you’ll be able to accommodate anything I want to shove up your ass!”

Geoff gasped as he slid the clear dildo up into his ass, the end hitting his prostate and making his legs shake.  “Oh, oh,” he moaned.

Benny chuckled behind him.  “See, you are a little slut.  Moaning while fucking yourself with that dildo.”  Geoff thought he heard the sound of Benny's zipper opening.  "Give yourself a good fucking now," Benny ordered.  “You can do it.  Good Boy!” he called as Geoff complied. 

“There you go! Now fuck yourself. Go on, harder. Remember, the more you do now the less that big fat dildo is going to hurt you later."

Geoff couldn’t help the moans that escaped him as he fucked himself with that clear, jelly like dildo.  He couldn’t help that it felt good, he couldn’t help it that his cock was becoming rock hard and dripping.  Geoff faintly realized that he had increased his pace, and was fucking himself with no abandon.  After a few minutes, he thought his legs might give out if he continued at that pace, so he slowed his movements.  He let out a breathy moan.

“Stop!”  Benny suddenly yelled.  “Next one!”

Geoff whimpered as he was forced to stop and pull the dildo from his ass.  He walked over and threw it into the sink, almost sad that that one was done.  He picked up the next one and noticed it had a suction cup on the bottom, as did the rest of them.  He looked at Benny inquisitively, and saw the man was holding tightly onto his cock, his face set as he tried to hold himself back from cumming.

“Stick it to the cupboard,” Benny breathed.  “On your hands and knees and fuck it.”

Geoff figured it couldn’t get more humiliating, but it had.  Geoff glanced at Benny as stuck the suction cup to the smooth surface of the cupboard.  Each cupboard door and drawer had a lock on it, so Geoff didn’t have to worry about the door moving with him.  Keeping his eyes on Benny, he slowly lowered himself to his hands and knees.  First, he used a lot of lube to cover the surface of the thick blue dildo, making sure to cover it well.  This one was thicker than the last ones had been, but wasn’t any longer.  Geoff pushed the bottle aside, then turned himself so he was facing away from the dildo before slowly inching himself backwards.  He felt the tip of the fake cock touch his ass, and maneuvered himself so it was aimed for his hole.  He could hear Benny making noises of contentment, and forced himself to keep his eyes focused on the floor beneath him.  He didn’t particularly want to see what Benny was doing over there. 

“That’s it, my pet, ease yourself back onto it.  Open up your hole for that fake cock,” Benny said, his voice filled with a hunger for Geoff’s performance.

Geoff ignored Benny and slowly backed himself up onto the dildo.  Once he was fully impaled, he took a few moments to let his body adjust.  Then he began to rock his hips back and forth.  In moments, his knees were already screaming from rocking on the hard linoleum, but he just grit his teeth and tried to ignore it.

“Show me how badly you want it boy,” Benny called.  “Ride it like the dirty slut you are!”

Geoff quickly found the pleasure he had gained from the clear dildo just a few minutes ago.  His cock was hard, red, and dripping.  He found himself moaning softly… found himself coming closer and closer to the edge.  He was just about there… when Benny yelled out, “Stop!”  Geoff groaned loudly in frustration and pulled himself away and off of the thick blue cock.

The next dildo was used the same as the third, but this time it was suctioned to the counter and Geoff was made to climb up onto it and crouch over the skin colored fake cock as he fucked himself with it.  Benny hadn’t been able to stop himself from cumming during that one, and Geoff had watched the man’s cum spew from his cock and splatter across the floor.  Benny had sat back, panting as he collected himself.  He told Geoff to stop with that one and move on to the next dildo, this one thicker and longer than the first four.  Geoff was ordered to suction it to the floor this time, and he did so before kneeling over it and slowly working himself down the thick silicone cock.  His own cock was still hard and dripping, but Benny never let him go far enough to orgasm.

 Benny got up from the chair this time, and went to the sink.  Geoff found himself groaning and moaning once again, this large dildo forcing him open wider than before.  His cock twitched and he fought the urge to stroke it.  No matter how much he wanted it, no matter how close he might get, he felt no need to give Benny more of a show.  Geoff winced as the flesh colored cock inside him hit a patch of sore skin.  His asshole was beginning to feel chafed, and he was worried he’d start bleeding before long.  Benny distracted him from the pain as he tutted around in the sink, the water running as he seemed to be cleaning off one of the earlier toys.  He finally turned the water off and turned to Geoff.  He held out the first dildo.  “Here.”

Geoff took it, his face no doubt showing his confusion.  “I don’t understand.”  He was already fucking one dildo; did Benny expect him to shove this one up there too?

Benny smiled.  “Suck on it.”

“What?!” Geoff cried.  “No!  It was in my ass!”  He stopped fucking himself, and sat hovering over the dildo suctioned to the floor.  He held out the small dildo to Benny, urging him to take it back.  There was no way it was going in his mouth when it had been in his ass, he didn’t care if Benny had cleaned it off or not.  He knew it wasn’t _actually_ clean.  Short of sterilization, it was never going near his lips.

Benny made his head snap back with a quick backhanded slap, taking Geoff by surprise.  “Your personal feelings don’t exist anymore, remember?  You obey.  Nothing more.”  Another slap made Geoff cry out.  “Do it!”

Geoff sniveled a little as he brought the small dildo to his mouth.  He grimaced as it touched his tongue.  He looked up at Benny, standing there with his cock hanging from his pants, smiling down at him with satisfaction.  “Use your mouth, Geoffrey, and use it good.  You need to be able to get toys wet enough to use with that tongue of yours, because there might not always be lube available.”

Geoff didn’t like the sound of that.  He knew his saliva was going to be used for lube in the future, and didn’t know if it would be enough.  With a grimace, he worked the dildo in and out of his mouth, making sure to run his tongue along the silicone cock.  He desperately tried to ignore the fact that it had once been in his ass.  He gagged a few times when the thought occurred to him, but he quickly pushed it away.  With Benny watching him closely, Geoff kept moving the dildo in and out of his mouth.  He didn’t know if it was going back up his ass or not, so he wanted to make sure it’d be ready, just in case.  A swift kick to his thigh made him realize he wasn’t fucking the cock in his ass, and he began moving his hips.

“This is going to become part of your daily routine, Geoffrey,” Benny told him.  “Practice makes perfect, and you will practice hard every day because you don’t want to be a disappointment to me, slave.”

 _Daily routine?!  What the hell does that mean?!_   Geoff looked up at him, and was tempted to pull the dildo from his mouth to call the man crazy. 

“One of these will be left in the bathroom for you, with lube. You will use it to prepare yourself every morning,” Benny said.  “You _will_ be prepared for me when I enter the room, or you _will_ hurt.”  Geoff rolled his eyes, earning himself another slap. 

Benny made a face as he pulled his hand back and shook it as if pained _.  Good, maybe his hand stings from the slaps,_ Geoff thought.   Benny shook his hand again as he smirked.  “I’ll make sure your new toy has a suction cup on the end, so you can use it ride it if you want.  You seemed to really enjoy the last toys you fucked yourself with.”

Geoff pulled the dildo from his mouth and let it drop to the floor before spitting the excess saliva from his lips.  “Screw you,” he snapped.

This time the hand touching his face was in the form of a fist, and it sent him flying backwards.  The thick dildo was yanked from his ass, making him yelp in surprise.  He cried out in pain as he skidded across the linoleum, coming to a stop just shy of the edge where linoleum met concrete.  He breathed heavily, watching Benny out of the corner of his eye.  Oh, he’d pissed the man off now.

“Get over here, with the largest dildo on the counter,” Benny commanded.  “Now!”  The man seethed as he watched Geoff move, his eyes full of anger.

Geoff slowly got up, his hand coming up to massage his left cheek.  From the force of the hit, he was relieved his jaw wasn’t broken, but there was going to be a nice bruise later.  Benny instructed him to suck on the new fake cock, and do a good job, because it was all the lube he’d get.  Benny grabbed the other one form the floor, and it made a soft popping sound as it came free from the floor.  Geoff ducked as Benny threw it into the sink.  He thought for sure it was aimed at his head.  Putting the thick, veiny looing cock to his lips, Geoff tentatively reached out with his tongue and licked it.  Pushing it farther into his mouth, Geoff soon found he had trouble getting more than an inch or two into his mouth, and kept gagging when he tried more.  He knew his ass was open and lubed, but this large purple cock was going to hurt nonetheless.

Geoff jumped as the cock was suddenly jerked from his mouth.  Benny had grabbed it from him and proceeded to slam the suction cup end onto the floor.  “Time’s up.”  He snapped his fingers and pointed at the purple cock standing up from the floor.  Geoff swallowed slowly, then crouched down and began to impale himself onto it.  He made pained noises as he lowered himself.  The cock was thick and long, and would take some work to become fully seated inside him.

Doing some quick thinking he muttered, “Sorry, Master.”  Maybe if he apologized, Benny would take it easier on him.

“It’s far too late for that,” Benny snapped.  He grabbed his cock and brought the tip to Geoff’s lips.  “Fuck your ass on that cock, while you fuck your mouth on mine.”

Geoff whimpered.  “Yes, Master.”  He didn’t have much of a choice, did he?  He opened his mouth and let Benny slide his cock over his tongue.  He tried not to gag as the tip hit the back of his throat, or when he tasted Benny's spent cum from earlier.

“Put your mouth cunt to proper use, slave,” Benny said with a smirk.  “Worshiping the cock that hangs in between a real man’s legs is the only thing that keeps you cum dumpsters relevant in the world.  Don’t ever forget that.”

Geoff’s breath stuttered as he listened to Benny’s words.  Why did Benny have to talk like that?  Did it make him feel like a big man, to degrade and humiliate Geoff like that?  Did Norman and his friends use nasty, degrading words themselves, and had therefore taught Benny to use them too?

Geoff glanced up at Benny, but the look of triumph and power on the man’s face made him look away.  This was awful and degrading… and Geoff had no fucking choice but to do it.  Geoff had finally managed to get himself down onto the fake cock, and began lifting himself up and down on the thick purple cock, feeling the friction of its rough veins on his increasingly tender entrance.  He tried to move slowly, but Benny had other ideas.  “Faster!  Fuck yourself like the slut you are!”

Geoff closed his eyes and focused on his tasks, making sure to use the skills he had been taught to give Benny a decent blowjob.  His ass was protesting the rough treatment, but he pushed the pain aside and lowered himself to his knees.  He rocked his hips, making the dildo go deeper inside him.  He moaned a little as it hit his prostate.  He had lost his erection when Benny had punched him, but maybe he could work himself back to hardness.

“Focus, slave!” Benny yelled.  “You’re here for _my_ pleasure, not your own!”

Geoff wanted to respond, but knew it was best to ignore him.  Disregarding his own needs, he put his all into pleasuring Benny’s cock, hoping he could get him off quickly and then he’d be left alone.  Benny was breathing heavily, his initial soft moans becoming louder as Geoff worked.  Soon he felt Benny's cock twitching, and he knew it was over.  He swallowed around the cock in his mouth, knowing it would be Benny’s undoing.  Shortly after, Benny cried out, and his hot cum hit the back of Geoff’s throat.  He opened his eyes, looking up to watch Benny as he came, and was surprisingly happy to see the smile in Benny's face.  He had pleased him, maybe there wouldn’t be any more punishment for his outburst earlier.

Benny pulled away, mumbling, “Good… good.”

Geoff sat back on the dildo, waiting for instructions.  He watched Benny from the corner of his eye, wary of where the man might go, but he only went to the sink to clean himself up.

Coming back, he looked down at Geoff, his eyes showing some of the anger from earlier.  “Now, about that talking back from earlier…”

****

Geoff cried, pleading for Benny to let him go.  Trying to get the man to understand that he hurt too much, that this punishment would kill him.  Geoff figured the man was going to either fuck him senseless, or whip him with something harsh and painful.  He couldn’t go through that, he just couldn’t.  He begged and pleaded, yelling repeatedly that he was sorry and wouldn’t do it again.  But Benny just laughed the whole time he strapped Geoff down on his stomach onto the padded bench for his punishment.  This bench was different than the one before, and instead of leaning over it, he was fully laying on it, his arms and legs bent and resting on the padded rests attached to the sides of the large, saw horse shaped bench. 

Geoff had struggled mightily, but after so much exertion with the toys, he was powerless to stop Benny from strapping his arms, legs, and upper body down onto the padded bench.  He was frightened about the piece sticking out of the one end of the bench, complete with spot for his head to go into.  There were even straps for his head, and he knew he would be forced face down and not be able to see what was happening to him.  He fought valiantly against Benny as his head was grabbed roughly, even trying to bite Benny, but Benny was able to force his head down into the open hole at the head of the bench.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Geoff yelled, his voice tear filled.  “Master, please, I’m sorry!”

 “Oh, now you call me Master,” Benny said.  “I’ve already told you it was too late for that, Geoffrey.  Now be quiet, or I’ll be forced to gag you.”

Geoff clenched his lips together, fearful of the gag, but he couldn’t stop his sniffles as the straps were secured tightly over the back of his head.

Geoff jerked his limbs as Benny walked away, but the straps were tight and had no give to them.  The bench jerked under him, making a groaning noise as he tried a few more times before giving up.

The sound of something heavy being wheeled over and placed behind him made Geoff jerk around again.  _What the hell does he have?!_ Geoff screamed in his head.  _What’s he going to do to me?!_

"This should do the trick," Benny said from behind him.  “It’ll open you up, and keep you thinking about watching your mouth.”

“Mas… Master?” Geoff hesitantly asked.  His voice sounded slightly muffled from his face being in the hole of the bench.  “What is-?”

“I _told_ you to shut up!” Benny barked.  He punctuated his statement with a harsh smack on Geoff’s ass, making him yelp loudly.

“Sorry,” Geoff whispered softly.

Something cold and rubbery touched his hole, making Geoff jump.  He could hear Benny working behind him, but Benny wasn’t telling him anything.  Whatever touched him moved around, and the smell of the lube from before reached his nose.  Was Benny going to fuck him like this?  Was he going to use one of the toys from before?  Geoff didn’t know if his poor hole could take anymore use.  He was sore from everything from earlier, and didn’t think any amount of lube would lessen his discomfort.

A clicking sound was heard, and Benny’s feet were suddenly in view under Geoff’s head.

Slowly Geoff felt pressure increase at his ass as whatever it was behind him slowly made its way in.  Geoff groaned and whimpered as he was stretched, and knew he was feeling a large, thick dildo being forced into him. It just kept going!  Geoff tried to adjust his hips and ease the ache it was causing, but there was no way he could move an inch in the straps.  When the fake cock finally stopped, Geoff swore the thing was touching the back of his throat.  It had to be eight inches, at least.  He groaned as it stayed in place for a few seconds, then he felt movement again as it pulled itself out, spreading lube all over his hole.  The next push in felt a _little_ easier, but it was becoming painful, and Geoff cried out.

“Once you’re done with this punishment, you’ll definitely think twice about calling your Master names,” Benny said.  “Every time you want to call me names, just you think about this monster opening you up, spearing your insides.”

Geoff whimpered loudly.  He longed to plead and beg for it to stop, that he would never call Benny names again… but Benny’s mind was clearly set on this, and nothing Geoff could say would stop him.

"Now, I would have started out with a little guy, but you’ve already gotten yourself so stretched that this monster sized cock will be no problem for you.”  Geoff could hear the smirk in Benny’s voice, and wanted to desperately plead for him to stop.  If this thing fucked him for too long, he was sure he’d pass out.  “Eventually you'll beg me to strap you up to this machine, you'll love the feeling of having a cock buried in that boy pussy of yours while you moan and squeal in delight as it fucks you to no end,” Benny said with a laugh.

Geoff whimpered as the machine behind him finally pulled the thick cock out of him.  Benny disappeared for a moment, then rustling was heard before he returned.  “There, I set the pace for random, Geoffrey.  You’ll have fun all night!”

The pace of the machine picked up.  Geoff let the tears fall now, knowing he was being forcefully fucked by a machine while strapped to a bench in the basement of a group of perverted men with no way to escape.

Geoff knew he should be quiet, but he couldn’t help beginning to sob and plead with Benny to let him go.  “Please… Mas… Master,” he sobbed.  “Please don’t leave me here all night… please!”  The pace of the machine behind him picked up again, and Geoff felt like the thick dildo was going to split him in half as it pounded in and out of his ass.  “Please!” he screamed.

Benny tsked.  “You really don’t know how to be quiet, do you?”

Geoff snapped his mouth shut.  _Shit, the gag,_ he thought.  He tried to shake his head in the straps, mumbling “unh, uhn” over and over.  Hopefully Benny would hear him and realize he meant to be quiet from now on.

Benny left him, and Geoff started to sob again.  Meanwhile, the cock in his ass was moving out of him, the thick impressions of the veins on it rubbing his insides.  Benny’s feet reappeared under his head, and a ball gag was held out, dangling by the leather strap from Benny’s fingers.  “This is the last time I will tell you.  Shut. Up.”

Geoff struggled to frantically nod his head, mumbling “uh huh, uh huh” over and over.  He did not want to be gagged while strapped to this bench, getting fucked up the ass by a machine.  Benny let the gag drop, and it landed well within Geoff’s sight, a clear threat.

 Benny sighed, and Geoff watched him shuffle his feet.  “Damn, I have to go get ready for my date,” Benny said sadly.  “I wish I could watch more of this.  It truly is a wonderful sight!”  Geoff grunted as Benny smacked him roughly on the ass.  “Have a good night, Geoffrey!”

Shit, Benny wasn’t going to really leave him here, was he?!  What if something went wrong?  What if Geoff needed help?  He struggled against the straps, contemplating if it was worth yelling after him.

Geoff could hear Benny’s feet plodding up the stairs, but they stopped.  Geoff perked up, hoping he was coming back.  “Oh, Geoffrey, my father will be down to check on you periodically.  Who knows when I’ll be home from my date, ya know?  Wouldn’t want you stuck there until morning if it ends up being one of _those_ dates, right?”  He laughed, and Geoff frowned.  This wasn’t funny!  “No talking unless spoken to, do you understand?  I’ll make sure my father knows the rules, so don’t even try.”

Geoff was silent for a moment, unsure if he was supposed to answer.  But then Benny’s voice called out, “I asked if you understood!”  Geoff groaned as the thick cock began moving its way back inside him, then called out, “Yes, Master!”

Benny laughed, then his footsteps ascended the stairs until they disappeared.  Geoff heard the door shut, and knew he was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say it every chapter, but I mean it... thank you to everyone for leaving review/comments, and kudos! I really do appreciate each and every one! :)

~Geoff's POV~

Geoff hated this, hated Benny for doing this to him, hated himself for being too weak to fight back, he hated everything.  Geoff hated Benny with every fiber of his being.  They say hate is a powerful word, but it wasn't powerful enough to express the very extent of his feelings.  Benny might see this as both punishment and training for Geoff to become his willing slave, but Geoff was still certainly a long way off from accepting this new role from demented Benny and his equally demented father.  He certainly was no closer to acceptance of becoming some kind of lowly slave and fuck doll for Benny’s amusement. 

Geoff drifted in and out of consciousness over the next few hours, periodically snapping back into reality when the dildo assaulting his ass would change pace and thrust in and out of him with amazing speed.  In and out the dildo pulsed, having no mercy on his sore hole, just repeatedly pounding into him hard and deep.  Geoff alternated between crying, groaning, and just quietly sobbing each time he was brought back to his reality of getting fucked mercilessly by a machine.  When the hell would Benny return home and relieve him from this nightmare?

Geoff thought Norman had come down at least once or twice, but he wasn’t certain he had actually seen the man or not.  He was so out of it, he barely could tell what was going on around him, and with his head strapped down, he couldn’t look around to see if anyone was in the dungeon with him.

The machine behind him slowed again, and he groaned as the fake cock within him slowly moved out.  Squelching sounds assaulted his ears, showing Geoff he was still wet back there.  Geoff vaguely thought he had felt Norman reapplying lube at some point, so at least he wasn’t completely torn up.  His ass though… it was on fire.  Geoff didn’t know how long he’d been strapped down, but if it was much longer he knew he’d pass out completely… either from pain or exhaustion, or a combination of both.

Geoff was slowly ebbing into unconsciousness when he thought he heard the dungeon door open.  He snapped awake again, his eyes opening wide.  Oh, how he hoped it was Benny!  _Please, please let it be Benny!_   He wanted to call out, to beg and plead for release, but Benny had imparted on him that he was not allowed to talk unless spoken too.  Geoff knew the man would punish him if he tried… and he just could not take any more tonight.  Footsteps shuffled around him, and Geoff got a glimpse of a pair of slippers going past his head.  The feet kept going though, coming to a stop behind him.

"Damn, you’re _wide_ open, boy!”  Norman, it was Norman.

Geoff moaned and shifted against the straps holding him down.

“What’d you do to piss him off this much?” Norman asked.  “He wouldn’t tell me.  I was disappointed earlier because you were unconscious and I couldn’t ask.”  Norman laughed.  “Damn,” he muttered.  “Would love to get my hands on that well fucked hole,” he mumbled softly. 

Geoff moaned.  _Please, no._

A quick smack to his ass made Geoff yelp.  “Don’t worry boy, I’m not gonna touch ya.”

Norman’s feet reappeared in Geoff’s vision.  “So, what’d you do?”

Geoff worked his tongue in his mouth and tried to gather some saliva so he could talk.  His mouth was dry from his crying and sobbing.  “I...” he croaked.  He tried to clear his throat, and licked his lips.  “I… talked back.”

Norman laughed.  “Yeah, Benny doesn’t like when the slaves talk back.  You’d best remember that when you want to mouth off to him again.”

Geoff moaned softly.  The fake cock had stabbed him deep in his insides, and he grunted as it hit his prostate.  He had faintly realized his cock had tried to get hard throughout this whole punishment, but the random pace of the machine never let him get far.  His cock was mashed beneath him anyway, so he doubted he’d be able to get release anyhow.

“You getting hard under there?” Norman asked, his amusement evident in his tone.  “You cumming from that machine fucking your sweet ass?”

Geoff groaned as the cock slowly pulled out.  “No,” he gasped.

Norman tsked.  “Pity.”  Geoff watched his feet, happy to have something else to look at besides the gray concrete floor.  “Would be nice to show your Master what a whore you are, Geoffrey.  It would sure show him you’re sorry too,” Norman said.

Geoff snorted softly.  Sure, sounds like a good plan.

The two fell into silence for a few minutes, the only sound the noise of the machine ruthlessly fucking him from behind.  Finally, Norman sighed.  “Well, you’re looking okay.  I’m off.”

Geoff saw Norman’s slippered feet turning and then they were gone.  “Benny texted and said he’d be home soon, Geoffrey.  You should be let free soon!” Norman called.  Geoff worked his mouth again to try and call out, to plead with the man not to leave him, but no words would come out.  He sighed pitifully as he heard Norman’s footsteps ascending the stairs, and then he was all alone once again.

****

Geoff snapped into consciousness.  Someone was here.  Someone was behind him, he could practically feel their presence.

“Looking good back here.”  It was Benny, and Geoff could hear the satisfaction in his voice.  He was obviously happy with himself for using this machine to not only punish Geoff, but to open up Geoff’s ass against his will. Benny laughed, and landed a harsh smack on Geoff’s ass, making him scream.

“Please…” Geoff gasped.  And a gasp was all it was.  _He_ barely heard himself speaking, there was no way Benny had heard him.

"A few more go rounds with this machine, and you could be up to some thick monster dildos opening you up,” Benny mused.

Geoff couldn’t believe his ears.  Larger dildos than the one invading him right now?  He’d never be able to take it.

Geoff felt movement behind him, and figured Benny was messing with the machine that was still pounding in and out of his ass.  He felt it start to slow and then, thankfully, it withdrew and finally came to a stop.  Geoff didn’t know what awaited him now, but as long as the machine had stopped, that was a mini victory for him.  Geoff knew and felt that he was one step closer to getting out of this hell hole and getting some much-needed rest.

Benny suddenly appeared beneath him, settling himself to lay on the floor under Geoff’s face.  Benny was smiling up at him, clearly enjoying seeing Geoff in such an exhausted, distressed position.  Geoff felt his eyes narrow in anger.  Once again, Geoff felt his hatred at Benny for doing this to him, the hatred at himself for being too weak to fight back, the hatred at everything he’d experienced since waking up in this hell.  Geoff still felt intense hatred for Benny with every fiber of his being.  Yes, Geoff hated him, he truly did… but he couldn’t argue with himself that he was actually glad to finally see Benny reappear, as it meant that Geoff could possibly be out of this ordeal soon.

Benny smile hadn’t wavered as Geoff’s thoughts had wandered to his hatred for the man, and Geoff wasn’t surprised that Benny had more degrading things to spew from those smiling lips.

“Soon you'll likely be begging me to strap you on this thing and to fire up these machines with the biggest dildos I can find. You’re a pure slut in the making, I think.”  Benny laughed when Geoff tried to shake his head in disagreement.  There was no way he was going to do such a thing… he’d _never_ do such a thing.  Benny continued, “I can't wait to see you being a little party slut for my father and his friends.  They'll hold you down and gangbang that boy pussy of yours from dusk till dawn."

Geoff felt his stomach roll at the thought of Norman and his friends using him like some fuck toy.  He dry heaved a little, and Benny hastily moved away.  Geoff had half a thought that it would have been quite satisfying to throw up on him.  He smiled a little as Benny gathered himself to his feet and moved away.

Geoff almost cried in relief when he felt Benny releasing the straps holding him down to the bench.  He was done with this hell… it was over!  If he never saw this bench and fucking machine again, it would be too soon.

Benny was whistling softly to himself as he worked.  Geoff couldn’t catch the tune, but somehow hoped that since Benny was whistling, it meant he was at least in a good mood.  That could bode well for Geoff.

Geoff struggled to raise his head as the straps holding it down were released.  He grunted against the pain in his neck as he pulled his head from the hole and turned to watch Benny.  The machine was being pulled away and moved back to where Benny had found it.  Then the dildo was thrown into the sink with the others from earlier.  “Can wash those later,” Benny mumbled.  Turning back to Geoff, he motioned for him to get up and join Benny.

Geoff arms and legs were shaking as he tried to raise himself off the bench.  He had so little energy, he was afraid he’d have to stay here until he could regain some strength in his limbs to climb off the damn thing.

Benny watched him impatiently.  “Move it, Geoffrey!” he yelled.  “I’ve had an awful night, and I don’t have time for you to flop like a fish up there.  Get. Up.”

Okay, maybe the whistling wasn’t because he was happy, but he just liked the look of Geoff strapped down and vulnerable.  Geoff have him a pleading look.  “I… I can’t.  Please… help me.”  He swallowed, then added, “Master.”

Benny rolled his eyes.  He strode forward and grabbed Geoff by his upper arms, then non-too gently pulled him up so he was sitting on the bench.  Geoff’s legs shook as his weight was put on them, and he groaned at the pain flaring throughout his lower back and hips.  He had been in a horizontal positon for so long that sitting up brought out quite a few aches and pains.  Benny started to pull him farther, but Geoff signaled for him to wait.  “I… I need a minute to adjust,” he begged.  “Please, Master, give me a minute.”

Benny sighed angrily, then nodded.  “Fine.”

Geoff focused on breathing through the pain.  In.  Out.  In.  Out.  He listened to his breath coming through his nose, trying to ignore his back and shaking legs.  In.  Out.  In.  Out.

After a few moments, Benny asked angrily, “Are you done?”

Geoff breathed in and out a few more times, then shook his head.  “Can I… have some water, please?” he asked softly.   

Benny sighed unhappily, then walked away.  He grumbled to himself as he opened a sleek black fridge in the corner and grabbed a bottle of water.  He took hasty steps back, his face showing he was growing impatient.  “Here.”  He twisted off the top and handed it to Geoff.

Geoff took the bottle with a shaking hand and brought it to his lips.  He drank slowly at first, then guzzled the rest of the bottle down.  He gasped for breath when he finished.  “Thank you, Master.”  He handed he empty water bottle back to Benny, who took it and tossed it into the sink.

“Ready?” Benny asked.  Geoff took a couple of deep breaths, then nodded.

Benny moved behind him and took hold of Geoff’s upper arms again.  “Come on back,” Benny coached.  “Get one leg under you, then the other.”

Geoff did as he was told, slowly standing up, feeling the soreness in his joints from being stuck in one position for such a long period of time.  Standing to his full height, Geoff felt himself wobbling and cursed softly.  He reached out quickly and grabbed ahold of the bench before he fell to the floor.  Benny’s arms wrapped around his waist, actually helping him for once.

“It seems you weren’t lying,” Benny murmured.

Geoff snorted softly.  _No, you think?!_

Benny kept his hands in place as Geoff pulled himself back to his feet and stood.  Geoff kept his own hands on the bench as his legs trembled beneath him.  Damn, was he going to be able to walk back upstairs?  Maybe Benny would be forced to leave him down here all night.  Geoff shuddered to think of it.  Left down here to sleep in this tortuous dungeon, it would be dark and depressing… and Geoff would stay awake all night staring at the various shadows lining the walls and decorating the floor.

“I… I think I’m okay to walk,” Geoff said.  “But only if you help me, Master.”

“It’s enlightening how respectful you get after punishments, Geoffrey,” Benny noted.  “Hopefully this one will sink in deep.”

Geoff nodded.  “Not again, please not again,” he murmured, now shaking his head.

With Benny’s help, Geoff started walking towards the stairs.  With each step, he felt how truly sore his ass and the rest of his body now was.  His ass had been fucked raw and was extremely sensitive to the touch.  The rest of his body had been forced into position for hours without relief, and his muscles were letting him know that they were now awake.  He grunted and groaned with each step, and was thankful that despite Benny’s annoyance with him, the man was letting him take his time.

It took them around twenty minutes to get back to the bedroom Geoff reluctantly called his own.  The stairs had been the worst part.  Lifting each leg up had made his lower back and ass scream in pain.  As soon as they entered the room, Geoff automatically headed for the bed.  He wanted nothing more than to sleep.  He already had it in mind to beg Benny to please let him sleep tomorrow away.  There was no way he could get up in the morning and do anything.  He was dog tired.

“No, no, no,” Benny said.  He used his grip on Geoff’s arms to steer him towards the bathroom.  “You can’t go to bed covered in lube and dried sweat.  Go take a shower.”

Geoff allowed Benny to turn him, but he refused to walk further.  “No,” he muttered, shaking his head.  “Too tired.”

Benny wouldn’t take no for an answer.  He moved Geoff forward, and poor Geoff was defenseless to resist.  He flopped down onto the toilet lid and watched Benny start the water.  He vaguely realized that he had to pee, and staggered to his feet to do so.  Benny ignored him as he moved, and went on gathering the washcloth and towel for Geoff from the shelves tucked away behind the door.

Geoff flushed and washed his hands, then looked at Benny imploringly.  “Shower ready?”

Benny stuck his hand past the edge of the shower curtain to test the water, and then nodded.  “Yes, get in.”

Geoff didn’t have to be told twice.  Leaning against the back shower wall, he groaned in relief as the hot water hit his body and began to soothe his sore muscles.  _Okay, maybe this was a good idea,_ he thought.  He stood under the spray for a few minutes and let the hot water soak into his skin.  Then he grabbed the washcloth and slowly lathered it up before beginning to methodically clean his body.  He was careful around his ass, but couldn’t help the grunts of pain as he carefully used the washcloth to clean any residual lube from his sore hole.

He swore he heard a few chuckles of amusement from the other side of the shower curtain.  Benny must be out there, waiting for him.  But _what_ was he waiting for?

Geoff soon found out.  The rattle of the shower curtain opening filled his ears, and he snapped to attention as he saw a naked Benny joining him.  And he was _smiling._   Oh no, what did he have planned now?

Benny took the washcloth from Geoff’s slack fingers and began rubbing him down.  “I thought you might need some help.”

“Thank you… Master,” Geoff whispered.

Benny smiled widely as he looked him in the eye.  “You’re welcome, Geoffrey.”

Geoff looked away and tried to stand still as Benny continued washing him.  Benny was gentle as he washed around Geoff’s ass.  “My, my,” Benny commented.  “What a sight.”

Geoff frowned.  _Stop looking and finish washing, you bastard._

Benny moved back to Geoff’s front and did a quick once over with the washcloth before throwing the washcloth to the tub floor.  He maneuvered Geoff into the spray and told him to rinse off.

Geoff did as he was told, but he was keeping an eye on Benny as he did so.  He had a sinking feeling that Benny had joined him in the shower for more than washing.  Maybe Geoff could distract him.

“How… how was your date, Master?” he hesitantly asked.  Geoff knew Benny had said he had had a shitty night, but maybe it wasn’t all from the date.

Benny huffed.  “It did not go well.  He was quite the guy when he was sweet talking me before the date, but quickly turned into a smart talking asshole as the night went on.”

Geoff turned and gave him a sad look.  “I’m sorry it didn’t go well, Master.”

Benny nodded.  “Thank you, Geoffrey.  It was nice of you to ask.  I’m glad you’re showing some interest in your Master.”

Geoff nodded solemnly.  Let Benny believe what he wanted… Geoff didn’t really care, he just wanted to distract Benny so Geoff could hopefully go to bed.

Before he realized what was happening, Geoff found their positions reversed.  He cried out as his chest was slammed into the shower wall, Benny’s weight leaning down on him from behind.  “Wha-?”

Soft laughter filled his ear.  “I had hoped to get lucky tonight, my pet, but sadly it didn’t happen.”  Benny ground his half hard cock into Geoff’s ass cheek.  “So, I think I’ll find what I need here with my slave.”

Geoff shook his head frantically.  “Master… no, please!”  He tried to push back against Benny, but Benny easily held him in place.  “My ass hurts so much!” he yelled.  “Please, don’t!”  His cry ended in a choked sob.  He got his arms in front of him and pushed back against Benny with all his strength.

“Oh, you’re going to make this fun,” Benny breathed into his ear.  He shoved Geoff back into the shower wall, eliciting a grunt of pain and more squirming out of him.  “You’re weak from being fucked all night, I’m much stronger and eager to put you to use…”  Geoff felt Benny move behind him just before the man viciously shoved his cock into Geoff’s abused, pain filled hole.  The action pulled a high-pitched scream out of Geoff that quickly turned into sobbing.

“Stop!” Geoff sobbed.  “Please!”  His hands clawed at the shower wall for some sort of leverage to pull himself away.  His fingers maybe squeaking sounds as they grasped uselessly at the wet, smooth wall.

Benny laughed as he began an agitating pace that made Geoff scream, cry, and struggle relentlessly underneath Benny.  Geoff could not believe the pain he was feeling in his ass right now.  He had thought the fucking machine would do him in, but this was far worse.  Benny had allowed that machine to abuse him all night, and now the man himself wasn’t letting up.  “Please!” Geoff shrieked.  “You’re going to kill me!”

 Amazingly, Benny let up on his pace.  He slowed to almost a crawl, but it still hurt.  Geoff felt hot breath on his ear and heard Benny whisper, “That sweet hole of yours is so open and wide that it’s just sucking me right in.  It’s so loose that I could probably get my fist in there at the same time.”  Geoff whimpered and begged him not to.  Benny chuckled.  “I just love watching your ass hungrily suck on my cock, slave!”  Geoff whimpered again and finally deflated against the shower wall.  He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, desperately hoping for a quick end to this.

The water was losing its warmth, and Geoff started to shiver just a little.  His sore muscles, which had been soothed earlier, were starting to clench up again.  “Please, Master, please….” he whispered.  “Stop….”

Benny’s pace picked up again, and Geoff ground his teeth together so he wouldn’t cry out.  He realized there was a slickness in his insides now, and just knew he was bleeding.  There was no way he could be abused like this and not come out unscathed.

Benny’s thrusts slowed, and Geoff felt the man’s cock twitching.  A shout filled the bathroom as Benny came inside him, and Geoff cried out as the hot cum stung his insides.  Benny sagged against him, breathing heavily. 

“Oh, fuck Geoffrey, that felt so good.  I’m a lucky Master to have a slave with such a talented ass.   It just sucks me right in, begging for my cock and cum.”

Geoff shuddered.  He was past his limits now.  Between the now tepid water hitting him, and with the further exhaustion from being fucked, he was surprised he was able to remain awake.  “Master, please… so tired,” he murmured.  “Please.”

Benny stiffened, seeming to realize that he was pretty much the only thing keeping Geoff on his feet.  “Of course, my pet.”  He pulled his thick cock from Geoff’s hole and turned to shut the shower off.  Geoff almost collapsed, but Benny soon returned and caught him.

Somehow between the two of them, they got Geoff cleaned off, dried off, and into the bedroom.  Benny didn’t bother drying off, he said he’d do it once Geoff was in bed.  Geoff’s eyes were mere slits as he neared the bed, and the bed looked to be a million miles away.  If his knees hadn’t finally hit the sides of the mattress, he wouldn’t have known he was there already.  Benny let him go, and Geoff allowed his body to fall.  He bounced a little as he hit the mattress, then he tried to climb farther onto it.  Benny helped him, then covered him with the blanket.

“Goodnight Geoffrey.  Rest, you’ve earned it.  I’ll see you….” 

Geoff didn’t hear Benny finish his sentence, because he descended swiftly into darkness and wonderful, wonderful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews/comments, and kudos! :) They all mean so much to me!

~Benny's POV~

When Benny entered the bedroom, he heard soft grunts coming from the bathroom.  Spying the chain running across the floor and into the bathroom, he figured Geoffrey was in there doing his morning practice.  It had been a few days since Geoffrey’s introduction to some of the various dildos found in the dungeon, and since then Benny had been pleased that Geoffrey actually listened to him and was using the dildo left for him to ready himself for Benny each morning.  Well… after Geoffrey had learned the hard way that he should follow Benny’s instructions.

Two mornings after the dildo practice, Benny had come downstairs to Geoffrey’s bedroom for morning sex, sporting some large morning wood and eager to get some relief.  Geoffrey, still lying in bed, had been stubborn and not prepared himself before Benny’s arrival.  The slave had quickly learned that Benny would take what he wanted, when he wanted… and it would hurt without some preparation.  Geoffrey had started preparing himself the following morning, and had continued to follow instructions since.

The thoughts of that previous morning were running through Benny’s head, making him chuckle softly to himself as he waited by the bedroom door for Geoffrey to finish.  His slave was still self-conscious about using the dildo on himself, and Benny didn’t want to ruin it for him… not today anyway.

The grunts finally stopped, and a soft sigh of relief was heard.  The sound of water running in the sink followed soon after, and Benny knew Geoffrey was done with his morning exercise.  But he still waited.

Benny smiled as he listened to his slave mumble curses about him.  Oh, Geoffrey definitely didn’t know he was here… there was no way he’d speak in such a way if he knew Benny was there.  That last punishment for talking back had certainly changed Geoffrey’s attitude when he spoke to Benny… but apparently, he had no problem saying naughty things when Benny wasn’t around.

A shadow fell on the bedroom floor as Geoffrey moved towards the bathroom door.  Benny smiled as he saw his slave exit the bathroom and stop dead in his tracks, his eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. 

“Um… uh….” Geoffrey’s mouth worked to form words, but not much came out.  The action brought Benny’s attention to the bruise he had made a few days earlier when Geoffrey had mouthed off. _Oh, the bruise on his face is such a lovely shade of greenish yellow,_ Benny thought.

Finally, Geoffrey seemed to get a hold of himself and softly said, “Good morning, Master.”

Benny smiled and walked towards him.  Geoffrey kept his eyes on the floor, his face seeming to go pale as Benny got closer.  He probably worried that Benny had heard him earlier and would punish him for what he said.

Instead, Benny commented, “You’re looking a bit gaunt, pet,” he paused his movements to look Geoffrey over, taking in his slightly sunken stomach and weak looking arms, “Perhaps we should feed you more, or more often.”

Geoffrey frowned.  “It would be nice, Master.”  He immediately flinched, as if realizing what he had said, but Benny waved it off.

“I understand you haven’t gotten the commodities here that you’re used to, Geoffrey.  There are no cupboards to raid for snacks when you want them.  I’ll make a note with the kitchen to have better food, and some small snacks to get you back looking healthy… and to _keep_ you looking healthy.”

Geoffrey frowned and took a couple of slow steps forward, heading for the bed.  “Still sore?” Benny asked.  Geoffrey’s frown deepened, and then he nodded.

Benny smiled as he took a few steps forward to meet his slave.  He saw the wary look in Geoffrey’s eyes, and loved it.  He could often see that Geoffrey put on a tough act, while inside he was fearful of what Benny was going to do to him.  That fear kept him obedient… well, mostly.  Benny knew it would still take some time to get all of the stubbornness trained out of his slave… but he could be patient.

Benny invaded Geoffrey’s personal space, and took a few steps forward to force Geoffrey backwards.  “Over the sink,” Benny said.

Geoffrey looked surprised.  “What?”  He glanced back at the sink, and then at Benny.  “Why?”

Benny smirked.  “I want to check and make sure you’re preparing yourself properly, my pet.”

Geoffrey’s face paled, and he took a few hesitant steps back.  Benny followed him step for step.  Geoffrey looked into Benny’s eyes, seemingly searching for a chink of pity that he might respectfully pursue with a pleading request not to do as he had been told.  He, of course, saw no pity at all and so, Geoffrey did as instructed.  Apparently, Geoffrey had realized he had two options; he could bend over the sink voluntarily… or he could be forced.

Benny watched as his slave leaned over the sink, his hands gripping the edge of the counter in a white knuckled grip.  Geoffrey lifted his ass into the air, making Benny blink in surprise.  This was interesting.  Benny thought he might have to direct every movement, but clearly Geoffrey was learning.  “That’s it, put that hole on display for me,” he breathed lowly.

Benny moved behind Geoffrey, and leaned over slightly so he could see Geoffrey’s ass.  He touched and prodded, making Geoffrey gasp softly.  Benny could see that his slave had prepared himself with plenty of lube this morning.  Benny smiled to himself… he would just have to take advantage of that.

“I hope you prepared yourself well, Geoffrey,” Benny said.  “Damn, I need to fucking have my way with you _right now_. It’s a crime how fucking good that ass looks.”

His slave’s whole body stiffened, but before he could protest or beg, Benny had his cock out of his pants and shoved into Geoffrey.  Geoffrey squeaked in surprise, then groaned as Benny’s thick cock drove into him.

Moving slowly at first, Benny let Geoffrey adjust to him.  Geoffrey’s face was red and pained as Benny rocked his hips back and forth.  “Watch yourself, pet,” Benny ordered.  “Watch as your Master fucks you.”

Benny smiled over Geoffrey’s shoulder as he watched Geoffrey in the mirror, smiling at the sad, pained look his slave had while watching Benny behind him.  Geoffrey began whimpering and loudly breathing through his nostrils as he struggled to keep up with Benny’s rapid thrusts.  He was half crouched over the sink, desperately struggling to stay upright.  Benny faintly wondered if Geoffrey knew that if he fell, Benny would just continue fucking him on the cold, hard floor of the bathroom.  Maybe that’s why he was holding onto the edge of the counter with all his might.

“I told you to be ready and prepared for me, didn’t I, Geoffrey?”

Geoffrey’s face fell into an expression of anguish and he sighed emotionally, nodding his head gently up and down.

“When you belong to a Master, he is going to use you whenever and however he wants, Geoffrey,” Benny said.  He quickened his pace, making Geoffrey whimper and gasp.  “It’s your responsibility to be ready for your Master at all times.”

Geoffrey’s head fell, and Benny noticed he had closed his eyes.

“Oh, no you don’t!”  With almighty speed, Benny grabbed a fistful of Geoffrey’s hair and pulled his head back painfully.  Geoffrey cried out in pain, his eyes wide in surprise.  “Please,” he gasped.

“Please, what?”

Geoffrey’s mouth was open as he panted harshly.  He watched Benny in the mirror, and Benny smiled at him as he viciously plowed his slave’s hole.

“Stroke yourself, slave.”

“What?”  Geoffrey’s face was red, his neck pulled taught.  Benny watched his Adam’s apple move as he swallowed slowly.

“You heard me!  Get your hand on that pathetic cock and stroke it!”  Benny watched his slave’s face morph from pleasure to anger.  But he also watched as Geoffrey slowly released his tight grip on the counter and moved his shaking hand to his cock.  It hovered over the growing appendage, and Benny laughed.  “You’re getting hard from me fucking you, now finish it.”

Geoffrey wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly began to stroke himself.  Benny loosened his grip on his slave’s hair and let him pull his head into a more comfortable position.  “Watch yourself, slave.  Watch as you get fucked by your Master and stroke yourself because you like it.”

Geoffrey’s hand faltered, but then quickly continued.  His cock was quickly becoming hard and the tip was starting to drip precum.

“See, Geoffrey? You’re helpless under you Master, just like a little whore.  All you can do, is fucking take it.  Now show me how badly you want it my pet.  Push back onto my cock.”  Benny slowed his movements and waited for Geoffrey to follow directions.  There, slowly, Benny felt pressure on his cock as Geoffrey squeezed his ass and pushed back.  Benny laughed loudly, making Geoffrey’s face flush red.  “See, you need it, don’t you?!”

Benny stared deep into his slave’s eyes in the mirror.  He smiled wickedly as he pulled his cock out to the tip, then slammed back into Geoffrey’s ass.  Geoffrey shuddered and his cock twitched as he came… hard.  His cum splattered over his hand, his chest, the sink, and the mirror.  Geoffrey shouted his climax, and Benny laughed.  “No matter what hole, it’s always lovely to watch your face as I pleasure myself inside your little cock sleeve.  Thrusting inside you… making you come.  Each thrust reminds you who owns this ass. Who owns you now,” Benny breathed.  He could feel himself starting to get close to the edge, and slowed his movements more.  He heard Geoffrey whine a little, probably oversensitive from his orgasm.

Benny growled as he began rocking his hips, speeding his thrusts and making Geoffrey cry out and clutch the bathroom counter again.  Benny felt it coming… and then roared as his climax hit him.  He felt his cum shoot into his slave’s insides, and reveled in the grimace of disgust on Geoffrey’s face.  He milked the last of his cum from his cock, suddenly releasing the grip on Geoffrey’s hair, causing him to stumble and almost fall to the floor.

Benny laughed and leaned over Geoffrey, his mouth a mere hair’s breadth from his ear. “You’re such a good boy for your Master… my little anal slut, hmm?  Maybe if you beg me nicely I’ll let you suck me clean now that I’ve cum deep inside your ass…”

Geoffrey cowered as he leant over him.  He whimpered and whispered a “Please no,” which Benny ignored.

“On your knees, slave.”

The look on Geoffrey’s face upon hearing those words was priceless, and Benny had to stop himself from laughing.  This was a serious situation, he needed to show authority and let his slave know he meant business.  “That wasn’t a suggestion.”

Geoffrey stared back at him in the mirror, his eyes begging for Benny not to make him do this.  Benny sighed angrily.  “And here you’ve been good so far this morning.  I guess I’ll have to get something to persuade you to continue.”  He took a threatening step backwards, and watched the blood drain from Geoffrey’s face.

“No!” Geoffrey yelled.  “Don’t!  I’ll do it.”  His face showed his distress at the situation as he turned from the sink and slowly got to his knees.

“Don’t ever be scared to lick my cock clean,” Benny told him.  Geoffrey’s face told Benny he wasn’t scared, he was downright disgusted.  Benny stroked his hair gently, making Geoffrey jump and shudder beneath his hand.  “Good slaves always clean up afterwards, Geoffrey.”

Geoffrey shook his head, knocking Benny’s hand away.  “I’m sorry, Master, but I don’t like this duty.”

Benny reached back out and patted him softly on the head.  “You’ll learn.”  He grabbed his cock in his hand and held it out to Geoffrey.  “Now, stick your tongue out.  Show me how much you want it.”

Geoffrey frowned, his face a mask of disgust, but he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.  Benny touched the tip of his cock to Geoffrey’s tongue, and watched his slave’s response.  It was not a nice one.  Benny moved his cock farther into Geoffrey’s mouth, moaning at the feeling of his hot tongue touching Benny’s skin.  “Clean me up, slave.  And do a good job.”

Geoffrey used his tongue to softly lick at Benny’s cock, closing his mouth now and then to pull back with his lips and clean Benny's cock of Geoffrey’s cum and ass.  Geoffrey’s face couldn’t look any better as he did so, and Benny was half thinking to face fuck him right now.  But, he had other things to do today, so that would have to wait until later.

“That’s it.  Lick your Master’s cock clean.”  Benny watched, and once he determined his cock was clean, he pulled back.  Geoffrey sat back, gasping a little and frowning.  “Now tell your Master how much you love serving him.”

Geoffrey looked up at him pleadingly before dropping his head, unable to look Benny in the eye.  When he spoke, his voice shook.  From fear, or anger, Benny wasn’t sure.  Maybe it was a mixture of both.  “Thank you, Master, for… for using your slave and letting me pleasure you.”

Benny smiled and ran a hand through Geoffrey’s hair.  “You’re very welcome slave.”  Geoffrey stiffened under the touch, but surprisingly didn’t pull away.

Benny looked over his slave, noticing the dried cum on his chest.  Did Geoffrey understand that his Master had allowed that?  That his Master’s cock up his ass had compelled his body to do that?  Benny’s eye caught the cum splattered on, and running down, the bathroom mirror and covering the sink.

With a smirk, he motioned to it all, the movement catching Geoffrey’s attention.  He slowly brought his head up and looked around.  Geoffrey’s face grew as red as a tomato when he saw the results of his explosive orgasm.  “You've made quite the mess, slave,” Benny said with a chuckle.  “Clean it up.”

****

“When I snap my fingers once, you will kneel at my feet,” Benny explained.  He could see the frown on Geoffrey’s face, but chose to ignore it.  “If we are alone, you will kneel in front of me.  If there is anyone else in the room, you will kneel at my side.  Is that understood?”

Geoffrey was still frowning, but he nodded.  “Yes, Master.”

Hours after the morning bathroom fucking, Benny and Geoffrey were in Geoffrey’s room, beginning Geoffrey’s training for nonverbal commands and proper standing and waiting positions.  He wanted his slave to learn to keep his attention on his Master, keeping an eye out for any nonverbal commands he may have.  Proper training wasn’t all about verbal cues after all. 

Benny smiled.  “Good.  Let’s practice, shall we?”  He snapped his fingers.

Geoffrey hesitated for a second, but then moved forward and went to his knees before Benny.  _Good,_ Benny thought.  _Good._ Geoffrey seemed unsure of where to put his hands, and he awkwardly moved them from his sides to his thighs, back to his side, before finally placing them in his lap.

Benny moved closer to him.  “Good, Geoffrey, good.  But your form needs work.”  Geoffrey’s face reddened.  Benny moved his foot in between Geoffrey’s knees.  “Your legs should be a foot width apart,” he explained.  “Show off that pathetic cock of yours.  … And your arms should be behind your back with your hands clasped together loosely,” he paused, “Let me see.”  Geoffrey moved his arms as he’d been told.  Benny nodded.  “Good.  Now… your head should be lowered respectfully, but not so far that one can’t see any hand signals your Master might make.”

Geoffrey mumbled a quiet, “Yes, Master,” then lowered his head, his eyes glancing up as if to check with Benny if it was right. 

Benny patted him lightly on the head.  “Good, pet, good.”  He couldn’t believe how well Geoffrey was taking this so far.  He had expected a heated argument from his slave or at the very least a flat-out refusal to do any of this.

“Thank you, Master,” Geoffrey murmured.

Benny frowned.  He really needed to work on his slave and his murmuring.

“Okay, next,” he said.  “When I snap my fingers twice, you will present your ass to me.”  He stopped and watched Geoffrey’s eyes go wide, a soft gasp escaping his lips.  Benny continued on, “I will tell you if I want you over something… a chair, desk, etc.  But if I don’t say anything, you will present your ass at my feet.  Understand?”

Geoffrey swallowed, then replied, “Please, Master… do I-?” 

Benny cut him off.  “Don’t question me, Geoffrey,” he snapped.  “I will have no problem whipping your ass for insolence.”

Benny watched his slave’s body tremble slightly as Geoffrey nodded slowly.  Most likely thinking about his last whipping with the rattan cane.  Benny smiled thinking about it.  He’d have to get that out again, he did love to hear his slave’s screams.  “Yes, Master.  Sorry, Master,” Geoffrey responded softly.

Benny snapped his fingers twice, eager to see how his slave would respond.  Geoffrey’s face reddened again, but then he slowly and awkwardly turned and presented his ass to his Master.  Benny watched as Geoffrey made sure his ass was high in the air, his chest and head on the floor, hands and arms folded and resting under him.  Benny thought he could see Geoffrey’s body tremble slightly under Benny’s gaze. 

Benny stepped forward and ran his hand over that ass he loved to touch and fuck.  “Hmm, lovely form Geoffrey.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Benny then snapped his fingers once.  Geoffrey seemed confused at first, but then returned to his former position kneeling at Benny’s feet.  Benny could see Geoffrey making sure he was in the proper form, and Benny praised him for his attentiveness.

They practiced the signals for a few minutes until Geoffrey was a little out of breath.  Benny’s fingers were a little sore anyway, so he was okay with stopping.  “Remember those signals Geoffrey.  I may use them at anytime, anywhere.”

Geoffrey nodded, but still looked unsure about the whole thing.  “Yes, Master.  I will remember.”

“Now, standing and waiting…” Benny started.  He motioned for Geoffrey to stand, and he looked awkward and suspicious of what was going to happen next as he did so.

“When you are not engaged in anything, you need to stand respectively and inconspicuously.  Also, when you address someone, you need to show respect as well.”  Benny walked around his slave and started to adjust his body.  “Stand up straight, hands clasped behind your back…. Good.”  Geoffrey watched him, his face sad while at the same time showing how ridiculous he thought this was.  “Problem, Geoffrey?”

Geoffrey immediately shook his head.  “No.”

Benny took his chin in hand, and when Geoffrey tried to look away, forced his slave to look him in the eye.  “This part of your training is important.  If you are sloppy and uncoordinated, it not only looks bad for you, but for me as well.  I _will not_ have you make me look bad, understand?”

Geoffrey’s eyes flicked back and forth between Benny’s own and the rest of the room, moving unsteadily as if he wasn’t sure where to look… or how to answer.  Finally, he nodded in Benny’s grip.

Benny smiled and let go.  “Good.  Now, like before, you lower your head respectfully, but not so far that you can’t see any hand signals your Master might make.”  Geoffrey sighed softly, but complied.  “Good, my pet, good.”

Benny walked around him once more, adjusting him just a little.  “Now, remember this position when you are standing anywhere in a room with your superiors, and when you are addressing a superior.  I will of course allow you a grace period because you are just learning these things, but that grace period is exceedingly short, and thereafter, failure to do so will result in punishment.”  Geoffrey gave a slight nod, and Benny thought he hear him mumble, “Yes, Master.”  Coming to a stop behind his slave, Benny then snapped his fingers twice and waited to see what would happen.  From behind his slave he watched the muscles in his back stiffen, then after some hesitance, Geoffrey lowered himself to the floor and presented his ass.  Benny laughed and gave a good smack to Geoffrey’s ass.  “I think you’re getting it!”

Geoffrey stared almost blankly ahead of him, and Benny thought that maybe some of this was all really starting to sink in.

“Okay, Geoffrey, up!” Benny called.  He started for the closet and worked the combination lock when he got there.  “On the bed, on your stomach.”

“Why?” Geoffrey asked.  

Benny turned to see him kneeling on the floor, right where he had left him.  “Don’t ask for my motivations, slave… just do what I tell you.” 

Geoffrey’s face reddened, and Benny thought maybe the earlier compliant mood was gone, but then Geoffrey gathered himself to his feet and laid down as he was instructed.

Benny gathered some soft rope, a long wooden paddle, and a bit gag.  He was in the mood to have some fun.  And that fun meant reddening that sweet ass of his slave’s.  With an evil grin, he brought everything to the bed and dropped it between Geoffrey’s spread legs.  Geoffrey jumped and looked back over his shoulder.  “What are you going to do to me?”

Benny shook his head.  “What did I tell you just a moment ago?”

“Is it so wrong to ask what will be done to my body?” Geoffrey asked gently.  “Why do you always get angry when I ask?”

Benny rolled his eyes.  “I’ve told you, repeatedly, that your body is no longer your own.  You no longer have free will over what happens to you, and will follow whatever commands your Master gives you.”  Benny started tying Geoffrey’s ankles to the bed posts, the chain attached to his one ankle rattling as he did so.  He so loved the look of the chain attached to his slave.  “I believe my father probably gave you his famous speech as well?” he asked as he worked.  He heard Geoffrey’s soft mumble of assent.  Benny smiled as he pulled the knot of the rope tight, making Geoffrey cry out.  “I believe it goes something like: As of the moment you entered this house, you became _nothing_.  You are a slave, not a person.  You are nothing but an object, a tool, to be used and abused. You are here for your Master’s pleasure. Nothing more than a tool for your Master’s entertainment.”

As he spoke, Benny had moved and Geoffrey’s other ankle was soon tied to the bed post as well.  “Sound familiar, slave?”

There was a hint of anger in Geoffrey’s voice when he replied.  “You can do whatever you want to my body, you can fuck me, you can beat me, you can mark me with your stupid tattoos… but you’ll _never_ own me.  Despite what you and your father think, my life has purpose… and it’s not to be an object, or a tool, to be used and abused for _my Master’s_ pleasure.”

Benny stopped for a second, struggling to get himself under control.  The obedient slave was gone, and the stubborn, argumentative slave had taken his place.  And here they had been having a good day.  Well, he already had the paddle out and ready to use.

Benny made his way to the head of the bed and roughly grabbed and tied Geoffrey’s wrists to the headboard.  Geoffrey watched him, his eyes revealing nothing of what he was thinking.  Apparently, he had said his peace and was done.

Well, Benny would make sure of that.  He ordered Geoffrey to open his mouth, but he of course refused.  There was something that terrified his slave about being gagged, but Benny wasn’t sure what it was.  Through some forceful persuasion, Geoffrey ended up grumbling incoherently through the bit gag strapped tightly in his mouth, his eyes angry.

Benny laughed.  “Much better.  Now I don’t have to listen to that naughty talk that constantly gets you in trouble.”

Geoffrey yelled through the gag as he pulled on the ropes binding him to the bed.  Benny allowed him his little tantrum as he retrieved the long, wooden paddle.  He sung it a few times experimentally through the air, testing it out.  He listened as it whistled through the air, closing his eyes as he imagined that sound as the paddle in his hand met the skin of his slave’s ass.  Geoffrey must have caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, because his whole body froze.  Then it started to tremble.  His head frantically shook back and forth, and Benny could hear the pleading tone through the gag.

Benny bent down and stared gleefully into his slave’s eyes.  The look he got in return was one of fear mixed with a slight hint of anger.  “Look into my eyes, Geoffrey.  Do you know what I’m going to do to you now?”  He held up the paddle, and watched Geoffrey’s eyes go wide at the sight.  His head started moving again, moving back and forth wildly to show his displeasure.  “It’s time to use and abuse my toy… and you’re going to scream so good for me.  I’m going to make you scream, make you hurt, make you cry, make you break.  And in the end, you will know it was for your own good.”

Geoffrey continued shaking his head as his eyes filled with tears.  Benny thought he heard the word “sorry” repeated over and over, but it was too late for that now.  Benny wanted the obedient, compliant slave back.  The stubborn one had worn out his welcome, and needed to disappear permanently.

“This will not be quick, Geoffrey, because I want to hear you scream.  There is no real reason for this.  It’s not a punishment, it’s not for training.  It’s just because I want to do it.  I just want to make you scream.  I want to hear you scream until your voice is hoarse with pain."

Geoffrey’s sobs filled the room.  Benny smiled as he stood and moved to the middle of the bed.  He lined up the paddle with his slave’s trembling ass, then pulled it back and swung.  The resounding thwack filled the room, along with Geoffrey’s delicious scream.  Benny shuddered, finding he enjoyed that sound much more than he had thought he would.  He brought the paddle down again, the thwack filling his ears seconds before Geoffrey’s scream of pain.

“Louder!” Benny yelled.  “I want you to scream louder… it makes me happy to hear you suffer!”

Thwack!

****

Over the next few days, Geoffrey’s bruised ass made Benny smile over and over, especially when he would playfully smack it and made Geoffrey cry out in pain.  Also throughout those next few days, Benny made sure to have Geoffrey practice his nonverbal cues and positions repeatedly.  No matter what they were doing, Benny made sure to slip them in here and there whenever Geoffrey was occupied with something else.  Geoffrey was slow to respond at first, but as the days went on, he seemed to be constantly on alert for them, and started to respond faster and faster.  Benny found himself praising his slave more and more… and surprisingly, his slave had started responding positively to the praise.  A small smile, a thank you, then shyly looking away with bigger smiles showing he was pleased with himself.  Geoffrey was learning, and despite his repeated protests, it was clear that he felt good about pleasing Benny.

His father had brought up permanent laser hair removal for Geoffrey, and Benny had agreed that it was time.  He scheduled an appointment, and the technician came by with her machine.  She was of course part of the group, and was paid very well for her work.  Unlike some of the others who performed services for the group, she never asked to be allowed to use the slaves.  She had one of her own at home, and was very happy with her.  Geoffrey had protested, vehemently, and Norman had been forced to give him a sedative to calm him down.  Benny didn’t understand what the big deal was.  Laser hair removal was a lot easier than shaving all the time, or even using the hair removal cream they favored for their new arrivals.

No matter how many times he saw the process, he still couldn’t believe the results when the technician was finished.  His slave’s skin was baby smooth, and would be forever.  No hair beneath his eyebrows remained, and Benny was very happy with the results.  He liked a smooth, hairless slave.  There was just something about it that made the slave more enticing.

Benny was beginning to see such a change in Geoffrey that he felt it was time to move him into his own bedroom.  Benny would eventually move out to the guest house after his internship, and after Norman and he felt Geoffrey was fully trained, but for now he would stay in his father’s house.

Mulling over his thoughts, Benny watched his slave move gingerly around the dungeon, cleaning and putting away the toys they had just used.  His ass was such a lovely shade of purple, and just drew Benny in.  Benny licked his lips and found himself taking a couple of steps forward.  That ass just begged to be fucked.  Geoffrey hung up the blindfold he had finished cleaning, and then turned to Benny for more instructions.  His eyes opened wide when he saw Benny watching him with lust filled eyes.  Geoffrey swallowed, his eyes flicking around the room as if looking for help, then he finally lowered his head respectfully.

Benny snapped his fingers twice and waited with baited breath for his slave to respond.  His lust grew when he saw that purple ass in the air, bared for him to see, ready for him to use.  Unzipping his pants, he thought, _Oh, what a life._

****

“Here we are, Geoffrey,” Benny said.  He led his slave into his bedroom, then shut the door behind them.  He removed the blindfold from Geoffrey’s eyes and waited for him to survey his surroundings.  Benny’s king sized bed was along one wall, a nightstand on each side at the head of the bed, small lamps decorating their surfaces.  Benny’s desk was on the opposite wall, the door to the bathroom a mere few feet away from the one edge.  Benny’s walk in closet was just to his left, the door slightly open and showing his mess of clothes.

“Why are we here, Master?” Geoffrey asked quietly.  He froze for a second, seeming to realize he had once again questioned his Master, and then stuttered an apology.  “I’m… uh, sorry, Master.  I didn’t… didn’t mean to question you.”

Benny waved it off.  “I understand your confusion, pet.  This time it’s okay.”  He led Geoffrey to his bed and made him sit.  He hid his smirk as Geoffrey winced when his ass hit the bed.  “You’ve been showing excellent behavior lately, and I feel you should be rewarded.  You’re being moved to my bedroom now.  Here you will be able to serve me better, and will further your training.”

“No ankle chain?” Geoffrey asked.  He kicked his leg out as if he felt the need to show Benny his previous restraint was no longer there.  “You trust me to wander your room?”

Before Benny could respond, Geoffrey eyed the bed before continuing, “You trust me to sleep in here? You trust me not to smother you with a pillow in your sleep?”

Benny shrugged. “Not completely, no.”  His eyes narrowed.  “Should I be worried? Do I need to chain you at the end of the bed like a dog?”

Geoffrey’s face paled as he shuddered.  Shaking his head, he replied, “No. While I admit I don't like the sleeping situation, and I do want to escape, I'm no killer,” he paused, “I also have to admit that I'm grateful not to be chained in a windowless room all alone for hours on end.”  He stopped and swallowed before saying, “Thank you for my reward.”

He put the last word in air quotes, which annoyed Benny, but he kept quiet about it. Instead he said, “You're welcome, but consider it an experiment, Geoffrey,” Benny paused to let that sink in, “This is a reward, after all.  If you can behave, you’ll be unrestrained.  If not…” he let his sentence trail off, the threat clear.

Geoffrey nodded to show he understood.  Then he looked around the room, and Benny observed him taking in the décor… then watched in surprise when he saw the amazement on his slave’s face when he saw the windows.  The sky was a dark orange, almost red, as the sun continued on its way beneath the horizon.

"Outside,” Geoffrey breathed.  “I haven’t seen outside in so long.”  He whimpered a little as he looked away.  Turning to Benny, he asked, “May I… may I go look, please?”

Benny nodded.  “Hurry.”

The smile on Geoffrey’s face was genuine as he scurried to the windows and looked outside.  His face was so close Benny could imagine the nose prints he would leave on the glass.  His hands went up on either side of his face, and from behind, Geoffrey looked like a child discovering the wonders of the world.  “Wow, nice pool!” he shouted.  Benny could see his eyes roaming the vast backyard.  Benny wasn’t surprised at his amazement.  The grounds surrounding the house were vast.  The backyard alone went on for at least a half mile until it butted into the tree line of the surrounding forest.  Geoffrey suddenly gasped and pointed as a couple of squirrels scampered up and down the tree growing just outside the window.  “Wow, I’ve never seen squirrels so close!”  He laughed as one of the squirrels jumped between two branches, it’s mate right behind it.  “Wow, look at them go!  Living in the city, I never got to see any squirrels, just rats and mice and the occasional raccoon.”

Benny watched him for a few minutes, letting his slave enjoy himself for the first time in weeks.  Finally, he reluctantly called Geoffrey back.  “It’s almost dinner, pet.  You need to learn to tend to me, come on.”

Geoffrey turned and gave him a sad look, but Benny wouldn’t be swayed.  “Now.”

Geoffrey took slow steps away from the window, coming to a stop in front of Benny, his stance showing he remembered the positions he had practiced so many times over the last few days.  Head lowered, back straight, hands clasped loosely behind him.  Benny smiled happily at the sight.

Benny led him to the bathroom, then instructed him in undressing him and getting the shower ready.  He had gotten a bit sweaty while he had been training Geoffrey, and felt the need to freshen up before dinner.  Geoffrey seemed to listen well as Benny spoke.  “You should move quickly and efficiently, making sure not to tug on the fabrics, or to jostle your Master unnecessarily.  Light touches, Geoffrey, as if you’re not even here… as if the clothes are magically removing themselves.”  Geoffrey’s lips were in a tight line, but he nodded as he worked.  Benny was surprised this was going so well so far.  Once his clothes were removed, Benny informed Geoffrey to place them in the clothes basket located in the closet behind the bathroom door.  Then he moved them both into the shower and worked with Geoffrey on bathing him properly.

Shortly before dinner, Benny was once again dressed, Geoffrey having taken to that well, just like he had earlier.  Benny kept his eye on his slave, wary for an unexpected attitude change, but he never saw it.  Geoffrey was completely cooperating, completely following orders without question or hesitation.  Benny had waited for this day, but now seeing it, it just felt weird.  He mentally shrugged.  _This is what you wanted, right Benny?_

Benny looked at the clock, and knew he had better get down to dinner.  “I’ve got to get downstairs, Geoffrey.  I’ll bring up your dinner when I come back.”  Geoffrey nodded, then stepped back.  He didn’t seem to know what to do with himself, and stood there awkwardly.

Benny stepped forward and gave him a soft kiss.  Geoffrey stiffened.  He didn’t reciprocate, but he didn’t pull away either.  Benny pulled away, then with a smile, said, “You’re free to move about the room, but don’t get yourself into trouble.”

Geoffrey nodded, then settled himself onto the bed.  Benny opened his bedroom door, took one last look at his slave, then left, locking the door behind him.

Benny enjoyed a nice dinner and pleasant conversation with his father, then returned to his room with Geoffrey’s dinner.  He hesitantly entered the room, half expecting Geoffrey to be waiting to attack him, or to find damage to the room.  Geoffrey could try to escape through the windows, but they were bullet proof, and there wasn’t anything available to him in Benny’s bedroom that could even make a scratch on them.  He found his slave had brought the desk chair to the windows, and was staring out with sadness in his eyes.  “You will be able to go outside someday, Geoffrey, I promise.”

Geoffrey startled then turned to Benny.  “You really promise?”

Benny nodded.  “Of course.”

A smile formed on his slave’s face.  He said, “Good.  I miss the feel of the wind and the warmth of the sun on my face,” then turned back to the window.

Coming to his slave’s side, Benny put his arm over Geoffrey’s shoulders and pulled him closer.  Surprisingly, Geoffrey allowed the movement, and settled his body gently against Benny’s side.  Benny thought he felt and heard a soft sigh of contentment, but wasn’t positive.  He allowed himself a small smile of pride anyway.  They stayed that way for a few minutes, then Benny asked him, “Were you good while I was gone?”

His slave’s body stiffened just a little before relaxing.  “Uh… I guess… maybe… mostly.”

Benny could hear some guilt in the tone, but simply responded with, “Oh?”

Geoffrey nodded, his hair making a soft noise as it rubbed against Benny’s shirt.  “I’ll be honest… Master… I tried to leave the room,” he paused, “I tried to escape.”

“And?”  Benny wondered what the answer would be.  Would Geoffrey tell him how he had tried?  Would he get angry that it hadn’t worked?  Maybe he’d be afraid of punishment and clam up.  Honestly, Benny was surprised Geoffrey had even confessed to trying.

"I’m still here, aren’t I?”  Geoffrey’s voice was laced with a small hint of contempt.

“Which means what, my slave?” Benny asked him, his lips stretching into a satisfied smile.

The contempt from mere seconds ago gone, Geoffrey’s body seemed to slump.  “Trying to escape didn’t work.”

Benny ran a hand through Geoffrey’s hair.  “See?  I told you it’s impossible to leave me.”

The nodding of Geoffrey’s head was enough of an answer.  Benny let the matter drop, and they turned their attentions back to the world outside the bedroom window.  It was just twilight now, the world growing dark as the last few rays of the sun disappeared.  Benny had known his slave would try to leave, try to escape… but he also knew that it was damn near impossible.  There was no point in punishing Geoffrey for trying.  Benny let them stay that way for a few minutes as he enjoyed his slave’s touch, the ease at which Geoffrey leaned against him.  But, he knew his slave’s dinner was getting cold, and they had to move away from the window and out of this nice embrace.  Finally, Benny pulled Geoffrey away from his side, and the window, so he could eat.

After Geoffrey ate, they enjoyed a quiet night together.  No training, not touching… just some movies and pleasant conversations.  Benny felt it was important to allow his slave a reprieve for his first night in his bedroom.  It was, after all, a reward to be here.   

Finally, it was time for bed.

Turning the light off, Benny walked over to the bed and climbed in to put his arms around his slave, who in turn stiffened.

Geoffrey struggled a little, but Benny didn't let his firm grip relent.  This was new, and he knew his slave didn't like it.  Why would he want to sleep with the man who had abused him? His slave continuing to wiggle, and Benny tightened his grip. "Stop that. You're my pet, so you should enjoy being cuddled,” he commented.

When the struggles didn't stop, he grabbed Geoffrey between the legs and stroked a few times.  Geoffrey froze, and whined softly.  “We haven't done anything all evening, and I know you’re tired.  But, if you going to keep me up... it won’t be without any sort of benefit,” Benny growled.

The struggles ceased, and all that remained was a quiet sob.  There was that stubborn slave Benny had thought was gone.  Geoffrey knew it wasn't supposed to be like this.  Geoffrey didn't want to be cuddled, he didn't want to be a pet to Benny, but Benny didn’t care.  The sooner Geoffrey accepted this the better.

Benny removed his hand from between Geoffrey’s legs and began to rub at Geoffrey’s sides in an attempt to sooth him, but it only seemed to make it worse.

“I hate you... so much,” Geoffrey said between sobs that only increased with the treatment he was receiving.

Letting out a sigh, Benny said, “Now don't be like that, we had such a good evening.  Don’t ruin it.”  Benny wanted to further react to being told he was hated, maybe threaten some form of punishment, but it was just too late, and he was exhausted.  The soft sobs continued until Benny finally stopped stroking Geoffrey’s side and just held him gently.  After a while Benny heard Geoffrey’s soft, even breathing and knew he had finally fallen asleep, most likely not wanting to be aware of the arms around him, but knowing he couldn't escape.

Benny lay there for quite some time watching Geoffrey sleep so peacefully.  He just couldn’t get over how his life had changed, and that he had a slave of his own currently curled up next to him in bed.  Despite his earlier struggles and crying, Geoffrey looked so peaceful and perfect enclosed in Benny’s arms.  Benny knew Geoffrey hated all of this, that he didn’t want to be used like a toy, but Benny also knew that eventually his slave would feel differently, and would come to enjoy his Master’s touches and attentions.  Benny took a deep, contented sigh and snuggled down next to his slave.  One day Geoffrey would look up at him and smile, would tell Benny how much he loved him, would tell him he would obey, serve, please, and worship Benny unconditionally.  He would tell Benny that he trusted him… and _mean_ it.  Benny closed his eyes and waited for peaceful sleep.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to everyone for the reviews/comments, kudos, and subscriptions! I greatly appreciate them all! :)
> 
> In this chapter, we get to the root of Geoff's problems with gags... and see a little bit of compassion from Benny because of it. :)

~Benny's POV~

Benny laughed as he slapped his slave in the face with his cock.  “Come on, suck it, suck it!”  He laughed more as Geoffrey struggled to find the tip and enclose his lips around it.  Benny watched his slave, kneeling at his feet, blindfolded with his hands handcuffed behind him, struggle to do as he was told. 

Benny settled back in his chair with a happy sigh and enjoyed the scene before him.  Geoffrey’s mouth was open as he searched for Benny’s cock, his face scrunched up in frustration.  The slave had no idea he wasn’t even close to his prize.

“What the matter, Geoffrey?” Benny asked with a chuckle.  “Having some difficulties?”

Geoffrey frowned and sat back with a huff.  “This isn’t fair.  With the blindfold, I can’t see what I’m doing!”

_So, he has gone from angry at having to give a blowjob to being angry at not being able to see what he’s doing while giving the blow job… interesting,_ Benny thought.  _What a turn of events._

Benny sat forward.  He reached out and gently ran a hand over Geoffrey’s head.  Geoffrey jumped, but managed to remain still as Benny repeated his ministrations.  “Calm, my pet, calm,” Benny said.  “You have to clear your mind and focus on completing your task, not on what is preventing you from doing it.”

“Easy for you to say,” Geoffrey growled.  He let out another huff.  “This is too hard, why do I have to do this?”

“I love teasing you and watching your face as it drives you crazy,” Benny replied.  “And because you’re here to serve me, and this is how I want to be served.”

“Fine,” Geoffrey grumbled.  “But… just… don’t make it… so… so difficult?”

Benny almost laughed aloud at the look of exasperation on his slave’s face.  “Well, I guess I can accommodate you, pet.  Lean forward and open your mouth.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Benny watched in fascination as Geoffrey opened his mouth as wide as he could and leaned forward.  As if he wanted it… as if he could think of nothing better than to suck his Master’s cock and make him happy.

Benny took his cock in hand and scooted forward in the chair.  He touched Geoffrey’s tongue with the tip before pulling it back.  Geoffrey went to close his mouth to take Benny’s cock in, but whined when he was denied.  _Interesting._   Geoffrey opened his mouth again and waited.  Benny teased him again, touching the tip of his cock to Geoffrey’s tongue before pulling back.  He earned another delicious whine from his slave.

“Tell me what you want, my pet.”

Geoffrey frowned, either not sure what to say, or not sure if he wanted to say anything.

“Tell me what you want, my pet,” Benny repeated.

Geoffrey stammered, his words inaudible.

Benny grasped his chin and held it in a tight grip.  “Tell me you want my cock in your mouth.  Tell me you want my cum down your throat.  After all, deep down you want this, and you know it.”

Geoffrey’s breath came in short gasps as he seemingly tried to comprehend what Benny was saying.  Benny wished he could be in that head at the moment, hearing the thoughts spinning, listening to Geoffrey’s desires.  Geoffrey’s face paled at first, but slowly began to redden.  _Ah, he was having dirty thoughts of what Benny wanted to hear him say.  Now, would he say them aloud?_

“I… I just want your big fat cock stu… stuffed down my throat,” Geoffrey paused, his face growing a nice shade of deep red, “I want… I want you to cum in my mouth. Please Ma....   Please, Master?”

Benny ran his thumb softly, slowly back and forth over Geoffrey’s lower lip.  “More.”

Geoffrey swallowed slowly, then stammered, “I want it so… so bad, please cu… cum in my mouth.  I want… I want to taste you.  I want your war… warm cum down my throat.”

Benny dipped his thumb into Geoffrey’s mouth and ran it over his tongue.  Geoffrey gagged for a quick second, but quickly recovered.  Possibly taking it as a cue to suck on it, Geoffrey closed his lips around Benny’s thumb and began to work his tongue over the digit in his mouth.  “Mmmm,” he moaned.

Benny’s cock twitched, and he grasped it so he could calm himself.  It would be such a shame to erupt before he even got his cock into that warm, wet sleeve.  He let Geoffrey continue his ministrations for a few moments before telling him it was enough.  Geoffrey obediently stopped and opened his mouth as Benny pulled his thumb away.

“Such a good little slut,” Benny whispered.  “Sitting at your Master’s feet, mouth open and eager for his cock.  What a sight you are.”

Geoffrey’s face, which had been returning to its normal color, quickly flushed again.  His head lowered a little, but he brought it back up, sitting silently and still.  Then, surprising Benny, he said, “Will you put your cock in my mouth Master?  Please?  Will you grab my hair and fuck my face when I’m not going deep enough?  If I’m a good slut and suck your dick well enough, will you promise to explode your load into the back of my throat as my reward?”

Benny found himself panting, his heart pounding.  _Where had that come from?!_   That was a complete surprise from his slave.  Never had he talked like that, and had always been embarrassed about being called a slut.  Now he was calling _himself_ one?!

Benny found himself responding by shoving his cock deep into Geoffrey’s mouth, the tip hitting the back of his slave’s throat.  Geoffrey gagged and choked, pulling himself back a little until he recovered from the intrusion.  The skin around his eyes visible around the blindfold scrunched up, and Benny briefly wondered if the slave regretted his words.  Well, it was too late now.

Benny couldn’t resist doing as his slave had asked, and grabbed the back of his head.  Benny dug his fingers into Geoffrey’s hair and started to viciously face fuck him.  Geoffrey gurgled, gagged, and choked, but Benny ignored him. Geoffrey had said all the right things, and now Benny was wound up and ready to have his cock sucked.

“I could watch you suck on my cock for hours, slave!”  Benny groaned as Geoffrey responded by swallowing, something he knew Benny liked, a lot.  “Oh, Geoffrey!  You have learned well!”

Geoffrey whimpered as Benny brutally thrust his cock in and out of his mouth, hitting the back of his slave’s throat hard.  Benny realized it when he felt a flash of pain in his cock, and quickly pulled back.  “Sorry, pet, I can’t help myself.”

His cock twitching, his pulse racing, Benny knew he was close.  “I’m going to cum, pet.  And I don’t want you to swallow, you hear me?!”

Benny felt as Geoffrey struggled to nod and show that he understood, but Benny’s hands held his head too tightly.

Swearing he saw stars as he finally erupted, Benny felt his cock spasm as his cum spewed from his cock.  He could hear Geoffrey gagging and choking on his hot cum, but he didn’t swallow.  Benny pulled back, watching as little dribbles of cum flowed from the corners of Geoffrey’s closed mouth as he struggled to hold it all in.

Benny sat back in his chair to catch his breath.  “Wow, that was amazing,” he murmured.  “I’ll have to make sure to brush you up on the dirty talk, slave.  It really got me going.”

He could see Geoffrey was struggling not to swallow or otherwise let Benny’s cum escape his mouth.  Geoffrey’s cheeks were flushed with red splotches, but the rest of his face was pale as a sheet.  Possibly embarrassed, yet fearful at the same time?  _Probably a little of both_ , Benny thought.  _Embarrassed_ that he had begged for it, while at the same time _fearful_ that he had begged for it.  Benny laughed as he leaned forward to stare down at his slave.

“Don’t swallow, Geoffrey,” he breathed.  “Open your mouth, show me your mouth full of my delicious seed.”  With a soft whimper, Geoffrey did as he was told.  Benny smiled gleefully as he watched his slave obey him.  “That’s right.  Now, swirl it around with your tongue, show me how much you savor the taste, the texture, the feeling of having my cum in your mouth.”  As his slave moved his tongue and swirled the cooling cum around his mouth, Benny also saw the slight grimace on his slave’s face.

“That’s it, slave.  Show me how much you appreciate the reward you so desperately asked me for, how much you treasure your gift, how much my cum means to you, and how much you want more inside you.”

A whine resonated deep in Geoffrey’s throat, and Benny knew he was probably getting close to his limit.  Geoffrey’s obedience was going to subside into stubbornness any time now.

“Okay, swallow,” Benny said with a soft sigh.  He had quite enjoyed that small act of submission.

He watched as Geoffrey reluctantly, yet gratefully swallowed.  While his slave was happy to have the cum out of his mouth, he still hated the fact that he had to swallow it.  “Okay, open up and show me,” he waited for Geoffrey to comply, “Good.  Soon you will cherish and enjoy every one of my cumloads, slut, since it’s the only thing that proves you’re good for something.”

The look on Geoffrey’s face told Benny he wasn’t so sure of that.

Benny told him to stay, then went to gather a couple of things.  He wanted to play some more, then they could go upstairs and have lunch.  Benny found a medium sized butt plug, then grabbed the lube and returned to his chair.

“Turn around and bend over slave, I have something for you.”

He could see the hesitation on Geoffrey’s face.  “Wha… what?”

Benny rolled his eyes.  “I don’t need your questions, just your obedience.  Now do as your told.”

“Yes, Master, sorry.”  Geoffrey’s reply was low as he slowly turned and lowered his chest to the floor, the handcuffs making it a bit difficult.  Benny slid from the chair and came to kneel at Geoffrey’s side.  Holding the plug up to Geoffrey’s cheek, he slowly ran it up and down his smooth skin.  Geoffrey jerked and pulled away, but Benny followed him.

“This is going inside you,” Benny said, turning the plug from side to side so Geoffrey could feel it from all angles.  “Don’t worry, it’s not huge like some of those fake cocks you like so much, but it _will_ fill you up nicely.”

Geoffrey moaned helplessly, then mumbled softly, “I _don’t_ like them…”

Benny knew that without being able to see what Benny held in his hand, that Geoffrey wouldn’t know if Benny was telling the truth about the size of the butt plug.  For that alone he should be apprehensive.  For all Geoffrey knew, the thing was the size of a fist.  Plus, Benny wasn’t even sure if Geoffrey had ever had a plug up his ass before.  He expressed his thoughts, and Geoffrey shook his head.  No, he hadn’t had one up his ass before.  _Perfect,_ Benny thought.

Holding the plug against Geoffrey’s mouth, Benny said, “Suck on it. Show me how much you want this filling up your little boy cunt.”

The plug was too thick to suck comfortably, but Geoffrey did his best. Benny watched in fascination as his slave rubbed his tongue along the textured surface, his lips stretched wide around its girth.  Soft whines and whimpers accompanied his movements, and they just made Benny like this more and more.

“That’s enough,” Benny said hoarsely. He pulled the toy out of Geoffrey’s mouth, slick and dripping with saliva, and moved aside to coat it with lube. Then he knelt behind Geoffrey, one strong hand on Geoffrey’s back while he eased the plug inside.

Geoffrey panted throughout the slow, intense penetration. Benny knew he could probably feel each and every ridge as they popped into his hole and then pressed against him from the inside, massaging his sensitive flesh.  Halfway through, Geoffrey let out a keening wail as Benny continued pushing the plug slowly inside him.

Benny chuckled.  “Feels that good, huh?”

He wasn’t surprised that Geoffrey didn’t answer.

“There we go,” Benny said when the plug was seated snugly inside Geoffrey, its flared base nestled against his rim.  He tapped the base hard enough to make Geoffrey yelp, then kneaded Geoffrey’s asscheeks. “Feel good, slave?”

Geoffrey first shook his head, then nodded, his head bent to hide his face.  Benny laughed aloud, giving another tap against the base of the plug.  Geoffrey yelped again, then pleaded for Benny to stop.  That only made Benny laugh and do it again… and again… and again.  The yelps and cries his slave made were exquisite.  They resonated deep inside him, finally making Benny feel the need to really redden that ass….

Benny helped Geoffrey to his feet and got his slave settled on his stomach across Benny's lap.  Geoffrey was trembling, probably already assuming what was going to happen to him.  Benny ran his hand over Geoffrey’s asscheeks, slowly and calmly.

“Am I… being punished?” Geoffrey asked meekly.  “Did I do something wrong?”

Benny continued running his hand over those smooth asscheeks.  “Spanking isn’t always a punishment. Sometimes I just like to see you squirm and remind you of who owns your body.”

Geoffrey squirmed a bit on Benny’s lap as his hand continued to rub gently over his skin.

“Some slaves just need to be spanked once in a while,” Benny told him.  “It grounds them and reminds them of who’s in charge.”

“I already know who’s in charge, Master… you are,” Geoffrey replied.  “Please don’t spank me.”  Benny thought he heard a small catch in his voice as if he was going to cry.  Best get this started then, his slave would be crying soon enough.

“Count the spanks, Geoffrey.  Do it loud or I’ll do it harder.” 

“How… how many times will you spank me?” Geoffrey asked.

Benny’s answer was to raise his hand, bringing it down for the first of many slaps.  Geoffrey shouted, his body jerked, and his bound hands scrabbled to try and soothe his aching skin.  His head jerked up and back, his blindfolded eyes seeming to search for Benny’s arm and his next hit.

“I told you to count, didn’t I?” Benny asked.

Geoffrey gave a curt nod, then said, “One.”

Benny raised his hand and brought it down again, making sure to aim for the spot he just spanked.  “Two!” came the shriek.

A few more hits, and his slave was squirming constantly in his lap.  Screams and crying sobs filled the dungeon, the sounds music to Benny’s ears.

“Please stop, Master!” Geoffrey screamed after Benny had made sure to aim his hand for the plug nestled between his slave’s cheeks.  “It hurts!”

“Yes. I’m aware this is painful,” Benny replied.  “Stop writhing around.  Accept this. You are here to suffer for me.  Your screams and crying is just beautiful, Geoffrey.  The more you cry and scream, the more I know you’re learning.”

Benny brought his hand down again, and Geoffrey cried out, “Ten!”

_Wow, ten already?_ Benny thought.  He looked at his slave’s ass and saw it was a nice shade of deep pink.  _Well, maybe a few more._

Five hits later, his hand was stinging, but Benny was feeling a rush.  He continued until he heard Geoffrey yell, “Twenty,” then stopped.  He sat back in his chair, his breathes quick and his hand stinging something awful.  He glanced down, and saw his hand was as red as his slave’s ass.

For the moment, only Geoffrey’s crying and deep anguished sobs punctuated the silence.  Then, Benny said, “I sure love the rosy effects of a good spanking.”  He ran his reddened hand over the skin, feeling the heat from it.  Geoffrey jerked and pleaded softly, “No more, please no more.”

Benny chuckled.  “We’re done, my pet.  I was just admiring that lovely red ass of yours.  It always looks best with your Master’s hand prints on it.”

Geoffrey sniveled and hung his head.  His hands were clenched into fists, and Benny could see red marks on his skin where he had struggled against the handcuffs.  Benny helped him to his feet, then turned him so he could release the handcuffs and unbuckle the blindfold. 

Geoffrey blinked at the sudden brightness.  A hand slowly came around to his ass and he ran it gently over the skin.  “Oh… oh.”  He turned his head to look, his face grimacing as he saw the effects of Benny’s hand.

Benny watched him out of the corner of his eye as he returned the cuffs and blindfold to their respective places.  He wondered if his slave would try to remove the butt plug, but it didn’t seem like he was bothered by it.  Geoffrey seemed more concerned with his sore, reddened ass.  Benny wanted him to leave the plug in for as long as he could.  It might come in handy later if Benny wanted to fuck him….

Benny finished cleaning everything up, then he and Geoffrey headed upstairs.

When they returned to Benny’s room, Benny was happy that his request for a small table to be delivered to his room had been fulfilled.  He was pleased that it had been placed by the window as he had wanted.  He felt it would be nice for Geoffrey to be able to look out the window while they ate, like he enjoyed doing so often.  Two covered trays of food were placed on the table top, along with a pitcher of iced tea and two glasses, waiting for them to come and eat.

When told to do so, Geoffrey removed the cloth blindfold he wore through the house -Benny still didn’t quite trust him- and handed it to Benny.  “What’s that for?”  He nodded his head at the table.  “No more meals on the bed or the floor?” he asked, a hint of an amused smile coming to his lips as he looked at Benny.

Benny shook his head.  “No.  Come.”  He headed for the table, gently pushing Geoffrey ahead of him.  He amusingly watched the red ass flex and move as his slave walked ahead of him, gingerly moving as he did so.  The black end of the plug poked out from between his cheeks, which also made his slave move a little slower.  Geoffrey’s cock was noticeably semi hard, and Benny wondered if it was from the movement of the plug inside him, or if the tip of it was just hitting his prostate.  Benny decided to keep an eye on it, and take advantage of the situation if needed.

“You know, why don’t I ever see anyone bringing this stuff into the rooms?” Geoffrey asked.  He glanced back at Benny as he shuffled along.  “It’s like they magically appear or something.”

Benny shrugged.  “That’s the way it works right now.”

Geoffrey’s eyebrows furrowed.  “I know there are other slaves here, your father let it slip.  So, why aren’t I allowed to see them?”

“You will, eventually,” Benny said.  In his mind, he knew that when he went to his week-long training, Geoffrey would most likely be introduced to the other slaves, but he wasn’t about to tell him that.  “Don’t worry about it right now.”

Geoffrey’s lips formed a tight line of annoyance, but he didn’t respond.  Turning back, he stopped just shy of the table, a small, brown, rectangular table with two chairs.  Each chair had an open back filled with several spindles, and rose up to Geoffrey’s waist.  Benny motioned to the trays.  “Now, in conjunction with learning to please me, you will learn to serve me when dining.”

Benny sat in a chair, but stopped Geoffrey before he tied to sit.  “Lift the covers and let’s see what we have.”

Geoffrey did so, albeit while seeming to glower at Benny just a little.  Lifting the covers revealed some Dagwood style sandwiches and the cook’s famous macaroni salad.  Benny’s stomach growled just looking at it.  Geoffrey set the covers aside on Benny’s desk, then came back to the table and made to sit down.  Benny stopped him, and this time Geoffrey’s grumble showed his annoyance.  His eyes found Benny’s, and they screamed, ‘What now?!’

Benny smiled softly.  Pointing to the empty plates stacked to one side of the sandwiches, he said, “Serve me.”

Geoffrey’s eyes opened in shock.  “Do I need to feed you too?” he asked sarcastically.  Benny gave him a slap on the ass, causing Geoffrey to jump and whimper.

“Don’t be smart, and do as you’re told.”

Geoffrey grumbled softly under his breath.  Reaching out to the sandwiches, he asked, “Any particular one you want?”

Benny nodded and pointed to one that looked heavy with turkey, his favorite.  The cook knew what he liked.  He watched with glee as Geoffrey placed the sandwich on the plate.  “And some salad, of course.”  Geoffrey stilled, then moved to scoop some macaroni salad onto Benny’s plate.  “Have to have some salad,” Benny said.  “The cook is practically famous for it.  She’d feel disrespected if we didn’t have some.”

“The cook?” Geoffrey said.  “Is she someone else here against their will?” He then set the plate in front of Benny and stood back.

Benny shook his head.  “No, she is a paid employee, and here because she wants to be.”  So far, he had been able to avoid Geoffrey’s questions about the staff employed in the house, but now he had opened his big fat mouth.

“And does she know what happens here?” Geoffrey asked.  His look was one of apprehension.  Perhaps he didn’t really want to know the answer… or perhaps he was hopeful she could help him.

“Somewhat,” Benny reluctantly responded.  “She doesn’t know all the details.”  It was true, the cook did know a little bit about them.  She knew they were involved in BDSM activities, that there were Masters and Slaves… but she believed it was all voluntary.  She had no clue that the slaves had been abducted and forced into this life.  But, the cook was the perfect employee, she followed her orders and kept her head down, never asking too many questions or prying where she didn’t belong.

He caught an almost hopeful look in Geoffrey’s eyes.  “But don’t even try what you’re thinking.  As I told you, we are very good at keeping our secrets here… and you know what happens to those who try to expose those secrets.” 

A dark look came over Geoffrey’s face.  His mouth set in a tight line, and he seemed to collect himself before asking, “Can I serve you anything else, Master?”

Benny nodded.  Apparently, that conversation was over.  “Pour me some iced tea too.”

Geoffrey did, then stood, waiting for more instructions.  Benny was pleased to note that his slave remembered the proper position.  “From now on, you will serve me like you just did when we eat.  You will ask politely what I would like, and place the plate in front of me.  Once your Master is served and deems he is ready to eat, then, only then, may you sit and serve yourself, understand?”  Geoffrey gave a short nod.  “Also, once you are allowed to wander the house, you will go to the kitchen and get my breakfast when I want to eat elsewhere, like in here or outside on the patio.  Do you understand those duties too?  Geoffrey gave another curt nod.  “Good, you may sit and serve yourself,” Benny told him.

Geoffrey nodded, softly mumbling a thank you, and went to sit.  He instantly yelped and shot back to his feet, making Benny laugh.  “Oh, Geoffrey, it can be _cumbersome_ to sit with a plug in your ass.”

Geoffrey turned narrowed eyes on him.  “I can’t sit like this.  Take it out!”

Benny shook his head.  “No.  You can do it, you just have to have very erect posture when we sit down to eat.  Sitting in a chair with a plug in your butt does wonderful things to your posture,” he said with a wicked smile.

Geoffrey shot him a nasty look, but started to sit anyways.  He moved gingerly, his face already showing his anticipation of the sensation sitting on the butt plug would cause.  Benny could only imagine that his sore ass added to his discomfort.  Sitting on a hard, wooden surface after a spanking definitely wasn’t a comfortable experience.  Geoffrey sat gently, slowly, his face screwed up in a grimace as he tried to find a comfortable position. 

Benny found it all quite amusing.  As he tried to eat, Geoffrey was almost constantly squeaking and shifting around in his seat, trying to ease the pressure of the plug in his ass while his face was a flaming red from the sensations and a bit of embarrassment.

“Can’t I just stand up to eat, Master?” Geoffrey whined.  “It will be so much easier.”

“Absolutely not.  When you eat at the table, you will sit properly like a good slave should out of respect for his Master.”

Geoffrey lowered his eyes and hung his head, but not before Benny saw the anger in those eyes.

“I’m sorry, Master. I meant no disrespect,” Geoffrey murmured.

“I know, Geoffrey, I know.  Now, arch your back a little more.  And put your shoulders back.  That will take some of the pressure off.  I know it takes some getting used to.  And you won’t have a plug in all the time.”  Benny smiled at him.  “As you well know, there’s a lot of new things here that will take some getting used to.”  Benny shrugged.  “Sitting with a plug in your ass is just one of those things that you’re going to have to get used to as well.”

****

“Come here, Geoffrey,” Benny called.  He held the soft rope in his hands, the harness gag resting on the bed at his side.  Geoffrey gave him an apprehensive look as he moved to stand in front of Benny.

“Are you going to tie me up again?” he asked.

Benny didn’t respond, he just turned Geoffrey around so he was facing away from him.  Pulling his slave’s arms behind him one at a time, he began to wrap a shorter piece of rope around his wrists and lower arms, covering about three or four inches of skin.  Geoffrey didn’t struggle, but he seemed to be shifting his body a little as if to ease any discomfort.

“Too tight?” Benny asked.  Geoffrey shook his head.  “No, Master,” he responded softly.

Benny grabbed another piece of rope and started to wind it around his slave’s chest, looping it around his upper arms, around his back, and after looping it around the other arm, repeated the process two more times.  The results were multiple loops of rope around Geoffrey’s chest, arms, and back.  His upper arms were held tightly to his sides with his forearms tied behind him.  Taking another shorter piece of rope, Benny used it to tie his bound arms to the ropes across his back, restricting his movements even more. 

Shuffling uncomfortably on his feet, Geoffrey twitched as Benny ran his fingers over the ropes covering his back.  “You keep telling me you’re training me.  What exactly does tying me up, gagging me, and forcing me to have sex with you train me to do?” Geoffrey asked.  He turned his head to watch Benny over his shoulder.

Benny tightened the knot he was working on.  “It’s training you to follow your Master’s orders, and not to question him,” Benny responded.  He could hear the irritation in his own voice, and found himself pulling on the knot a little too hard.  Geoffrey’s gasp of pain had him mentally calming himself before he worked to loosen the knot some.  “Sorry,” he mumbled.  “It’s just the questions upon questions sometimes get a bit aggravating.”

Geoffrey took a deep sigh.  “How will I learn if I don’t ask questions, Master?”

Benny moved on to checking the ropes to make sure Geoffrey would be comfortable, and that none were too tight to cut off blood circulation.  He took his own deep sigh, then replied, “Okay, okay.  But maybe not ones that seem to undermine me, okay?”

Geoffrey nodded.  “I’ll try.”

Benny grabbed the harness gag and turned Geoffrey to face him.  Geoffrey instantly blanched and jerked away.  “No,” he said.  Shaking his head, he took a step back.  “No.”

“Why are you so apprehensive about gags?” Benny asked.  “Every time I’ve threatened to use one or actually used one, you’ve reacted so strongly… so scared of them.”

“I… don’t like the idea that I can’t talk,” Geoffrey started to explain.  “What if I need help or something?  What if something goes wrong, and I need to let you know?”  His eyes looked sadly into Benny’s.  “What if I can’t tell you, and I get really hurt?”

That had never occurred to Benny.  Sure, normally slaves and submissives had safewords or signals for their Masters or Mistresses, but of course they didn’t do that here.  He stopped for a few minutes, running the harness gag through his hands.  “Hmm, you’re right.  I never thought of that, Geoffrey.”  He thought it over some more.  There really should be something they could do if it came to that.  No one had gotten seriously hurt before, but unfortunately there was a first time for everything.  But what kind of signal could they use?

Geoffrey shifted in his restraints, his discomfort of the situation clear.  Benny could sense him watching him, could almost feel his hope that he wouldn’t use the gag at all.

“Um, I think… maybe you could try to sound out a tune or something?  Something that would catch my attention?”

Geoffrey looked interested in that idea.  “Like what?”

“Um….”  Benny thought about it some more.  What song would get his attention the easiest?  A nursery rhyme type?  Something short that would be easy to remember, of course….

“How about Old MacDonald?”

Geoffrey snorted.  “Seriously?”

Benny nodded.  “Yeah, it’s simple.  Think about it… Old MacDonald had a farm.  E-I-E-I-O!  That last part alone should easily catch my attention.”

An amused smile formed on Geoffrey’s face, but then he nodded.  “Okay.  I’m not saying I’ll like being gagged, but at least I’ll feel a little more at ease that I can alert you if there’s trouble.”

Benny nodded, then gave him a stern look.  “But _only_ if there’s trouble, understand?  Not if you don’t like what I’m doing and want me to stop, not just because you want to use it, got it?”

Geoffrey’s face flushed.  That had been exactly what he was thinking, Benny realized.  Benny sighed.  “I gave you some leeway with this, don’t make me regret it.”

Geoffrey nodded.  “Of course, sorry, Master.”

Holding up the harness gag, he took a step towards Geoffrey.  When it was just inches from his face, Geoffrey suddenly grew pale and took a small step back _.  Damnit, we’ve just been through this!_ Benny screamed in his mind.  “Do I really have to?” Geoffrey asked, looking at Benny sadly.

Benny instantly lashed out, his hand sinking into Geoffrey’s hair and yanking his head back, forcing the man down to his knees.  “Yes, you do,” he hissed.  He stared angrily into his slave’s eyes, hoping to convey that his patience was long gone.  “I’m done being lenient tonight, slave.  Do as you’re told!”

Eyes wide with fear, Geoffrey mumbled an apology.  With trembling lips, he opened his mouth and waited for Benny to place the gag inside.  Benny smiled excitedly.  _Finally_.  The silicone ball was placed between Geoffrey’s lips, and Benny smiled when his slave’s teeth dug into it almost desperately.  Then the process of running the many leather straps back over his head was started.  Soft whimpers were heard as Benny pulled the first strap beneath Geoffrey’s chin, then positioned the straps to run up his cheeks that connected with a metal ring above his nose, and then a single strap ran up over his forehead and back.  More straps ran from the gag itself to meet up in the back with straps the went over his slave’s head.  A few more straps hooked the straps from the gag up to the straps atop his head.  Overall, straps ran from Geoffrey’s mouth, over his cheeks, up the sides of his head, over his forehead… all meeting together to secure at the back of Geoffrey’s head.  Some straps were loose and adjustable, while others were fastened together with rivets.

Geoffrey’s eyes clearly showed his displeasure at having the apparatus on his head, but Benny just stood back, admiring his work.  “You look lovely, my pet,” he commented.  “I might just have to use this more often.”

A soft snort came from his slave, but Benny chose to ignore it.  It was time for play, not punishment.

Benny quickly undressed, his cock springing from his underwear as soon as he began to pull them down.  Geoffrey, meanwhile, watched him with mild interest as he continued to kneel on the floor.  “This is what you want, isn’t it?” he asked.  “You want this cock up your ass, fucking the living daylights out of you, don’t you?”

Geoffrey’s eyes flicked away, but not before Benny saw the faint hint of desire in them.  Benny stroked his cock a few times, taking a few steps closer to the slave kneeling at his feet.  He leaned forward and, using his hand, tilted Geoffrey’s chin up so Geoffrey’s beautiful, sorrowful eyes were meeting his own.  “Look at you, down there on your knees, tied up and gagged.  Helpless.  At the mercy of your Master.”

Chest rising and falling a little faster, Geoffrey inched back on his knees, his chin pulling back from Benny’s hand.  He gave a quick shake of his head, mumbling something into his gag.  Benny let him go, but followed him, continuing to stroke his cock, sending pleasurable sensations through him.

"It's not as if a slut like yourself would mind opening his legs for just about anyone, but I can see the eagerness in your eyes to be fucked by your Master."

Geoffrey’s glare could have melted snow on a cold winter’s day.  Benny laughed heartily.  He moved away and climbed onto the bed, laying down on his back.  “Get up here.”

 While difficult with his arms and hands restrained, Geoffrey managed to do as he was told, with only a small amount of laughter on Benny’s part when he teetered and nearly fell off the bed.  “Straddle my hips, come on now,” Benny said.

With some hesitance, Geoffrey did it.  He grimaced a little as he sat, and it took Benny a moment to realize why.  The butt plug was still in his ass.  With a chuckle, Benny said, “How’s the plug feeling, my pet?”

Geoffrey scowled around the gag in his mouth and looked away as if embarrassed.  “I see your cock is getting hard from the stimulation.  You like having it in your ass, don’t you?”  Another scowl and mumbled dissidence answered him.

“Well, lean forward, we can’t have that in you for what I have planned,” Benny told him.  He reached out to steady his slave as he leaned forward, then reached around Geoffrey’s hips with the other hand to get ahold of the butt plug.  His fingers had to dig a little to get a good hold on the flared base, but finally he had it.  He worked it out slowly, making sure to let his slave adjust.  After having it in for so long, his body would be used to being filled, and it could lead to some discomfort for Geoffrey.

Geoffrey groaned and looked deeply humiliated as the plug was pulled from his body.  Benny watched his facial expressions, noting the way his eyes went wide, his forehead scrunching, his teeth digging deep into the silicone ball in his mouth.  Deep groans were muffled by the gag.  Geoffrey’s hips twitched and rocked, then he gave a deep groan of appreciation once Benny had the plug free.

Benny held it up, showing him what had been inside him.  Geoffrey’s eyes widened when he saw the five-inch-long, one-and-a-half-inch diameter black plug that had been pulled from his hole.  It was still wet with lube, the surface shiny in the overhead light.  Geoffrey hadn’t seen it before it had gone in, and by the look on his face, he was surprised something that size had been inside him.

Benny chucked the plug towards the bathroom, and heard it make a loud thud as it hit the tiled floor.  Then, grabbing the lube form his bedside table, he poured some into his hand.  He began to coat his hard, dripping cock with the silky substance.  Geoffrey waited as he sat astride Benny’s hips, his eyes moving as he tried not to dwell on any one thing.  Getting some more lube, Benny reached forward and applied it to Geoffrey’s gaping ass.  Geoffrey yelped and jumped, but quickly sat still when Benny gave him an angry look.

Preparations done, Benny dropped the bottle of lube on the bedside table.

“Impale your ass on my cock and fuck yourself hard and deep with it, slave.  Show me how badly you need it.  Let your desperation to be used by me override any sense of shame or humiliation,” he paused and smiled as Geoffrey’s face reddened, “I want you to take my cock deep in your ass, moaning like a whore, begging for my cum.”

Geoffrey looked at Benny pleadingly, and Benny spoke to him without regard for his pleading expression.  “You’re gonna be a good whore and slide your ass down on my cock and fuck me like crazy, understand?”

Geoffrey nodded his assent, even with his trepidation.  He knew he had little choice but to submit to Benny’s will.  Moving slowly, careful of his balance, he got himself up on his knees and shuffled backwards.  Benny reached out and grabbed the base of his own cock, holding it still so Geoffrey could find it and begin impaling himself.

It took a few tries, but Geoffrey was able to get the tip of Benny’s cock into his entrance.  Lowering his hips slowly, Geoffrey filled his asshole with Benny’s cock.  His ass was open and gaping, ready for the thick cock to fill him up.  Benny watched the minute flicks of emotion and pain on his slave’s face, relishing each and every one.  As inch after inch disappeared deeper into his ass, Geoffrey threw his head back and groaned into the gag.

It seemed to Benny to take forever, but, finally Geoffrey was fully seated.  He sat still for a moment, then started to rock his hips slowly, almost carefully.

Benny’s eyes closed, and he moaned as the movement began to stimulate his already hard cock.  There was nothing like making a slave fuck themselves on their Master’s cock. 

Soon, Geoffrey was bouncing himself up and down on Benny’s cock with more vigor, and Benny couldn’t stop the loud moans from escaping his lips.  “Faster!” he yelled.  “Faster!”

Geoffrey complied, although Benny could hear the grumble he made.  “Come on you useless fucking slut!  Fuck your little boy cunt on my cock!”  Benny slapped his already reddened ass, earning a yelp and a speeding of his slave’s hips.

Benny’s head fell back as a cry of pleasure fell from his lips.

“Is it turning you on?”  Benny asked.  He had eyed Geoffrey’s hardening cock.  It was red and the slightest drop of precum was beading at the tip.  “You’re growing hard.”  He laughed as he reached out and grabbed Geoffrey’s cock.  His slave moaned at the touch, and his eyes closed in pleasure.  “You want me to touch you?  To stroke you?”  With a groan, Geoffrey gave the slightest nod.  With a laugh, Benny told him, “Good boys don’t so that stuff.  Good boys don’t want their cocks touched.  But you want to be a _bad_ boy, don’t you?”  Geoffrey whimpered, and Benny swore he saw a slight nodding of his slave’s head.  “Yeah, you want to be a bad boy, I can see it.  You _want_ your Master to touch you, don’t you?”

Geoffrey released a sobbing gasp.  Benny knew he had him right where he wanted him.  Then Geoffrey’s eyes suddenly teared up, and a moaning sound came out of his mouth, a weird keening.  He nodded, his eyes pleading with Benny to please, please touch him.  Tears fell from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks as Geoffrey tried to plead verbally, his pleas coming out mumbled and incoherent behind the gag.  Drool had pooled at the edges of his mouth, and as he worked his teeth and lips around the gag, the drool began to make its way down his chin, dripping off and landing on Benny’s chest.

Benny began to stroke Geoffrey’s cock, making him moan loudly.  His hips rocked faster, his legs moving to bounce him higher and fuck his ass rougher.  “That’s it,” Benny growled, his hips smacking off Geoffrey’s ass in a quick rhythm. “Take my cock, you fucking whore.”

A few thrusts later, Benny growled out his release, his cum shooting into his slave and filling him up.  In response, Geoffrey cried out in shock as he himself came, just before collapsing against Benny’s body with a whimper.  Geoffrey’s hands were slack behind his back, but Benny could see crescent shaped indentations in his palms where Geoffrey had clenched his fists so tight his nails had dug into his skin.  There were also signs on his back and arms of the ropes rubbing his skin red.  Benny made a mental note to make sure they took care of that before bed.

Ignoring anything else for the moment, Benny and his slave lay on the bed, both panting and gasping from their exertion and release.  Benny could feel Geoffrey’s cum coating his chest, could feel the stickiness between their bodies.  He could also feel his slave’s body shaking, and loved that he had been able to get his slave worked up like that, had been able to get him to admit he wanted Benny to touch him, to give him release.      

Lifting his head, his mouth close to his slave’s ear, he whispered, “Now my slave… when you finally pull yourself off my cock, and I drip out of you and down your thighs, remember who owns you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  I'm back.  The story has been edited, rewritten, etc. and is now ready for uploading once again.  I want to thank all that have been patiently waiting for more.
> 
> The first half of Chapter 11 is the same as it was when originally posted, the second half is what has changed.  If you have already read the chapter, you can start at the point where Benny and Geoff are in the bathroom and Geoff asks to call his family (you can look for this line: Geoffrey took a deep sigh, then looked over Benny's shoulder, finding his eyes in the mirror.), or feel free to read it all over again!
> 
> I'm also posting two chapters today as a thank you for everyone's patience, comments, etc. :)

~Benny's POV~

Both Benny and Geoffrey were ravenous the next morning.  After serving Benny as he was learning to do, Geoffrey had loaded his own plate with the eggs, bacon, toast, and homefries laid out for them on the serving trays.  Benny watched him mow down his food, slightly amused at the vigorous enthusiasm at which his slave devoured each forkful.  Benny was more dignified as he ate, even though his stomach was growling at him and begging him to eat faster.

They finished up and Benny moved Geoffrey into the bathroom, telling him to do his morning preparations.  Usually Geoffrey did it before breakfast, but they had both been too hungry to wait this morning.

 Geoffrey’s face was stoic as he lubed up the larger sized dildo.  Benny stood in the doorway and watched in fascination, half expecting some arguments to be left alone, or pleading words against doing it.  But none of that happened.  Maybe the man was coming to realize he might like some of this stuff.  He _had_ begged Benny to stroke him and make him cum last night.  Geoffrey was making careful preparations to his entrance now, and Benny watched gleefully, happy to be able to watch and enjoy this.  He watched his slave’s body as he moved, watched the muscles bunch and stretch as he worked lubed fingers into his hole.  Benny loved his slave’s body.  His ass was still a soft shade of pink from his spanking yesterday, and there didn’t seem to be any bruising.  The red marks from the ropes rubbing his skin last night had faded as well.  Benny had checked out the marks last night before they went to bed, and there hadn’t seemed to be any rope burn, so Benny had applied some nice, thick lotion to Geoffrey’s skin.  He was glad to see it had helped.

A thought suddenly coming to mind, Benny disappeared for just a moment, then returned to the doorway.  He held the harness gag from last night behind his back, feeling eager to see those straps formed around Geoffrey’s head, to see that silicone ball clenched between his teeth once more.

Geoffrey had finished preparing himself, and made to insert the dildo.  His eyes were watching himself uncertainly, as if unsure why he was doing this.  Or maybe why he was doing it so willingly.

 "Stop!” Benny called.  He moved into the bathroom and stood behind his slave.

Geoffrey jerked to a halt, and his eyes gazed into the mirror, and seemed surprised at finding Benny standing behind him.  “I… I thought you wanted me to do this?” he asked uncertainly.  The dildo was clenched in his hand, the tip mere inches away from his slick entrance.

With a nod, Benny replied, “I do.  But I want you to wear something while you do it.”  He held up the harness gag, and Geoffrey’s eyes went wide.

“W… why?”

Benny rolled his eyes.  “Do I need a reason?”

“No… no, Master,” Geoffrey responded solemnly, his eyes lowering.

Benny held the harness gag to his slave’s chest, and waited for Geoffrey to reach up and grasp it.  Benny then moved back, coming to stand in the doorway again.  “Put it on.”

Geoffrey looked at him in the mirror, his gaze doubtful.  “I… I don’t think I know how to put it on.”

“I’ll guide you.  Start by putting the ball in your mouth.”

Geoffrey put the lubed-up dildo on the counter, then took the harness gag in both hands.  He slowly brought the ball up to his mouth and placed it between his teeth.  Benny couldn’t help but think about how Geoffrey’s lips wrapped around the ball so nicely as he bit down upon it.  Benny smiled as he talked Geoffrey through putting the harness around his head.  He had to step in at the end to make sure everything was tight enough, or wasn’t too tight to hurt him, and to make sure it was positioned correctly so as not to rub on and irritate his skin.

Stepping back, admiring the view before him, he said, “You look as good as you did last night, my pet.”  Geoffrey turned to him and gave him an unhappy, almost pitiful look.  “Oh, don’t give me that look,” Benny told him.  “You need to get used to wearing something like this when I want it, so suck it up.”

Geoffrey gave a quick nod, then turned back to the mirror.  His eyes seemed to take in everything reflected back at him in the mirror.  The lubed-up dildo waiting off to one side, the ball clenched between his teeth, the straps running over his head.  Benny thought he saw his eyes watering a little, but Geoffrey blinked, and it was gone.  There was a soft sniffle, then Geoffrey glanced at Benny, a questioning in his eyes that seemed to ask if he should continue.

“Go on,” Benny instructed.

The dildo was soon in his slave’s ass, and Benny was surprised to see the seven-incher was smoothly thrusting in and out of Geoffrey right up to the suction cupped end.  Geoffrey had either prepared himself well, or he was still a bit loose from last night.

Benny watched as he leaned against the doorway, his eyes full of desire as his slave so dutifully fucked himself with the thick, veined fake cock.  Soft moans got his attention, and his eyes moved to Geoffrey’s face.  The man’s eyes were closed, his head thrown back in pleasure.  Geoffrey’s lips were pulled back from the silicone ball between them, his teeth clenched down and practically digging into the silicone surface.  Benny's eyes wandered down Geoffrey’s body and widened in surprise to see Geoffrey’s cock was hard and sticking out from his body like an arrow.  Precum had not yet begun to leak from the tip, but Benny knew that by the looks of things, it wouldn’t be long.

Geoffrey moaned louder, arching his back as he quickened his pace.  The fake cock was thrusting in and out of him faster and faster, and Benny watched, completely captivated, as Geoffrey worked it by twisting it and angling it differently before thrusting it deeper inside him.

_Oh wow, Geoffrey has definitely gotten over his reluctance for this particular act._   Geoffrey’s legs were trembling, his free hand clutching the bathroom counter for dear life.  He slowed his movements, groaning and moaning as he did so.

"Mashter…”

Benny looked up, the muffled voice catching him be surprise.  He found his slave watching him, desperation in his eyes as they flicked between Benny and his hard cock.  Benny smiled.  “You want to cum, slave?”

“Uh, huh!  Uh, huh!”  Geoffrey nodded frantically, mumbling “please, please, please,” from behind his gag.

“Work yourself up, my pet,” Benny said.  “Fuck yourself with that fake cock, imagine it’s your Master fucking your sweet ass.”

Geoffrey whimpered, his face reddening at the embarrassment of it all, all while the hand at his ass quickened its movements.  His breaths were quick and harsh as he followed Benny’s orders.

“Watch yourself in the mirror, Geoffrey.  Watch yourself and see what a little cock slut you’ve become.”

His eyes staring intently at himself in the mirror, Geoffrey seemed to notice for the first time what he really looked like.  Benny could see the surprise, the hint of anger, and the need all flickering over his face.  But, surprisingly, it all just seemed to get Geoffrey worked up more.  The dildo plunged in and out of Geoffrey’s ass with amazing speed.  His free hand detached itself from the bathroom counter and moved towards his cock, but Benny stopped him.  “No!  No touching Geoffrey!  You will cum from that dildo in your ass alone!”

A deep groan filled the bathroom.  Geoffrey’s eyes were almost glazed over as he watched himself in the mirror.  Benny could imagine that with the swift movements of the cock in his ass, Geoffrey was coming close to his orgasm.  No doubt, Geoffrey was also getting turned on more by watching himself in the mirror.  Benny could almost see it in his face that the man now clearly enjoyed what he was seeing.

“Not yet, Geoffrey,” Benny announced.  “Not until your Master says.”

Geoffrey gave a pleading cry, his head thrown back as his back arched, as he worked the thick dildo deep inside himself.  He began begging in a distressed manner, which Benny ignored.  The muffled cries and pleas were music to his ears, and he wanted his slave to be desperate for permission to cum.

The show before him had him so worked up, Benny was surprised his own hard cock had not burst already.  He had absentmindedly unzipped his pants and was palming himself through his underwear.  Finally, not able to take it anymore, he pulled his aching cock from his underwear and began to vehemently stroke it.

His own orgasm quickly coming dangerously close, Benny called out, "Now, Geoffrey!  Watch yourself cum slave. I want you to see what a slut you fucking really are!"

A strangled cry filled the bathroom as Geoffrey came, his cum splattering the mirror and everything else around him.  Benny followed close behind, his own cum splattering the floor at his feet.

Exhausted, his slave whimpered as he fell to his knees.  He was panting harshly, and his breath could be heard wheezing out from around the ball gag.  Benny moved forward and knelt next to him.  Placing his arms around Geoffrey’s shoulders, he whispered in his ear, “Not so fucking difficult, was it?  What a filthy little whore I’ve turned you into.”  Geoffrey took a deep shaky breath, his head nodding just a little before shaking ‘no’.   “Admit it,” Benny said, “You liked showing off for your Master.  You liked the thought of pleasing me, of having me control you as you used your own body to show off for me.”

Tears flowed silently down Geoffrey’s cheeks as he sat there wrapped in Benny’s arms.  He let out a heartbreaking sigh and his chin dropped to his chest.  Finally, as if pained to do it, Geoffrey nodded his head.

****

 Later on that day, Benny returned after working with his father in his office for a few hours.  He found Geoffrey watching out the window, as usual.  He had been solemn and quiet since that morning, and Benny took it to mean that it might be finally sinking into his slave’s mind that this was his life now, and that he could actually find pleasure in it amongst the pain.  Maybe that scared him.  Benny figured it probably scared him quite a bit.  It was something that was large and hard to come to grips with, and would take Geoffrey time to fully grasp ahold of and understand.

Benny himself had been surprised that Geoffrey had agreed that he had liked showing off for his Master.  While he had seen the signs as his slave had moaned and groaned and showed off his body, he never thought Geoffrey would actually admit he had _wanted_ to do it, and had _liked_ doing it.  Benny had allowed Geoffrey his quiet reflection after that.  He hadn’t wanted to bring it up or discuss it yet until his slave had processed it himself.  For all Benny knew, Geoffrey might become more reclusive, or even get angry about it.  So, no, it was best to let Geoffrey come to him.

“I have a date this afternoon, Geoffrey.  Come tend to me.”  As he spoke, Benny continued walking across the room and entered the bathroom.  He stood and waited for Geoffrey to join him.

He heard Geoffrey’s shuffling footsteps and soon his slave was at his side and beginning to undress him.  Geoffrey performed the actions quietly and efficiently, without any need for Benny to correct him.  Benny ordered him to get the shower started, then watched in the mirror as Geoffrey did it without complaint.  _Hmm, interesting._

A few minutes later they were both in the shower, the warm spray of water flowing over their bodies.  Geoffrey worked to wash Benny, moving slowly and carefully.  Benny gave him a touch here and there, murmuring praises for his good work.  He got soft responses of, “Thank you, Master” each time.  Benny almost wanted to shake the man and ask him if something was wrong, ask him what had changed to make him act this way… but knew better.  This was what he was training Geoffrey for, so he needed to stop worrying over him becoming more submissive and compliant.

Geoffrey stood back, perfectly posed, as Benny shaved his face in the small shower mirror.  This was something he definitely didn’t want Geoffrey doing.

"I hope your date goes well today, Master,” Geoffrey said, speaking softly.

Benny turned to him in surprise, completely taken aback that Geoffrey would show interest in his date today.

Geoffrey smiled crookedly, then said, “You’re last one didn’t go very well.  So, I hope this one goes better.”

Benny nodded.  “Me too.”  He smiled as he continued shaving his chin.  “This guy is cuter though, Geoffrey.  He’s tall and has these cute dimples when he smiles.”  Benny shook his head amusingly as he rinsed off his razer before moving to shave his cheek.  “And it’s so cute when he laughs and his hair falls in his eyes.  I always want to reach out and sweep it back, but I’m too nervous.”

A soft snort made him turn to his slave.  “What?”  He saw the amused smile on Geoffrey’s face.  “Something funny?”

Geoffrey shook his head.  “No, just the thought of you being nervous seems odd to me, Master.”  He canted his head to the side.  “Minutes after meeting me you fucked me and flogged me,” he said matter-of-factly.

That made Benny chuckle softly.  “That’s a little different.”

Geoffrey nodded, then moved to take the razor from Benny’s hand.  Benny kept his grip tight on it, and refused to let go. Geoffrey smiled softly, and looking into Benny’s eyes, said, “Please, Master, let me do it for you.  I wouldn’t want you to miss a spot.  You must look perfect for your date.”

Benny was floored by this performance.  Had he broken the man?  Had Benny actually trained him to be the perfect slave already?!  Geoffrey gave a soft tug on the razor, and Benny felt his fingers reluctantly handing it over.  He watched carefully as Geoffrey raised the razor to his cheek and began to shave him.  His movements were slow and careful, his face intense as he paid complete attention to what he was doing.

Surprisingly, Geoffrey did a damn near perfect job shaving Benny’s face, and didn’t cause one nick.  Throughout the act, Benny had found he particularly enjoyed being taken care of so tenderly.  He felt something stirring within him, and looked down to see that his cock had grown half-hard and was poking out from his body.

With a snap of Benny’s fingers, Geoffrey was on his knees in front of him.  He was in perfect position, and Benny praised him for his quick response.  “I seem to have gotten myself a bit worked up, my pet.  We can’t have that affecting my date, now can we.  Take care of it for me.”

"Yes, Master.”  Geoffrey’s hands came up and wrapped around the shaft of Benny’s cock and started stroking him. Benny hardened quickly and Geoffrey leaned forward and slipped the head of Benny’s cock into his mouth.

For someone who had never sucked a cock before he was abducted, and from someone who had fought so hard against trying and learning to do it properly, Geoffrey had learned the skill quickly.  Geoffrey was using all the tricks Benny had taught him, his eyes half closed as he sucked and licked the appendage between his lips.  He had rapidly learned how best to please Benny with his mouth and tongue and hands.

It only took a couple of minutes for that soft sucking mouth and those warm soft hands to bring Benny to the edge.  He reached down and gripped a handful of Geoffrey’s hair in his fist, groaning deep in his chest as he started spewing his cum into Geoffrey’s throat.  Geoffrey jerked in surprise, seeming about to pull away, but then he squeezed Benny’s balls gently, as if trying to milk his Master and swallowed the cum as it shot into his mouth.  The sensation of him swallowing with his mouth full of Benny’s cock was amazing.  It was a sensation that Benny knew he would never tire of.

When Benny’s flow of cum had finally stopped, Geoffrey sat back, letting Benny’s cock slip gently from his lips.  He stayed on his knees, and looked up at Benny with just a hint of pride in his eyes.  That look showed Benny that Geoffrey knew that he had pleased his Master.

Benny reached down and pulled Geoffrey to his feet and into his arms.  Benny’s lips found Geoffrey’s and he kissed him hungrily, the taste of his cum still on Geoffrey’s lips and tongue taking nothing away from the experience.  Geoffrey’s whole body stiffened, but he accepted the kiss, even opening his lips to allow Benny’s tongue access.

When Benny pulled away from Geffrey’s lips he held his head in his hands and said, “You are a good slave, Geoffrey.  You have made me very happy.”

Face flushing, Geoffrey managed a small smile. “Thank you, Master.”

They made their way out of the shower and dried off, Geoffrey doing most of the work for Benny.  Geoffrey followed him into the walk-in closet and helped him get dressed, then they returned to the bathroom so Benny could check himself in the mirror and make sure everything looked good.

Running a comb through his hair for a final time, Benny noticed his slave was looking unhappy.  He had looked so prideful and content just minutes ago.  “You look sad, Geoffrey.  Is something wrong?” Benny asked.  His slave stood just behind him, his face solemn and long. 

Geoffrey took a deep sigh, then looked over Benny's shoulder, finding his eyes in the mirror.  “Can’t I just call them?  Can’t I call my family and just let them know I’m okay?” Geoffrey whined.  “I miss them so much.  Why can’t I just let them know I’m okay so they won’t be worried?  I swear I won’t say anything about where I am or you or-”

“Is that why you have been so quiet today, so compliant?” Benny asked, cutting him off.  “Did you think maybe if you were extra good for me, I’d actually consider granting your request?”

Geoffrey’s face revealed that that had in fact been his plan.  He gave a curt nod, his eyes lowering in sadness.

Benny felt slightly cheated by Geoffrey’s confession.  He had so enjoyed being tended to by someone so willing to do so.  Benny smiled sadly.  _Well, I guess it’s time to drop the ball._   “No.  You know that’s not possible,” he paused and sighed sadly, “Besides, I hate to say this, Geoffrey, but I believe your family has already given up on you.”

His head instantly snapping up, Geoffrey’s face told Benny that he couldn’t believe his ears.  “What do you mean?” he asked quietly.

Benny shrugged.  “Just something a little birdie told me.”  He pushed past Geoffrey and exited the bathroom.  Grabbing his watch from the desktop, he worked it onto his wrist and closed the clasp.

“They wouldn’t give up on me, ever.  I don’t believe you,” Geoffrey seethed.  Exiting the bathroom himself, he took a few threatening steps towards Benny, his hands fisted at his sides.  “My family loves me!  They would _never, ever_ give up looking for me!”

“Not according to the paper this morning,” Benny said nonchalantly.

“I don’t believe you!  You’re lying!” Geoffrey screamed.  The quiet, compliant slave from that morning was gone.  The angry, argumentative one had returned.

“Look, believe what you want, but I read it in the paper this morning when I was working in my father’s office.  The headline was something about them calling off the search for you,” Benny told him.  “I can go get it, if you want.”

Fuming with rage, Geoffrey snapped, “Get it, now!”

Geoffrey read aloud softly, “Man still missing from Whiteridge.  Family calls off search.”

Benny watched his eyes scanning the article, already knowing what it read.  Geoffrey’s parents and brothers were ashamed that he was gay, and they were glad to be rid of such a worthless son and brother.  Even his friends blamed his disappearance on him.

Geoffrey’s face paled as he continued to read.  “This… this isn’t true.”  He shook his head slowly, showing his disbelief.  The paper crinkled as he gripped it tightly.  “My family was okay with me being gay… they always accepted me and any boyfriends I introduced them to.  It’s just not true.”  His voice was soft, his disbelief evident in his tone.

“I’m saddened to see that they have given up on you so fast,” Benny told him.  “It seems that you are either presumed dead or having run away.”  He tsked.  “It’s the fastest I’ve ever seen a family give up on their loved one.  Hell, it’s even the fastest _my father_ has seen a family give up on their lived one.”

Geoffrey’s face remained blank as he listened to Benny’s words, still staring at the words printed on the paper in front of his face.  Benny wished he could see some type of emotion on his face, wished he could see some indication of what Geoffrey was thinking.  Did he think any hope of rescue was fruitless now?  Did he know that generally, once the search parties were called off, that it meant the missing person was pretty much given up on?  Did he think he should just give up and obey Benny unconditionally since no one else would want him even if he were to escape?

“It… it can’t be true,” Geoffrey mumbled.  “It’s only been… it’s been….”  He looked up at Benny with a confused look.  “How long _have_ I been here?” 

“Three weeks or so,” Benny replied.  With an internal sigh, he thought to himself, _and I only have about a week and half to train you before I have to go to my own stupid training._   

Geoffrey shook his head, glancing at the story in the paper again.  “My family… my friends… they haven’t given up….  They _wouldn’t_ give up so quickly!”  His eyes blazed with anger as he glared at Benny.  “It’s a fake!  You made all of this up!”

Benny laughed.  “Of course it’s real!  Did you see a newspaper printing press downstairs in the dungeon?” 

Geoffrey shook his head, realizing that of course he hadn’t. 

“Do you think we have one tucked away in an extra bedroom somewhere?”

Another shake of Geoffrey’s head.

Benny shook his head as well, giving his slave a sad look.  “Of course not, Geoffrey!  Why would I take the time to make a fake newspaper?!”  He paused.  “Do you think I _wanted_ to tell you this news?  I honestly didn’t want you to know, but… I felt I had to.”

“It just can’t be true,” Geoffrey whispered, lowering his head, while shaking it in disbelief.  “They… they would _never_ give up on me.  They would never talk about me like this.”  His head snapped up, his eyes angry. “It’s all lies!”

Benny sighed.  “We’ve been over this already.  And…,” he flicked the paper with his finger, “you did read it yourself.”

Geoffrey’s shoulders slumped, and the paper fell to dangle from his fingers.  Benny thought he could see the faint glimmer of his slave’s eyes watering.  “Why….” Geoffrey whispered.

“They don’t care about you,” Benny replied matter-of-factly.  He pulled the newspaper from Geoffrey’s hands and looked it over again.  “It’s only been a few weeks,” he muttered.  “I’ve already told you my family has been doing this for a long time, Geoffrey,” he murmured and reached up to stroke Geoffrey’s pale cheek.  “No one in our group has ever seen a family give up so fast.”

Geoffrey suddenly growled and slapped Benny’s hand away, causing Benny to step back in surprise. 

“No!” Geoffrey screamed.  “This is all lies!  I don’t believe you!” 

The newspaper was snatched from Benny’s hands, and Benny winced as he felt the pain of a few paper cuts across his fingers.  Benny then watched in a mixture of shock and amusement as the newspaper was angrily crumpled in Geoffrey’s hands before being thrown back at him; it bounced off his chest and landed on the floor a few feet away.

“Geoffrey, watch yourself,” Benny warned.

“Or what?!” Geoffrey yelled.  His fists were curled tightly at his sides, his body radiating the anger flowing within him.

With his anger clearly fueling him, he stepped up to Benny, and to Benny’s complete surprise, shoved him in the chest... hard.  So hard that Benny actually stumbled back a few steps before he was able to catch himself. 

“What are you going to do, _Master?_   Are you going to hurt me, huh?”  Another shove to Benny’s chest, another step back.  “Are you going to beat me, huh?”  Geoffrey pushed Benny back again.  “Because you’ve already done that, _Master…_ a lot.”  Before Geoffrey could shove him again, Benny stepped forward to grab Geoffrey’s lower arms in a bruising grip.

“Slave,” he snapped.  “You’d better stop, _now._ ”

Without hesitation, Geoffrey merely laughed and yanked his arms free.  “You’ve taken me away from my family, my friends.  You’ve beaten me, raped me, and shoved your cock down my throat.  Now… now you’re trying to tell me that my family doesn’t care about me, and that they don’t care that I’ve gone missing.  You’re trying to convince me that that article,” he put the word article in air quotes with his fingers, “is nothing but the truth when it says that my family and friends are happy I’m gone, that they blame my own disappearance on _me_ , that they never loved me or cared about me!”  Geoffrey fumed as he stood in front of Benny.  “And I say it’s all bullshit!”

Benny had honestly not seen this kind of reaction coming.  He had been prepared for Geoffrey to be saddened, to cry, to look to Benny for comfort.  But this… this anger that had consumed Geoffrey?  That was a _complete_ surprise.  Clearly, the Master didn’t know his slave as well as he thought he did.  Benny gathered himself together mentally while smoothing his rumpled shirt.  He had to get a handle on the situation, and quickly.  This could escalate into something he did not want to have to handle right now.

A swift backhand brought Geoffrey down to the floor.  As he lay crumpled at Benny’s feet, Geoffrey held up a hand to his reddened cheek, glaring up at Benny with hate filled eyes. 

“Bastard,” Geoffrey whispered.

“You’re angry at them, not at me,” Benny said softly, barely holding back his own anger.  “Taking that anger out on me will _not_ change things.”  He quickly moved towards the newspaper and snatched it from the floor.   He opened the crumpled ball and turned back to Geoffrey, who watched him from where he was still sprawled on the floor.  Shaking the newspaper at his slave, he continued.  “No amount of anger will change the fact that everyone you thought loved you has given up on you!”

Benny held up the paper and read a line aloud.  “‘We will miss Geoffrey, but he really should have known better than to go to places like that bar….’ He paused to let it sink in, then read another line, ‘He knew what he was getting into.  He knew the dangers, and now he’s paying the consequences.’  This is who you’d rather be with than with me?  This is your _family_?”

There was no response from Geoffrey, so Benny continued on.  “‘We told him not to walk home alone, but he insisted, so we let him go…’ Those are your _friends_?”  He stared down at Geoffrey, who still didn’t respond.  “Your friends let you walk home alone.  It’s like they _wanted_ something to happen to you, Geoffrey.  They obviously didn’t care enough to stay with you, to insist on walking home with you, to stay and protect you….”

With a heavy sigh, Geoffrey closed his eyes and hung his head.  Benny watched his slave then bury his face in his hands, and within seconds his shoulders shook as he sobbed quietly.  Benny briefly wondered if they were sad or angry tears.  Benny didn’t doubt that Geoffrey felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest as all hopes for a happy reunion one day with his family and friends were slashed to pieces.

“They think you’re stupid,” Benny told him.  He lowered himself to his knees and knelt by Geoffrey.  He was careful not to touch, his slave was still too upset for that, and doing so would most likely lead to Geoffrey lashing out again.  “They think you’re stupid enough to get yourself taken.  They think because your gay, because you went to that bar, because you walked home alone… that you’re stupid.  But _you’re_ not stupid Geoffrey, _they_ are.”  Geoffrey looked up at him at that, and through the tear filled eyes, Benny could see some of the anger had disappeared and was replaced with sadness… maybe even some despair.  With a sigh, Benny said, “Listen to me, Geoffrey.  My father found you for me, but I _want_ you, Geoffrey. _I want you_. I’m not keeping you around because I feel obligated to do so.  I’m doing it because I _want to._ ”

Benny shook his head as his slave watched him intently.  “Your family and friends, Geoffrey?  _They_ are the ones who gave up. _They_ are the ones who don’t want you.  Think about it, Geoffrey… where would you rather be, with your supposed family and friends who think you’re stupid, with your supposed family and friends that clearly don’t care about you, or would you rather be with someone who wants you, who values you?”

Geoffrey didn’t seem as comforted by Benny’s speech as Benny had hoped he would be.  _Looks like I need to spread it on a little thicker,_ Benny thought.  “Think about it.  Where are your family and friends right now?  Are they out looking for you?  Are they out trying to find you and bring you home? No.  They’re not.  They’re at home sitting on their asses probably watching crappy TV,” he paused as he watched the turmoil cross Geoffrey’s face, “But me?  Me?  I’m right here, day after day, feeding you, taking care of you, keeping you safe.”  He made sure to speak softly as he slowly leaned down, brushing a tear off the side of his slave’s face. “I care about you, Geoffrey.”

“You care about me?” Geoffrey asked quietly, lip trembling.  “You keep me safe?” 

Benny smiled and nodded.  _Maybe we’re getting somewhere,_ he thought.  They sat on the bedroom floor for a few minutes, Benny waiting patiently while Geoffrey seemed to be thinking things over.

“My parents.  My friends.  _They_ don’t care about me,” Geoffrey said slowly, methodically, finally breaking the silence.  “But… but _you_ do….”

Benny nodded again, reaching out slowly to caress Geoffrey cheek.  He was half way there when Geoffrey erupted.

“Then why do you _hurt_ me?!” Geoffrey screamed.  Anger returning, he furiously pushed Benny away and scrambled to his feet.  “Not only is that paper full of lies, but so are you!”

With a shout of surprise, Benny fell over onto his back, but quickly managed his way to his hands and knees, just in time to see his slave shutting himself in the bathroom with a resounding bang of the door.

“Someone who cares about someone else doesn’t _hurt_ that person!” Geoffrey’s voice screamed from the other side of the door.  “How are you keeping me safe when you tie me up, gag me, hit me, and cause me pain?!”

Benny sighed.  “Damnit.  That went so, so badly,” he muttered to himself.  He climbed to his feet and moved to the bathroom door.  He shook his head, knowing full well that there was no sanctuary in the bathroom for Geoffrey.  The door didn’t lock, there was nothing to shove against it to keep it closed, and Benny could easily push his way in if he wanted.  But, he didn’t have time for more fighting.  As he had approached the bathroom door, Benny had caught a glance at the clock on the nightstand, quickly realizing he had to leave now if he was going to make his date.

“Geoffrey, clearly you need to think about all of this, and whatever I’m saying is just making you angrier.”

There was a loud snort form the other side of the door, and some mumbling Benny couldn’t make out.

“I… I have to go Geoffrey,” Benny said softly, hoping Geoffrey could hear him through the door.  “I’ll leave the paper here for you, and… I know it might not help, but I printed off a few articles from some news sites about your disappearance and left them in my desk drawer.  You can read them all over, and maybe it will help you realize who cares about you in this life.”

A loud bang on the door made Benny jump.  “Fuck off!” Geoffrey yelled.  “Go on your stupid _date_ and leave me the fuck alone!”

Benny shook his head.  “Look, even though you’re clearly angry with me, I _am_ sorry to leave you like this.  I promise you, when I return we will have a long talk about everything, okay?”

Another loud bang on the door was his answer, followed by Geoffrey telling him to get the fuck out… and not to even come back.

Leaving his angry slave in the bathroom, Benny left his bedroom, shutting the door quietly and locking it behind him.  Then he smiled satisfyingly as he started down the hall.  It had been easy enough manipulating Geoffrey, even if the sadness Benny had expected has been anger instead.  Clearly the anger was Geoffrey’s response at not wanting to believe the words in the article were true… which they weren’t.  The words in the article that Benny had fabricated turned Geoffrey’s loving family who supported him into to an uncaring, prejudiced group of people who had virtually already disowned Geoffrey for his sexual orientation and seemingly foolish mistakes.  The news articles he had printed off would all say the same, all fabricated as well.  It had cost him a pretty penny to have done, but in the end, had been worth it.  Geoffrey hadn’t even noticed the date on the paper had been wrong.  Benny had had it made up shortly after Geoffrey’s arrival, and had planned ahead when he would reveal the “news.”  He had honestly hoped it _wouldn’t_ come to this, but unfortunately it had.  But then again, the tears, the pain and anger in Geoffrey’s eyes, had sent a feeling of triumph through Benny, but the desire to make the pain and anger stop had begun to eat at him.  He needed to fix things when he came back from his date.

Truthfully, Benny had no clue how the investigation was going, or how Geoffrey’s family was responding, but he knew that they could not be as heartless as he had led Geoffrey to believe. All of this would obviously be hard for Geoffrey to understand, but in the end, it was better this way.  Geoffrey would stop missing those he had left behind faster if he felt they no longer cared about him.  Geoffrey would have Benny, his Master, to depend on now.

On his way out, Benny stopped to see his father and inform him of the latest developments.  He found Norman in the vast living room, settled back in his favorite easy chair, his favorite television show on the large sixty-five-inch screen installed above the fireplace.  Coming around the couch to see his father face-to-face, Benny wasn’t surprised to see his father’s slave Oliver on his hands and knees acting as a foot stool for his father’s sock covered feet.  Oliver’s limbs were shaking slightly, and Benny briefly wondered how long he had been down there.

“He took the bait, dad,” Benny informed his father as he turned his attention away from Oliver.  “He saw the articles we made up and believes his family has abandoned him.  But I had to leave him because I have to leave for my date now.  Can you keep an ear out, just make sure he’s not hurting himself in there or something?”

Norman looked up at him, a slight smirk on his face.  “You think he’ll have a breakdown?”

Benny laughed softly and shook his head.  “I think he already did, dad.  He.  Was.  Pissed.” 

Norman’s eyebrow raised in bewilderment, and Benny shrugged.  “Yeah, not the reaction we expected.  But now I’m just worried he might let his anger get the better of him and start acting crazy or something.  I didn’t really have time to fully discuss it with him, and he wouldn’t really listen to me anyway,” he paused and sighed, “I promised I would have a long talk about it with him when I returned later… if he’ll listen to me then.”

Norman nodded.  “I’m sure he’ll be okay.  I’ll keep an eye on him for you, son.  Have fun on your date.  Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  He smirked at Benny, but Benny just shook his head in response.

Benny said his goodbyes, then turned and headed for the front door.  He sighed as he exited the house and headed for his car.  He was eager for his date, but also eager to return to his slave and ease his pain.


	12. Chapter 12

~Geoff's POV~

The newspaper sat on the bed next to him, mocking him.  The headline, ‘Man still missing from Whiteridge.  Family calls off search,’ stood out at the top of the page, screaming up at him, his eyes feeling drawn to it again and again.  Geoff finally couldn’t look at it anymore, and with an angry growl he knocked it to the floor.  It fell with a soft splat, the loose pages coming dangerously close to falling apart and flying everywhere.

His family hated him.  Didn’t want him.  Had stopped looking for him and presumed him dead.  The people he had grown up with, who had cared for him and shown him love… they were all fakes.  Had it all really been a lie?  Had his family hated him from the day he was born?  Or had the hatred grown over the years?  Maybe his abduction was a stroke of luck for them, and they were glad he was out of their lives.

Geoff thought back, trying desperately to pinpoint times in his life when his parents or brothers had shown anything but love and care for him.  But try as he might, he couldn’t think of one single thing.  _Not one single thing_.

Thinking the same thing about his friends, some of which he’d known since childhood, he couldn’t think of a single time it seemed like they didn’t like him or wanted him out of their lives.  Were his friendships all lies as well?  Had he been too stupid to see it?

Glancing at the newspaper again, he remembered that Benny had mentioned other articles.  Other articles that he had printed out and left in his desk drawer.  Hurrying to the desk, Geoff yanked the drawers open until he found the articles Benny had mentioned.  Leaving the various drawers open and the mess from his search, Geoff returned to sit on the edge of the bed with them in hand, and started reading the one on top.

Pieces of statements popped out at him and sunk into his brain as he read.

            ‘…glad he’s gone.’

            ‘…refused to accept a gay son….’

            ‘He brought this on himself….’

            ‘Good riddance….’

Geoff flipped through the articles, skimming each as he dropped the previous one on the floor.  They all said the same mean, awful things.  But, despite the evidence, Geoff just couldn’t fully believe what he was reading.  Every article told him that his parents were ashamed that he was gay, and glad to be rid of such a worthless son.  But that just _didn’t_ make sense.  His parents had been fine with him being gay, and had accepted any boyfriends he had brought home and introduced them to.  Why would they say such things to the reporters?  Why?  This all made them look like horrible parents, didn’t it?  Why would they portray themselves as such cold, heartless people?

Geoff stared down at the various articles scattered across the bedroom floor at his feet.  His head hurt from thinking about all of this.  He flung himself back on the bed and curled into a ball.  This was all just too much to think about.  Why had Benny told him all of this?  Why couldn’t he have just let Geoff go on thinking they loved him and wanted him back?  Things would have been so much better for him.

The shadows were lengthening across the carpet, announcing the sun was setting, by the time Geoff forced himself back to reality.  With a deep sigh, he sat back up and stared angrily down at the scattered articles.  Even though he didn’t want to admit it, with all of the evidence before him, he had to finally tell himself that Benny had told him the truth. His family had given up.  They didn’t want a gay son… they _didn’t want him_.  An angry scream suddenly erupted from deep within him, startling Geoff himself, and he fell onto the articles and mercilessly shredded them into confetti.  No piece of paper was safe from his wrath.  Each angry, heartless word was ripped and torn and thrown into the air, floating down to land in a mess on the floor.

His vision blurred as tears flooded his eyes.  White blobs flew around him as he shredded those papers and dropped them from his shaking fingers.  Sobs escaped him as Geoff threw the final few pieces of paper to the floor and he collapsed into a heap next to them.  His whole body shook as he sobbed and cried amongst the shattered pieces of what had been his hopes and dreams.  His hopes and dreams of returning to his life one day, of being surrounded by his happy family and friends grateful for his return. Geoff stayed huddled in on himself there on the floor and cried for quite a while.  His face was warm and puffy by the time he stopped, and he could feel a wet spot on the floor beneath him from his tears.

Geoff sniveled as he stood, wiping his tear stained face as he headed for the bathroom.  He avoided his reflection in the mirror as he headed to the shower.  There was no point in seeing the mess he had become in the last few hours.  He hoped that maybe if he took a nice hot shower, then headed to bed, he’d be relaxed enough to sleep and forget things for a little while.

Geoff moved into the shower and moved the controls until hot water rained down on him.  He let the hot water wash over him, sighing as the water hit his puffy, tear stained face.  He rubbed his eyes, hoping for the puffiness to go down.  He didn’t want to show how vulnerable he was if Benny came back early.  The man had promised to talk when he came back, but Geoff was worried he’d just take advantage of him.  Geoff’s emotions were all over the place right now, and it would be easy for Benny to manipulate him into whatever the man’s devious mind could think up.

_I’m not strong enough for this,_ Geoff thought.  _Not brave enough.  I’m so angry about all of this!  With them!  With Benny and Norman!_ But deep down, there was an inkling question trying to rise to the surface… was Geoff angry with them, with Benny, or with himself?

A loud sob escaped Geoff just before he let out a wretched scream and punched the shower wall.  He screamed and punched until his voice had gone hoarse and his fists were numb.  His whole body felt numb from the pain and anger coursing through him.

_I’m a pathetic excuse for a human being,_ he thought.  _My family hates me, doesn’t want me.  My friends feel the same way.  They’re all happy I’m out of their lives.  And now… now Benny is in my life… and he claims to care about me, he claims to want me, promises that he will keep me safe.  But… can I believe the man’s words?   Is he telling me the truth, or just what he feels I need to hear?_

Geoff let out a deep sigh as those words all sunk in, and stared down at his reddened hands.  Cursing his stupidity for punching the wall, Geoff squeezed his sore hands into tight fists and turned and leaned back against the shower wall… and then began to sob pitifully.  His wet body slid down the shower wall until his ass landed against the floor, so he curled his arms around his knees and sobbed even harder against them.

And now what was he doing?  Was he fighting to get out?  No.  Was he trying to find the truth about his family? No.  Here Geoff was, crying in the shower like a baby until there was nothing left in him.  Until his anger was replaced with despair, sadness, and horror at being cut off from his family.  His former life… it was gone.  His throat was sore and his eyes ached as his crying started to ease.  Geoff could feel that his eyes were even more sore and puffy than they had been when he initially gotten in the shower.  What a sight he must be right now.  A shiver shook his whole body even though the water cascading down over him was still hot.  And finally, just when he thought he might be ready to move, he began to cry again.

****

That was where Benny found him later when he returned home.  By then the water was ice cold, and Geoff fought against his shivering body.  He didn’t have the energy, or the slightest care, to move out from under the spray or even shut the water off.

“What are you doing?!” Benny’s frantic voice filled the bathroom.  He sounded genuinely concerned as he rushed to the shower.  He reached in and quickly turned the knob to the off position, and the water stopped.  Geoff glanced up at him from under his eyebrows, his teeth chattering.  “You’re practically blue!  How long have you been in here?!” Benny yelled.

Geoff shrugged in response.  He didn’t know.  He only knew that his mind had finally shut down, and he didn’t care what was happening right now.  Geoff felt himself manhandled as he was roughly pulled to his feet.  He groaned at the pull on his muscles.  He had been crouched down for so long that he was practically frozen into place. 

As he was pulled forward, Geoff heard Benny mutter something about having asked his father to check on Geoff while he had been gone.  But if Norman had come in, Geoff had no recollection of it.  Plus, if he had, he probably would have shut off the cold water spraying down on him, right?

He let Benny drag him out of the shower to stand on the bathmat.  Benny leaned him so he was braced against the sink, then made sure he was steady before moving away.  A large, fluffy towel was thrown around him, and Geoff closed his eyes as the cold started to slowly seep from his body.  He allowed Benny to move him around and dry him off, and all the while Benny kept muttering softly about foolishness and danger of hypothermia.  Geoff finally opened his eyes and watched them both in the mirror.  He watched with slight amusement as the man tutted around and fussed over him.  _This is the man who cares about me,_ he thought.  _This is the man who will take care of me and keep me safe._

A sudden chill fell over Geoff, despite the towel still touching his skin.  This is also the man he pushed, shoved, screamed at… even told to fuck off and never come back.  He had to remedy that, and soon.  The last thing his exhausted body needed was punishment.  Geoff cleared his throat, then said, “I’m… I’m sorry for pushing you and yelling at you.  I… I didn’t mean it when I told you to fuck off and never come back.”  His voice was barely a whisper by the time he finished speaking, but he knew Benny had heard and understood every word.

“Shh,” Benny soothed.  “It’s all over now and forgotten.”  He threw the towel into the laundry basket.  “Now, let’s get you into bed.”

A sense of relief washed over Geoff.  He nodded and let Benny lead him from the bathroom.  With Benny at his side, they exited the bathroom and headed for the bed.  As they shuffled along, Geoff barely glanced at the covered tray sitting on the table by the window.  It was most likely his dinner, now cold and long forgotten.  It’s not like he had an appetite anyway.

Once under the warm covers, Geoff settled into the pillows and closed his eyes.

“How are you?” Benny asked.  “How are you doing with all of this?”  His voice was soft as he moved around the room, most likely cleaning up the mess Geoff had made.

Geoff listened as Benny moved around the room, trying to think of how to respond to his question.  How was he doing with all of this?  He didn’t know.  It was all so new and raw, that he didn’t really _know_ how he was taking it all.  Between the influx of emotions that had coursed through his body in the last few hours, and with everything whirling through his mind, Geoff didn’t know how to respond to Benny’s question, so… he didn’t.

“Geoffrey.”

"Hmmm.”

A presence was felt in front of Geoff just before his name was called again, this time with more urgency.  He opened his eyes and found Benny squatting down in front of him, Benny’s faces inches from his own.

“Talk to me,” Benny pleaded.  He glanced behind him at the mess of ripped paper, now pushed together in a neat pile.  “You’re obviously still upset.”

Geoff almost laughed.  He had never thought he’d hear the man squatting before him beg for something.  The comforter over Geoff’s shoulders moved as he shrugged.  “What’s there to talk about?” he asked softly, eyes downcast.  “They don’t want me.”  His eyes found Benny’s just before he said, “I’m all yours now.”

Something seemed to cross Benny’s face at those words, but Geoff barely saw it and couldn’t decipher what it might have been, or what it might mean.  “You need to forget them, Geoffrey,” Benny murmured, his voice soft with a hint of sadness.  He reached up, slowly, watching Geoff for a reaction, before threading his fingers through Geoff’s damp hair.  “I’m the only one that cares for you.  I’m the only one that will _take care of you_.”  He sighed as he continued to gently run his fingers through Geoff’s hair.  “I’m the only person in the world who cares for you.  The only person in the world that you can count on.”

Tears formed and fell from Geoff’s eyes.  He quickly reached up and wiped them away.  He was so tired of crying.  After all his crying earlier, he honestly thought he didn’t have enough moisture in his body left to form any tears.

Pulling his fingers from Geoff’s hair, Benny smiled sadly and pulled Geoff’s hand away from his face.  “No, no.  Let them fall.  I want to see your emotions, Geoffrey.”

Geoff shook his head.  “I refuse to shed any more tears for _them._ ”

Benny nodded.  He took a deep sigh, and then stood.  Coming around the side of the bed, he lowered himself down upon it and sat back against the headboard.  Geoff had no fight in him as Benny reached out for him, and turning him to face him, pulled Geoff into his side.  Geoff found himself snuggling into Benny’s body, feeling no shame at all.  What he felt was cared for, needed.

“Geoffrey, I want you to listen carefully, okay?” Benny asked quietly.

Geoff nodded.  “Mmm hmm.”

“I am your Master, Geoffrey,” Benny whispered.  He ran his hand gently through Geoff’s hair again.  Geoff found himself enjoying the touch, and he smiled softly.  “I know you don’t want to hear it, but it’s true.  I am your Master, and because of that, I will always care about you,” Benny continued, “I’ll always be the one who takes care of you.  I’ll always be the only person you can count on.  Do you understand what that means?”

Geoff thought about it for a moment before he answered.  “Yes, Master,” he whispered.  “You are my Master.  You take care _of_ me, and care _for_ me.  In return, I serve you in whatever way you need.  I serve to please you.  I obey you completely.”  His voice trailed off quietly at the end just before letting out a low moan as Benny’s hand pressed down a little harder as it ran through his hair.  Geoff looked up at Benny, and for the first time, thought he was quite handsome.  Maybe someone he could actually _like_ given time.  Geoff gave a shaky sigh.  “I… I _need_ you, Master.  I _need_ you.”

Benny’s body seemed to shudder beneath him, but Geoff chose to ignore it.  If Benny was having strong reactions from his words, so be it.

“That’s right, Geoffrey,” Benny said.  “You _do_ need me.  Because without me, you are nothing.  No one outside of this house cares about you.  No one outside of this house _wants_ you.  When you are serving me, you have worth.  You understand that, don’t you, my slave?”

Hesitantly, Geoff nodded, his chin rustling over Benny’s shirt.  “Yes, Master.”

“You’re going to turn into such a good little slave, aren’t you?” Benny said softly.  He lifted the hand not running so nicely through Geoff’s hair, and reached over to run his thumb lightly over Geoff’s lips.

“Please Master…  I know I need you.  I know that you care for me and will take care of me.  I promise to be good, I promise to be better.  I promise to be your good little slave from now on.”  Geoff forced a small smile to his lips, knowing Benny would feel it as he caressed them with his thumb.

The hand running a thumb gently over Geoff’s lips moved to lift his chin.  Geoff watched as Benny leaned down, and didn’t pull back as Benny softly kissed him.  Geoff felt Benny’s tongue poking at his lips, demanding entrance.  Geoff moaned softly as he opened his mouth and let the man’s tongue in.  Benny deepened the kiss, both men moaning softly as their tongues wrestled in the confines of Geoff’s mouth.  A few moments later, Benny pulled away.  Both were a little breathless, both smiling just a little.

Benny smiled down at his good little slave as he moved to sit back against the headboard.  Geoff settled his head back on Benny’s chest.  His one hand reached out and he absent mindedly played with one of the buttons on Benny’s shirt.

Benny sighed.  “I’m glad we had this little talk, Geoffrey.  Deep down, you know this is where you truly belong.  You just needed to admit it to yourself.”

“Mmm, yes Master,” Geoffrey mumbled.  “I promise I’ll be a good slave now.”  He stretched his arm out and over Benny’s stomach, and closed his eyes.  A wave of exhaustion washed over him triggered by his ordeal over the past few hours.

“Make sure you work hard to stay that way,” Benny replied and Geoff gave a quick, sleepy nod.

“Yes, Master,” Geoff replied softly.

Geoff fell asleep, Benny’s words ringing in his ears.

****

Geoff was awakened by the noise of heated voices filling the room.  He could see the morning sun through his closed eyes.  He didn’t feel much better than he had last night, and didn’t think much about getting up and out of bed.  The voices assaulted his ears again, and he decided it might be worth it to listen.  Whoever it was, if they didn’t know he was awake, they might reveal something that they might not want him to know.  He kept his eyes closed, making sure he lay quiet and still, and concentrated as someone spoke.

“I asked you to check on him!  What the hell, dad?  I found him huddled in the shower with the water running ice cold!”  Benny didn’t sound happy.

“I know, I know, son!  But you said keep an ear out, not necessarily check _in_ on him!  How was I supposed to know he’d try to freeze himself?!”  It was Norman.  Geoff figured that the two must be arguing about something from last night, because Norman didn’t sound happy either.

Benny sighed angrily.  “Okay, okay, a technicality.  But you promised to look in on him.  Honestly, didn’t you think maybe it’d be a good idea to check in on him after what I told you?”  He paused, then continued.  “The water must have been running for _hours_.  Didn’t you notice there was _no_ hot water?”

There was some hesitation before Norman responded.  “I… guess it would have been a good idea to check on the boy, but I was occupied with Oliver all night anyway.  I doubt I would have had time to come up here.  And… we didn’t take a shower last night, so there was no way for me to notice about the water.”

_Who’s Oliver?_ Geoff wondered.  _Is that Norman’s slave?_ Geoff wanted to hear more about that, but they went on, not mentioning Oliver again.

“Fine,” Benny huffed.  “Well, next time, please check in if I ask you to, okay?!”

Geoff heard the bedroom door open. 

“I’ll see you later.”

Norman said goodbye, and then the door closed.  Footsteps came closer to the bed, and Geoff lay still until he heard Benny softly calling him.  He faked waking up, moaning and groaning as he stretched and opened his eyes.  He forced a smile, then said, “Good morning, Master.”

Benny smiled back at him.  “Good morning, Geoffrey.  It’s time to get up.  My father brought us breakfast.  Come eat.”

Geoff shook his head and turned over.  His back now to Benny, he closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to come upon him again.  Benny climbed onto the bed and knelt next to him.  “Come on, now.  You didn’t eat anything last night.  That means you haven’t eaten anything since yesterday at lunch.  You _need_ to get up and eat some breakfast.”

“Don’t want to.  Please, leave me alone,” Geoff begged.  “I just want to sleep.”

Benny sighed behind him, and a hand came to rest on his side.  “Geoffrey,” Benny said sternly.  “I want you to get up and come eat.  I don’t want to argue about this.”

Feeling completely like a disobedient child, Geoff shook his head again, and whined that he wanted to stay here and wanted Benny to go away.

“Geoffrey!  Get.  Up.”

Geoff stiffened.  Geoff knew that tone.  It meant Benny was getting annoyed with the situation, and would soon _force_ Geoff out of bed.  With a groan, Geoff rolled back over, and Benny scooted back and off the bed to give him room.  With a quick apology, Geoff pushed the covers back and sat up on the edge of the bed.  He caught Benny’s eye and smiled apologetically, then stood and headed to the bathroom.  After relieving himself he came and sat at the table.

The plates were already filled with eggs, bacon, and toast.  Geoff was surprised Benny hadn’t made him serve and act like a good slave, but maybe Benny was taking it easy on him this morning.  Geoff picked up his fork and scooped a small amount of eggs into his mouth.  He made a face and forced himself to chew and swallow.  The eggs fell like lead into his stomach.  He had absolutely no appetite.  The bacon, normally one of his favorites, made his stomach roil just looking at it.  Even the orange juice looked rotten and when he took a sip, it soured in his mouth before he forced himself to swallow.

“Something wrong with the food?” Benny asked.  He looked at his plate curiously, and took a hesitant bite.  “I don’t taste anything wrong.” 

 Geoff watched as his fork worked through his food, pushing it around his plate, but not actually picking anything up.  He shook his head.  Smiling sadly, he said, “Nothing’s wrong with the food.  I’m just not hungry _at all_.”  He pushed the eggs from one side of the plate to the other, then put his fork down and tried a bite of toast.  It instantly felt stale and bland in his mouth.  He quickly chewed it and forced another swallow.

Benny watched him, taking another bite from his own plate.  “Are you feeling sick?”

Geoff was surprised to see he looked genuinely concerned.  He shook his head again.  “No.  Just not hungry.”

Benny nodded, then took a sip of his juice.  “Okay.  But maybe try another bite of toast… for me?  I would feel better if you had something more in your stomach.”

Geoff was about to say no, but then Benny’s words sunk in.  He had said, ‘for me’.  That he would feel better if Geoff had something more in his stomach.  He sounded like someone who cared, like someone who wanted Geoff to feel better himself.  Picking up the piece of toast he had already bitten into, Geoff took another bite, this one a little bigger than the first.  He saw Benny smile, and he found himself feeling better because he had made the man smile.

Setting the toast back down, Geoff asked him quietly, “How was your date yesterday, Master?  I hope it went well.”

Benny looked at him with surprise, the same look he always gave Geoff when Geoff asked him something about his personal life… when he showed he was interested.  Benny swallowed the food in his mouth before responding.  “It went very well actually.  My mind was only half there because I was thinking of you most of the time, but we had a really good time.”  He smiled, then continued, “I think we may get together again sometime next week.”

Geoff nodded and smiled back.  “Good.  I’m glad it went well.  I know how upset you were with the last date.  It’s nice to see you smile about this one.”

They finished breakfast, Benny finishing his and Geoff taking a few more reluctant bites at Benny’s urging.  Geoff then begged to just be allowed to go back to bed.  He was still so tired and confused from yesterday.  He just wanted to rest and work on fully coming to grips with everything.  If Benny wanted to do anything with him… or to him... today, he was going to fall apart, he just knew it.

Benny studied him for a long time, and Geoff began to feel uncomfortable as he sat at the table under Benny’s gaze.  He fidgeted just a little, keeping his eyes down and away from Benny.  It felt like when he was back in school, and the teacher was studying him to see if he was lying about the reason for not having his homework done.

“Please?” he asked softly.  “Can’t I just have some time to… think about… all this?”

Finally, with a deep sigh, Benny nodded.  He motioned to the bed as he said, “Go.”

“Thank you, Master, thank you,” Geoff responded sincerely.  He gave Benny a grateful smile, then headed for the bed.  He sighed contently as he covered himself up and snuggled down into the pillow.  He closed his eyes and wished for the world to just go away.

He was left alone for the rest of the day.  Geoff was surprised that Benny didn’t repeatedly come bother him, asking him questions or trying to get him to get up and eat.  But no, Benny left him there in bed all day.  Benny did come into the room now and then, but it was obvious that he was trying to be quiet and not bother Geoff.  Geoff could hear him come close to the bed and look down on him, maybe contemplating things or wondering what he could do to make Geoff feel better.  But Geoff stayed still each time, making sure not to show he was awake.  Geoff roused himself a few times throughout the day to use the bathroom, but otherwise drifted in and out of sleep and didn’t move.

When it came time for Benny to come to bed, Geoff allowed the man to snuggle with him.  Benny whispered things about how good he was being, how much Benny cared for him, etc.  Geoff let it all soak in, the words swimming around his mind as he drifted back into sleep.

****

The next morning, Geoffrey roused himself from bed and made his way into the bathroom before Benny had even gotten up himself.  Geoffrey felt new, refreshed.  He felt better about things after being able to process them over the past thirty-six hours or so.  He wasn’t fully where he felt he could be to serve Benny, but he was getting there.  There was a soft knock at the door as he was finishing up, which woke Benny.  Benny seemed confused at first, but he quickly recovered and got up and made his way to the door.  In his sleepy walk, he completely missed Geoffrey standing in the bathroom doorway.  Geoffrey watched attentively, his focus on seeing who was out there.  He had been so secluded from everyone, and he wanted to catch a glimpse of someone else besides Norman and Benny.  He half hoped maybe it would be Norman’s slave Oliver… someone he had heard of but never seen.

Benny stood in the open doorway, completely uncaring about his nudity.  Geoffrey could see the person on the other side was most likely naked as well.  Pale legs could be seen just to the side of Benny’s, along with the jut of a naked hip.  A pale forehead topped with curly blonde hair peaked over Benny’s shoulder.  The person spoke softly, so softly Geoffrey couldn’t hear what was said, then Benny took whatever the person was offering and turned and shut the door behind him.  Geoffrey was disappointed that he had only gotten a glimpse of a pale, naked ass just before the door shut.  When the hell would he get to see other people around here?

Benny stopped in his tracks, his face showing his shock that Geoffrey was standing in the bathroom doorway watching him.  The covered tray in his hands rattled just a bit at his abrupt stop.  “I… I thought you were still in bed….” Benny stammered.  “How much did you see?”

Geoffrey shrugged.  “Not much more than some legs and hair.”  He walked into the bedroom and gently took the tray from Benny’s hands.  “Get dressed, Master.  I’ll set this up.”  He headed for the table and set the tray onto its surface.

“O… okay.”  Benny seemed hesitant, then turned to the closet.  As he disappeared inside, Geoffrey busied himself setting up breakfast.

“I take it you’re feeling better today.” Benny said as he settled himself into his chair at the table.  He had pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.  He still hadn’t taken his morning shower, so there was no need to dress in anything else.

Geoffrey nodded.  “Yes, Master, much better.  We can resume my training today if it pleases you.”  He heard a small gasp from Benny, but when he turned to the man, he had already recovered and his face was blank.  With a nod, Benny said they would absolutely continue as long as Geoffrey was fully up to it.

From there on, Geoffrey played his role well.  He posed perfectly, served Benny just like he had been taught, and even kept up a pleasant conversation as they ate.  Benny kept giving him odd looks, but Geoffrey would just smile in return.

They finished breakfast, and then Geoffrey helped Benny shower.  Again, he played his role well.  He removed Benny’s clothes like he had been taught, washed Benny in the shower, and even shaved his face again.  Benny disappeared as Geoffrey was drying himself off, only to return with something in his hands.

“I want you to wear these,” Benny said.  He held what looked like a scrap of black fabric out to Geoffrey.  Geoffrey realized they were black bikini briefs.

“But, Nor….  Master Norman said slaves don't wear clothes,” he said wryly.

Benny rolled his eyes.  “Ignore his rule.  I myself like the look of a slave wearing something like this.  It covers them, while at the same time making them more enticing to the eye.”  He grabbed Geoffrey’s hand and placed the briefs into them.  “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I think you’ve earned yourself this little reward.”  He smiled.  “Plus, I think that sweet ass will look perfect in them.”

Geoffrey blushed as he held the briefs up in front of him.  They weren’t very big.  With some urging from Benny, he pulled them on.  Then Benny made him turn, taking it all in.  Seeing himself in the mirror, Geoffrey saw that Benny had been right.  They did cover Geoffrey pretty well, and definitely made him look more enticing.  Seeing the look in Benny’s eyes said it all.  Just minutes after putting them on, Benny looked like he was ready to rip them right back off.  “Perfect,” he whispered, his voice laced with desire.   

“Master?” Geoffrey asked softly.  “You really think I look perfect?”

Benny nodded.  “Absolutely, Geoffrey, absolutely.”

Geoffrey blushed.  “Thank you, Master.”

The next thing Geoffrey knew, his briefs were on the ground, and he was forced up against the sink, his ass sticking out and available for the taking.  The tip of Benny’s lubed cock glided over his entrance, and Geoffrey shuddered.  Benny watched him over his shoulder as he began to push his cock into Geoffrey.  Geoffrey grimaced and whimpered, but otherwise did nothing as Benny slowly entered him.

Once fully seated, Benny breathed in his ear, “You ready, slave?”

Geoffrey moaned and arched his back, allowing Benny’s cock to go deeper within him.  “Yes, Master,” he said, “please fuck me, Master.”

“Who do you belong to, slave?” Benny whispered seductively yet frostily, stroking Geoffrey’s ass with his fingertips, his hips teasingly rocking his cock in the tight sleeve of Geoffrey’s ass.

“I… I belong to you….”  Geoffrey looked directly at his reflection, seeing his lips move as he spoke.  He knew he had no problem telling those words to Benny now, but having to watch himself say that, having to see how weak he had become, having to see the dull pools which were his eyes only served to crush his pride, and please his Master.

He watched his lips move as he spoke again, shocked that the words he spoke were willingly coming from his own mouth.  “Please fuck me, Master!  Fuck me with your big cock!  I want to feel your big, hard cock in my ass!”

Benny growled loudly, shock flashing over his face just before his eyes flooded with desire.  Geoffrey cried out in pleasure as Benny began to thrust in and out of him, doing just as Geoffrey had begged him to do.  And Geoffrey found he liked every damn minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Throughout the story, Benny and Norman have been the only ones to call Geoff Geoffrey. Because Geoff hated being called Geoffrey, he has thought of himself as Geoff throughout the story, but the change to thinking of himself as Geoffrey towards the end of this chapter was on purpose. (It was still in Geoff’s POV, not Benny’s.) I think it will become clearer as to why this happened in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! I'm glad to be back as well! :)
> 
> In this chapter... well, reality might come crashing down on Geoffrey... and he might have some fight left in him yet. ;-)

~Geoffrey's POV~

Geoffrey watched from the bathroom as Benny finished getting ready.  He was cleaning up after his morning preparations, and Benny had left him to it so he could go get dressed and ready for his day.

A soft sigh announced Benny was back, and Geoffrey put the large dildo away before turning to him.  “I’m so upset that I have to go work with my father all day,” Benny said, a pout on his lips.  His eyes roved up and down Geoffrey’s body, taking in everything, lingering on the bulge in the front of his black bikini briefs.  “I’ve loved seeing you in those the past few days, my pet.  You look damn sexy in them.”  His eyes found Geoffrey’s.  “Do you like them?  Are you happy I gave them to you?”

Geoffrey nodded.  Despite the fabric barely covering him, he was happy not to be completely naked anymore.  He had always felt so exposed and vulnerable.  “Yes, Master, I do like them.  Thank you so much for giving me clothing.”  He smiled shyly.  “I’m happy to show off for you in them.”

Benny came forward and wrapped his arms around Geoffrey’s hips, his hands moving to run up and down Geoffrey’s ass.  The smile on Benny’s face soon turned into a frown though.  He sighed heavily, then stepped away.  “Too bad I have to be away all day.  We can’t have any play time.”

Geoffrey wasn’t sure how he felt about that, honestly.  There was a part of him that liked some of the things Benny did, while another part of him knew this was all so very wrong and he should still be trying to get away.  Still not quite sure how to respond, Geoffrey forced a sad smile before saying, “I’m sorry too, Master.  Maybe we can make up for it later….”

Benny’s eyes widened.  “Yes, maybe we can….”  He seemed uncertain, but then smiled.  “I’ll have all day to think of something good.”

Geoffrey nodded, half thinking that he should have kept his mouth shut.  Now Benny would be thinking up something dirty, nasty, and humiliating to do to him later.

Benny stepped up to the mirror and looked himself over.  He ran a comb through his hair, then adjusted his shirt a little.  Geoffrey watched from behind him, unsure if he would be needed or if he could leave and go back into the bedroom.  He did have to admit though, that Benny did look rather nice in his light blue button up shirt and dark wash jeans.  The eighteen-year-old boy had been replaced by a well-dressed young man.

“You’ll be alone most of the day, Geoffrey, so I give you permission to watch TV or movies if you want.  I know it can be boring sitting around with nothing to do.”  Benny ran a hand through his hair, then turned around with a smirk.  “And keep in mind… no touching yourself when your mind drifts to thoughts of your Master, Geoffrey.  No touching yourself while thinking of me.”

Geoffrey paled.  That thought had not even come close to crossing his mind.  But he forced a coy smile and responded, “Of course not, Master.”

Benny looked at his watch and sighed.  “I have to meet my father soon.”  He was pouting as he looked Geoffrey up and down.  “But, before I go…” Benny said with a hint of a wicked smile.  He reached out and pushed Geoffrey backwards until his back hit the bathroom wall and he could go no further.  “I should give you something to think about and remind you of me all day.”

Geoffrey watched uneasily as Benny unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and lowered them and his underwear.  They fell to his ankles, his cock and legs now fully exposed.  Thoughts raced through Geoffrey’s mind.  What was Benny going to do?  Would he want a blowjob?  Was he going to fuck him?  Benny gently stroked his soft cock, his eyes intently watching Geoffrey’s expression.  Geoffrey forced his face to go blank, not wanting to anger Benny, but on the inside, he was wary and slightly disgusted by what he thought Benny might want.

“Touch me,” Benny breathed.  Letting go of his hardening cock, he put his hands up over Geoffrey’s shoulders, bracing himself against the wall.  “Put those soft hands on my cock and touch me.”

His hands trembling, Geoffrey did as he was told.  He had never touched another man this way before, other than that one morning the week before in the shower.  And then it had been brief and not to bring Benny off.  His mouth had done most of the work that day.

Benny moaned and closed his eyes as Geoffrey’s hands began to stroke him.  “Harder.”

Geoffrey kept his eyes raised to the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to look at what he was doing.  With his one hand closed around Benny’s cock in a soft grip and stroking it, he used the other to softly knead Benny’s balls.  Benny’s breath hitched and his eyes shot open.  “What a good little slave.  You’re learning well.”

Geoffrey nodded and smiled softly.  “Thank you, Master.”

Benny jerked his hips as Geoffrey kneaded his balls harder, and his head fell back with a gasp.  “That’s it, my pet, just like that.”  His chest heaved as his breath quickened, and Geoffrey could hear his harsh breaths filling the bathroom.  Benny’s cock was fully hard now, and Geoffrey made sure to use the precum dripping from the tip as lube as he continued stroking Benny.  Benny shuddered as he did so, his mouth falling open as he moaned with pleasure.

Geoffrey found his eyes lowering and coming to rest on their reflection in the mirror.  Those eyes took in Benny’s body, slumped forward over Geoffrey with his hands up against the wall to support himself.  His hips were rocking slowly, and Geoffrey watched his ass move in the mirror.  Then Geoffrey saw his own face in the mirror.  The look on his face was… contentment, with a hint of excitement.  Where the hell had that come from?  Was he actually happy giving Benny a handjob?  He saw his eyes widen in his reflection, and his grip on Benny’s cock faltered for just a second before he gripped tighter and worked his hand faster.

Benny’s hips jerked and Geoffrey felt the man’s cock twitch in his hand.  Looking at Benny, he saw the man was staring into his eyes.  With a slanted smiled, he said, “Watch as you pleasure my cock, slave.  Watch as you stroke the hard dick that’s otherwise being denied to you.  You won’t even get the satisfaction today of having it in your mouth or having it shoved up your ass.  Doesn’t that make you upset?  You only get to touch it with your hands and bring _me_ pleasure.  There will be no pleasure for _you_.”

Geoffrey felt his face flush, and Benny nodded, his smile growing wider.  “Yes, I know that’s what you’re thinking about.  You will have all day to hope you get more than this later on tonight.”  Benny chuckled.  “But don’t worry, I’ll come up with something for you.”

Geoffrey was about to respond, but Benny groaned loudly.  He knocked Geoffrey’s hands away and dug shaking fingers into the waist band of Geoffrey’s briefs.  Geoffrey watched in shock as the man used his free hand to stroke himself faster and faster, his cock twitching as he moaned and groaned and growled deep in his throat.

Then with a cry of pleasure, Benny’s cum erupted from his cock, spewing over Geoffrey’s own hips and cock, splattering across the fabric inside of his bikini briefs.  Geoffrey could see Benny’s knees buckle underneath him a little as he came.  Benny pulled his head back and looked into Geoffrey’s eyes.  Then down at his handy work.  Geoffrey couldn’t help but follow the motion and lowered his eyes as well.  He could see globs of cum covering his skin and the black fabric of his bikini briefs.

“Yes, my slave!  Watch me squirt all over the cotton of your underwear, coating it with a pool of thick cum!” Benny yelled.

Geoffrey gagged as he looked again at the thick cum covering his skin and his briefs.  “Why?” he muttered.  “Why would you do something so gross?”  Why would Benny do something so degrading and humiliating?  It was awful and wretched.  Geoffrey felt so disgusting and ruined.  But deep down, Geoffrey also knew that it proved Benny could do what he wanted with him, and that Geoffrey himself had no choice.  He was owned, property, and if Benny wanted to mark him in such a way, Geoffrey, unfortunately, could do nothing but take it.

Benny let the waistband snap back, and Geoffrey grimaced and whimpered as the warm, wet fabric touched him.  As the cum in his briefs melded with the cum on his skin. 

“Shh, that was very good,” Benny whispered and Geoffrey looked up at him, completely humiliated.  He said nothing as Benny pulled up his own underwear and pants.  “I want you to wear my thick cum _all day_ ,” Benny continued.  The man zipped up his pants and buckled his belt.  With a chuckle, he reached down and patted the front of the briefs softly.  When Geoffrey gave him a disgusted look, Benny smiled and said, “Just want to make sure your cock is all snug in its bed of cum for the day.”

Looking away from the gross mess at his waist, Geoffrey’s eyes searched the bathroom frantically for a washcloth.  As soon as Benny was gone he was going to clean himself.  There was no way he’d be able to last the day with Benny’s cum in his briefs.  He would throw up if he had to walk around feeling the disgustingness touching his skin all day.

“Don’t you dare clean it up, slave,” Benny warned, clearly seeing Geoffrey’s thoughts.  “I want to see my dried cum in those briefs when I return.”  He grasped Geoffrey’s chin and forced him to look at Benny.  His face was stern as he said, “You’ll walk around with my cum in your little bikini briefs _all day_ , understand?”

With a whimper, Geoffrey nodded.  “Yes… yes, Master.”  He frowned at his own reflection as Benny let him go.  He swore he could see Benny’s cum leaking through the fabric of the briefs.

Benny patted his cheek softly.  “Good.  I’ll see you later, my pet.  I’ll be back around 1 o’clock for lunch.”

Geoffrey nodded, then watched as Benny left the bathroom.  As soon as the bedroom door closed he was tempted to run for a washcloth or to jump in the shower.  He was desperate to be clean.  But, he also knew that doing so would lead to some form of punishment from Benny.  With a deep sigh, he glanced at himself in the mirror.  “You can do this,” he told himself quietly.  “You can do this.”

****

Stretched out on the bed watching television, Geoffrey tried to ignore the wet feeling, and the disgust at having his briefs filled with cum, his cock and hips covered in it.  It had been a few hours since Benny had left, and the cum was mostly dry, but the fabric of his briefs was still a little damp.  Geoffrey adjusted his hips, grimacing as the damp fabric moved over his cock.  “Ugh,” he groaned.  Geoffrey reached out to touch the fabric, to adjust it in hopes of not feeling the wetness anymore, but stopped himself.  There wasn’t much he could really do to alleviate the feeling of the dried cum or wet fabric, or the disgust he was feeling, so Geoffrey forced himself to ignore it and focus on the show he was watching.  He had found some mindless comedy to watch, something he had seen a few times before, but really wasn’t sure what was going on.

Over the past few hours Geoffrey had tried to pass the time by looking out the window, and watching various movies and TV shows.  He had steadfastly avoided any news broadcasts, not wanting to see anything about the search for him being called off, which would further depress him.

Without someone to converse with though, it was all pretty boring, and he silently wished for Benny to return just to be able to talk to someone.  He had wanted to be left alone for so long, and now that he found himself alone, he just wanted someone to talk to.  Geoffrey couldn’t help but think how ironic that was.

With a sigh, Geoffrey adjusted the pillow beneath his head and picked up the remote.  He switched through some channels trying to find something more interesting to watch.  Morning television was mostly talk shows, game shows, and court shows.  Even the movie channels didn’t have anything good.  But something finally caught his eye, and he stopped searching.  He was happy to find a movie he hadn’t seen in a while, but knew he enjoyed.  He was lucky that it had started only few minutes ago, so he hadn’t missed much.  He dropped the remote and settled back to watch.

****

Geoffrey laughed loudly, his stomach starting to hurt from laughing so much.  He had forgotten how funny the movie really was.  He held his stomach as he roared with laughter.

He laughed for a few more minutes at the antics of the actors on the screen… he laughed and laughed… until a sudden thought hit him, making his laugh cut off abruptly.  Geoffrey’s eyes went wide, his mouth opening in an O of surprise, the movie forgotten.  His thoughts were muddled for a few moments, images and random thoughts racing around in his brain as he remembered and contemplated everything he had been doing for the last few hours.  Finally, his muddled thoughts came to a halt… with one final thought screaming in his head.  _What the hell am I doing?!_   Here he was, sprawled out on his rapist’s bed, the man’s cum drying in his bikini briefs, the only meager amount of clothing he was _allowed_ to wear, laughing as he watched television… like it was all just a normal thing to do.  There was something wrong with that fact… something seriously, overwhelmingly wrong about it. 

Geoffrey suddenly realized that he was completely comfortable right now… completely uncaring about what was going on around him.  He had been locked up in this house for almost three weeks… and everything that happened to him had become part of a daily routine… he was no longer fighting it, no longer showing his anger or expressing his dislike for what was being done to him.  Why the hell is he so comfortable with all of this?

Another thought hit him.  Geoffrey unexpectedly realized he was thinking about himself as Geoffrey, not Geoff.  He had always gone by Geoff… he had hated the name Geoffrey from the moment he learned to spell it at age three.  He had insisted since then that he be called Geoff, never Geoffrey.  But now, here he was thinking of himself as Geoffrey, never bristling when Benny called him by that name, never once thinking to argue about it and plead to be called Geoff.  Once again… why was he so comfortable with this?!

Geoffrey was scared at first, his heart pounding as fear became deeply rooted in his brain as he wondered if he was losing himself... if he was losing the real him.  He started wondering if he was more or less under Benny’s spell, following dumbly along with whatever the man wanted.  Was it the pain from punishments doing it to him?  Was it the pleasure he was starting to feel when he was fucked or used those dildos in his ass?  _What the hell was happening to him?_

The more he thought about it, the more Geoffrey’s fear evaporated and turned into anger.  What the hell _was_ happening to him?!  Looking down at his body, he growled softly as he saw his smooth, hairless skin.  Benny had removed his hair, making him as smooth as a young boy!  That wasn’t right!  Continuing to look himself over, the tattoos on his wrists stood out like neon lights against his pale skin.  They seemed to flash at him to remind him of what had been done to him.  The bastard had tattooed him like an animal, like livestock… like a damn product bought in a store!  What the hell was wrong with Benny?  Treating him in such a way making him feel degraded and like less than nothing? 

Over the past few weeks, Benny had cum on him, in his mouth, in his ass!  The man had cum on him just this morning and had then made Geoffrey wear the disgustingness of it in his meager clothing!  The meager clothing that was, in Benny’s words, a _gift and reward_ for Geoffrey’s good behavior.  Clothing was not a reward, it was a necessity! 

Geoffrey’s brain screamed as he realized that Benny was changing him, making him _want_ to be touched, _want_ to cum from the man’s cock in his ass!  Just a few days ago, he had begged to be fucked, and told Benny that Geoffrey belonged to him… and had reacted with complete bliss as the man had fucked him up against the bathroom sink.  Benny’s father had abducted him and presented him like a human present… a present of flesh… to the eighteen-year-old who was doing everything in his power to break Geoffrey down.  And he had actually begged to be fucked by that mere kid, and _liked_ it!  _What the hell was happening to him?!_

Benny was the man, who had just days ago said he cared about Geoffrey, that he would take care of him… but look how the man was treating him!  Benny had gagged him, forced him to shove a dildo up his ass every morning… had essentially forced him to show off for the man!  Geoffrey couldn’t believe that he had actually _liked_ showing off for Benny the other morning with that dildo up his ass and gag in his mouth!  And he had admitted it to Benny!  Geoffrey shook his head to himself, his anger growing more and more.  He put that fake cock up his ass every morning like a good little brainwashed sucker.  And he liked it! Liked it! What the hell was wrong with him?!  What was that bastard Benny turning him into?

The submissive side of him that was so content with serving Benny, with kneeling for him and taking care of him… that side was vanishing fast.  Fuck it if his family doesn’t want him… it didn’t mean he had to accept his fate here with Benny and his father and stay here like a good little pet!  He could still get out of here, find somewhere else to live and start over.  Geoffrey angrily got up from the bed and yanked the disgusting, dirty briefs down his legs and chucked them across the room.  He was done wearing them.  He stormed into the bathroom and got into the shower.  The hell with Benny, he was going to clean himself off, then find some clothes to wear.  When Benny came back in for lunch, he was going to fight with everything he had and get the hell out of here.

****

It was nearly 1 o’clock.  Geoffrey stood near the bedroom door, wearing some sweatpants and a t-shirt he had found in Benny’s closet.  The clothes were a little long on him, Benny being a few inches taller, but he had just rolled the pants up around his ankles.  After his shower, he had also grabbed a clean pair of bikini briefs.  There wasn’t much sense in running for his life half naked.  A chair from the table was clenched in his hands, and he was ready to raise it and swing it for Benny’s head when he arrived. 

Geoffrey found himself breathing heavily, his heart pounding.  Was he actually going to do this?  Would it even work?  Benny had said there was a lot of security around the place, but maybe it wasn’t as airtight as Benny portrayed it to be.  But Geoffrey would have to worry about it once he was out of the room.  He’d have to hope he could get around whatever security there was.  He couldn’t plan ahead for things he didn’t know existed.

He thought he heard footsteps approaching the room, and he stepped back and raised the chair.  He adjusted his grip on the back spindles of the chair as he held it over his shoulder.  The chairs legs would be his weapon as soon as Benny entered the room.  The doorknob rattled a few moments later and Geoffrey took a deep breath.  _Here the bastard comes_.  The door opened, and Benny started to call out to him.  “Geoffrey!  I brought you a sur-”

His call cut off as Benny ducked, seeming to register Geoffrey’s movement before he even started to swing the chair.  The chair legs grazed Benny’s hair as he ducked and turned, his surprised eyes finding Geoffrey hatred filled ones.  “What the hell?!  What are you doing?!”

In that split second, Geoffrey was on him.  He adjusted his grip on the chair, moving his hands so he held the top rail with one hand and the seat with the other, and began shoving the back of the chair up against Benny, shoving him back.  Benny scrambled to grab ahold of the chair, but Geoffrey pulled it back and quickly swung it again.  This time it bounced off the doorframe and into Benny’s shoulder, knocking him back a little and making him cry out in surprise.  Geoffrey used the chair to shove him back again, the slight disorientation from getting hit making Benny take a few steps back.  Geoffrey had one foot in the hall now, and he grunted loudly as he shoved Benny back with all his strength.  As Benny grabbed ahold of the chair and took a step back, Geoffrey let the chair go as he skirted past him and made to run down the hall.

But Benny was able to recover quickly, and Geoffrey was no more than three steps down the hall when he heard the chair hit the floor mere seconds before Benny grabbed him from behind.  Benny’s arm circled his throat, his forearm pressing against his throat tightly.  Geoffrey cried out in frustration as that strong arm pulled him back.  Geoffrey reached out, for what he didn’t know, because the walls were smooth, with nothing to grab onto… and it's not like anyone that happened to be in the hallway would help _him_ anyways.  To his surprise, as his hands clambered for purchase against the wall as he was pulled back, he saw there _was_ someone in the hall, standing just feet away.  It was a young man about his age, carrying a tray and watching them both with his mouth and eyes opened wide in shock.  Geoffrey instantly recognized the curly blonde hair on the young man’s head, and knew it had been the person he had seen talking to Benny just a few days ago.  Geoffrey had the brief thought that it was another slave bringing his and Benny’s lunch, just before he was yanked back into the bedroom.

Benny was yelling at him, but with his anger pounding in his ears, Geoffrey barely understood a word.  He knew it was most likely orders for him to stop, but Geoffrey was in full fight mode and wouldn’t stop until he was physically forced to.

Geoffrey swung his arms and kicked his legs, fighting back with all he had.  For once he was fighting without being tied down to something, and he was going to make it count.  Pain exploded in his heel as he kicked again, this time coming in contact with the bedroom door and somehow kicking it shut.  The door slammed, but not before Geoffrey thought he heard the blonde boy from the hall yelling and running away.  Probably going for help.

Geoffrey’s brain caught up to the moment as he realized he was screaming, yelling, and cursing at Benny… and was somewhat surprised to find himself calling out mean, hateful, angry things.  “You son of a bitch!”  “…turning me into!”  “Motherfucker!  I hate you, you son of a….”  “…what you’ve made me do…!”

Benny pulled his arm tighter around Geoffrey’s neck, his other arm coming to wrap around Geoffrey’s waist and pin his arms at his sides.  He panicked, expecting to be strangled by the thick arm around his neck, but surprisingly there was hardly any pressure on his airways.  Despite that, Geoffrey could feel himself blacking out.  He struggled harder, but his struggles quickly grew weaker.  _This is it, this is where he kills me,_ he thought.  Mere seconds later, everything turned black.

****

Geoffrey groaned softly as he slowly regained consciousness.  He could see light through his closed eye lids, but at the moment, he didn’t have the strength open them and see where he was.  His mouth was dry, and his throat hurt a little as he swallowed.  _Well, Benny didn’t kill me,_ he thought.  _But what will he do instead?_

Geoffrey felt a coldness surrounding him, and thought that he might be laying on the dungeon floor.  It was always a little cold down there.  A breath of cold air wafted over him, and Geoffrey knew his stolen clothes had been taken.  He shivered slightly as another breath of cold air hit his bare skin.  Without moving, he listened intently, wondering if someone was down there with him.  He listened for any breathing or rustling of clothing, but all he could hear was his own breaths and his heart pounding in his ears.

He carefully opened his eyes, squinting against the harshness of the lights above him.  At least they hadn’t left him down here in the dark.  The contents of the dungeon came into focus around him, but no people seemed to be around.  He couldn’t see anyone from this view point anyway.  He tried to stretch the aches from his muscles, but found he couldn’t stretch out his arms.  “What the hell?” he mumbled.  Looking down his body, he grumbled to himself softly as he saw his hands.  Of course they couldn’t leave him down here unrestrained.

His hands were immobile, and he groaned as he tried to move his fingers.  Some kind of thick, heavy black mitts covered them, keeping his fingers curled into fists inside.  From d-rings at the wrist of each mitt, a padlocked chain connected them together and then ran down to where a padlock locked it to an eyebolt set deep into the cement floor.

Geoffrey struggled to get his legs under him so he could stand.  His legs trembled a bit as he finally stood, and he wondered how long he had been left to lie there on the cold floor.  He moved to stand to his full height, but the chain became taut, and he found he had very little room to do anything but stand.  There was no extra length in the chain for him to stand comfortably.

With a sigh, Geoffrey fell back to the floor.  It was not fair.  He hadn’t even gained an inch of freedom.  He felt fresh tears of frustration creep up on him and pushed them back furiously.  Not now.  Now he had to be strong.  He had to face whatever Benny was going to throw at him when he came done here.  He would face the man with his head held high, no matter what it cost him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and the hits! I can't believe this story has gotten over 14,000 hits! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :) I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!

“I am _extremely_ disappointed in you Geoffrey.” 

At the sound of Benny’s voice, Geoffrey jerked and opened his eyes to see Benny’s feet inches from his face.  He must have fallen asleep, because he hadn’t heard the man enter the dungeon or make his way down the wooden stairs.

Benny crouched down and grabbed Geoffrey’s hair and yanked his head back.  Geoffrey cried out in pain as he looked up into Benny’s angry face.  Oh, was he angry.  “Here I thought we had made amazing progress, and now you've taken a giant _leap_ backwards,” Benny said.  He shook Geoffrey’s head to emphasize his words.  Geoffrey clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth to keep from crying out again.  “I cannot _believe_ you tried to attack me and escape.  What the hell were you thinking?”  Benny seethed.

Geoffrey’s eyes snapped open.  His eyes flashed with anger as he said, “I realized what I was becoming, what you were _forcing_ me to become.”  He gave his head an angry shake, trying to loosen Benny’s grip.  All he succeeded in doing was making Benny tighten his grip.  With a wince, Geoffrey continued, “I couldn’t let myself become your little lap dog, you sick fuck.  Family or no family, I knew I had to get the hell out of here before I lost who I was.”

Benny snorted.  “What a lovely speech.  Looks like choking you out didn’t cause any damage.  It would have been such a waste if it had, my slave.”  He canted his head to the side.  “My father would be proud at how quickly I brought you down though.”

Geoffrey growled at him.  “Let… me… go.”

“And just when I thought you were accepting everything and were turning into a good slave… you go and ruin it all,” Benny said with a heavy sigh and a sad shake of his head.  Anger flashed through his eyes as he glanced around the dungeon.  “Now I’m going to have to punish you… severely.  What do you think?”

Geoffrey jerked his head back, screaming in pain as a small clump of his hair was ripped from his scalp.  He could see the hairs clutched in Benny’s hand, sticking out from between his fingers, his face showing his shock at what Geoffrey had done to himself.  Using his legs to push himself away until the chain stopped him, Geoffrey responded, “Try it.”

Benny stood and let Geoffrey’s hair fall from his hand.  He watched the hairs fall and flitter through the air until they hit the floor.  “The fighter is back.”  He smiled wickedly down at Geoffrey.  “I’ll get my tools, slave.”  He headed away, but Geoffrey didn’t look to see where he was going.  “Then we’ll see how much fight you have...” Benny commented harshly.

Despite his outward bravado, Geoffrey knew he most likely couldn’t fight for long.  Not with the tools at Benny’s disposal.  His body had been subjected to too many of them in the past few weeks.  Listening to Benny rummaging around, he couldn’t remember another moment in his life that had filled him with so much dread.  He kept his face blank though, and forced his body not to tremble.  He would not show Benny his fear.  He would remain strong, for as long as he could.

“What are these things on my hands?” Geoffrey called out.  He stared down at the black mitts covering his hands, and tried to flex his fingers.  But once again, there was no give within the mitts, and he could feel a slight ache starting in his joints. 

Benny chuckled as he stared intently at the tools surrounding him.  “Great little things, huh?  Those were my father's idea! They’re bondage mitts… so handy to keep a slave’s hands restrained.  A nice punishment for attacking me, I think.”

“Where _is_ your father?” Geoffrey asked.  “It seems he’d want to see his son disciplining his slave after such an attack.”

Benny scoffed.  “He's upstairs taking care of Oliver.  You upset him quite a bit with your little outburst.”

“Is that who that was?” Geoffrey asked in surprise.  _Why the hell would Oliver be upset?_ Geoffrey wondered.  _It seems like he’d want to get the hell out of here too._

“Yes,” Benny responded.  “I was going to let him keep you company for the afternoon, as a nice surprise.  And then you ruined it.”  His voice was full of annoyance and anger.

Geoffrey could hear various things clinking and clanking together.  He kept his head turned away from whatever Benny was doing and kept his focus on the area around him.  No matter if he knew what was coming or not, it wouldn’t make much difference on how his body reacted.

He heard Benny’s footsteps as he moved around, and then as the man came back to the spot where Geoffrey sat.  Things were dropped behind Geoffrey, but he didn’t bother to turn and look.  He would know soon enough what they were.

Benny moved about him, and from his movements, Geoffrey figured he was preparing something above Geoffrey’s head.  Finally, Benny snapped, “Stand up.”

Geoffrey glanced up at him.  “Why?”

“I don’t need your bullshit,” Benny said, rolling his eyes.  “You’ve already pissed me off, and I have absolutely _no_ patience left.  Now... stand… up.”

Geoffrey huffed, then got his feet underneath him.  He groaned as he stood, his muscles aching from being curled up on the cold floor for so long.  He stood as tall as he could, trying to ignore the way the chain pulled his arms down.  He tried to keep his face blank as he stared at Benny, but couldn’t hide the surprise when he saw the three long scratch marks down the side of Benny’s face.

Benny must have realized what Geoffrey was looking at, because he reached up to gently touch the marks on his face.  “Admiring your handy work?”  He winced just a little when he touched a spot that Geoffrey saw was particularly red and looked deeper than the rest.

“I did that?” Geoffrey asked incredulously.

Benny nodded, his face angry.  “Do you see why your hands are in those mitts now?”  He took an angry step forward, bringing him so close to Geoffrey that he could feel Benny’s breath on his face.  Anger seeped off of him when he next spoke.  “You will _never_ put your hands on me in anger or to hurt, _ever again_.”

Geoffrey swallowed thickly, turning his head away from Benny.  Quietly, barely a whisper, choking back hard as a lump filled his throat, Geoffrey replied, “Why don’t you just let me go! Surely there are people out there that would dream of being a slave for you.  Real, submissive people with a sincere craving to be your little fuck toy rather than me!"

Benny grasped Geoffrey’s chin and turned Geoffrey back to face him.  “But I don’t want _them._   I want _you.”_ Geoffrey tried to pull his head away, but Benny dug his fingers in and wouldn’t let go.   “You don’t need freedom if I give you everything you need.”  A smirk formed on Benny’s face.  “This is where you belong, Geoffrey.”

Geoffrey snorted and tried to jerk his head away again.  “No, it’s isn’t.  I never deserved to be abducted and then used by you like a toy.”

Benny smiled wickedly.  “I don’t _use_ you, slave.  I make you _useful_.  You should always remember you were made useful and given a purpose.  You should be grateful for it and show your Master thanks.”

Geoffrey barked a laugh.

Benny’s eyes narrowed and he pulled his hand away from Geoffrey’s chin, only to give him a harsh backhanded slap.  Geoffrey cried out in pain, his hands trying to instinctually come to his face, but of course being caught short by the chain.  He brought his head back to face Benny, ready to give another retort, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling of a cold object hanging and bumping against his face.  Stepping to the side, his eyes took in the metal object hanging from a thick string tied to a hook hanging from the ceiling.  How had he missed that as he argued with Benny?  “What is that?” he asked.  “What are you planning to do to me?”

Benny laughed.  He took the metal object in hand.  “Don’t you recognize it, slave?”  Geoffrey narrowed his eyes, then they widened as he realized what it was.  Any lingering anger instantly vanished… replaced by fear of what Benny- the sadistic bastard- was planning to do to him.

Benny let the object go, and the clover clamp swung just a little before coming to rest inches from Geoffrey’s face.  He trembled as he looked at the clamp.  He had had those awful clamps on his nipples before, just once, and he knew how much they hurt… how much pain they caused as they clenched his skin so intensely.  And he knew the excruciating pain they caused when they were finally taken off.  Thinking about that pain, he did not want that thing anywhere on his body.  And from the height of it, he had a sinking feeling that he knew where Benny planned to put it.

“Open your mouth, Geoffrey,” Benny growled. 

Geoffrey clamped his mouth tightly shut and shook his head.  “Mmm mmm.”  He took a shuffling step back, immediately coming to the end of the chain holding his mitt covered hands down.

Benny sighed angrily.  “Your mouth ran rampant as you fought me, Geoffrey.  You said things no slave should ever say to their Master.  For saying them, you _will_ be punished.  Now... open.  Your.  Mouth.” 

Geoffrey tried to shift his body in an effort to ease the ache that was already setting in from being slightly hunched over, but kept his mouth clenched shut.

“Think of it as the lesser of two evils, my pet.  Instead of this, I could have sewn your mouth shut,” Benny commented.

Geoffrey paled at the thought.  “You wouldn’t.”

The smirk on Benny’s face told Geoffrey all he needed to know.

Benny’s arm shot out as he moved to grab Geoffrey’s hair, pulling his head back painfully.  Geoffrey groaned as his neck was painfully stretched.  He managed to shake his head slightly in Benny’s tight hold.  “Mmm mmm,” he mumbled again.  Benny somehow managed to get an even more painful grip on his hair and pulled his head back farther.  Tears filled Geoffrey’s eyes.  The fear of the clamp had faded to the back of his mind, and he know trembled from the pain of having his head pulled back so far. 

“Geoffrey, your punishment if already going to be severe.  Don’t make it worse,” Benny growled, looking down into Geoffrey’s tear-filled eyes.  Geoffrey blinked, and a few tears loosened and moved down the side of his face, disappearing into his hair.  A sob escaped his throat, and then he reluctantly opened his mouth.  His tongue came forward slowly, shaking slightly, as he looked at Benny pleadingly.  His eyes pleaded with the man not to do this, not to put him in so much pain.  How could Benny expect him to deal with this?  His tongue would probably never be the same!  But, maybe that was the plan… if Geoffrey’s tongue was damaged he wouldn’t be able to talk very well, would he?  With a damaged tongue, he could no longer spew hatred laced words at anyone.

Benny smiled wickedly as he watched Geoffrey’s tongue protrude from his mouth.  “Good.  Nice to see you can actually obey an order.”  He was about to let go of Geoffrey’s hair, and then thought better of it.  “Keep it out or so help me….”  He let the threat hang in the air, let it sink in, then let go of Geoffrey’s hair.  Geoffrey groaned in appreciation and let his head return to its normal position.  He managed to leave his tongue sticking out, although just barely. 

Benny grabbed the clover clamp and pinched it open.  He moved it close to Geoffrey’s tongue, smiling as his eyes opened wide in fear, and his trembles began anew.  Geoffrey’s eyes crossed as he watched the clamp come closer to his tongue, and then closed in pain as a scream erupted from his mouth.  The clamp was now securely fastened to his tongue.  His head was once again forced back, unable to move so much as an inch.  Any movement would pull painfully on his tongue.  Between the chain holding his arms down and the clamp holding his tongue, he wasn’t going anywhere.  He immediately started fidgeting, his whole body moving as if in attempt to get the clamp off his tongue.  Moans and groans escaped his open mouth as his tongue wagged back and forth. 

“Take itf ofth!” he tried to scream, but it only came out mumbled.  “Take itf ofth!” 

Benny laughed and patted Geoffrey on the ass as he walked past.  “Perfect!” he gleefully cried.

A sudden, loud swishing sound behind him made Geoffrey freeze.  His heart pounded in his chest, and he felt the blood rush from his face.  He knew that sound.  He knew what it meant.

“No!”  Geoffrey screamed.  “Pleasefth!”  He felt tears rush down his face, and his sobs were loud through his open mouth.  “Pleasefth!”  He shuffled and tried to move away, his movements hindered immediately by the clamp and the chain.  He wasn’t going anywhere.  He was like a trapped animal waiting to be slaughtered.

Benny laughed full heartedly as he made his way around Geoffrey, coming to stand in front of him… the rattan cane held tightly in his hand.  “What’s wrong, Geoffrey?  Don’t you like my pretty cane?”

Geoffrey shook his head, but quickly stopped when he felt the painful pull of the clamp on his tongue.  “I’m sworry!” he sobbed past the clamp on his tongue. “Don use e cane… I’m sworry!”

Benny laughed.  “Not yet, my pet.  But you will be.”  He took slow, quiet steps around Geoffrey.  Geoffrey felt hot breath on his neck, then Benny whispered, “Be careful of pulling the clamp off, pet.  It will hurt… a lot.”

With a whimper, Geoffrey tried begging again, desperately trying to avoid being hit with that cane.  “I’m sworry!  I’m sworry!  I’m sworry!  I’ll never do itf again, I pwomise!”

He heard Benny flicking the cane around behind him, and knowing his pleas were falling on deaf ears, braced himself instead for the hit sure to come.  The intensity of the first strike on his ass made him scream, and Benny laughed.

“I barely hit you, my pet.  If you scream from that, what will you do as I hit you harder?”

Geoffrey whimpered and shook his head.  He shifted his feet, as if that would lessen the pain in his ass, or make the following hits weaker.  With tears in his eyes, Geoffrey laughed at himself.  _You’re helpless Geoffrey.  You foolishly tried to escape, only to immediately get caught.  You’re at the man’s mercy now._

The power behind the strikes built rapidly to a point where they elicited squeals and loud whimpers from Geoffrey.  He kept trying to pull his ass away, and Benny yelled, "Don't you dare pull away from me!  Stick your ass out, now!"

Geoffrey whimpered as he thrust his ass toward Benny to receive more of the feared rattan cane.  His hands, already forced into tight fists, tightened further as the cane came down, making the pain increase and fill his body.

The assault on his body grew at a relentless pace. Geoffrey wasn't able to think.  He couldn't find a space in his head to escape from the pain.  There was too much happening all at once.  The clamp on his tongue jerked and pulled in response to the cane’s blows, each time the clover clamp biting and twisting harder into the fleshy meat of his tongue.  Benny started to walk around him now, assaulting his tender flesh anywhere it was available.  Geoffrey gave in to screams.  His eyes poured forth tears as he sobbed and begged for it to stop.

Benny brought the cane down quite viciously on Geoffrey’s cock, and his scream echoed through the dungeon.  The pain was excruciating, and he was afraid his legs would give out.  “You belong to me! I own you forever! You are  _mine!”_ _B_ enny screamed.  “You hear me?  You are mine forever!”

Geoffrey sobbed a ‘yes, yes.  I’m yours, Master, I’m yours.’  He wasn’t sure if Benny understood him, but he repeated it again and again in hopes that the man would understand and stop hurting him.

Geoffrey no longer had control over the drool that had built around the clamp and it flowed from his mouth and down his chest.  His thoughts spun around him in no coherent order. His body jumped and jerked, reacting with each hit, and his eyes continued to well with tears. He whimpered, squealed, and screamed, responding loudly to the painful assault.  No matter how many times he begged for him to stop, there was no way Benny could understand him.  There was no way to communicate through the whipping of his flesh.   With each successive beat of the cane, Benny elicited his screams and tears.  Geoffrey’s entire body was a giant ball of pain.  Benny missed nothing… ass, thighs, back, nipples, cock… it was all fair game.

“Benjamin Collins!  Take it easy!” a familiar voice suddenly yelled.  “That cane can cause a lot of damage!”

Norman… it was Norman, hopefully coming to save him from this cruelty.

Benny mercifully stopped, and Geoffrey could hear his heavy breathes as he stood beside him.  Geoffrey closed his eyes and tried to catch his own breath.  He wanted to beg Norman to help him, but he didn’t have the strength.  His legs were trembling, and he was afraid he would fall to the floor, which would cause the clamp to pull from his tongue painfully.

“Dad, I know what I’m doing!”  Benny yelled back.  “I’ve seen it done before.  I know when to stop!”

“Do you?”  Norman’s voice was calm, but it held a hint of caution.  Footsteps came up behind Geoffrey, and a gentle hand touched his welted back.  Geoffrey whimpered loudly as the touch sent flairs of pain through him.  His mind was alternating focus between the various points of aching pain on his body.  There were many such points on which to focus; his fisted hands, his clamped tongue, his cock, his balls, his chest… basically, anywhere the cane had touched, and of course, as he stood there knowing he had caused all of this, his pride.

“You’re letting your anger drive you right now, Benny.  You need to calm down and think about what you’re doing.”

Benny let out a huff.  “I know, I know.”

“Do you want me to stay?” Norman asked.  “Do you think you might need… assistance?”

“No,” Benny said.  His voice sounded calmer, and Geoffrey hoped that meant good things for him.  “I’ll heed what you say.  You can go back upstairs.”  He paused.  “I’m sure Oliver still needs you.”

“Hmph.  Never thought he was so weak as to get upset over another slave fighting back,” Norman said lowly.  “He’s curled up in his bed, shaking like a leaf.”  He was silent for a moment, and then sighed.  “You’re sure you’re okay to continue?”

“Yes.”

There was silence, and then a set of footsteps walked away.  They calmly and slowly climbed the stairs, and then the dungeon door shut.  Benny and Geoffrey were alone once again.

The blows had stopped, but Geoffrey’s sobbing had not.  He was a mess.  The weight of his helplessness had descended on him and more tears spilled from his eyes and flowed down his cheeks to hit his chest.  Geoffrey thought to himself that no matter how bad he thought things had been, they could and can get worse.  For Geoffrey, they had done nothing but get worse since he had been attacked in that alley and been robbed of consciousness before waking up in this hell weeks ago.  His abduction had stolen his freedom, and on top of that Benny had slowly worked to steal his dignity.  This punishment was well on its way to doing just that, and Geoffrey knew once it was gone, it would never return.

Geoffrey was shaken from his thoughts as Benny came around to his front.  Geoffrey watched as the man looked at him with somber eyes.  Watched as his eyes took in the drool, the tears.  Geoffrey knew his face was covered in tears, both wet and dry, he could feel the wetness and the pull of the dried skin.  He imagined his eyes as well as his cheeks were puffy and red.  But those facts paled in comparison to the pain in his mouth.  He could no longer feel his tongue.  For all he knew his tongue was now dead, and would never be of use to him again.  Benny stood in front of him, watching happily as his slave struggled.  Geoffrey moaned and mumbled pleadingly with him, but it all fell on deaf ears.

“Well, Geoffrey, I think this is the best punishment I’ve ever come up with!” Benny said triumphantly.  Geoffrey moaned pitifully in response. 

“I bet you’ll think twice about ever attacking me again, huh?”

Geoffrey whimpered and tried to nod, but feeling the painful clamp pulling on his tongue he stopped and mumbled, “Uh, huh.  Uh huh.”  Fresh tears fell from his eyes as Benny watched him continue to fidget.  “Pleasefth…,” he mumbled.  “Pleasfth Mashter….” 

A smirk formed on Benny’s face as he listened to Geoffrey’s muffled pleas.  But he made no move to relieve Geoffrey of his predicament.  As Benny watched him, his face blank beyond the smirk and his stance relaxed, a fleeting thought came to Geoffrey.  He moaned pitifully and whimpered around the clamp holding his tongue, a desperate, pleading, hopeless sound.  Then, with desperate, pleading eyes, Geoffrey looked at him… and began to hum the opening line of Old MacDonald.

Benny stiffened at first, then his face showed slight surprise as he seemed to realize what it meant. 

Geoffrey continued humming, his hopes growing that Benny would understand and actually help him.  He wasn’t doing it merely because he wanted the clamp off his tongue – which he desperately _did_ want- but he was in deep pain, and he needed help.  He _willed_ Benny to understand… please, please let him understand… and felt nothing but intense relief when he saw Benny finally nod in understanding and acceptance. 

“Take a deep breath, this is going to hurt.”  Benny frowned and sighed before taking a step forward.  Geoffrey let his humming drift off as he slightly flinched back.  He couldn’t help it.  Benny must have seen the flinch, because he moved a little slower and cautiously then as he reached up and removed the clover clamp from Geoffrey’s tongue.  The removal was accompanied by his scream, which in Geoffrey’s mind, must have been a beautiful melody to Benny’s ears.  Tired, his drooling and tears eased all at once as Geoffrey felt the pressure on his tongue subside, albeit slowly. 

“Thank you, Master.  Thank you!” he cried.  The words came out slurred because of his thick, numb tongue, but he knew Benny understood and could feel not only the relief, but the sincerity behind them.  “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  Geoffrey’s legs finally gave out, and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

****

As he swam back to consciousness, Geoffrey instantly knew he was beginning to fully accept Benny as his Master, even more than he had after the reveal of the newspaper article about his family.  The man used him as he saw fit, and Geoffrey was just a toy, a thing for him to use.  The beating, the punishment, and even the betrayal he had seen in Benny’s eyes when that chair had been coming for his head… it was all sinking in deeply, and Geoffrey knew what he was.  He was Benny’s slave, his pet, his toy… and Benny was his Master.

“Stand up, Geoffrey.  We’re not done.”

Benny’s harsh voice brought Geoffrey fully back to his senses, and he opened his eyes.  “I… I don’t think I can, Master.”  He groaned as talking made his tongue ache.

The cane whipped past his face, and Geoffrey flinched.  “Do you need motivation?”

“Please don’t Master, please!”  Small whimpers escaped him as Geoffrey meekly obeyed.  “I’ll do it, just don’t hurt me anymore, please!”

Geoffrey felt his aching, pain filled body come to his full height.  He sported a pained expression but remained silent as he stared at Benny, wary of what was next.  A tendril of unease wormed through his stomach as he watched Benny stare at him with a hungry look in his eyes.  Fuck, this was definitely far from over.

“We have some things to discuss, you and I,” Benny said.  “Do you know why?”

Geoffrey opened his mouth, but he didn’t know what to say.  He looked at Benny, waiting for him to tell him.

“You stole clothes from me,” Benny started.  He ticked off a finger with the cane.  “You cleaned yourself of my gift this morning.”  Another finger ticked off with the cane.  “You attacked me, you spouted angry, inappropriate words at me, you denied my training and ownership of you.”  More fingers were ticked off, but Geoffrey didn’t bother to count them.  He had royally fucked up, he really had.  He had let his anger get the best of him, and had acted irrationally.  That act was costing him, dearly.

“I’m sorry Master,” Geoffrey managed to force out, “please forgive me.”   He wondered if he looked as thoroughly defeated as he felt.  “I’m sorry Master, it won’t happen again-!”

Geoffrey gasped as the cane came down on his chest, the sound the only warning he gave before his lip wobbled and he burst into great, heaving sobs.

Benny employed the cane once more, albeit with lighter strokes.  “I don’t want your apologies, slave!” he yelled.  “Your wants and pleas for forgiveness are irrelevant.  You exist now to serve.  You _will_ submit!”

Geoffrey screamed and sobbed as Benny circled him, placing a stroke with each step.  Geoffrey’s skin was striped with red tendrils, like a jelly fish had wrapped itself around every part of him in its sting.  He couldn’t see it all, but he guessed his body would soon be various shades of black and purple.  It would take a lot to sooth these marks.  But he was to endure the pain as Benny saw fit.  Geoffrey sobbed and squealed with each stroke.  He had lost the ability to endure it.  He was completely at Benny’s mercy and all that remained was for Geoffrey to wait in whatever state he found herself, until Benny ended it.

Benny gave a vicious slap across his ass with the cane, and then leaned in to whisper in Geoffrey’s ear.  “This is who you are, boy.  Why do you keep trying to fight it?  To deny it?  You belong to me.  Say it.”

It took some mental persuasion, but finally, with a sob, Geoffrey answered, “I… I belong to you.”

“When is it ever allowed for a slave to strike their Master?” Benny asked him.  “When it is ever allowed for a slave to act the way you did earlier today?”

The question caught Geoffrey a bit off guard at first.  “Never,” he finally answered, pulling nervously against the restraints holding his arms down.  His poor fingers had gone numb a little while ago, and he tried to wiggle them in the mitts to get the circulation flowing again.

“That’s right,” Benny snapped.  “Never.  It’d do you good to remember that.”

There was a brief pause before Benny asked, “And will you ever attack or hurt your Master, either verbally or physically, ever again?”

“No, Master, no!”  Geoffrey yelled.  He shook his head frantically, hoping Benny understood the sincerity of his answer.  “Never, never!” 

“Why not?” Benny asked calmly.

“Because… because… you _own_ me, Master,” Geoffrey answered, feeling truth in those words for the first time. “You _are_ my Master, and that means I am your property.  I _belong_ to you, and I must not hurt someone who owns me.”

“That’s right.  I own you.  I take care of you, care for you.  You never, ever try to hurt me.  Always remember that.”

“Master, please,” Geoffrey begged.

Benny moved to his side.  “What do you need, Geoffrey?  What do you need from your Master?”

Geoffrey stifled a sob as Benny hit him again with the cane.  He couldn’t say his words as he howled from the pain.  He couldn’t say anything through his tears as Benny brought the cane down again and again on his already welt covered ass.

“What do you need from your Master, Geoffrey?!”

Finally, the blows slowed and came to a halt.  Geoffrey sobbed, and then said, “You!  I need you!”

“You need me huh?”  Benny asked with a chuckle.

Geoffrey nodded desperately.  “I need you, Master.  I need you to teach me and make me better.”

“Why?” Benny asked.  The man moved to his side, reaching out with his hand to gently caress the burning skin of Geoffrey’s ass.  His hand was warm and gentle as he brought it across Geoffrey’s skin.

“Because… I want to make you happy,” Geoffrey responded.  “If… if I serve you better, and bring you pleasure, that will make you happy.”  He gave Benny a small smile.  Saying the words aloud, he had realized he really did want Benny to have pleasure while using him.  He really did want to make the man happy.

Benny’s hand continued its ministrations across his ass for another few minutes before his fingers slid down Geoffrey’s hip, underneath his bound arms, and around to his cock.  A gentle touch had Geoffrey hissing at the pain from the earlier assaults from the cane. 

“What would you do to make me happy?” Benny asked softly.  He stared into Geoffrey’s eyes as his fingers continued to rub Geoffrey’s cock, moving swiftly, yet gently.  Geoffrey’s cock was starting to come to life, despite the pain his body was filled with.

“Anything,” Geoffrey gasped.

“Anything?” Benny asked, his eyebrow raising in amusement.

Geoffrey nodded.  “Anything, Master.  Anything.”  His legs were beginning to tremble as the pleasure of Benny rubbing his cock began to take over.  “Please.”

The hand still holding the cane came into Geoffrey’s line of vision.  “And… what if it would make me happy to strike you some more?”  Benny asked.  “What if it would make me happy to hear you scream again?” 

He looked intensely into Geoffrey’s eyes, and the slave couldn’t help but moan before responding, “Master, if it will make you happy, please beat me with the cane and make me scream.”  His words were quiet, but seemed to echo across the dungeon.  Geoffrey shut his eyes, swallowed thickly, then opened them and stared into Benny’s eyes as he continued.  “Make me scream out in pain, and when I beg you to stop, I want you to keep beating me.  Make me cry.  I’m here to make you happy, Master, so I offer myself to you wholly and honestly.”

Benny seemed to shiver in pleasure, his eyes closing as he smiled.  “Perfect,” he whispered.

The hand on Geoffrey’s cock moved away as Benny stepped back and off to the side.  Using hard, quick strokes, he struck Geoffrey twice with the cane.  Geoffrey kept his word and screamed for his Master.

“Be honest with your Master, Geoffrey, did it hurt?” Benny asked.

Geoffrey swallowed thickly as he nodded.  “Yes, Master.”

Benny chuckled lowly and hit him a few more times with the cane, making Geoffrey scream some more.  His eyes began to tear up as the hits rained down on his already battered body.

“Now tell me how it feels!” Benny demanded.

“It hurts so very badly!” Geoffrey yelled.  “But as long as I am making you happy, as long as I’m pleasing you, I don’t care!  I’m here to please you, Master.  I don’t care if I bleed, I want my body to be covered in welts and bruises you make, I want my tears to be yours, because _I_ am yours!”

Benny tossed the cane to the side and Geoffrey gratefully watched it clatter as it rolled across the floor.  Before he had time to be relieved or even think about his punishment being over, Benny stepped up to him and with no warning kissed Geoffrey.  Geoffrey moaned at the onslaught of Benny’s tongue, then whimpered as the earlier pain began to throb in his own tongue.  Benny’s hand returned to his cock, stroking him hard, the feeling of his soft hand making Geoffrey’s cock harder and harder.  “Thank you Master,” he moaned as Benny pulled away from the kiss.

Benny smiled wickedly, then stroked him faster.  “Oh, look at you.  You’re such a good little bitch.”

Geoffrey panted as Benny’s hand worked his aching cock, his eyes wide as he looked at his Master.  He knew that there was nothing he could do but stand there and be used.  He had admitted to wanting to please his Master, and that was what he was going to do.  Yes, it was degrading, yes it was demeaning, but his cock was hard and dripping precum, and his heart pounded as he let his owner use his property as he saw fit.

“Good little bitch,” Benny repeated.  “You’re going to be a good little slave for me now, aren’t you Geoffrey?”

  Geoffrey tried to nod, but his moans overtook him and his head fell back.  Benny nodded at him, his own eyes wide with delight.   “Now here’s a bitch who really knows how to please.”

Geoffrey moaned again in response, his eyes mere slits as he let the pleasure his Master was gifting him with flood his body.

“That’s right,” Benny encouraged.  “You’re such a good little whore for your Master.  Such a good boy.  Now, my little whore… cum for me… cum for me now!”

With a loud moan, Geoffrey felt himself falling over the edge.  His cum shot from his cock, and Benny deftly stepped to the side to avoid it.  “Thank you, Master!” Geoffrey screamed.

Once he had finished cumming, Benny stepped back in front of him and Geoffrey collapsed into him.  Benny lowered them to the ground, careful of the spilled cum, and sat and received his slave.  His arms encircled Geoffrey’s shoulders, and Geoffrey buried his face into Benny’s neck.  He felt heavy sobs rising in his throat and tears filling his eyes, and didn’t stop them from escaping.  He shook in Benny’s arms as he let out all of his frustration and need.  If his hands had been free, he would have wrapped his arms around Benny and clung on for dear life.

"Shhh,” Benny whispered gently into Geoffrey’s ear.  ''Your Master won't let anything happen to you.  He will always look after you."

Benny cooed in Geoffrey’s ear, stroking his hair and wiping his tears until his sobs subsided to whimpers and his breath quietened.  Geoffrey found himself feeling safe and wanted in those arms.  This man was taking care of him, making him feel good, molding him into something better.

As he sat there, Geoffrey realized that he, a twenty-three-year-old man, was allowing himself to be dominated and treated like a toy by an eighteen-year-old child.  Someone barely an adult.  But sadly, after these past few weeks, it felt right… it felt good… it felt like it was something he had been missing all his life. Yes, Benny _was_ his Master!  Geoffrey could admit it, and could feel no humiliation or trepidation about that admission. 

The going out to bars, working at an electronics store, going home alone more often than not Geoff was gone… and in his place, was the subservient, ready to follow whatever orders his Master gave him Geoffrey.  Geoffrey smiled to himself.  _Geoff_ was gone… and only _Geoffrey_ remained.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful comments! Each and every one makes me smile as I read them, knowing how much people are enjoying my story. :)

~Geoffrey's POV~

Geoffrey woke, feeling comfortable; enveloped in the soft blankets and sheets on his Master’s bed.  He thought back to the night before, when his Master had carried him gently upstairs to his bedroom, then carefully and gently bathed him before taking care of his cuts and welts.  He had felt extreme pain throughout, but trusted his Master to take care of him.  His poor fingers had been stiff and sore when the mitts had been removed, but his Master had been careful to massage them and work them to get the blood flowing again.  _His Master_ , it felt so weird to think about Benny that way, but Geoffrey knew it was right.  He smiled softly to himself, then gently stretched.  He whimpered softly as his skin stretched and the welts and cuts flared to life.  He instantly let his body relax and the pain subsided a little bit.  He hoped his Master would use more ointment on him this morning to help with the pain.  Geoffrey had a quick thought that maybe he could even get some pain pills from his Master.  If the man cares about Geoffrey, then his Master wouldn’t want Geoffrey to be in pain, right?

Geoffrey moved his tongue around in his mouth, wincing as he felt the thick, sore appendage move.  It was still sore and slightly swollen from the painful clamp, and Geoffrey worried that there may have been damage.  His Master didn’t seem too worried about it, but Geoffrey sure was.

The bathroom door opened, catching Geoffrey’s attention, and Benny entered the bedroom.

“Ah, you’re awake.  Good morning, slave.”

Geoffrey smiled faintly before responding.  “Good morning, Master.”  He frowned when the words came out thick and slurred from his sore tongue.

“Sounds like that tongue is swollen and sore, Geoffrey,” Benny said softly.  He moved about the room, and Geoffrey moved his head to watch him.

“Yes, Master,” he paused, “Might I be allowed some pain medicine today, Master?  I’m terribly sore.”

Benny’s steps hesitated for a second before he continued on into the closet.  “Why should I allow that, Geoffrey?” he asked, his voice seeming to echo from the large walk-in closet.  “It seems suffering is good for you.  It makes you obedient.”

“Ye… yes, Master, I… I deserve your punishment.  I deserve to… to suffer for you,” Geoffrey stammered.  He felt hot tears flooding his eyes, but forced them back.  Now was not the time.  His hand clenched the sheets beneath him as he pleaded desperately with his Master.  “But, Master, please... I'm sorry... I need you Master... I'll be your good boy. Please...”  He sniffled, waiting for Benny to respond, but the closet was silent.  Geoffrey continued groveling.  “Your slave is ready to serve your every need.  Your slave is ready to serve you in whatever way pleases you, Master!  But… I can… I can serve you better if I am not in pain, Master.  Please.”

The sound of Benny’s footsteps was measured as he came back towards the open closet door.  Geoffrey smiled softly as he watched his Master reenter the bedroom and come towards him.  His Master stopped just shy of the bed and stared down at Geoffrey with emotionless eyes.

“Tell me again.  Why are you here?”

“To serve you, Master.  To serve your pleasure,” Geoffrey said softly.  He smiled up at his Master.  “Please Master, I’ll do anything you want me to.  Please let me serve you….”

Benny had a skeptical look on his face.  Shaking his head, he said, “I don’t believe you.  You don’t really mean it.  You’re just worried about being punished again.” 

Geoffrey shook his head.  He moved to sit up, but his body screamed at him to stay still.  Falling back to the bed he said, “I don’t care who I am anymore, I no longer fear your training, or your need to punish me to be better, I just need to serve you and your every command… Master.  Deep down, there are feelings telling me that that’s all I’ve ever wanted, but I just didn’t know it until you drilled it into my brain. Now I know my real place, my real role. I am a slave. My purpose is to serve you in any way you desire.”

Benny’s breath hitched.  His eyes widened and Geoffrey could see his Master’s desire flash over his face.  Without saying anything, Benny left him and entered the bathroom.  Geoffrey heard the medicine cabinet open, and then heard the sink running.  Benny returned shortly, holding out one hand holding two pain pills and the other hand holding a small glass of water.

Geoffrey slowly reached out for the pills and water, wary that they would be snatched away.  But his Master patiently waited for him to take the pills.  Geoffrey took his time with the water, enjoying the feeling of the cold water running down his dry throat.  “Thank you, Master,” he said as he handed the glass back into Benny’s waiting hand.

Benny nodded and disappeared from Geoffrey’s line of sight.  Geoffrey heard his Master moving around the room, clearly getting ready for his day.

Geoffrey knew he should be helping.  After all, he had just given a short speech on how he was there to serve his Master in whatever way he needed.  Struggling to get his hands under him, he slowly moved to sit up.  “Please, Master.  Let me help you.”  Geoffrey got himself sitting up, but cried out in pain as he put his full weight on his sore, welted ass.

Benny was instantly at his side, gently pushing him back into bed.  “No, you rest, Geoffrey.  There’s no need for you to get up yet.”  He smiled down at Geoffrey.  “I know you feel the need to serve me tight now, but you really aren’t in any shape to do so.  Rest.”

Geoffrey nodded, his cheek shuffling softly against the pillow.  “Yes, Master.  Thank you, Master.”

Benny sighed deeply.  “I’m sorry I was so harsh, Geoffrey, but you needed to learn.”  Geoffrey thought he saw a flash of guilt cross Benny’s face, but it was gone so fast Geoffrey thought he might have imagined it.   

Geoffrey shook his head.  “There’s nothing for _you_ to be sorry for, Master. _I’m_ the one that is sorry.  Sorry for attacking you, for hurting you, for saying those awful things.”  He felt a sob building up in his chest and pushed it down.  Taking a deep breath, he continued, “I didn’t understand how you were helping me, how you were taking care of me and helping me to become something better.  Thank you Master, for helping me learn my place.  I wouldn’t have been able to accept it without you being harsh with me.”

Benny’s face got the same look he had gotten moments ago, and Geoffrey could tell his Master wanted to touch him, to use him.  But a look of disappointment flashed over Benny’s face when he must have realized that Geoffrey was in no shape to do so.

Geoffrey’s eyes lingered on the scratches he had inflicted on his Master’s face yesterday in his fight for freedom.  “I’m so sorry for hurting you, Master.  I… I wasn’t aware of my actions yesterday.  I _never_ would have done that on purpose.”

Benny’s hand flew to his cheek and he gently rubbed the scratches.  “It’s all forgotten now, Geoffrey.  I know you were a bit out of you mind.  They aren’t that bad, although I will get them checked out today to make sure there isn’t any infection.  They seem tender to the touch.”

Geoffrey frowned.  “I hope there’s no infection, Master.  I hope you will heal well.”

Benny nodded, then moved away to finish getting ready.  “I have to work with my father again today.  Our work was… interrupted yesterday and we need to finish,” he paused and Geoffrey heard the rustling of Benny slipping into his shoes, “I expect you to stay in bed and rest today.  I will come up often to check on you.  And I’ll bring you something to eat in a little bit as well.”

“Yes, Master.”

A few minutes later, Benny was gone.

Geoffrey snuggled down into the blankets, and as he did so, the black tattoos on his wrists caught his eye.  Bringing his arms out from under the blankets, he looked fondly at the tattoos and smiled at the marks of his ownership.  The marks that he had originally wanted to claw from his skin.  Just thinking about that now made him cringe.  How could he have actually wanted to do such a thing?  Those marks were put there by his Master as a symbol of his ownership of Geoffrey, marks so that every time Geoffrey even glanced at his wrists he knew who he belonged to.  He kept smiling as he pulled the blanket up over him and drifted off into an easy sleep.

****

Geoffrey heard the sound of his Master’s fingers as he snapped them.  He hurried from his spot at the window as fast as he sore body would take him and kneeled at Benny’s feet, his position perfect, despite the lingering pain of his bruised and welt covered body.  He had been allowed to rest and regain his strength for the last couple of days, but this morning his Master had informed Geoffrey that things would now return to normal.  Geoffrey was expected to serve and obey… no more lying around and being lazy.

Benny was sitting at his desk, papers spread before him as he stared at his computer.  With a sigh, he said, “I have some things to catch up on before I have to….”  He trailed off, pausing with a frown.  Then, licking his lips almost nervously he continued, “I have some things to catch up on, Geoffrey.  You will kneel by my side and entertain me while I work.”

Geoffrey nodded.  “Yes, Master.  It would be my pleasure, Master.”

Benny chuckled.  “Maybe I should have beaten you mercilessly a long time ago.  I like this obedient side of you,” he said softly.  He glanced at Geoffrey before turning back to his computer.

Geoffrey felt his face flush, and he lowered his head a little so Benny wouldn’t see.  He gave no response and waited for his Master to give further instructions.

A small duffel bag was dropped onto the floor in front of him, and Geoffrey looked up at Benny in confusion.  Benny nodded at the bag and motioned for him to open it.  Inside, Geoffrey found a bottle of lube as well as various sized dildos and plugs.

“Toys to use as you entertain me,” Benny explained.  “You will kneel there, using your hands and those toys to play with yourself, Geoffrey.”

Geoffrey nodded as he dug through the small bag.

“You _will not_ cum, Geoffrey, you hear me?  You will repeatedly bring yourself to the edge of orgasm, but you _will not_ cum.  If you do, you will earn yourself a wicked punishment.”

Geoffrey paled, his hand coming to a momentary stop before moving through the toys in the bag again.  “Yes, Master, I understand.”  He pulled out a smaller sized plug and the bottle of lube.  “May I start with this one, Master?”

Benny nodded.  “Yes, but first I need to give you one little accessory.”  He reached across his desk and grabbed something before turning to show it to Geoffrey.  The gag hanging from his fingers had a thin leather panel, with straps coming off each side.  But instead of a huge, silicone ball in the middle, it had a three-inch-long penis head.  Despite his newfound obedience, gags still made Geoffrey uneasy.  He managed to whimper, “No, Master please!” before it was forced into his mouth, buckled tight and padlocked shut, locking the penis gag in his mouth. Geoffrey felt ashamed, first at having told his Master no, then at having such a gag stuffed into his mouth.  He felt what little pride he still had being stripped away, felt like bursting into tears but somehow kept his composure.  He must be strong for his Master.

Using his hand, Benny tilted Geoffrey’s chin up so Geoffrey’s eyes were meeting his.  “I know you hate gags, my pet, and I’m sure this one is especially humiliating for you, but this will amuse me immensely.  I expect to hear you sucking the whole time I’m working.  Let me hear you sucking on it.”  Geoffrey didn’t understand at first, and the room was filled with silence.  But then Benny tapped Geoffrey’s cheek and without a second thought Geoffrey obediently began to suck on his new gag.  His Master smiled as Geoffrey gave him an unhappy look, but Geoffrey didn’t stop sucking the penis gag. 

“Good, now you may begin.”

Using the lube from the bag, Geoffrey prepared the plug.  Then, still sucking on the penis head in his mouth, whimpered as he started to push the toy inside.  It was tough at first, but then his hole widened and let the plug fully inside.  Geoffrey whimpered again at the sensation of the plug inside him.  He steeled himself for a moment, then began to work the plug in and out of himself, sucking the cock in his mouth with increased pace as he felt his body respond to the movements in his ass.

His Master kept glancing at him as Geoffrey used the plug to pleasure himself.  Geoffrey had thought it might take him a little bit to get himself “in the mood”, but he quickly found himself coming closer and closer to the edge.  He hadn’t been touched in days, and his body was responding quickly.  The only sounds in the room were Benny’s shuffling of papers, the tapping of computer keys, and Geoffrey’s pleasurable moaning, all accompanied by the quiet sucking noises he made as he sucked rigorously on the penis gag in his mouth.  His moans grew louder, and his hips were rocking as he felt himself get closer and closer to his orgasm.  Geoffrey’s head fell back, and he was just about to cum…

“Stop!”

Geoffrey jumped, his whole body freezing, his eyes working to focus on his Master.  His Master watched him, his face blank as he said, “What did I tell you?”

Geoffrey hung his head.  He was not allowed to cum.  His hard, aching cock mocked him as he remembered that fact.  His mouth drew into a grimace around the penis gag, hidden behind the leather panel that covered his lips, as he pulled the plug from his ass.  His moans now quieted, the only sound came from behind the leather panel; a faint yet distinct sucking sound, picked up and heard clearly by his Master as he watched his slave’s suffering.  Geoffrey put the plug down next to the duffel bag and sat back on his heels.

“When you feel you can continue, go ahead,” Benny said, then turned back to his work.

The minutes passed like hours for Geoffrey as he sat there trying to calm his body down so he could continue.  His cock twitched, repeatedly, as if trying to remind him what he had started and left unfinished.  He kept digging his teeth into the rubbery penis in his mouth as he clenched his hands at his sides, his fingernails digging into his palms.  _I can do this,_ he thought.  _I can do this._

A soft chuckle came from above him, and Geoffrey looked up to see his Master staring down at him with a wicked smile.  “You’re so beautiful when you suffer for me,” he murmured.  “So beautiful.”

Geoffrey barely held back his groan.  He sure didn’t feel beautiful.  He felt pained and weak as his body demanded he finish what he started.  He closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly.  In, out, in out.  The breaths whistled slightly as they made their way past his gag.  He sucked on the penis in his mouth slowly, trying to concentrate on that instead of his aching cock.  He stayed that way for a few minutes, then after taking a deep breath, opened his eyes.  His cock was still hard and aching, but he felt safe enough to continue.  He lubed up his hands, which to his surprise were trembling slightly, and began to stroke himself.  His head fell back, his eyes closed as he obediently sucked away on the penis head in his mouth that gagged him and made his moans and whimpers come out soft and muffled.  The whimpers and moans continued and grew louder as he stroked his cock, his whole body aching with need, his mouth getting drier and drier as he sucked.

Benny turned to watch him as a particularly loud, yet muffled, moan escaped Geoffrey.  The moan surprised Geoffrey, and his eyes snapped open, coming to focus on his Master watching him.  His face flushed as he continued to stroke himself, but he kept his eyes on his Master’s face. Moaning again, Geoffrey knew he was getting close, he could feel his balls tightening, his cock twitching as he got closer and closer to the edge.  Benny’s eyes were full of lust and his mouth was smiling happily as he watched his slave come closer and closer to the edge… then stop.

Geoffrey hastily pulled his hands away from his cock, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted for breath.  He wanted to cry out and beg for release, but he controlled himself and, to his Master’s obvious delight, kept sucking on the penis gag.  His Master smiled down at him and praised him for his restraint, but otherwise ignored Geoffrey for the time being, turning back to his work.

For the next hour or so, all the while his Master continued his work and gazed on him, a cruel smile often on his face, Geoffrey sucked away, playing with his cock and fucking himself with the toys, hoping, inwardly desperate, to be allowed to cum.  He wanted to scream or cry out each time he was forced to stop, each time his Master smiled cruelly and watched him suffer.

Geoffrey could not bear to look up at his cruel Master as he edged himself, yet again.  This time a vibrating dildo was seated in his ass as he stroked himself with his hands.  The vibrations were hitting his prostate, sending pleasurable sensations through his body as his hips rocked and his hands gently touched his cock.  This time he knew it would be particularly hard to stop.  The vibrations felt so good, he was tempted to ignore his Master’s wishes just to feel the looming orgasm hit him.  But of course, he knew better.  His breath caught as he came dangerously close to cumming, and he hurriedly pulled the vibrating dildo from his ass.  The dildo hummed along the floor as it continued to vibrate and he reached out with shaking hands to turn it off.  He looked mournfully up at his Master, then down to his cock. His poor cock was reddish purple, stiff and aching for touch and release.  The penis gag in his mouth was covered with his saliva from his vigorous sucking, and his tongue was sore from sucking on it as well. 

A moment later Benny said, “You may stop sucking now, my pet.”

Geoffrey stopped on the spot, thankful for that but now that he’d stopped and his mind was no longer on his need to suck on the gag in his mouth, the aching need to cum seemed to get worse. He moaned pitifully and whimpered into his gag, a desperate, pleading, hopeless sound.  Geoffrey’s Master still sat in front of him, less than a foot from Geoffrey but still Geoffrey couldn’t bring himself to look up at his Master.  He was so humiliated about his need to cum that he was not sure he would ever be able to look his Master in the eye again.

“Do you want to be touched, Geoffrey?  Do you want your Master to relieve you?”

Geoffrey whimpered and nodded vigorously, desperate tears rolling down his cheeks.  He slowly looked up to see his Master didn’t smile, didn’t seem pleased and his expression did not soften.  “Then you must earn it, slut.”

Benny reached down into the duffel bag at his feet and pulled out the monster dildo Geoffrey had steadfastly been avoiding.  It was larger than his Master’s cock, by both length and width.   “You must use this monster to fuck yourself, my pet.  And you… must… not… cum.”

Geoffrey whimpered as the dildo was held in front of his face.  Slowly, he nodded his agreement.  He only hoped he could do as his Master commanded.  He was hanging on by a mere thread, and he feared that the slightest touch with that thing would make him shoot like a teenage boy. 

With those thoughts running through his head, Geoffrey felt his penis gag get unlocked and unbuckled and removed.  He stretched his jaw to ease the aches, and then gratefully accepted the drink of water his Master offered him, being sure to thank him afterwards.

Benny handed him the dildo, and Geoffrey made sure to coat it over excessively with lube.  He ass might be stretched and open, but this thing could still hurt.

Geoffrey felt his face flush as he brought the dildo around his back and started to probe for his hole.  The tip graced his entrance, and he hissed as it sent both pleasure and pain through him.  He was sore and dreading it, while excited and ready for it at the same time.  Surprisingly, the dildo pushed easily into his stretched hole, and he felt it settle deep within him.

“Look at how your muscles are automatically accommodating that thing, just like the slut you are,” Benny said.  His face clearly showed his happiness at watching his slave performing for him.

Geoffrey moaned as he started to work the thick, monster sized dildo in and out of his hole.  “I feel so full, Master,” he moaned.  He swallowed thickly, then said, “I love feeling full.”

Benny chuckled.  “I love watching my pet fuck his ass with that beast.”

Geoffrey smiled at him, a genuine smile.  “I love fucking it _for_ you, Master.”

****

Geoffrey let out a strangled cry as Benny breached him. He was desperate after having edged so many times, and needed to be used and pleasured so he could finally cum.  His hands scrambled across the comforter for hold as Benny pounded into his sore, aching body.  His knees skidded across the comforter and he braced his legs to keep himself from collapsing on the bed.  He bit the pillow as a moan of pleasure bubbled up in his throat.

With a laugh, Benny said, “You like this big cock up your ass, don’t you?  I want to hear you beg for it, bitch.  But first, tell me, who do you belong to?” he leaned in and whispered as he kissed the back of Geoffrey’s neck. 

“You,” Geoffrey breathed as a searing heat built inside of him.  “I belong to you.”

Benny growled as he snapped his hips and thrust his cock rapidly and roughly in and out of Geoffrey’s eager hole.  Geoffrey could hear his Master mumbling softy behind him, saying things about how Geoffrey was such a whore, slut, etc.  Geoffrey shook his head no, not wanting to hear such things about himself, while full well knowing that that was exactly how he was acting.

As he thrust, Benny slapped Geoffrey’s ass and said, “Tell me how much you want this slut!” 

Geoffrey’s head rose in surprise, and then he quickly buried his face in the comforter and shook his head.  “No,” he mumbled. 

Benny growled as he slapped Geoffrey’s ass again.  “You don’t tell me no, slave!  Now tell me how much you want this!” he yelled. 

Geoffrey shook his head again as he choked out, “Please, Master, don’t make me say it!” 

His Master slapped his ass again and again, repeatedly yelling for Geoffrey to tell him how much he wanted to be fucked.  Geoffrey cried out as the slaps got harder across his sore, welted ass, and Benny's thrusts drilled him into the mattress. 

Finally, Geoffrey couldn’t stand it any longer and mumbled, “Fuck me Master, fuck me hard.”

Benny stopped thrusting, his hand hanging in the air, poised for another slap.  “What did you say?”

Geoffrey gave a quick sigh and then repeated himself.  “Fuck me Master, fuck me hard.”

Benny moaned.  “Just want I want to hear bitch.  Now keep talking.  Keep telling me how much you want it.  How you want it hard and rough!”

“Please Master…” Geoffrey whispered.

“Please what?” Benny asked.

“Please… don’t make me…” Geoffrey answered.

Benny’s hand deftly came down and grabbed his cock, squeezing harshly. 

“Fuck!” Geoffrey cried.  “Stop, Master, please!”  He tried to wriggle away from Benny, to remove his cock from the hand squeezing him like a vice, but Benny growled low in his throat as a warning.  Geoffrey panted through the pain.  “Please, Master, please!” he cried.

“Then say it!” Benny yelled.  He pulled out of Geoffrey’s ass, and then slammed back into his slave, causing Geoffrey to scream, but Geoffrey was unsure if it was from pleasure or pain.  “Say it!”

Geoffrey relented and yelled, “Please fuck me, Master.  I am your little slut!”

“Again!” Benny growled.  “More!”

“Fuck! Yes Master, ple… please, fuck me!  I need it, I need your fucking cock!  Fuck me!  Please!  Fuck me! Fuck me hard!  Now!  Please, Master!” 

Benny let go of Geoffrey’s cock, and Geoffrey whimpered as the blood rushed back into his pained member.  Benny moaned and muttered softly as he fucked his slave, his hands coming to rest on Geoffrey’s hips before his nails dug into Geoffrey’s skin.

Geoffrey could hear himself moaning, groaning, and panting as his Master took him and used him like the whore he was sure he was turning into.  After a particular vicious thrust, he found himself yelling, unprompted, for his Master to fuck him.  “Please, Master!  Show me how much I belong to you… take me… use me… control me… fuck me hard… harder… make me a dirty little slut… a whore for your cock… use me… use your slave and fuck him hard!”

Benny’s hips faltered for just a second, then he growled loudly as he pulled out and slammed his cock back into Geoffrey.  Geoffrey’s cock twitched and his balls ached, ready to spew his thick, long denied cum.

“Please, Master,” Geoffrey begged, staring over his shoulder beseechingly at his Master.

“Please what, my little slut?” Benny panted.

“Please, let me cum.  Please, Master.”

“I really like your little hole.  It’s so greedy and hungry for my big cock,” Benny said.  He moaned, then said, “Beg me, you stupid whore! Beg me to cum! Come on!”

“Please, Master.”  The words came through lips gritting against his coming orgasm.  There was a long pause while Geoffrey eyed Benny over his shoulder.  Then, moaning pleadingly, he said please again.

A solitary tear rolled down the side of Geoffrey’s face as he finally came to the realization that this is all he would ever be. A whore, only good for getting a cock stuffed down his throat, or up his ass.  It was the first step in accepting his place as his Master’s slave, his whore, his slut.  The first tear was of sadness, then a second tear joined it, a tear of joy: joy as he recognized his true place and calling.

“Please, Master, I beg you to let me cum!  Please, let your slave cum for you!”

The words seemed to send Benny right over the edge, and he snapped his hips roughly just before his cock erupted.  Geoffrey could feel his Master’s hot cum fill his insides, and soon after his own cock erupted.  Geoffrey cried out in pleasure.  His own pleasure at having finally cum was a distant thought.  Geoffrey’s main thoughts were about how he felt pleasure at having given his Master pleasure, at being used and serving his purpose.

****

Benny and Geoffrey showered afterwards, each washing the other and taking care of one another.  Benny praised him over and over for being such a good slave throughout the day.  Geoffrey flushed, embarrassed at being praised so much, but smiling nonetheless.  Benny informed him that he would be given a reward, and get his bikini briefs back once they were out of the shower.  Geoffrey thanked him, glad to once again have some clothing.

After the shower, as Geoffrey combed his hair, Geoffrey took a good look at himself in the mirror and realized he actually looked happy.  Examining his body with his eyes, he saw that despite the markings covering his skin, he looked better than he had just a few weeks ago when he last studied himself in the mirror.  His hip bones no longer stuck out, his stomach was no longer slightly sunk in.  He looked healthy, and happy.  Geoffrey smiled as he finished combing his hair.  He looked happy, because he _was_ happy.

He exited the bathroom to find his Master sitting at the table, their dinner waiting for them.  He caught Benny’s eye as he moved towards the table.  Benny smiled, and Geoffrey smiled back.  Geoffrey lifting the covers from the tray, then set them aside.  As he came back to the table, there wasn’t a second thought as Geoffrey went to his knees and laid his head on Benny’s knee.  Benny stiffened, then asked, “What are you doing, Geoffrey?”

“Master, the world needs more men like you.  This slave bows to you in total submission and will continue to do so forever.  I belong to you.  You own me, body, and soul.”

_This is who I am now_ , Geoffrey realized.  _How does he know me so well when I barely know myself?  It is my truth.  He sees it in ways no one else might, not in the whole span of my lifetime.  I need this.  I need him._  It was terrifying, but undeniable.

His Master’s hand came to rest on Geoffrey’s head.  “No more fear.  Let it go,” Benny said with a contented sigh.  “It’s always good when a person fully embraces who he truly is.  You’re beautiful.  This is the real you.  Don’t hide it anymore.  Don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter until Benny leaves. Then Geoffrey will be in Norman's hands! (duh-duh-duh!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, comments galore on the last chapter! Thank you everyone! :)

~Geoffrey's POV~

The next night, as they were about to get ready for bed, Benny smiled, almost predatorily at Geoffrey, and Geoffrey unconsciously found himself shifting away.  He didn’t know why he was acting this way, especially after his proclamation last night about needing Benny and submitting to him body and soul, but he moved nonetheless.  Maybe it was the look in his Master’s eyes that did it.  That predatory look that told Geoffrey Benny wanted to use him and devour him, and leave him in pieces when he was done.  Benny followed Geoffrey’s movements, stalking after him as if he was a predator after its prey.  "Right now, I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to throw you on that bed and fuck you until you can't cum any more, until you can't move, until your voice is gone. I need to use that beautiful body.  I _need_ to fuck you."

As he talked Benny had come close to Geoffrey, invading any personal space he thought he might have.  His Master leaned in and kissed Geoffrey, making Geoffrey whimper and moan in response.  He felt his entire body blazing with the heat of his growing need, and found himself parting his lips willingly to allow Benny’s tongue to claim his mouth. Geoffrey closed his eyes and moaned, leaning his body weight completely against Benny, wrapping his arms around his Master's neck, pressing his body against Benny’s entirely, trying to close any space that might be left between them.

Reaching down to gather Geoffrey in his arms, Benny broke their kiss.  He did as promised, and threw Geoffrey to the bed, eliciting a soft grunt from him.  Geoffrey could do nothing but watch as Benny bent down and began gently teasing the skin of Geoffrey’s neck with his tongue, biting softly now and again to elicit a groan as Geoffrey found his head rolling back, his eyes closed.  Geoffrey had been taken roughly so many times, this was surprising, and so pleasurable at the same time.  Geoffrey’s hand wandered as if by its own free will down to his body, rubbing his cock gently.  He moaned as the simple touch felt like fire through his body. Benny moved Geoffrey’s hand away, then began using his own to stroke Geoffrey’s already growing erection. Geoffrey cried out, his hands grabbing handfuls of the comforter beneath him, his eyes squeezed shut, his chest heaving from the touch alone.

"Please," he breathed out.  Benny chuckled and stopped teasing his neck and kissed him again, harder, his tongue meeting Geoffrey’s.  He couldn't help but groan into their kiss, he couldn’t help but voice his pleasure aloud.

“All in good time," Benny murmured in a low voice, "just trust me.  Let yourself feel, let yourself go."

"Okay, okay," Geoffrey gasped, "but please, Master, you’re fucking make a mess out of me.  I don’t know if I can take anymore."  Geoffrey found himself raking his nails up Benny’s back as a shiver ran through him. "Hurry."

Geoffrey realized Benny was still dressed and immediately moved to remedy the situation.  “Let me help you, Master,” he said, earning a content nod of approval from Benny.

He sat up and undid the buttons of Benny’s shirt as fast as he could with his eager fingers, finally managing them and then clumsily helping his Master out of his shirt.  Geoffrey felt out of his mind as he leaned in and eagerly devoured Benny’s gorgeous chest with his lips and his tongue, as he found himself savoring the spicy taste of his skin.  Benny’s hand gripped Geoffrey's brunette locks, gently guiding his head until Geoffrey worked free, reaching out to undo Benny’s belt, then the button and zipper of his pants. Without waiting, he reached in and pulled out Benny’s cock, already hard, which made Geoffrey shiver with anticipation.  He let out a faint sound of disappointment when Benny gently pushed him away and brought their lips together again.

From the deep recesses of his mind came sudden, traitorous thoughts.  What the hell was wrong with him?  Geoffrey wanted this… he wasn’t being forced to say things or act… he was actually participating.  He was _enjoying_ participating in this.  His body felt like it was betraying his mind, his thoughts about how wrong this was running in the back of his mind.  But Geoffrey forced them away, telling himself that there was nothing wrong with this, nothing wrong with wanting to be fucked and used and taken care of.  Damnit, this felt _so good_! 

"I need to prepare you," Benny explained as he pulled back.  With a small smile, Geoffrey took Benny’s hand, separating away two fingers and slipping them in his mouth, sucking and working them with the same vigor he'd been trained to use when sucking Benny’s cock.

"Prepare me," Geoffrey said as he pulled the fingers from his mouth and looked at Benny through heavily hooded eyes, "or take me without."

Benny seemed to stiffen, and Geoffrey saw the shock on the man’s face.  Geoffrey knew the feeling.  He couldn’t believe he was acting like this either.

Benny didn't answer Geoffrey with words, but locked their lips together in another deep kiss before gently touching Geoffrey's entrance with his fingers, causing Geoffrey to squirm and shiver, before gently sliding his fingers inside. Geoffrey dug his fingers into Benny’s shoulders and moaned, arching his back as Benny began to pump his fingers in and out, coaxing Geoffrey's body to loosen and open to receive him.

"Please, stop torturing me, I n-ahh...I need you, Master, please…." Geoffrey's sentence trailed off in a moan.  His words had come out in a hurry as he felt he was fit to burst, his heart was throbbing and his chest rose and fell with an intensity he'd never felt.  A moment of shock and panic flooded through Geoffrey when he realized what he had said.  Had those words come out of _his_ mouth?

A soft chuckle met his ears, and Geoffrey watched as Benny smiled almost wickedly.  "You think you're ready?" The man pulled his fingers free and looked into Geoffrey’s eyes.

Geoffrey gently pushed Benny away and placing his hands under his knees, pulled his legs up, exposing his ass.  He looked up at Benny and growled out, "Fuck me, Master!"

Benny’s face showed his complete shock at Geoffrey’s action, but it swiftly turned to one of complete lust and desire.  Benny wasted no time lining up his cock with Geoffrey's willing entrance.  He paused for a second to listen to Geoffrey's heavy breathing, before slowly pushing inside his tight entrance. Geoffrey let out a long cry of pleasure, his fingernails clawing into his knees as he held them up and spread, his back arching as far as it would go.

"Geoffrey," Benny moaned.  “Geoffrey….”

"Master... ah... a-ah! P-please, take me! Fuck me!"

The unprompted begging seemed to surprise them both, and they both stilled for just a moment before any additional begging turned into loud moans as Benny pushed himself fully inside and then began to thrust into Geoffrey, building up a rhythm and then meeting Geoffrey's request by grabbing his hips and pushing harder inside of him, faster, hearing the pleasurable shouts at each thrust in. Benny’s breathing was increasing and Geoffrey knew he was going to cum soon, but also knew that his Master knew Geoffrey was quivering with the sheer desire. Benny reached his hand out and found Geoffrey's cock already slippery with precum.

"Geoffrey." He leaned down and gripped Geoffrey's cock harder, thrusting even further into him than before, whispering in Geoffrey's ear, "Cum for me."

The words were all Geoffrey needed. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. “Master...ah...ah....ahhhhhhh!" His entire body shuddered with the force of his climax as hot cum spilled from his cock onto Benny’s fingers. He gasped for air, his hips still bucking with Benny’s thrusts.

“Cum insi... inside me, please, Master, I need it!  Nothing beats that feeling of being filled with your cum.  Fill me up, please!  This is the one thing that I need more than anything else.  Nothing makes me feel like your little slut and toy other than getting used by your cock and being filled with your cum!”  Geoffrey paused as Benny moaned loudly, clearly liking what he was hearing.  “Please, Master!  Dump your cum in me!  Use me!  Fuck me, Master!  This is what I was meant to be, this is what I’m good for. I’m your slutty, little whore!  Use me anytime you want.  I love feeling your creamy cum inside me, Master!”

The words obviously affecting him, Benny howled as his cock immediately erupted.  Geoffrey felt the hot sticky cum flood his insides, and for the first time since his abduction, it didn’t make him feel disgusted.

Each man struggled to regain their breath as Benny gently rocked their bodies as each recovered and gasped for air.  Benny slowly slid his cock out of Geoffrey as some of the evidence of their rough fuck slipped down Geoffrey’s ass cheeks, but neither of them paid any mind.  Benny collapsed onto Geoffrey, panting harshly, the sweat on his chest mixing with that of Geoffrey’s along with the cum splattered across Geoffrey’s chest.  Geoffrey gasped at the sudden weight on his chest, but quickly adjusted.  It felt almost… comfortable… right.  Geoffrey didn't say anything as they lay in silence, feeling completely satisfied and drained at the same time, his entire body exhausted. He had the faint feeling that he should be angry, ashamed, or embarrassed, but neither of those feelings came up.  This was right, this was where he belonged, and no amount of traitorous, doubtful thoughts would change the fact that he knew he was owned by the man lying on top of him… body and soul.

Geoffrey softly moaned as Benny’s hand lazily combed through his tresses. “You were meant to be mine,” Benny whispered softly in Geoffrey’s ear.  “We fit so well together, don’t you see it now?”

“Mmmm,” Geoffrey felt himself responding contently, almost happily.  He nodded slowly, his eyes closed in post coital bliss, wondering… no, knowing it was true. Despite the truth he felt, there was the slight wonder if the universe had pushed them together for some reason.  Hell, maybe it had, maybe it had known Geoffrey _needed_ this.  Maybe Geoffrey had needed this dominance all his life, but he had just been too stubborn to see it.

Geoffrey felt the bed move as Benny pulled away from him and moved to lean up on one arm, his hand slipping from Geoffrey’s hair as he moved.  “Did you just make a happy noise and nod?” Benny asked.  Geoffrey could hear the joy, along with the surprise, in his voice.

Opening his eyes, Geoffrey saw the man leaning over him and gave him a meek smile and nodded again.  Benny’s face lit up for just a second, so fast that Geoffrey thought he had imagined it.  Then collecting himself, Benny nodded.  “Good, my pet, good.”  Geoffrey wondered what that was.  Was Benny happy, and trying to hide it?  That wouldn’t make since, would it?

The bed groaned and dipped as Benny slipped away and climbed to his feet.  Geoffrey watched through half lidded eyes as the man went into the bathroom and reemerged with a wet washcloth.  Geoffrey jumped as the cool cloth touched his heated skin, but Benny quickly shushed him softly.  “It’s okay, pet, it’s okay, just lay still.”

With a slow nod of his head, Geoffrey lay still and allowed Benny to clean his chest and lower body.  Benny was thorough and quick, then went back to the bathroom to dispose of the washcloth.

Benny came back, and Geoffrey felt something being pulled up his leg.  Looking down in surprise, he saw his Master trying to pull his black bikini briefs up his legs.  “Master?”

“Shh,” Benny said.  “Just let me get these on, and then we’ll go to sleep.”

Geoffrey nodded, and allowed his Master to pull the briefs up his legs, lifting his hips when needed.

Benny pulled on his own boxers and then lay on the bed.  Geoffrey rolled over and half collapsed atop of him, his eyes closed.  Benny wrapped an arm around his slave, holding the exhausted body close.  Geoffrey found himself snuggling into the warm body next to him, and found he liked it.

"Goodnight, Geoffrey.  Rest well," Benny said as Geoffrey settled his head on Benny’s chest.  As if he'd been waiting for permission Geoffrey stilled; within minutes he was fast asleep.  It was the best sleep he’d had in weeks.

****

[Switches to Benny’s POV]

The next morning, unbeknownst to Geoffrey, Benny moved around the room quietly, packing last minute things for his weeklong training. He had packed most of his stuff the day before, and he needed to just add some toiletries and anything he might have forgotten.  He made sure to be as quiet as possible and not wake Geoffrey up.  This was all supposed to be a surprise to Geoffrey, although Benny was unsure why exactly his father wanted it to be that way.  Benny knew his father would take care of Geoffrey while he was gone, but he couldn’t help but be slightly worried about what his father might have planned. 

Last night he had helped his slave back into his meager clothing, maybe in an attempt to help him be more comfortable, but deep-down Benny knew his father wouldn’t allow it once Geoffrey was in his possession.  Benny didn’t know why his father was such a stickler for naked slaves, but the man was set in his ways, and Geoffrey would have to adapt… and quickly if he were to survive the week completely whole and unbroken.

With a sigh, Benny zipped up his suitcase and took a last look at his slave, sleeping soundly in his bed.

“Good luck, Geoffrey,” he whispered.  “You’re going to need it.”

He slipped from the room, Geoffrey none the wiser that he had left.

Meeting Norman in his office, Benny set his suitcases down. 

With a heavy sigh, he said, “I guess I’m ready.  Are you sure I have to go?  The company is yours, dad.  Why do I need to go to this stupid training?”

“Who you are got you the internship. In the training, you need to prove yourself and show you are more than the Collins name,” Norman said.  He looked at Benny with what Benny called his “fatherly look”.  “You can do it, son,” Norman told him.  “Just keep your mind on what’s going on there, not what’s going on here.” 

Benny nodded.  “I’ll try, dad.”

Norman smiled.  “You show them what you’ve got, Benny, and you’ll blow them away!”

Benny nodded again.  He watched his father gather up some last-minute things before he had to head to the office.  He would drive Benny to the office, where he would meet the other trainees and board the chartered bus to the training itself.  Benny hated not having his car on hand, but it was the rules.

“But dad, do I _really_ have to go?!” Benny whined.  He knew it was stupid to ask again, but he just had to try.

His father sighed.  “We’ve been over this…” His voice carried a hint of anger and the threat of that “fatherly” voice that meant you had to obey, no matter what.

Benny frowned, holding up his hands to stop his father’s further argument.  “You don’t understand, dad.  Geoffrey and I had sex last night.”

Norman shrugged.  He blinked slowly… once, twice… as if waiting for the punch line of a joke.   “And?  What’s your point?”

With a sigh, Benny told him, “We had _sex,_ we didn’t _fuck_ , we had _sex._ I didn’t tie him down, didn’t hit him or hurt him.  We kissed and had sex, dad,” he paused, “And Geoffrey actually liked it.”

Norman’s surprise showed clearly on his face.  “You’re telling me, that he didn’t fight you, that Geoffrey _actually_ liked you having sex with him last night?”

Benny nodded.  “He’s been responding well since his punishment, showing he’s more obedient and responsive to me owning him and being his Master.  But last night he responded to my kisses, he told me he needed me, he begged me to fuck him without me prompting him, he begged me to cum inside him!”

Norman laughed.  “Damn.  That’s sucks for you now that you have to go away for a week!”

Benny’s whole body slumped.  “I know!” he growled.  “This sucks!  Just when we’re making some excellent progress!

Norman patted him on the arm in an attempt to soothe him.  “Son, don’t worry about him while you’re gone.  He may be making some progress right now, but by the time you’re back, he’ll be more than ready to serve your every whim.”

Benny shook his head.  “He’s already ready to do that dad.  He’s told me a few times in the last couple of days that he’s more than willing to serve me in whatever way I need.”  He sighed.  “I’m almost afraid of what you all will do to him.  I don’t want you guys to break him down into nothing, okay?”

“Don’t be worried son, you know we know what we’re doing.  He may be willing to serve you, son, but by the time we’re done, we’ll teach him to _love_ his Master,” Norman said with an evil smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Benny's gone. Norman and his friends will swoop in in the next chapter. They are going to be mean, degrading, and just plain awful to Geoff, all in the pretense of "training". They don't care about his feelings, about his pains... they just want to play.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the comments/reviews, kudos, and bookmarks! I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story so much! :)
> 
> This chapter is a slow start to Geoffrey's time with Norman and his friends. The next chapter gets more into what they have planned for him, and we finally get to meet Oliver! :)

~Geoffrey's POV~

Geoffrey was rudely awakened as he was yanked from his Master’s bed.  His arms and legs flailed in the air as he was pulled from his cocoon of sheets and blankets and fell from the bed.  He let out a loud whoosh of air as his body hit the floor, followed by a groan.  His sore muscles and bruised skin protested such rough treatment.  Why would his Master do such a thing?  Especially after their wonderful night together last night?  Loud laughter assaulted his ears, laughter that didn’t sound like his Master’s… laughter that was definitely from more than one person.  Looking up through blurry, sleep filled eyes, Geoffrey saw what was probably his worst nightmare… Master Norman and his gang of friends.

He gasped and tried to pull himself to his knees, knowing it was only proper, but a booted foot met his shoulder and pushed him back down.  As he fell back to the floor another round of laughter filled the room, and Geoffrey felt his entire body flush from the embarrassment.

“Wakey, wakey, slave!” a cruel voice called out.

Geoffrey looked up with terrified eyes and couldn’t help but cringe at the hungry, lustful, evil looks on the faces of the four men staring down at him.  He knew two of them, Master Norman and Master Paul, but the other two were only vaguely familiar as the ones who helped secure him when he was tattooed.

“It’s time for your _real_ training to begin, slave!”  This was followed by cruel, mocking laughter, and Geoffrey felt his blood freeze while at the same time his heart began to pound in panic.

_What were they talking about?  Where was his Master?  Surely his Master would not allow these men in the room… surely his Master would not allow them to treat him so cruelly… right?_

Geoffrey hurriedly climbed to his knees, ignoring the laughter and ducking another foot aimed at knocking him down.  His eyes took in the bed he had been so heartlessly dragged from… only to find it empty.  His eyes flicked to the bathroom door.  His Master must be in there if not in bed.  But no, the bathroom door was open, the bathroom itself dark.

“Master?” he asked tentatively.  Then he called louder.  “Master?!”

The men laughed behind him, but Geoffrey felt left out of the joke.  Where was his Master?  Why was he allowing these men to enter his bedroom and treat Geoffrey this way?

“Come on, slave!  It’s time to get down to the dungeon and get this day started!”  Master Norman yelled.  As if that was the verbal signal, all four men instantly began to move in closer, their hands out and ready to grab him.  Every single man was ginning, those grins nothing but cold and unkind, and Geoffrey saw real wickedness in their eyes.

“No, no, no,” Geoffrey hissed, crying out as fingertips grazed him.  He scrambled to his feet and frantically climbed onto the mattress, doing whatever he could to get far away from them, his “no’s” becoming a desperate chant that filled the room.

The men laughed at him, chanting, “yes, yes, yes,” as they watched him with wide grins on their faces, all clearly enjoying his distress.

“Where’s my Master?!” Geoffrey yelled, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his panicked breaths.  He now stood on the opposite side of the bed, everyone having frozen and watching the other for signs of movement.  “Where’s my Master?” he repeated.  “Please, where is he?”

They looked at him with cold, taunting smiles on some of their lips.  The silence in the room was almost deafening as no one spoke, as no one gave him any answers to his demanding questions.

There was a fleeting thought that Geoffrey’s Master might have actually abandoned him to these men.  Geoffrey had thought he was doing better.  He had submitted himself to the man, had done everything he had been told without complaint.  There had been a couple of times where Geoffrey had hesitated, momentarily not sure who he was and why he was following orders so calmly, but those moments had been short.  Maybe his Master thought he would never learn, and therefore needed more training.  His Master clearly didn’t believe in him, had possibly abandoned him.  Geoffrey felt tears come to his eyes and shook his head.  No, his Master wouldn’t do that… he had taken care of him, had shown he cared for Geoffrey.  This was all a mistake, and he had to get back to his Master.

“I want him… I want my Master,” he said.  The men said nothing, but Geoffrey swore Master Norman’s wicked smile grew wider.

“Where is he?  Where is he?” Geoffrey asked, voice breaking.  “Master?” he called, his voice slightly shaking.  But there was no answer.  He didn’t hear his Master’s beautiful voice calling out to him.  He knew it was probably pointless, but he tried again.  “Master?!  Master?!”  He looked around the room with wide, desperate eyes, hoping that his Master would magically appear and save him.

“He’s far, far from here.  He cannot hear you, and he cannot save you,” Master Norman laughed. “You’re ours now, boy.”

“No!  No!” Geoffrey cried.  “That’s not…” Geoffrey paused and shook his head, “that’s not true.  You’re lying,” he murmured, eyes wide and watery.  “He… he wouldn’t leave me.”  Tears dripped down his cheeks and Geoffrey sniffled as he hastily wiped them away.

Geoffrey’s heart pounded so hard he thought it was going to burst from his chest.  The men could probably hear it pounding all the way from across the room.  His lower lip trembled and he frantically searched for a means of escape as the men began to move as one to intercept him. 

Master Paul was the closest, and he lunged, reaching out to grab Geoffrey’s shoulders.  Geoffrey’s body scraped against the wall as he yelped and dived out of the way.  He managed to scream, kick, and slap his way away from the man and make it across the room and towards the bathroom.

But before he could get there, another Master, one of the two he didn’t know, managed to get in front of him and block the way.  Geoffrey got a good kick at him, hitting the man’s shin, but only earned himself a slap in the face that was so hard that he was stunned.  His body was then slammed down onto the floor, and the wind was knocked out of him.  His arms were pulled up over his head, a painful grip on his wrists holding them there.  Geoffrey looked up at the Master with wide eyes, terror and pain rushing through his body.  He began crying, fighting to break free from the vice like grip the Master had on his wrists.

“Please, stop!” he cried.  “Please!  I want my Master!”  He sucked in a heaving breath as he sobbed.  “I want my Master!” he choked out.   “I want him, please, I want _him_!”

The men’s laughter did nothing to soothe the terror filling his body.  They were doing absolutely nothing to calm him, to soothe him, to take care of him.  In fact, they taunted him, echoing back his cries of wanting his Master as they all stood around him, watching as the one Master held him down.

“I saw the scratches on his face, you ungrateful whiney piece of shit.  Hurting your Master like that….  Ungrateful!  No man wants an ungrateful piece of shit around that can’t appreciate a good Master taking care of them properly.  Good cunts appreciate being given a purpose.  Good cunts are the only ones worth a man’s time and effort.  Bah, you slaves are all the same,” Master Paul said, his face drawn into a scowl.   

As he screamed and cried, the salt of his tears dripped down his throat and mixed with the fear churning in Geoffrey’s belly, and he felt like throwing up.  This just couldn’t be happening.  _Damnit,_ _it wasn’t fair_!  Geoffrey wanted Master Benny back.  Things had actually started to get better for him, and now he was more worse off than ever.

The Master holding him down began to pull him to his feet.  “I want my Master!” Geoffrey screamed.  “Master!  Please, Master!  Please, help me!”

The men closed in around him and he was pulled toward the bedroom door.

“Master!” Geoffrey screamed.  “Master, Master, Master!”

Master Norman and his friends just laughed at him some more.  It was a deep, evil laugh that showed no humor at the situation, just pity that he wanted something he wouldn’t get.

“Your Master isn’t here, Geoffrey!” Master Norman said as he laughed.  “He gave you to us, you’re all ours now!”

“No!” Geoffrey yelled.  He struggled against the hands holding him, kicking his feet and jerking his arms.  He heard a satisfying cry of pain as his heel connected with someone’s shin, and he felt a smile form on his face.  _Take that!_ He tried again, but whoever it was, they were smart enough to move out of the way to protect themselves.

“My Master would never give me to you!” Geoffrey yelled.  “He wouldn’t do that!”  He gave fierce stares at all of the men surrounding him, but in return he saw looks of excitement and triumph as they watched him struggle and yell.  Geoffrey felt his hands clench into fists, and tried desperately to pull his arms from the hands holding him so he could hit and punch and hurt these men who were telling him such lies.

Geoffrey cried out as he was yanked forward harshly, then turned and forcibly marched to his Master’s walk-in closet.  Coming to a stop just inside the door, Master Norman’s voice breathed into his ear.  “Look around, slave.  Look around and see what’s missing.”

Geoffrey wanted to ignore him, but his eyes seemed to move all on their own and scanned the closet.  He gasped as he realized that there were clothes missing, shoes missing, ties missing from the rack next to his Master’s display of watches, which also had a few missing.  He could see the empty hangers where clothes once hung, empty spaces where shoes once sat.  His eyes traveled up, and his heart stopped when he saw that the two large, blue suitcases that once sat on the shelf about the clothes racks were also missing. 

Master Norman and his friends weren’t lying.  Taking a deep shaky breath, Geoffrey slumped a little, and the hands holding him lightened their hold.

“Still think we’re lying?” Master Norman asked.

Geoffrey shook his head slowly.  “No, Master Norman.”

He was pulled back out of the closet and made to stand in front of the men.  Geoffrey kept his gaze down, but could feel their eyes roaming his body.  It made him shudder, and he heard the soft laughter of one of them.

“Take those off,” Master Norman ordered.  He waved at the black bikini briefs Geoffrey’s Master had given him.  “I told you once before that slaves don’t wear clothes.”

Geoffrey took a hesitant step back and placed his hands protectively over his lower half.  Shaking his head, he responded, “No, Master gave me these to wear.  He wants me to wear them.”

Master Norman and his friends laughed.  Geoffrey took in a particularly nasty look on Master Paul’s face, as if he was insulting them and should be punished.  “Didn’t you hear us just a few minutes ago?  Your Master isn’t here.  You’re ours now.  Now, take them off, slave, or we’ll rip them off,” the man said with a sneer.

Geoffrey swallowed a weak protest, shaking his head miserably.  Even with the brief few days he hadn’t been allowed to wear them, he had loved the past week or so that he had finally been given clothes, even if it was something that covered so little.  He felt somewhat like a person again.  They wouldn’t really make him be naked again, would they? 

The answer to that?  Yes, yes, they would.  The men moved in, and despite Geoffrey’s screams of protest and his struggles, the thin cloth covering his lower body was literally ripped away.  Geoffrey was left kneeling on the floor amongst the tatters of cloth, curled in on himself, crying hysterically as the men stood over him, slightly panting from their efforts.

Geoffrey cried out as he was roughly grabbed and hauled over someone’s shoulder.  It had happened so fast, making him disoriented, and he had no clue which man was carrying him.  He kicked and swung his arms, earning himself a few painful swats to his ass.  “No!  Let me go!” he screamed.  “I want my Master!   I want my Master!”

Deep laughter surrounded him as the room went dark.  He jerked his head, realizing they had pulled a pillowcase from one of the pillows on the bed and pulled it over his head.  Was he still so untrustworthy that he couldn’t see the house yet?  Or was it to cause him further stress and make him panic?

Geoffrey fought with all he had as the men took him from the room, and assumedly headed to the dungeon.  Once he got a good hit with his fist into someone’s chest, making them gasp and cry out, but then his wrists were grabbed in strong hands, causing his fight to leave him.  They were going to do what they wanted, no matter what he did.

His body bounced on the shoulder he was draped over as they headed down the steps.  The men’s voices echoed just a bit, indicating they were in the spacious dungeon.  Geoffrey cried out as he felt himself lifted from the man’s shoulder holding him, immediately followed by him falling through the air.  He braced himself for the pain he knew was coming when he would hit the floor.

But he didn’t hit the floor; he bounced onto something soft on the ground.  Geoffrey paused, surprised, and then lay there waiting for whatever was next.

The pillowcase was yanked from his head, and Geoffrey’s eyes focused on Master Norman standing in front of him.  In his hand, he held a metal shackle, a chain attached to it and leading to the wall behind him.  Geoffrey whimpered as his left wrist was grabbed and the shackle locked on.  “What are you going to do to me?”

Master Norman smiled.  “Whatever we want.  You’re ours now….”  He laughed almost evilly as he turned and walked away.

Geoffrey watched him leave before examining the area around him.  The soft thing he had landed on was a large, over stuffed dog bed.  Where the hell had it come from?  Had it always been here and he hadn’t noticed it?  Or was it brought in specifically for him?  No matter why or how it had come to be here, the dog bed wasn’t as nice as the bed he had been so rudely dragged from, but it was certainly better than the floor.  The chain between his wrist shackle and the wall was on the shorter side, and wouldn’t allow him to get far into the dungeon.  He figured this was his new home now that his Master had given him to Master Norman and his friends.  No more soft, comfy beds, no more sunshine on his face as he looked out the bedroom window.  Just dark, gray walls and floors.

Curling in on himself, his knees to his chest and arms clasped around them, Geoffrey watched the men moving around the dungeon, discussing and preparing whatever they had in mind for him.  Seeing some of the things they were grabbing, pointing to, or just arguing about, it made his heart sink even further.  His Master was not like these men.   He had been living the high life compared to what these men had in store.

****

Geoffrey watched with apprehension as the group of men came to gather in front of him.  What made him the most nervous was the fact that they didn’t _walk_ towards him, they _stalked_ over, like predators coming to dispose of their prey.  Geoffrey whined and crab walked backwards over the dog bed until his shoulders abruptly hit the cold, concrete wall.

The men must have found this humorous, because they all had smirks on their faces.  “Nowhere to go, slave,” one taunted.  The others laughed lowly.

Master Norman stepped forward, his face set as he watched Geoffrey cower before them.  His arm slack at his side, he snapped his fingers once, making Geoffrey jump.  A thought in the back of his mind told him he should be doing something in response, but he was too terrified to move.

“You’re supposed to do something when that happens, yes?” Master Norman asked heatedly.  “I believe your _Master_ taught you _something_ before he handed you over.”

Geoffrey’s mouth opened, ready to respond, but quickly shut.  They didn’t want to hear his excuses.  He could feel his body shaking as he crawled back across the bed towards them.  He crawled off the bed and came to kneel in front of them on the cold concrete.  He made sure to position himself perfectly.  Even if his Master wasn’t here, he was determined to make him proud.

Master Paul grunted.  “Maybe he did learn something.”

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

“Now, listen up, Geoffrey,” Master Norman barked.  “There are going to be some new rules to follow.  You better listen good and remember them, because if you mess up, you’ll be punished, no matter your excuses.  Understand?”

Geoffrey nodded.  “Yes, Master Norman.”

“Good.  As we told you, we are your Masters now.  You know myself, but standing with me are Master’s Paul, Lucas, and Noel.”  Master Norman pointed to each in turn, and Geoffrey made sure to pay attention so he remembered their names correctly.  When Master Norman finished introducing them, Geoffrey made sure to greet each man in turn, making sure to be polite and sincere.  “You’re lucky Master Jonathan isn’t here, Geoffrey,” Master Norman then commented dryly, “He wanted some revenge for trying to headbutt him that day you were marked.”

Geoffrey grew pale.  Master Jonathan couldn’t honestly want revenge for something Geoffrey had done weeks ago, could he?  Geoffrey would never raise a finger to any of the Masters now, but back then he couldn’t help himself.  He had been scared and angry and the only way to express those emotions was to lash out at those around him.  Now Geoffrey knew better.  Then a sudden thought struck him, and Geoffrey inwardly cringed.  Was _that_ why his Master had given him to these men?!  Was it merely revenge for attacking him and scratching his face?  Was the punishment he had dealt Geoffrey not enough, and he needed him to suffer at the hands of Master Norman and his friends?   Geoffrey could feel himself starting to panic, his breaths quickening as the thought ran through his mind.  No… no… his Master wouldn’t do such a thing, right?

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Master Paul snapped, cutting into Geoffrey’s thoughts.

His attention turned to the Masters standing around him, and Geoffrey forced himself to calm down.  It would do him no good trying to figure out the why’s of what was happening.  It was what it was, and he had to focus on surviving.

Shaking his head slightly, Geoffrey muttered, “Nothing, Master Paul.  I was just thinking back to that day and my mind drifted.  I’m sorry, Masters, please forgive me.”

There were some soft grumbles and shifting of feet, but no one lashed out, either with words or fists, so Geoffrey figured he was safe.

After a brief silence, Master Norman spoke up and began to lay out the rules.  “Now that we’re back from memory lane, let’s get back to the rules.  You will stay down here in the dungeon from now on.  No more soft, comfy beds with soft sheets and fluffy pillows for you.  This bed will be yours,” he paused to wave at the oversized, over stuffed dog bed, “and you’ll get a blanket if you behave.”

“Thank you, Master Norman for allowing me this bed,” Geoffrey mumbled.

Soft snickers were his response, making Geoffrey slightly embarrassed.  He should thank them for giving him things, right?  That was the proper way.

“You will be chained to the wall when we aren’t using you,” Master Norman said.  “You’re not trusted to walk around unattended.  The bathroom is within your reach though, right through there.”  He pointed at a door Geoffrey hadn’t even noticed.  It was just to the side of the bed, and Geoffrey briefly glanced at the chain connecting him to the wall, noting that it did, in fact, seem long enough to reach.

Geoffrey nodded somberly and waited for Master Norman to continue.

“Whenever one of us enters the dungeon, you will assume the humble position.”  Geoffrey wasn’t sure what that was, but before he could ask, Master Norman told him.  “You will kneel with your ass in the air, legs spread, arms crossed with you resting your weight on your forearms with your hands meeting and your face down to rest against your wrists.  Now show me what I just told you.”

Geoffrey hesitated, but then moved to position himself as Master Norman had told him.  It felt similar to the position his Master would order him into with two snaps of his fingers.  Geoffrey felt all four pairs of eyes on him as he displayed himself before them, and felt his face flush.  There were some muttered comments, but he was unable to catch what the men said.  “Good, Geoffrey, good.  You may return to your kneel now.”

“You know Master Norman, now that this slave is ours, maybe we should mark him as such,” Master Lucas suddenly commented, interrupting whatever Master Norman was about to say.

Geoffrey froze in his kneeling stance, but didn’t dare to look up.  _What did he mean?  Would they take his Master’s marks away, or just make new ones?_

“Nah, I like those tattoos,” Master Paul said.  “And not just because I did them.  Benny had the right idea with those.  The barcode showing he’s worth $0.00?  Genius!  I might copy it with my next slave.”  He chuckled softly as if he found the thought of copying Geoffrey’s mark on his own slave comical.

Geoffrey felt relieved at Master Paul’s remarks though.  He didn’t want his Master’s marks taken from him, and he especially didn’t want more added to his body.  They would seem fake and like they were mocking his Master’s marks.

“Maybe we could add to it?” Master Lucas asked thoughtfully.  “Add our own initials to the slave’s wrist.  What do you think?”

The men grumbled and muttered to themselves, but Geoffrey’s panic pounded in his ears and blocked out what they were saying.  _No!  He refused to have his Master’s mark altered!  He’d fight them if he had to!  He would!_

“Please,” Geoffrey found himself whispering, surprising himself that he would disagree with them aloud.  “Please don’t.”

“What was that?” Master Lucas asked.  “You say something, slave?”

Geoffrey hesitated, unsure if he would be punished for speaking out, but finally decided to repeat himself.  “I… I asked you to please not alter my Master’s mark,” he said quietly.  “I….  He… especially liked them and I… I would hate to see them changed.”

There was silence from the men standing above him, and Geoffrey wondered if he had crossed a line.  The silence grew, and Geoffrey felt it fall upon him like a heavy weight.  Finally, Master Norman spoke, “We don’t rightly care about what _you_ want, our what your _Master_ liked, Geoffrey.”  Geoffrey’s breath caught in his throat, but Master Norman continued before he could say anything.  “But, we don’t have to worry about it right now anyway, gentlemen.  Let’s think on it.”

Despite being reprimanded, Geoffrey let out a relieved breath.  They wouldn’t touch his Master’s mark today.

The men started to walk away, but Master Norman stayed.  He stepped up to Geoffrey and knelt in front of him.  Geoffrey gasped as the man reached out and locked a thick, stiff, heavy leather collar around his neck.  Geoffrey wasn’t sure where it had come from, as he hadn’t seen the man holding it the whole time he had been standing there.  Geoffrey swallowed, feeling the thick leather push against his Adam’s apple as he did so.  It was tight, but not so tight it would hinder his breathing.

“Master Norman?” he asked tentatively, his hand coming up to lightly touch the collar now locked around his neck.

“Quiet, Geoffrey,” Master Norman responded.  The wrist shackle was unlocked and removed, and then Master Norman hooked a long, chain like leash to the d-ring at the front of the collar.  With a rough pull, Geoffrey was yanked to his feet, stumbling a little as he was pulled by the leash towards where the rest of the men were eagerly waiting.

Master Norman looked back as he pulled Geoffrey behind him.  He smirked, then said, “Let’s get started.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to switch up POV for this chapter and go from Norman's this time. I think there might be 2 or 3 more chapters from his POV. Also, we finally get to meet Oliver in this chapter, which I know some of you have been anxiously awaiting. And in this chapter, Geoffrey finds out how cruel these men can be....
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone for your comments/reviews, and kudos! I love reading each comment and getting to respond to you all! :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

~Norman's POV~

“Oliver!”

“Yes, Master.”

“You better be ready!”

“Yes, Master.  I’m ready as you instructed.”

_Good,_ Norman thought.  He had been lenient with his slave since his little breakdown last week when Benny’s slave had fought for freedom and scared Oliver, but the time for leniency was over.  It was back to normal now.

Norman dragged Geoffrey by the leash to where Oliver was waiting.  The other Masters were all standing around the boy, eagerly awaiting the play they had in store for the two slaves.  Oliver stood where he had been told, his hands handcuffed behind him, his body tall and proud despite the glaring looks from the men around him.

Geoffrey struggled against the leash and collar, trying to pull his head back more than once, even trying to protest the harsh treatment.  No wonder, since he was clearly used to being treated like a human.  Norman thought his son had been too easy on his slave, and Geoffrey needed to learn he was nothing but property without opinions or preferences about his treatment.  He gave the leash a harsh tug to show Geoffrey who was in complete, utter control of the situation.  Geoffrey whined as he stumbled, and then Norman watched as his shoulders slumped in defeat.  Norman smiled and pulled him to a stop in front of Oliver, the two slaves facing each other.  Norman then removed the leash and threw it to the floor at his feet.

Without saying anything, Master Paul stepped forward and grabbed Geoffrey’s arms.  Geoffrey gasped in surprise as his arms were pulled behind his back and handcuffed.  He gave a short struggle, but stopped when Norman gave him a quick slap across the face.  The red handprint blossomed on his cheek as Geoffrey gave a deep sigh and stopped his struggles and stood there quietly, waiting for his instructions. 

Norman watched as Geoffrey’s eyes roamed and took in Oliver, no doubt remembering him as the one who had been in the hallway the day he had attacked Benny.  His eyes widened when he saw the brand placed on his right hip.  It was Norman’s mark, a skeleton key shape with two letter shaped teeth which displayed his initials, NC.  Oliver must have seen Geoffrey looking, because he grew red and seemed to fidget under his gaze.

Stepping up to stand beside the slaves and earning both of their attentions, Norman looked back and forth between them.  “Oliver, Geoffrey.  Geoffrey, Oliver.”  They both nodded and mumbled a quiet greeting to each other.

“Oliver,” Norman said, “Tell Geoffrey here what you are to me."

Oliver seemed surprised at the question, staring at him briefly before answering.  "I am your loyal slave, Master."

Norman smiled hearing these words, confirming to him that Oliver knew it was his purpose to serve him.  "Good boy," he said, patting Oliver on the cheek, before turning to Geoffrey.

“Hear that Geoffrey?  That is what you will become to us.  A loyal slave.”  Norman said, waving at the men surrounding them, while taking a quick glance and seeing some of them nodding in agreement.  “We do not tolerate disobedience, or whining, or arguing.  Plain and simple… I’ve said it before, and I’m reminding you… don't disobey us, slave.  Do what we say, or you will be punished,” he added with a harsh glare.

Geoffrey recoiled suddenly at his words and glare, his face going pale and filling with terror.  “No, please, don't punish me, Master Norman!” he practically screamed, taking Norman aback with the sudden change in him.  “I'll be good; please, don't hurt me.”  He looked at Norman, his grey eyes shimmering.  “I swear, I’ll be good.  I’ll be good.”  Norman had the brief thought that maybe Geoffrey was worried they would punish him like Benny had punished him with the clover clamp and rattan cane.  Norman hadn’t even thought that the slave would do anything necessitating a punishment like that.

“Calm down, Geoffrey,” Norman snapped.  “It was only a warning.”

Geoffrey instantly sobered, his eyes still wide from his panic as he looked into Norman’s eyes.  “I’m… I’m sorry, Master Norman.  Th… thank you Master Norman,” Geoffrey whispered, his voice cracking.

“You're welcome slave,” he found himself saying, somewhat surprising himself.  He wasn’t really sure why he had said that.  There wasn’t really anything for Geoffrey to thank him for, or a reason for Norman to respond with “you’re welcome”.

Norman shook the thoughts off and turned to Oliver.  The slave did not know the extent of what Norman had planned, only that he was to participate in it.  He seemed to shrink under Norman’s gaze, looking uncertain and shy.  “Come on, my slave.  Don’t be shy.  It’s time to play.  Geoffrey here has a nice toy for you today.  It goes in your mouth, and you’ll use your sweet tongue and delicate lips to make it feel good.”

There were some chuckles from the men around them, and one Master spoke up, “I’ve never seen a cock that small, Master Norman.  Are you sure it’s even there?  Will Oliver be able to find it?”  More laughter followed, and Norman saw Geoffrey grow red, his brows furrowed.  In actuality, Geoffrey’s cock was of a normal size, but it was always fun to make fun of such things and humiliate a slave.  So, Norman joined in, laughing and joking along with his friends.  “I don’t know, Master Lucas, maybe we’ll have to use a magnifying glass!”

Geoffrey shook under their taunts, his face angry.  Norman knew he wanted to say something, but was most likely to afraid to speak out.  Norman sauntered up to him and closed in on him, getting right in his face.  “Something to say?”

Geoffrey’s eyes snapped to his, and were they full of anger.  Geoffrey stared at him for a moment, then looked away.  “No, Master Norman.”

Norman laughed.  “You sure?”

Geoffrey nodded.  “I have nothing to say, Master Norman.”

Norman pulled a bit gag from his pocket and held it up in front of Geoffrey’s face.  “Let’s keep it that way, shall we?”

Geoffrey’s eyes opened wide, and he took a hesitant step back.  “Please, Master Norman.”  He shook his head.  “Please.”

“What the hell are you so scared about?” Master Paul asked, his voice laced with annoyance.  “It’s just a damn bit gag!”

“According to my son, Geoffrey here doesn’t like gags.  Isn’t that right, Geoffrey?”

Geoffrey shook his head.  “Yes, that’s right, Master Norman.”

The men all laughed.  “Ridiculous!” Master Noel yelled.  “Open his mouth and shove it in!”

“Open your mouth.” Norman held the bit in front of Geoffrey’s lips, and after a slight hesitation, he slowly opened them, trembling and shaking all over.  Norman put the bit inside and set the straps taut one after the other.  That resulted in the bit being pulled deeper into the corners of Geoffrey’s mouth, being pushed deeper into his oral cavity, blocking his jaws but still allowing him some movement of his lips and teeth.  The drawn back corners of Geoffrey’s mouth exposed his canines, making him look a bit ridiculous and even the more vulnerable.

Geoffrey huffed in frustration, then lowered his head in shame as a few tears pooled and fell from his eyes.  Norman knew the slave hated gags, and that was why he felt the need to use one.  It was always necessary to break slaves of their fears and hatred of any toys the Masters used. 

Norman laughed as he stepped away.  Then glaring at Oliver, he said, “Get on your knees, slut.”

“Master?”  The voice was quiet, seemingly confused.  Norman could not believe his slave was looking at him like he had a third head.  Like he had never heard those words before.  Like he had no idea what he was doing.  Was it because it was another slave he was going to serve, and not a Master?  Was it really that confusing to him?

“Now whore!” Norman yelled, anger filling up his features as he pulled his hand up high and backhanded Oliver across his left cheek.

Oliver cried out, his cry echoed by Geoffrey’s muffled one.  The shock of being hit so forcefully after just a slight hesitation must have made him stunned, because he stood there as his skin turned red and tears filled his eyes.

“Get on your knees and open your mouth, _now_!” Norman said loudly as he towered over Oliver looking down at him.

Oliver finally obeyed and knelt down, slightly shaking, his eyes widened by panic. And Norman enjoyed watching him, enjoyed the panic and fear in his eyes.

“Take the other slave’s cock in your mouth, Oliver, you know you want it."

Without any hesitation, Oliver leaned forward and opened his mouth.  He struggled a little to use his tongue and lips to get Geoffrey’s cock in his mouth.  Without the use of his hands, it was an awkward action.  Geoffrey let out a muffled hiss as Oliver’s tongue touched his cock, the appendage jumping at the same time.  There was a hesitant step backwards from the slave, but Master Noel pushed Geoffrey back into place.  The actions making it more difficult for him to perform, Oliver gave a frustrated groan as he continued to struggle, but soon Geoffrey’s cock was in his mouth.  He didn’t move, waiting for instructions.

“Get him hard with your mouth, Oliver,” Master Paul called out.  There were a few muttered agreements from the other Masters.

“You heard him, slave,” Norman said.  “But, _do not_ let him cum.  When he’s hard, you will stop, understood?”

Oliver nodded around Geoffrey’s cock, then began to work Geoffrey’s cock with his tongue.  Geoffrey instantly moaned, his eyes clenching shut.  His hips jerked a little as Oliver bobbed his head over his cock.  Norman knew from extensive experience that Oliver was a talented cocksucker.  He knew it wouldn’t be long before Geoffrey was hard and ready for the next stage of their plan.

Geoffrey’s moans grew louder, and his hips started to rock, alternating thrusts with the bobs of Oliver’s head.  Norman loved the look of the bit gag clenched between his teeth, the sound of his hissing breathes, and the drool flowing down his chin.  Norman groaned at the sight of the two slaves before him and palmed himself through his pants, feeling his own cock jerk at the attention.  He’d have to let it out soon, or he’d cum in his underwear.

Oliver worked Geoffrey’s cock faster, his own soft moans surprising Norman.  The little slut was enjoying this!  _He’ll have to be teased about that later_ , Norman thought.

With a loud gasp, Oliver suddenly pulled back from Geoffrey’s cock.  Drool formed strings between his wet, swollen lips and Geoffrey’s hard, red cock.  Geoffrey gave a frustrated groan and pumped his hips, looking miserably down at Oliver, who was panting as he knelt at Geoffrey’s feet.  “He’s hard, Master,” Oliver wheezed.

Norman nodded to Master Paul, who was also sporting a large bulge in his pants, who smoothly walked up and locked a metal cock ring around Geoffrey’s cock and balls.  Geoffrey gasped around his bit gag, his eyes taking in the metal circling his cock.  His eyes told them all he knew what it was.  He lowered his head and started crying silently, sniffing from time to time, his shoulders shaking a bit.  No doubt, he was close to his orgasm, and knew he was going to suffer from being denied his release.  With the new cock ring, Norman knew the slave was probably hopeless to get relief anytime soon.

“Oliver, assume the fucking position.”

Oliver looked surprised, but did as he was told.  Norman couldn’t help but think about how much Oliver looked like such a little slut with his ass up high in the air like that.  He wanted to get down on the ground and pound into him, but no, that wasn’t the plan.  Norman would get his turn later.

Geoffrey also looked surprised at Norman’s instructions, most likely wondering why he would be serviced by a slave and left with his cock hard and dripping, when one of the Masters would most likely be fucking Oliver.

“Now don't worry, Geoffrey, you’ll get some relief, just not yet.”  Norman pointed at the ground.  “Get down there and fuck him, and fuck him good.  Put on a good show for us, and we’ll let you cum.”

Geoffrey moaned softly, shaking his head.  _He doesn’t like the idea, apparently,_ Norman thought.  Geoffrey took a step back, but the other Masters moved in and blocked his escape.  He sniffled, trying to hold back more tears.  Norman watched him.  “Remember what I told you, Geoffrey.  We don’t tolerate disobedience.”

Geoffrey’s eyes widened, but he still shook his head.  He tried to mumble some objection, but it was lost behind the bit gag holding his jaw open wide.  Norman caught Master Lucas’s eye and nodded.  Master Lucas nodded back, then gave Geoffrey a hard shove from behind that knocked him off his feet and sent Geoffrey crashing to the cold, hard concrete floor.  With his hands cuffed behind him, he was unable to catch his fall, and there was a thud as his body hit the floor.  Norman wasn’t sure, but he thought his forehead might have connected as well, and he made a mental note to check it later.  Geoffrey tried to struggle to his knees and get back up, only to get a sharp kick in his ribs that sent him right back down, followed by that same foot pressing down on his throat.  “Stay the fuck down if you know what’s good for you.”  The foot, belonging to Master Lucas, pressed down harder on the stiff collar around Geoffrey’s throat, making him choke and sputter.

“Master, please!” Oliver called.  “He’s just confused!  Give him some time!”

Norman rounded on his slave, and was outraged to see him out of position.  The slave was on his knees, his eyes round and pleading with Norman.  Norman took a quick step forward and gave him a harsh slap to the face.  Oliver yelped as he fell onto his side on the floor.  With a quiet sob, he moved his body back into position and lowered his head to the concrete floor.  “Don’t tell me what to do!”  Norman yelled.  “You _never_ tell a Master what to do!”

Oliver sniffled and quietly apologized.  Norman scowled down at him, then left him to return to Geoffrey, still choking and sputtering around the bit gag as he scrambled in useless attempts to get out from underneath Master Lucas’s foot.  “Now, will you submit, slut?”

Norman could see in Geoffrey’s eyes that he clearly wanted to say no.  There was no doubt that he did.  But after some hesitation, his head moved slowly up and down against the concrete floor, moving against the restrictions of the boot holding his throat.  Then it moved up and down again.  At first slow nodding, then vigorously as sobs wracked his body.  Mumbling could be heard, and Norman moved in closer to hear what he was saying.  It sounded like he was saying he’d be good, and not to hurt him anymore.  Norman could already see that a bruise was forming on his forehead, and that there would be red marks on his throat around the edges of the collar.

“Okay, Master Lucas, I think he’s learned his lesson.”

Master Lucas pulled his foot from Geoffrey’s throat and stepped back.  Geoffrey lay there for a moment, catching his breath as his chest heaved.  Then, once he seemed to be breathing better, he struggled as he slowly made his way to his knees, the movement impeded without the use of his hands.  Geoffrey didn’t look at the men as he shuffled forward and knelt behind Oliver.  He needed no further instructions as he worked to line his cock up with Oliver’s hole, and started to push forward.  Geoffrey started to slide into him gently and slowly.  Oliver groaned, the spit from his mouth the only lube on Geoffrey’s cock.  Norman had told him to prepare himself before he came down to the dungeon.  If the little shit hadn’t done it, it was his fault.

Norman couldn’t argue that watching the slaves fuck was, simply, very hot.  Geoffrey started to fuck Oliver, first softly, then the intensity increased, his need clearly winning out over wanting to go easy on Oliver.

Oliver groaned sweetly, and Norman noticed his cock beginning to harden.  Geoffrey groaned himself, his hips snapping back and forth with force.  Oliver’s hands clenched behind his back, and he pulled at the cuffs as if he wanted to touch himself.  Norman chuckled softly, knowing how frustrating that must be for him. 

“Look at that boys, Master Norman’s slave likes getting fucked by his fellow slave!” Master Noel called out.  “His little cock is getting hard!  Look at it!”

The men all laughed, and Oliver’s face flushed and he whimpered.  Even though his head was lowered, Norman could see that he was trying to hide his face from them.

“You like it, don’t you Oliver?” Norman taunted.  “Your little cock is getting hard from having Geoffrey’s pitiful cock up your ass, isn’t it?”

Oliver whimpered again, but didn’t respond.

“Isn’t it?!” Norman yelled.  He reached out with his foot and poked the hard cock dangling in the air. 

Oliver hissed and muttered, “Yes, Master, I like it.”

Geoffrey’s hips seemed to falter, his eyes widening.  His face flushed at the words, and Norman wondered if he had ever fucked before, or just been fucked.  He’d probably never heard anyone say they liked being fucked by him before.  Or maybe he was surprised that Oliver liked it, even though he was technically being raped. 

Everyone was silent as they watched the two slaves moan and fuck on the floor at their feet.  Then, without conscious decision, the four men all seemed to move at once and tightly surrounded the two slaves.  The sound of zippers opening was nearly drowned out by Oliver and Geoffrey’s moans, but the moans from the men were clearly heard as they all started stroking themselves.

The slaves paid no attention, both now completely lost in their own lusts and pleasure.  Oliver’s cock was rock hard and leaking precum, and with a whine, he looked up at Norman pleadingly.  “Master…” he panted.  “Please….”

“You will not cum without my permission, my slave, now beg.”

Oliver’s hips started to buck as he grew closer to orgasm, and Norman could see he was afraid to cum and be punished as he desperately tried to think of something to say to the man who owned him.

“Please I’ll do anything, Master!  I’m a whore.  I’m a huge, dumb whore, please let me cum!” Oliver yelled as he looked longingly at Norman, desperate for his permission to cum.

“That’s better, whore,” Norman said as he stroked his own cock faster.  “Keep begging.”

“Please I need to cum...” Oliver said as his eyes started to close, and he groaned.

Geoffrey was panting harshly, his drool both running down his chest and dripping off his chin and pooling on Oliver’s lower back as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of the eager slave.  Geoffrey looked like he was ready to burst too, but the cock ring was doing its job well.

“Come on you stupid slut you can do better than that! Use your words,” Norman said as he thumbed over his slit, hissing loudly.  “Convince me to give you permission!”

The slapping of fists on cocks was louder as the other men reacted to Oliver’s begging, and the two slave’s moaning.  “Beg him, slut!”  Master Paul yelled.  “Beg him!”

“Please let your stupid slut cum, Master!  Your slut needs to cum, please!” Oliver managed to yell as his legs started to shake uncontrollably, trying to hold back the huge orgasm that was on its way.

Norman watched his slave’s legs shake, listened to his pathetic whimpers.  Those pleading eyes turned to him again, the slave’s mouth open again to beg his Master to cum.  “You may cum,” Norman finally said simply and with a smile.

Oliver let out random noises from his mouth that resembled words as his whole body started to shake and his eyes rolled back a bit. 

“Look at me when you cum, slut!”  Norman yelled.

Oliver’s relieved eyes found his own, and Norman fell over the edge.  He yelled his own climax, and the other men quickly followed.  They all moved in, making sure to squirt their cum over the writhing slaves at their feet.

Geoffrey was pulled back, Norman wasn’t sure by who, and made to stand on shaking legs.  He whined and moaned loudly, his hips still moving as if still fucking Oliver.  Oliver himself was shaking and moaning on the floor, his cum in a puddle beneath him.

“Finish him off,” Norman commanded softly.  He reached out and removed the cock ring from Geoffrey.

Oliver’s head jerked up, but then he moved slowly to his knees and turned to Geoffrey.  His mouth found Geoffrey’s hard, leaking cock without a problem, and he started bobbing his head.  Geoffrey cried out, his teeth clenching around the bit gag.  Norman knew he wouldn’t take long.

Oliver hummed contently as he worked his tongue and lips around Geoffrey’s cock, and it was Geoffrey’s undoing.  He yelled, his whole body stiffening as his cock erupted in Oliver’s mouth.  Oliver didn’t hesitate to swallow it down.  When finished, he pulled back, smiling, and kissed the tip of Geoffrey’s cock gently.  Geoffrey whimpered softly, then fell to his knees.  He looked at Norman with sad, pleading eyes, jerking his chin at the man as his teeth clenched into the bit gag.

Norman stepped forward, his own cock still loose from his pants.  “I’m going to remove this gag, then you are going to thank me for allowing you to fuck my slave.”

Geoffrey nodded.  Norman removed the gag, and Geoffrey moved his jaw to relieve his aches and pains.  “Thank…” he paused, swallowing hard, “thank you, Master Norman, for allowing me to fuck your slave,” he croaked.

The men all laughed.  “Don’t you know how to thank your Master properly?” one of them called.

Geoffrey looked confused, then his eyes widened as Norman held his soft cock in his hand, slowly stroking it right over Geoffrey’s face.  With a soft sigh, Geoffrey struggled to his knees.  With another sigh, he opened his mouth and leaned in, swallowing down Norman’s cock.

****

After Geoffrey got Norman to climax and he came on Geoffrey’s face, much to Geoffrey’s disgust and Norman’s amusement, Geoffrey moved around the circle of Masters and thanked them as well.  Each man came on Geoffrey’s face and chest, and by the time he was done, Geoffrey was covered from his forehead to his stomach in cum.  Norman couldn’t help but laugh hysterically at him.  He looked ridiculous!

Geoffrey looked absolutely miserable, and his body language showed it.  His eyes were lowered, his shoulders bent down as he curled up to try and hide himself.  Master Paul stepped up behind Geoffrey to unlock and remove the handcuffs.  Geoffrey’s arms fell and hung at his sides, and Norman could see the grimace on his face and the blood began to flow back into them. 

“Eat it,” Master Noel suddenly snarled.  His eyes were wide with amusement as he tucked his cock back into his pants.  The others had already stuffed themselves away, and all watched eagerly with intrigue to see if Geoffrey would do it.

Geoffrey’s head snapped up in shock, his mouth open, a shocked squeak coming from him.  He shook his head vehemently.  “Please, no.  Please don’t make me!”  He looked around, desperately hoping for the men to back down.  “Please… please don’t make me do this.”

Master Noel’s gaze hardened but his voice stayed calm.  “Slut, who owns you?”

Geoffrey dropped his gaze for a moment…. “You all do, Masters.”

“That’s right, and you do what we tell you!”

“Please Master Noel, please don’t make me do that!”  Geoffrey begged.  “I’ll do anything else but that!”  Geoffrey must have known it was helpless, but his mind must have been telling him he had to try something, and begging seemed like the best idea.

Master Noel looked at Norman with his head cocked to one side.  Norman smiled and nodded.

“Well, I suppose it would be very nasty of me to make you do that…” Master Noel whispered, while looking down at the cum covered slave.

Geoffrey sighed loudly, relief clearly washing over him, but as it turned out, rather prematurely.

Master Noel quickly moved in, and Geoffrey found himself on the ground with the man’s boot on his throat.  “…but I am nasty, and I like watching you suffer, it amuses me and makes my cock hard.”

Geoffrey groaned in despair as the sturdy leather collar once again pushed down around his throat and he choked for air.

“And now, you are going to _beg_ to be allowed to clean up the gift we gave you,” Master Noel informed him.

Geoffrey sputtered for air, and Master Noel let up on his throat a little.  “Please, Master Noel, let me clean your Masters’ superior cum from my body.”

Master Noel laughed.  “Try harder.”

Geoffrey pleaded, begged, yelling out humiliating, degrading things Norman never thought the slave would be capable of thinking up.  By the looks on everyone’s faces, they were clearly impressed.

Master Noel finally felt he had begged enough and stepped back.

Geoffrey was instantly on his knees, his fingers scooping up the dried and drying cum on his body and stuffing the cum covered fingers into his mouth.  He could hear Oliver moan disgustedly behind him, and Norman turned to see the sickened look on his slave’s face.  “Careful, slave,” he whispered.  “Or you’ll be next.”  He eyed the dried cum on the slave’s body, and Oliver shivered.  Lowering his head, he murmured, “Sorry, Master.”

Norman nodded and turned back to Geoffrey, who had his face mostly clean by now.  The slave was either eager to please them, or eager to have the task done.  Either way, it was a good show.

Minutes later, Geoffrey was retching and trying not to puke as he cleaned the last of the cum from his body.

“Good, boy, good.”  Norman reached out and clutched Geoffrey’s chin, raising it so their eyes met.  “You have done good so far, slave.”

Geoffrey gave a weak smile.  “Thank you, Master Norman.”

“But don’t fret, slave.  We have more in store for you.”

The smile left Geoffrey’s face, and he hunched in on himself, his shoulders shaking as he started to sob.

****

“You may both go take a shower together,” Norman told Oliver and Geoffrey.  “But you are not allowed to touch each other, other than to wash.”  Norman handed Oliver the key to Geoffrey’s collar.  “You may remove his collar for the shower.  Leave it in the bathroom and we’ll put it back on in the morning.” 

Oliver nodded as he took the key, then helped Geoffrey to his feet from where he had collapsed onto the floor.  Geoffrey stifled his cries of pain as he was helped to stand, and his body shook on trembling legs as Oliver started to lead him away from the circle of men. 

The day was over as far as Norman was concerned.  It was dinnertime, and the slaves needed to rest, most of all Geoffrey.  Norman and the other Masters had used, abused, and degraded Geoffrey for hours, only stopping around lunchtime for an hour or so.  Oliver was included in the Master’s play, of course, but not to the extent Geoffrey was.  By the look of despair on Geoffrey’s face, Norman had no doubt that it had all had become a blur for the boy, and the poor slave had no clear idea of what he had endured.  He most likely knew nothing more than that his body was sore, and he was beyond exhausted.  Norman couldn’t say for sure himself everything that had happened that day.

Oliver led the shaking Geoffrey into the bathroom and shut the door softly behind them.

“You think he’s going to make it?”  Norman turned to see Master Paul standing behind him, a curious look on his face as he glanced at the bathroom door.  “Or do you think we’ll break him completely?”

Norman shrugged.  “I promised Benny we wouldn’t, but if it happens, it happens.” 

“You recorded it all, right?  You’re gonna show Benny what we’ve been doing?”

Out of reflex, Norman looked up at the hidden cameras he had placed around the dungeon.  They were cleverly hidden so Geoffrey wouldn’t see them, but they were just for this week while Benny was away and Geoffrey was in their custody.  As much as he’d like to record everything that happened down here and watch it for his own amusement, Norman was too paranoid of it getting into the wrong hands and being used against them somehow.   “Yeah, I got it all.  I’m debating sending a video to him every night, or just letting Benny watch it all when he gets home.”

Master Paul thought a moment, then smiled excitedly.  “Wait and let him watch it all at once, Norman.  It’ll be fun for us all to watch it together, with the slave watching as well.  It’ll be so damn humiliating for him!”

Norman couldn’t help but laugh at that.  “Good idea!”  He turned and watched the other Masters heading up the stairs.  Turning back to Master Paul, he said, “You go upstairs and wait with them, I’ll stay down here and wait for Oliver and Geoffrey.”  Master Paul looked about to protest, but Norman cut him off, waving for the man to go.

Master Paul nodded and headed upstairs.

Norman could hear the water running in the shower, could hear soft voices.  Most likely Oliver trying to comfort Geoffrey.  The poor thing had been through a lot today, and there were so many more hours left in the week before Benny returned.  Master Paul’s comment about Geoffrey lasting the week ran through Norman’s head… and it had Norman wondering himself if Geoffrey would last.  The boy had been through a lot today, and he was already shutting down.  What would happen after a week under the Masters’ care?

Norman ignored his thoughts as he busied himself tidying the dungeon while he waited for the slaves to finish.  Finally, the bathroom door opened, and Geoffrey shuffled out with Oliver at his side.  The marks and bruises he had endured stuck out on his pale body as he exited the bathroom.  He glanced warily at Norman, waiting for instructions.  Norman saw his face was red and puffy, indicating he had been crying.  The soft words Norman had heard had definitely been Oliver’s attempts to soothe him.  Norman nodded to the dog bed, and Geoffrey headed for it, gratitude clear on his face.

Once they got to the bed, Geoffrey gently pushed Oliver away and literally let himself fall onto its soft surface, his eyes instantly closing, followed by a deep sigh.  His body curled in on itself, and he sniffled before soft sobs could be heard.  Oliver leaned in and locked the metal shackle onto his wrist, then stepped away.  He gave Norman a sad look, showing his distress over Geoffrey’s condition.

“Go upstairs, Oliver,” Norman said.  “Ask the cook for some dinner for yourself,” he paused, “And bring some down for Geoffrey too, if he’ll eat it.”

Oliver nodded solemnly and started for the stairs.

Norman stopped him.  “Tell her I said you deserve a treat too, Oliver.  You’ve done well today.”

Oliver gave him a small smile.  “Thank you, Master.”

Norman smiled and gave him a playful slap on the ass, sending Oliver off with a quiet yelp.

As Oliver climbed the stairs, Norman stood, watching and listening to Geoffrey softly cry as he lay on the bed.  Norman stood there, feeling a little guilty, but ultimately satisfied.  Geoffrey needed this.  He needed to be educated. Benny had been too easy on his slave, and this was the education Geoffrey needed.  When Benny returned, it would be to a completely trained, good, and obedient slave.

Satisfied with the training so far, Norman decided to head upstairs, where the other Masters were all waiting for him.  They were going out to dinner to celebrate their “new acquisition”.

“Master?!” Geoffrey suddenly cried, his voice breaking. 

Norman’s step faltered, and out of habit he instantly turned, thinking the slave needed him. But no, although Geoffrey’s limbs were twitching and jerking, his eyes were closed. He was probably having a dream and calling out in his sleep. His face was scrunched up as if he were troubled, and Norman faintly wondered if he was having a nightmare. Shaking his head to himself, Norman knew he shouldn't care.  He couldn’t argue that he was tempted to return to Geoffrey’s side, but he knew it would be better not to.  Norman turned back around and headed up the stairs.  As he exited the dungeon, he heard Geoffrey plead one more time. 

In his sleep, Geoffrey gave a heaving sigh.  “I’m sorry, Master,” he whispered, his voice barely audible.  “Please, come back.  I’ll be good....”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone, as always, for the wonderful comments and kudos! I'm so happy you readers are enjoying this story so much!
> 
> There were a few comments with questions about Oliver, and in case those of you didn't see I responded to your comments, I'll repeat what I said: Your questions *should* be answered by today's chapter. But, if not and you have more/other questions, please feel free to leave them in the comments. :)

~Geoffrey's POV~

The next morning, a metal tray clattered on the dungeon’s concrete floor, making Geoffrey jump and startle awake.  He opened his sleep filled eyes, squinting against the lights lining the dungeon ceiling.  They were especially bright after being in the dark all night.  Geoffrey saw a figure standing above him, and instantly felt himself tense, fearing it was Master Norman or one of his friends.

“It’s okay, Geoffrey, it’s just me,” a soft voice spoke, and the sound of the voice instantly calmed Geoffrey’s frayed nerves.  It was only Oliver.  Oliver wouldn’t hurt him.

Geoffrey wiped the sleep from his eyes and slowly sat up.  His body protested the movement, begging for more rest, but Geoffrey ignored it.  He needed to be strong and show the men he could take whatever they could dish out.  He would make his Master proud, even if he might not ever see him again.

He spied the metal tray, something he likened to trays he used to get in elementary school with the divided sections in it.  Each section had some kind of breakfast food filling it, and Geoffrey’s stomach grumbled at the sight and smell of the food waiting for him.  Oliver had brought him a tray last night filled with food for his dinner, but he had barely eaten anything.  He had been too tired, and his stomach too bound in knots to eat.

“Thank you,” he said softly, looking up at Oliver with a small smile.

Oliver smiled and nodded.  He knelt and picked up the tray and handed it to Geoffrey.  “Sorry for the rude awakening,” he mumbled.  “But they told me to get down here and wake you.”

Geoffrey shrugged.  “It’s not the worst waking up I’ve had here.”  He picked up a piece of buttered toast and bit into it.  “Mmm.”  It was still warm, the butter nice and melted and running down his chin.

Oliver chuckled as he reached out and used a finger to wipe the butter away.  As he did so, his eyes flicked over Geoffrey’s face, lingering on his forehead.  The chuckle died in his throat, his lips turning into a frown as his eyes lowered and took in Geoffrey’s bruised throat.  They kept roving over his body, the frown deepening as he found more bruises and marks on Geoffrey’s battered body.  Geoffrey’s free hand moved up to gingerly touch his forehead and he winced as his fingers prodded the bruise.  “I hit my head when Master Lucas knocked me down,” he explained.  “I… I think his foot on the collar caused the bruises on my throat.”  He shrugged.  “The rest?  I… guess I should have been better behaved.”

Oliver shook his head.  “They’re just impatient.  This is new and different to you compared to Master Benny.  They need to have more patience with you.”

Geoffrey gave a small smile, then to change the subject, said, “I’ve been meaning to apologize for scaring you last week.  That day I… well, you know.”

Oliver’s face fell, and he nodded.  “Thank you. I know...,” he trailed off, pausing for a moment, then continued, “I know I shouldn’t have been scared or upset by it, but it’s been so long since I’ve seen a slave fighting back, it really through me for a loop, ya know?”

Geoffrey nodded.  “I understand.  I was extremely upset that day, upset with what I was becoming and changing into.  I just wanted out, no matter how I had to accomplish that.  I should have known better.”

Oliver didn’t offer a response, and the two lapsed into silence.

Geoffrey took another bite of his toast.  He wanted to ask Oliver questions, but wasn’t sure if they would be received well. Maybe Oliver wouldn’t want to talk about himself.  Maybe it would make him sad… or angry.  Geoffrey vaguely remembered them taking a shower together last night, but it hadn’t been the time for questions then.  Geoffrey faintly remembered Oliver doing most of the talking, mostly soft, soothing words to comfort Geoffrey as he had cried, holding his head under the shower head and letting the spray wash the tears away. 

But after a few minutes, and a few more bites of toast, Geoffrey’s curiosity got the best of him and he asked Oliver, “That’s his _mark_ , isn’t it?”

Oliver stiffened, looking surprised, but then followed Geoffrey’s eyes down to the brand on his hip.  He nodded.  “Yes.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Yes.”  Oliver’s voice was soft, and there was a slight hitch in the word as if he was remembering the pain.

“Did you…” Geoffrey paused, unsure if he should ask his next question, “did you submit to it, or were you forced like I was?”  He looked up at Oliver, faintly hoping the other slave hadn’t submitted willingly… that he hadn’t agreed to it.

Oliver’s eyes narrowed, and he snorted rudely.  “What do you think?”

Geoffrey felt his face heat as he flushed in embarrassment.  He had gotten the answer he had hoped for, but instantly knew he shouldn’t have asked.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I was only curious,” Geoffrey murmured.  “Um… what’s it mean?  Did he tell you?  My Master told me mine meant I was worthless.”  Geoffrey’s eyes lowered, embarrassed a bit by how easily he had shared the information.

 “It’s a key… obviously.”  Oliver’s face softened, and he answered with a small smirk.  He took a deep sigh.  “It represents his ownership of me.  He has the “key to unlocking my potential”.”  He put the last few words in air quotes, and Geoffrey wondered if, despite his seeming acceptance of his slavery, if deep down Oliver still thought this was all bullshit.  “I do my best to ignore it,” Oliver muttered.  “It just serves as a sad reminder of what I once had, and what I’ve become.”

Geoffrey couldn’t help but feel the same way every once in a while, when he looked at the tattoos on his wrists.  Sure, he had accepted Benny as his Master, and was satisfied with serving him… but he couldn’t help those thoughts in the back of his mind that popped up every so often, reminding him of what he had had and left behind. 

“How old are you?”

Oliver seemed startled that Geoffrey had asked.  “Um, twenty.  You?”

“Twenty-three.  How long have you been here?”

Oliver paused at this, his face paling before he answered.  “Since… I was… was sixteen.”

Geoffrey gasped in shock.  “They took you when you were sixteen?!”

With a sad nod, Oliver replied, “Yes.  That is Master Norman’s preference.”  He smiled weakly.  “He… pretty much threw me into the deep end from the start.  I was scared of everything he wanted from me, of course.  I begged and begged for him to wait until I was eighteen to… to fuck me, though.”

“Why?”

Oliver shrugged.  “Maybe I thought he would get tired of me by then, or I’d somehow escape, I don’t know.”

Geoffrey waited for Oliver to continue, but Oliver didn’t offer anything more.  Finally, Geoffrey asked, “And did he wait?”

With a sad smile, Oliver replied, “Let’s just say that as of 12:01 a.m. the morning of my eighteenth birthday, I was no longer a virgin.”

“How are you this morning?” Oliver then asked, abruptly changing the subject before Geoffrey could voice another question.  Apparently, he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.  Geoffrey searched his face, and he saw that Oliver genuinely seemed concerned about him, even if he looked a little upset after answering questions about himself.

Geoffrey found himself frowning.   “Physically, I’m fine.  Sore, but fine.  Mentally….  I… I didn’t think I’d ever say this, but I _miss_ him, Oliver.  I miss Master Benny.”

Something flashed over Oliver’s face, but was quickly gone.  He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as he looked away and wouldn’t meet Geoffrey’s eyes.

“What was that?” Geoffrey asked.  “Do you know something?  Do you know why my Master gave me to Master Norman and his friends?”  He was eager for an answer, and desperately hoped Oliver was privy to that information.

Oliver didn’t answer as he stood and turned to leave.

“Wait, Oliver, what do you know?”

“They will be down in about an hour, Geoffrey,” Oliver responded.  “They _strongly_ suggested that I encourage you to be ready for them.”  He smiled sadly, then headed for the stairs.

Geoffrey solemnly watched the boy leave.  He clearly wasn’t going to get any answers from Master Norman’s slave.

“Oh, by the way, Geoffrey,” Oliver said, pausing at the foot of the stairs.  “I really enjoyed it when you fucked me yesterday.”  He turned and gave Geoffrey a smirk.  “I hope you get to do it again.”  He winked and headed up the stairs.

****   

“Holy fuck!  Didn’t my son teach you anything?!”

Norman’s face morphed into an angry scowl as Geoffrey tried to steady the pot of coffee in his shaking hands.  Norman hurriedly stood, the chair he was sitting in scooting back roughly across the hardwood floor with his movement.  He and the other Masters frantically grabbed their napkins and tried to wipe up the mess Geoffrey had made.  Geoffrey had been so nervous this morning, with the men watching every single move he made, and his shaking hands had caused the lip of the coffee pot to hit the edge of Norman’s coffee cup, knocking it over with a thud, and sending hot coffee careening across the table.  The tablecloth, once a beautiful ivory color, was quickly turning brown as it soaked up the liquid.  Thankfully, none of the coffee had ended up in anyone’s lap.

“I’m sorry, Master Norman!  I’m sorry!”  Geoffrey took a quick step back and set the coffee pot on the sideboard where the rest of the breakfast was laid out.  He grabbed some towels from a side cubbyhole and hurried to help Master Norman clean up the spilled coffee.  “Let me help, please!”

“Fucking hell, slave!  Can’t you do anything right?!”  Master Paul yelled.  He was frantically using his napkin to soak up the growing stain of coffee.

“Look at this damn mess!” Master Lucas yelled.  “You need a boot in your ass, boy!”  Master Noel called out his agreement, and he volunteered to be the one to do it.

Using the towels, Geoffrey did his best to ignore them and help clean up the mess.  He worried that the tablecloth was ruined, and that the price to replace it would be taken out of his hide.  It looked like the spill had stopped spreading, but the brown spot stood out like a sore thumb.  Seeming to figure they had done the best they could, all but Master Norman sat down, leaving the mess of napkins and towels in the middle of the table.

“I’m so sorry, Masters.  This is terribly different from what I am used to from serving Master Benny,” Geoffrey said, trying to excuse his fumbling.  “I’m not used to standing off to the side as you eat, as he allowed me to sit at the table and eat with him.  Also, he was only one person, and I got used to his mannerisms and knew what he wanted and when.  With all of you, it’s harder for me to know exactly what to do.”

Master Norman suddenly grabbed the leash, still attached and hanging from Geoffrey’s collar, and tugged on it, making Geoffrey cry out in surprise as he was pulled down towards the table.  Geoffrey was barely able to get his hands up to stop himself from hitting the table’s surface, saving his already bruised forehead.

“Are you worthless, like that barcode on your wrist says you are?” Master Norman snarled.

Geoffrey whimpered.  His eyes found Master Norman’s, pleading silently for him to let go of the leash.  “No… no, Master Norman.”  Geoffrey heard soft laughter from the other Masters, and wondered if he had given the wrong answer.  Geoffrey’s hands pushed uselessly against the table, trying to pull away, but all he succeeded in doing was choking himself with the collar.  He knew they were upset, and that they would punish him, he just _knew_ it.  But, Master Norman smirked, so maybe it was the answer _he_ wanted to hear.

“Then stop acting like it,” Master Norman snapped.  “Pay fucking attention to what you are doing, and stop screwing up!”

“Yes, yes, Master Norman.”  Geoffrey swallowed thickly.  “I will do better, I promise.”

Master Norman nodded.  “This tablecloth was expensive, Geoffrey.  If it can’t be cleaned, you will pay to replace it… in whatever way I see fit.”

“Yes, Master Norman.  I understand.” Geoffrey barely managed to keep his voice steady as he replied.  Deep down, he knew he’d end up paying for the tablecloth, one way or another, even if the stain _did_ come out.

“Good.  Get back to work.”  Master Norman let go of the leash, and Geoffrey stood with a relieved sigh.

Somehow, Geoffrey managed to serve the men almost perfectly as they continued to eat their breakfast.  He was still so nervous, afraid of screwing up and being punished.  He had never felt so tense around his Master.  The man had been much more understanding of his screw ups when Geoffrey was just learning… but these men were exactly as Oliver had said… impatient.

As Geoffrey was putting a serving dish back on the sideboard, Master Norman called him over.  “What do you need, Master Norman?” he asked as he came to stand next to the man.  He made sure to stand in position perfectly, lest the man find fault with him yet again.

“You’ve been doing well since the… spill.  But I feel we need to be served… more personally.  Wouldn’t you agree, gentlemen?”  Master Norman smiled at the other Masters, who all smiled and nodded back.

_What do they want?_ Geoffrey wondered.

Master Norman scooted his chair back from the table.  Snapping his fingers and pointing under the table, he said, “Get under there and give us some _personal_ service.”

Geoffrey’s eye widened.  “Master Norman, I don’t quite understand.”  He did, he really did, but secretly hoped he thought wrong.

Master Norman smiled wickedly.  “Yes, you do,” he paused, “Be a good slave and follow orders. You want to be a good slave, don't you?”

A hesitant nod was Geoffrey’s answer.

Master Norman gestured toward the table with his chin.  “I thought so.  Now move.”

Geoffrey sighed, then got to his knees and made his way under the table.  The chain of the leash made a jingling sound as it was dragged beneath him along the hardwood floor.  “Who should I serve first, Masters?” he asked.  His voice was quiet from underneath the table.  He looked around him, seeing each man’s lap, their legs open wide and waiting for him.  Master Norman had settled his chair back at the table, and Geoffrey found himself positioned right in front of him.

The Masters seemed to converse for a moment, debating who should go first.  Then, surprisingly, he was told that he could make the choice.  _He_ could make the choice?  They were actually giving him an option, the opportunity to choose?  Geoffrey honestly didn’t want to suck any of their cocks, but if he had to choose, he supposed he’d serve Master Norman first.  He seemed to be the leader of the group, and it only made sense to Geoffrey that he should go first.

Geoffrey reached out and unzipped Master Norman’s pants, then gently pulled his soft cock from his underwear.  The appendage seemed to jerk in his hand, as if it was excited to be touched and tended to.

“Oh ho!  I guess I’m first gentlemen!” Master Norman called out.

Master Norman’s hand snuck underneath the table, groping for the leash until his fingers found the metal and grasped it tightly.  Geoffrey yelped as he was tugged forward, his lips brushing the end of Master Norman’s cock.  There was another impatient tug on the leash when he didn’t move.  With a resigned sigh, Geoffrey opened his mouth and leaned forward, engulfing the man’s cock.

The cock in his mouth instantly responded, and Geoffrey started to bob his head back and forth.  Using his tongue, he swirled it around the appendage.  He heard Master Norman’s soft moans, felt the jerk of his hips.

As he worked, Geoffrey thought he head soft grumbles from the other Masters, but there was no need for them to be upset about Master Norman being served first.  Before the morning was over, they would all get a turn at having _personal service_.

****

“Bend over the table, chest down on the surface, arms stretched up above your head.”

Geoffrey was cleaning the dishes from the table, and froze mid-step before turning his head back to Master Norman.  He didn’t understand.  Why did the man want him to do that?  He had been serving the Masters well since the coffee spill, hadn’t he?  Hell, he had just finished sucking all their cocks a few minutes ago!  Thanks to that awful experience, Geoffrey could taste nothing but cum in his mouth, and his lips were swollen and throbbing.  His face must have betrayed his confusion, because Master Norman stepped forward angrily.  “Did I stutter, slave?”

Shaking his head, Geoffrey quickly moved to set the dish in his hands on the sideboard, then stepped back to the table and bent his upper body over it.  “Am I being punished, Master Norman?”

The room filled with laughter, and Geoffrey felt his whole body flush in embarrassment.  Of course he was.

Master Norman’s hand was suddenly on his ass, moving slowly and gently over the barely healed skin.  Geoffrey desperately hoped he would not be punished with the cane.  His ass still had marks from that awful day, and he didn’t want to have to go through the pain of the rough treatment and healing all over again.

Geoffrey breath caught when the hand lightly slapped his ass cheek.

“You spoiled our nice breakfast, Geoffrey,” Master Norman said, emphasizing the statement with another light slap.  “Even though you certainly made up for it with that talented mouth of yours.”  The other Masters chuckled, and Geoffrey thought he heard the rustle of fabric as if the men were stroking themselves through their pants.  “But… for your mistake, you will be spanked here at the table.  You will count out each hit, asking for another before it is given.  Is that understood?”

Geoffrey whimpered, but expressed that he understood.

“Good.”

SLAP!

“One!” Geoffrey cried.  Master Norman had not slacked on his hit.  This spanking was going to be rough and hard.  “Please, Master Norman, may I have another?”

SLAP!

“Two! Please, Master Norman, may I have another?”

SLAP!

"Three! Please, Master Norman, may I have another?”

SLAP!

“Four! Please, Master Norman, may I have another?”

By the time he counted the tenth hit, Geoffrey was sobbing quietly and could barely keep himself still as the spanking continued.  His ass was already on fire, and he knew it would be difficult to sit down for a while.  When he counted fifteen, Geoffrey wondered when it would stop.  His sobs were no longer quiet, his cries loud for all the Masters to hear.  His mistake was only staining the tablecloth, and yes Master Norman had said it was expensive, but he couldn’t fault Geoffrey’s nervousness, could he?

SLAP!

"Twenty! Please, Master Norman, may I have another?”  Geoffrey’s tear streaked face felt like it was stuck to the fabric of the tablecloth.  His voice was raspy from his cries and his ass a mound of throbbing agony.  He didn’t know if he could take any more without begging for it to stop.

“No, Geoffrey, you have had enough,” Master Norman said.  As if Geoffrey _really_ wanted more.  Master Norman ran his hand gently over the reddened, pained skin, as if attempting to soothe Geoffrey’s suffering.  “I hope you remember this the next time you serve us at the table.  You may stand.”

Geoffrey sniffled as he stood up, and he ran his hands over his face to wipe his tears and snot away.  “Yes, Master Norman.  I… I deserved my punishment.  I will be much more careful next time, I promise.”

Master Norman nodded, then waved for him to continue clearing the table.  “Hurry up and finish.  We’ve got things to do.”

****

Shortly after breakfast, Oliver and Geoffrey stood facing each other.  All the men were sitting in chairs in a circle around them.  The two slaves had been given orders to, essentially, make out with each other.  They were to kiss, and touch, and show the men they were enjoying themselves.  Fucking was not an option, unless they did a good job and the Masters felt like rewarding them.  A soft blanket had been placed on the cold, concrete floor of the dungeon to allow them some comfort as they performed for the Masters entertainment.

According to Master Norman, this would teach Geoffrey some foreplay, and give him some “tools” to use to entice his Master and get him hard and ready to fuck his slave.  As far as Geoffrey was concerned, he already knew how to use foreplay.  He was a gay man who had dated quite a bit. Granted, he had never done it with an audience, but no one had seemed to complain about his foreplay skills.

Everyone was watching them, making Geoffrey feel nervous.  The nerves made his stomach flutter, making him somewhat unsure how to start, so Geoffrey let Oliver make the first move.  Oliver reached out and cradled Geoffrey’s head gently in his hands, his palms caressing the leather of the collar around Geoffrey’s neck.  He smiled softly, his eyes expressing that this was okay, that Oliver _wanted_ to do this.  Arching Geoffrey forward, Oliver rolled his lips ever playfully over Geoffrey’s, kissing him gently, lovingly as his tongue lathered Geoffrey’s lips and teased at the crease.  Geoffrey closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let Oliver’s tongue in.  Their tongues battled each other, and Geoffrey moaned quietly.  After a few enticing minutes of their tangling tongues, Geoffrey’s hands found their way to Oliver’s hips, and he pulled the other boy closer.

Geoffrey felt himself letting go, and for maybe the second time since being abducted, enjoyed being touched.  His hips rocked against Oliver’s as they continued to kiss, devouring each other’s mouths in sloppy kisses and tongues.

“Damn, look at ‘em go!”

“They’re sure enjoying themselves!”

Geoffrey startled, the voices and cat calls jerking him from whatever mind space he had retreated to.  He pulled away from Oliver with a gasp, his eyes darting to the men surrounding them.  Of course they had to ruin such an enjoyable moment.

Oliver leaned in and nuzzled his neck above the collar, kissing the skin beneath his ear lightly.  “Just ignore them,” he whispered.  “It’s just us, no one else.”

Geoffrey nodded, but was unsure if he could truly ignore the men watching them.

The two slaves kissed again, rocking their hips together.  Geoffrey could hear each other’s moans, but could also hear the Master’s comments as well.  He did his best to ignore them and focus on the good-looking boy he was kissing.  He moved his hands around Oliver’s body, stroking him and touching him, chuckling softly when Oliver would react with a jerk or a moan.

Oliver’s hands found Geoffrey’s nipples, fondling and pinching them gently with his fingers.  Geoffrey hissed, pulling away.  Damn, they were sensitive!  But it sent a rush of… something down to his cock.  He saw the flash of guilt in Oliver’s eyes, and he gave him a smile as he laid his forehead on Oliver’s shoulder, then whispered, “Do it again.”

Oliver seemed happy to oblige.  He hummed contently as his deft fingers found the nubs and started to tease them again, making Geoffrey gasp.

"Hear that?!  The little slut likes his nipples played with!” Uproarious laughter accompanied whoever’s comment it was, but Geoffrey ignored them all.  He nuzzled Oliver’s ear and whispered, “Yes, I do like it.”  He pressed his chest against Oliver’s hands.  Do it again.”

Oliver and Geoffrey fell into the motions of their bodies, and everything began to blur for Geoffrey.  Hands roamed, cocks were growing hard, and lips were red and swollen from being kissed and bitten.  The Masters surrounding them were nonexistent.  Geoffrey and Oliver were the only two in the room, and all that mattered was their own pleasure.  They had ended up on the blanket on the floor, rubbing against each other.  Moans and groans and whimpers filled the air.  Geoffrey couldn’t help but think that this was just like his old life.  He felt as if Oliver was his boyfriend, and they were at one of their apartments, laying on the bed, enjoying each other without a care in the world.

Oliver’s hand found its way to Geoffrey’s ass, and he hissed into Oliver’s mouth.  Oliver apologized, pulling the hand away.  Geoffrey shook his head.  “It’s okay, just sore from my punishment this morning.”  Oliver’s eyes lit up.  “You were punished huh?  Were you a bad boy?  Do you need me to kiss it and make it better?”

Geoffrey couldn’t hide his surprise at Oliver’s words.  Did he really mean it?  Or was he just saying words he thought the Masters wanted to hear?

Oliver must have sensed Geoffrey’s hesitance, but he pushed Geoffrey onto his stomach anyway, and leant over to kiss the sensitive skin.  Cat calls and teasing whistles filled the dungeon as the men watched them, and Geoffrey saw Oliver’s face flush.  Geoffrey looked back over his shoulder at him and wiggled his ass.  “Only us,” he whispered.  Oliver gave him a small smile, then resumed kissing his reddened skin.

“Master, may I?”

Geoffrey looked back, and saw Oliver looking at Master Norman, the slave’s hand hovering over Geoffrey’s entrance.  Noticing the men for the first time in a while, Geoffrey noticed they all had their cocks out, some with puddles of cum at their feet while they continued to stroke themselves.  Apparently, he and Oliver were putting on a good show.

“You want to fuck him?” Master Norman asked, his voice husky, his eyes shuttered as he watched them.

Oliver bit his lip, then nodded.  “Please, Master.”

Geoffrey found he wanted that, more than anything.  He wanted to be fucked with his consent for the first time since his abduction.  He turned to Master Norman, and the man’s eyes turned to him with questioning in his eyes.  Geoffrey nodded.  “Please, Master Norman.  I would really like to have Oliver fuck me,” he paused, knowing he had no wants in this life of slavery, “And it would put on a nice show for all of you.”

Master Norman’s eyes widened.  “Get the lube.”

Oliver scrambled to his feet to get the lube.  In no time at all he was back, and his lubed fingers were probing at Geoffrey’s ass.  Geoffrey moaned and raised his ass, giving Oliver a better angle.

Oliver’s preparations were hurried, as both of them were already hard and dripping precum.  Geoffrey felt his hole stretched, and moaned as Oliver’s fingers worked.  Soon he was ready, his hips rocking as he anticipated Oliver’s cock spearing into him.  Dropping the lube off to the side, Oliver forced Geoffrey’s legs apart with his knees.  Geoffrey could hear Oliver panting as the boy shoved Geoffrey’s head down to the floor and pulled his arms back and pressed them against his back.  The move surprised Geoffrey a little, and he found himself struggling.  “Oliver?”

Oliver’s breath was harsh in his ear.  “Gotta make it look good for them, right?”

Geoffrey’s momentary panic lifted, and he relaxed.  He gave a minute nod to let Oliver know he was okay.

Oliver, taking that as his consent, slammed his cock into Geoffrey hard, driving the breath from Geoffrey and making him moan.  Oliver echoed the moan as he began to move his cock in and out of Geoffrey’s ass.

“You like that cock pounding into your cunt, you little whore?” one of the Masters yelled.  Geoffrey wasn’t sure who.

“You get so fucking wet being fucked by another slave, don’t you?  Tell us.  Tell us how good it feels, how the slave’s cock feels inside you, tell us how wet it makes you.”

Geoffrey groaned as Oliver’s cock moved against his insides, the slave’s hips rubbing against his reddened ass.  “It feels so good!” he cried.  “Oliver’s cock feels so good in my ass!”

The Masters laughed, and Geoffrey could hear the slapping of skin as they stroked themselves.

“Harder!” Geoffrey yelled.  “Fuck me harder!”

Oliver complied.  His breathing was harsh and quick in Geoffrey’s ear.  “You are a little slut, aren’t you?” Oliver whispered, chuckling softly.

“Maybe I am,” Geoffrey admitted quietly.  “But don’t tell _them_ that.”

Oliver chuckled again.  He jerked his hips quickly, then slowed, his cock twitching almost anxiously.  “May I cum, Master?” he panted.  “Please?”

Master Norman didn’t make him beg this time.  From the sound of his voice, he had already cum himself, and was trying to go again.  “Both of you may cum!  Shoot your loads for us!”

Oliver quickened his thrusts, and let go of Geoffrey’s hands to reach around and jerk his cock.  Geoffrey moaned and whimpered, Oliver’s expert hands bringing him quickly to the edge.  He wrapped his own hand around Oliver’s and helped the boy stroke his cock.  “Ready, Geoffrey?” Oliver asked.  Geoffrey nodded.  “Yes,” he croaked.

“Now!”  Both slaves cried out as they climaxed together.  Geoffrey felt Oliver’s cum invading his insides, and it only heightened his own orgasm.  Oliver jerked his hips, milking his cock of the last of his cum.  The action made Geoffrey’s hips move too, and he closed his eyes in bliss as his cock spurted a few extra strings of cum.  Then they both collapsed together, Oliver on top of Geoffrey, panting and whimpering as they tried to catch their breath.

“Damnit that was a good show!”  Master Noel yelled.  The other Masters clearly agreed with him, from the sounds of their uproarious applause and whistling.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked Geoffrey.  “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Geoffrey grunted as he worked against Oliver’s weight to raise his chest and look over his shoulder with a smirk.  “To repeat your words from this morning: I really enjoyed it when you fucked me.  I hope you get to do it again.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone for the wonderful comments! It seems everyone really liked the Oliver/Geoffrey scene... and like Oliver in general. :) It makes me so happy to see the comments and reactions everyone is having!
> 
> Just some timeline information... with this chapter we're on the second half of the third day of Geoffrey's week with Norman and friends. So, he still has a few days left with them. And, for some that are so (or not so) patiently waiting for Benny's return, you still have some time to wait. He won't officially return until chapter 26.
> 
> And... on with the show! Enjoy! :)

~Geoffrey's POV~

Later that day, Geoffrey heard the dungeon door at the top of the stairs opening.  The Masters had returned from lunch.  Geoffrey had spent a glorious hour all alone, which was nice to have after being used for most of the morning.  After eating his simple lunch, he had spent the time resting and thinking about how much he had enjoyed Oliver fucking him.  Despite the Masters watching them, it had been really nice to be able to enjoy himself and let go for once.  There was no pain, no nervousness, no potential for screwing up.  He really did hope he and Oliver got the opportunity to do it again.

The sounds of the Masters’ footsteps on the stairs got him moving, and Geoffrey shifted himself off the dog bed and assumed the humble position Master Norman demanded from him.  Before moving into position, he got a quick glance at the group coming down, and was disappointed to see Oliver wasn’t with them.  Pushing the disappointment aside, he made sure to pose himself just as he had been told, hoping it was good enough for them.

The Masters were talking amongst themselves, but Geoffrey couldn’t make out everything they said.  He heard something about a cross, but wasn’t sure what it might mean.

“Isn’t this wonderful to come downstairs to, gentlemen?”  Master Norman’s approval of Geoffrey’s position was evident in his voice.  “I mean, what sight is better than that one?”

The other Masters expressed their agreements, and multiple hands found their way to caress his skin.  Geoffrey hated the way their hands felt on him.  Those hands felt like he was cheating on his Master, and they just felt wrong.  The _only_ man who should touch him was his Master.  Sighing inwardly, Geoffrey resolved himself to the fact that he had to deal with it.  There was no way to stop it, after all.

“Inspection time!” Master Norman called out.

Geoffrey lifted his head, confused.  _What exactly was inspection?_   He tried to look around and find Master Norman to ask what he meant, but a booted foot descended onto the back of his head and pushed it back down.  “Keep position, slave.”  The voice sounded like Master Lucas.  The man certainly liked to hold slaves beneath his feet.  “Sorry, Master Lucas,” Geoffrey mumbled.  “Please forgive me.”  The foot gave a threatening push, then was removed.

Hands were suddenly on his ass, spreading his ass cheeks apart.  “Inspections should be done regularly,” Master Norman said.  “They are an important part of a slave’s life.  Masters need to make sure their slaves are taking care of themselves according to their Masters requirements.”

Geoffrey felt his ass cheeks being spread wide, and gasped when a finger was pushed inside his ass.  His eyes widened slightly as the fingers began to massage his flesh from the inside, and felt somewhat concerned about where this “inspection” was leading.

“Hmm, seems to be clean,” came a muttered comment.  The finger prodded a few more times, then was removed.  “Could be cleaner.  It’s a little red from earlier, but doesn’t look sore, which is good.”

Fingers began softly poking and touching various spots of his backside.  Geoffrey could swear he felt judgmental eyes on him as those touches continued.  “His injuries from his punishment last week seem to be almost healed or completely healed… and all look reasonably well considering the implement that put them there,” Master Norman announced.  The touches disappeared, and Master Norman’s steps were quiet as he circled around to Geoffrey’s front.

“Straighten up so you’re kneeling, hands up and fingers intertwined behind your head.”

Afraid of Master Lucas’s boot in his side, Geoffrey quickly complied.  He kept his eyes respectfully lowered as he knelt under the four men’s gazes.

Master Norman moved in, and began touching and prodding areas on Geoffrey’s front.  The man’s fingers gingerly touched the bruise on his forehead, and Geoffrey involuntarily flinched back.  It was sore to the touch, and he _didn’t_ appreciate Master Norman touching it.  Thankfully Master Norman ignored the flinch and continued his inspection.  Next, the fingers touched the areas around the collar, the man’s eyes taking in the bruises from yesterday.  Master Norman looked over the rest of Geoffrey’s body, and then announced that those injuries had healed or were almost healed as well.  Geoffrey gasped when Master Norman’s hand took hold of his cock, lifting it and examining it.  “Clean, no signs of injuries.”  He let Geoffrey’s cock drop.

“Open your mouth.”

Geoffrey’s eyes widened, and he looked up at Master Norman in surprise.  Did the inspection include a blowjob?  Master Norman gave him a quick slap on the cheek.  “Open your mouth.”

Jaw trembling just a little, Geoffrey did as he was told.  Master Norman was instantly in his face, opening his mouth wider, pulling back his lips and running a finger over his teeth.  Geoffrey gasped and tried to pull back, but Master Norman held on and wouldn’t relent.  “Looks good too.”  Geoffrey couldn’t be happier when the fingers were removed from his mouth.  He was a person, not a cow at the state fair!

“He pass inspection, Master Norman?’ Master Lucas asked.

As he moved to the sink to wash his hands, Master Norman told them all Geoffrey had.  He was taking care of himself according to their requirements.  Geoffrey was still a bit confused though.  He had never been told to clean himself or take care of himself in a certain way.  He had never been inspected before either.  Would they do that all the time?  Why did they feel the need to inspect him and treat him like a piece of meat they were looking to buy?

“Good, but I think it’s important for me to inspect his mouth a little more closely,” Master Lucas said tauntingly.  “Get over here, slave.”

Geoffrey lowered his arms and turned to see where Master Lucas was.  He started to crawl over, but found the chain locked to his wrist shackle was too short for him to reach the man.  “Master Lucas, I can’t reach.  If you could unlock the-”

Master Lucas laughed, cutting Geoffrey off.  “Try harder.”

Geoffrey pulled himself to the end of the chain, stretching his arm out straight from his body and shuffling forward on his knees as far as he could go.  He strained his shoulder, but managed to get his face close to Master Lucas’ already exposed cock.  Geoffrey reached out with his free hand to grasp the appendage, his mouth already opening to accept it inside.

But Master Lucas had other ideas.  He ran a hand through Geoffrey’s hair and yanked his head up and back.  Geoffrey gasped, his free hand flailing in the air as if to stabilize himself.  Without a moment’s hesitation, Master Lucas slammed Geoffrey’s face down on his cock.  Geoffrey cried out at the sudden intrusion, and frantically tried to cover his teeth with his lips lest he scrape the man’s cock with them.  Master Lucas started to fuck Geoffrey’s face nice and slow, but then suddenly sped up his thrusts, never giving poor Geoffrey long enough to get used to it before Master Lucas changed it on him again.

As Master Lucas fucked Geoffrey’s face, he felt like nothing but whore.  Hell, maybe Geoffrey _was_ nothing but a whore.  The man was getting his hard cock all nice and wet from Geoffrey’s drool.  He was moaning and groaning, and jerking his hips to get his cock deep in Geoffrey’s throat.  A small part of Geoffrey, something deep down, made him want to fight this.  He knew he shouldn’t, but he could barely breath and was being used like nothing but a masturbation tool.  Master Lucas continued to fuck his mouth while Geoffrey panted and moaned and sobbed and sometimes screamed around the cock fucking his throat.  Geoffrey tried to push the man away a few times, but Master Lucas used his harsh grip in Geoffrey’s hair to keep him in place.

After a few more thrusts, Master Lucas pulled Geoffrey’s head back, his cock slipping from Geoffrey lips and finally giving Geoffrey a chance to breathe.  He gasped, and his chest heaved as he struggled to breathe normally.  Drool ran down his chin, mingling with the tears flowing down his cheeks.  Master Lucas was panting as well, staring down hungrily at the slave kneeling at his feet.  His eyes were glazed over, and Geoffrey knew this was far from over.  Geoffrey continued taking deep breaths, but before he had a chance to fully get his breath back, Master Lucas took his hair and yanked his head back and slammed his cock back down Geoffrey’s throat.  The movement pulled on Geoffrey’s already stretched arm, digging the metal shackle into the thin skin of his wrists.  But that pain was quickly forgotten as Geoffrey gagged and choked around the large cock in his throat, feeling humiliated as the other men surrounding them laughed and urged Master Lucas on.  

Geoffrey screamed in panic when Master Lucas’s fingers came down to hold his nose so there was no chance Geoffrey could breathe as the man fucked his face harder and faster than Geoffrey had ever experienced before.  Geoffrey used his free hand to push at the man, his bound arm pulling against the chain in a desperate attempt to help.  But Master Lucas just laughed and held him in place, not even slightly deterred by Geoffrey’s assault.  Geoffrey moaned and screamed his protests, and started to panic when he saw small black spots in his vision.  He screamed more, pounding his loose fist into Master Lucas’s hip, and thankfully Master Lucas finally removed his fingers.  Geoffrey desperately tried to get air in through his nose, pulling in deep breaths both through it and around the cock in his mouth.

Master Lucas continued to fuck Geoffrey’s face until he was gagging and drooling all over himself, and Master Lucas’s hips.  Master Lucas seemed to have excellent stamina.  Over and over Geoffrey felt Master Lucas’s cock slam into his throat.  There were still tears in Geoffrey’s eyes, but Master Lucas didn’t even care about them.  He just wiped them away and kept fucking Geoffrey’s mouth.

“Damn, Master Lucas!  You ever gonna stop?!”  Laughter followed the question, and Geoffrey groaned as he wondered the same thing.  His jaw hurt, his hair was being pulled, and his knees were killing him from the hard, concrete floor.

Master Lucas suddenly stilled, roaring out as his cock twitched in Geoffrey’s mouth and the man’s hot cum spewed into his throat.  Geoffrey worked frantically to swallow the load before it seeped from his lips.  He knew better than to let any of the Master’s seed escape from his mouth.  Once his cock was drained, Master Lucas groaned contently and pulled the softening flesh from Geoffrey’s mouth.  Then with a laugh, he pushed against Geoffrey’s head, making the poor slave fall to the floor. 

“What do you say, slave?”  Master Lucas asked heatedly.

Geoffrey swallowed a couple of times to moisten his mouth.  “This slave thanks you, Master Lucas, for using it.”

Master Lucas laughed, and the other men murmured in surprise.  “I taught him that!  Good one, huh?!”  Then he leaned down and spoke to Geoffrey, “You’re very welcome, slave.  This Master is very pleased.”

Geoffrey panted heavily as he laid there, watching the men walk away.  He wiped his mouth with his hand and slowly crawled back to the dog bed.  He watched the men moving around the dungeon, and knew that the afternoon was far from over.

****

“Sometimes Masters want their slaves to receive punishments without making noise, Geoffrey,” Master Norman said as he paced back and forth behind Geoffrey.  “The object of this training is for you to start learning to take punishments and pain without making noise.”

Geoffrey whined and pulled against the straps holding him to the St. Andrew’s Cross.  Shortly after his throat fucking by Master Lucas, the men had pulled his unwilling body to the device and strapped him to it, leaving his back exposed to the room, declaring he needed more training.  “Please, Master Norman.  I… I don’t think I can do that.”

The other Masters scoffed, and Geoffrey could practically hear them rolling their eyes at him.  Could practically feel them glaring at him because he was nothing but a pathetic slave in their eyes.

“I saw the pathetic display you made when my son punished you with the rattan cane.”  Master Norman’s voice was hot and moist in Geoffrey’s ear.  Geoffrey jumped, unaware that the man had gotten that close.  “No Master would be proud of the way you were acting,” Master Norman continued.  He pulled away.  “Pathetic.”

But… Master Norman had come down to talk to his Master… had warned him to be careful.  Why would Master Norman call Geoffrey’s cries and screams pathetic if he had come down to _help_ Geoffrey?

Master Noel spoke up, pulling Geoffrey from his thoughts.  Master’s Noel’s voice got louder as he spoke as he assumedly stepped closer.  “If you manage to keep quiet, we’ll reward you.  If you don’t…,” he trailed off, and Geoffrey caught movement out of the corner of his eye.  He whimpered when he saw the ball gag hanging from the Master’s fingers.  “If you don’t,” Master Noel repeated, “You will be wearing this for the rest of the day.”

Geoffrey whimpered.  “I will try my best, Master Noel.”

Master Noel smirked.  “I hope you fail.”  He chuckled as he walked away, and Geoffrey shook his head to himself.  If the man already wanted him to fail, what chance did he have?

Master Norman was moving behind him, and Geoffrey turned his head to see what the man was doing.  His breath caught when he saw the long leather strap hanging from the man’s hand.  Geoffrey whined and closed his eyes.  He instantly knew there was no way he could keep quiet while being hit with that menacing looking thing.  He was definitely going to fail.

Master Norman smacked the strap against the back of the St. Andrew’s Cross, and Geoffrey flinched at the loud crack it made.  The entire cross seemed to vibrate from the force of the hit.  He hadn’t even heard Master Norman move… and almost instantly the man was moving again, this time to stand behind him.  Out of the corner of his eye, Geoffrey watched Master Norman raise his arm as he prepared to swing the strap.  Geoffrey squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to the sound of the strap whistling as it flew through the air, and braced himself for the impact.  The leather strap landed seconds later with a solid crack on the backs of his thighs.  He gasped at the sharp pain that spread across his skin.  He had hoped this wouldn’t be as bad as the rattan cane, but it was.  He really hadn’t expected the strap to hurt that much. The second blow came, and landed harder than the first.  That second blow hit Geoffrey just above where the first had landed, just along the curve of his ass, and left an intense line of pain behind.  Geoffrey pressed his lips together.  He wouldn’t make a sound… he wouldn’t.

 Master Norman landed the next three blows right across Geoffrey’s ass cheeks.  On the third hit, the end of the strap curled around Geoffrey’s hip and nipped into the skin there, depositing a ball of fire just under the skin.  A whimper escaped him, and Geoffrey froze before he dropped his head between the top X of the cross.  That didn’t count as a noise.  It didn’t.  _I can do this,_ Geoffrey thought.  He balled his hands into fists and tried to breathe calmly as Master Norman continued to strike him with the leather strap.  Geoffrey found himself silently counting each strike.  After the tenth hit, blossoming pain following behind, he gulped back a sob.  His backside was burning with a pain Geoffrey hadn’t known such an instrument could cause.  His skin felt like it was on fire, and he knew it would be painful to sit for some time.

The hits stopped as Master Norman paused, and Geoffrey could hear his heavy breathing.  “You’re doing well so far, Geoffrey.”

Geoffrey clenched his teeth to gather himself together, then replied, “Thank you, Master Norman.”

Master Norman stepped back and held out the strap.  “Who’s next?”

Geoffrey stiffened.  _Next?  They weren’t done?!  Were they all going to take a turn?!_   He knew he wouldn’t survive this in silence if all four men had a turn.    

Master Noel stepped forward and took the strap with a smile.  “With pleasure.”  He didn’t waste a moment before he stepped up behind Geoffrey and brought the strap down.  It landed with a echoing crack across Geoffrey’s thighs and worsened the pain he already felt deep within him, making it a thousand times worse.  Tears sprung into his eyes and overflowed to fall down his cheeks.  Master Noel’s next hit seemed to be aimed for that same spot he had just hit, creating a blinding pain when it struck, and Geoffrey involuntarily cried out. “Please… no more, please!”

All four men oohed, and Geoffrey knew he had lost.  His heart sank.  He had done so well through ten of Master Norman’s hits, but had crumbled after only two of Master Noel’s.  The man had said he had hoped Geoffrey would fail.  Had he purposefully hit the same area twice in an attempt to get him to cry out?  Had the man set him up to fail?  Geoffrey felt a sob climbing up in his throat, but pushed it back down.  “Shit,” he mumbled.

Master Noel laughed.  “Knew you couldn’t do it!”  Then he started to really lay into Geoffrey, delivering one vicious strike after another, covering every inch of his thighs and backside in a rapid series of hits.  “Since you’re already failed, let’s hear you scream, boy!”

With each hit, it felt to Geoffrey like the leather was shredding his skin.  He thought he could feel blood running down his skin, but for all he knew, it could have been his imagination. But overall, Geoffrey just knew that he wasn’t going to make it through this unharmed.  Master Norman’s inspection of Geoffrey’s healed injuries was fruitless, because now Geoffrey’s body was going to be covered in more.  Geoffrey screamed while trying to squirm away from the halting pain, twisting his body from side to side to evade the onslaught, but the straps on his wrists and ankles kept him firmly in place.  He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together in a futile attempt to block Master Noel and the pain out, but that only seemed to make things worse.  The room felt like it was closing in on him, making it difficult to breathe.  His screams and cries were echoing in his ears and spots started to dance in the darkness of his closed eyes. Geoffrey’s knees felt weak, seemingly unable to hold him up any longer, and he knew he was only being kept upright by the wrist straps alone.  Just when Geoffrey thought he was going to pass out, the blows from the strap stopped.  Geoffrey drew in a shaky breath as he opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to look back at Master Noel.

“Please, no more… please,” he pleaded softly, his eyes full of tears.

In the ensuing silence, he heard Master Noel breathing heavily as the man stepped back.  Geoffrey could hear the other men breathing heavily as well, and he faintly wondered how many of them had their hands down their pants, stroking themselves to Geoffrey’s misery. 

“I think that’s enough for now.” Master Noel’s voice was gruff.  He walked away, and Geoffrey watched him take the strap and hang it back in its place on the wall.

Geoffrey closed his eyes as he heard one of the Masters walk up to him.  A hand ran gently over his back, thankfully evading the strap marks.  The pain was still running through Geoffrey in agonizing waves, his whole body feeling hot and weary, and his face wet and sticky with tears.  _Please, please just leave me alone,_ he thought.  _Please, no more._

The straps were removed from his ankles, then his wrists.  As soon as the straps on his wrists were removed, Geoffrey’s knees gave out, and he slumped down to the floor.  His body landed in a heap at the base of the cross.  The nauseating pain of his backside left him immobile, and he wept silently into his hands.  Hearing the Masters mumbling and moving around him, Geoffrey whimpered and hid his face further from them, not wanting them to see his misery.  _Stop it, fucking stop it!_ he screamed at himself.  But he couldn’t.  Despite how hard he willed them to stop, the tears kept on coming, squeezing out between his tightly closed lids.  Geoffrey heard footsteps approach him again, he stifled his sobbing and glanced over his shoulder.

Master Norman was standing there, holding the ball gag in his hand.  “Stop the blubbering,” he said.  “It demeans you.”

The thought of that thing being in his mouth made him sink into a new surge of despair.  “I’m sorry! I tried, Master Norman, I did!  Please don’t make me wear that, please!”

Master Norman ignored him.  He knelt down and ordered Geoffrey to open his mouth.

Geoffrey hesitated.

“You heard the rules, and you failed.  Now accept the punishment.”  Master Norman’s face was angry, his mouth set in a thin line.

Geoffrey sniffled, then opened his mouth and accepted the ball gag.  The straps were pulled behind his head and locked.  He tried to flex his jaw a little, but there was no room for movement.  He’d be wearing this for the rest of the day… and there were still so many hours left.  His jaw was going to be as full of pain as his backside was by the time it was removed.

Geoffrey was thankfully led back to his dog bed and allowed to lay down.  Master Norman locked the shackle on his wrist while he explained they would let him rest for an hour or two, and then be back.  The men then left him alone, heading back upstairs.

Geoffrey kept to his stomach, trying to relax, but the memory of the strap connecting with his backside kept coming back to him, and the throbbing pain of the memory made him cringe.  He reached back and cautiously ran his free hand over his ass.  Unsurprisingly, the skin was hot and sticky to the touch.  Sighing with resolve, he craned his neck to get a look at the mess the Masters had made of him.  But, he couldn’t see very much that way, and the small amount he could see didn’t satisfy his urge to know what it looked like.  Was it as bad as when he had been caned?  Wincing, he crawled towards the edge of the dog bed and crawled onto the floor.  His moan was muffled as he forced his body to straighten, and then he hobbled into the bathroom.

In front of the mirror, Geoffrey hesitated before he finally turned around and looked over his shoulder.  The sight he saw reflected back at him made him grimace.  Master’s Norman and Noel had really worked him over good.  Geoffrey was glad that no one else had had a turn with the strap, for his backside would be far worse.  His eyes traveling up and down his body, Geoffrey saw that his ass and thighs were a fiery red and were already covered in massive dark bruises.  The purplish-black bruises were joined by thick welts and various small open cuts.  There was caked, dried blood covering his backside that had seeped out of the cuts.  Turning away from the mirror, Geoffrey angrily curled his hands into fists.  _Those fucking assholes._ It was supposed to be training… not beating him half to death!  Geoffrey grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water.  Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the mirror and gingerly started to clean whatever dried blood he could reach.  But even the light touches hurt, and he quickly gave up and chucked the washcloth into the hamper.  This wasn’t worth it.  He’d have to shower later when it didn’t hurt as bad.

Geoffrey limped out of the bathroom, intending to lay back on the dog bed.  He crawled onto it cautiously, heedful of his aches and pains.  He settled on his stomach, sighing around the ball gag in his mouth.  The pain was so great that Geoffrey finally refused to acknowledge it.  His mind and body felt numb.  This was what his life had become now.  He was nothing but their bitch.

With a deep, choked sigh, Geoffrey shut his eyes and wished for sleep.

****

Geoffrey gasped loudly as his brain registered pain at his backside.  _Please, they can’t be back already, please!_   His eyes shot open and he struggled to get away from whatever was causing the pain, moaning and whimpering around the silicone ball in his mouth.

“Geoffrey!  Geoffrey!  It’s me!  Clam down!”  Oliver’s voice was soft, but at the same time, commanded Geoffrey’s attention.

He sighed with relief and lay still.  Turning his head, Geoffrey saw Oliver kneeling at his side, a small jar of something in one hand and a wet washcloth in the other.  “What are you doing?” Geoffrey tried to ask around the ball gag.  It came out mumbled and he wondered if Oliver even understood a word of it.

Oliver’s eyes were sad.  “They really beat you good.  I wish they weren’t so hard on you.”

Geoffrey snorted.  He wanted to tell Oliver that the Masters were attempting to _train_ him to not make noise when he was beaten… and that he had lost.  But it was too much to try and mumble past the gag, so he just shrugged instead.

Oliver frowned, then held up the small jar.  “Master sent me down to put this ointment on you.  It will numb the pain and help you heal.”  Biting his lip, he then held up the wet washcloth.   “But first I need to clean the area.  You ready?”

Geoffrey bit into the gag, then nodded and laid his head back down.

There were muffled gasps and hisses and small cries of pain as Oliver worked.  He worked quickly, using soft strokes of the washcloth to clean the dried blood from his skin, then gently rubbed in the ointment.  The instant the ointment hit his skin, Geoffrey started to feel better.  It numbed the pain just as Oliver had said it would.  Geoffrey only hoped it would last the rest of the night.  Whatever the Masters had planned for him later would only be worse if his backside was a giant ball of pain.

When he was finished, Oliver stood and went into the bathroom to wash his hands.  He sat down next to Geoffrey and reached out to grasp his hand.  Geoffrey looked up at him, confused, but allowed the touch.  Maybe he had a friend around here, which was more than a small comfort.

“Master said I could stay with you while you rest.  Would you like that?”

Geoffrey looked up at him and smiled as best he could around the ball gag.  He nodded, mumbling, “Uh huh, uh huh.”

Oliver returned the smile and moved to lay down next to him.  He carefully laid his arm across Geoffrey’s shoulder blades and settled his body down right next to him.  “This okay?” he asked softly.  Geoffrey nodded.  He sighed and closed his eyes.

Oliver was silent next to him.  But nothing really needed to be said.  It was enough just to have him there, showing his support, helping Geoffrey through his inner turmoil.  Yes, Oliver was definitely his friend.  And he needed a friend in this hellhole of a life he now found himself in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you one and all for the wonderful comments! :)
> 
> In this chapter we meet Master Paul's slave. He has some... confessions for Geoffrey, ones Geoffrey may not like to hear. We also find out that Master Paul just might be the worst of them all. And Geoffrey might turn over a new leaf in order to survive Norman and friends.

~Geoffrey's POV~

“See Deacon?  _That’s_ how you prostrate for your Master when he enters a room.”  Master Paul’s voice echoed from the stairway.  A mumbled response came, but Geoffrey couldn’t make out what was said.

_Who the hell is Deacon?_

Geoffrey was tempted to break his position to see what was going on behind him, but Master Norman had told him not to move.  Despite the aches and pains of bending his body into this position, his body felt somewhat rested after yesterday, and sleeping for a good eight hours or so had definitely helped his body start to heal… along with the ointment Oliver had reapplied to his backside before going to bed, and then again this morning after breakfast.  At least his jaw had recovered after having that damn ball gag in his mouth for who knows how long… four, five hours maybe?

“What the hell is _he_ doing here?”  Master Norman’s voice didn’t sound angry, just confused.  “I thought we agreed that we’d only include Oliver so we didn’t have to worry about transporting the slaves all the time?”

“He pissed me off this morning, and I thought his punishment would be something we could use to train Geoffrey.”  Master Paul’s voice, on the other hand, did sound angry.

Geoffrey risked a quick glance at the men, and saw Master’s Norman and Paul standing together a few feet away.  Standing next to Master Paul was a brown-haired boy, maybe a little younger than himself.  Geoffrey assumed that was Deacon.  Deacon looked terrified, his eyes wide open above the panel gag in his mouth.  Geoffrey thought he saw the flash of watery eyes, but wasn’t sure.  Deacon’s hands were in black, leather cuffs attached to matching thigh cuffs, all locked with small padlocks.  The setup must severely restrict his movements.  Geoffrey wondered how the boy had even gotten down the stairs without falling.  A leash was attached to a thick, black, metallic looking collar around his neck, the end of the leash gripped tightly in Master Paul’s hand.

Master Norman was suddenly moving, seemingly about to turn towards Geoffrey, so Geoffrey immediately got back into position.  One slave was going to be punished today, he didn’t want to make it two.

“It’ll only be the two of us today, so that will work out alright.  Master’s Noel and Lucas had something come up at the store,” Master Norman informed Master Paul.

“Oh yeah?  What?”

“Some employee was caught stealing, I guess.”

Master Paul laughed.  “What’d they steal?  Dildos and handcuffs?!”  He laughed some more.

Processing that information, Geoffrey assumed that apparently, the two Masters ran a sex shop.  Geoffrey found that kind of interesting, considering Master Norman was an important businessman, and Master’s Noel and Lucas just ran a store.  He realized he didn’t have a clue what Master Paul did, other than tattoos.  Geoffrey wondered if he was a businessman too, or if maybe he was just a tattoo artist.

“No, more like money from the register,” Master Norman muttered.  “And a lot of it.  They’re pretty pissed.  I’m not sure if the police will become involved or… if they’ll handle it themselves.”

Geoffrey immediately knew what Master Norman meant, and involuntarily shuddered.  That poor bastard was in for it if Master’s Noel and Lucas handled the situation themselves.

“Well, if they handle it, that employee would never steal again, that’s for sure,” Master Paul commented.  He snorted with amusement.  “He’d probably never see the outside of the store again.”

Master Norman grunted in response.  “So, what’d he do?”  It sounded like he had turned the conversation back to Deacon and the reason for his appearance today.

“You want to tell him, or should I?”  Master Paul seemed annoyed, and the question also seemed rhetorical, as the boy was gagged.  Geoffrey could almost see the boy cringing, or maybe going pale as Master Paul stared him down.  It would have been Geoffrey’s reaction, anyway.  Some soft grunts and mumbles were heard, but quickly cut off when Master Paul told Deacon to shut up.

“He’s been screwing up all damn morning,” Master Paul informed Master Norman.   “Knocking things over, spilling things, not performing his duties properly.  He knocked over and almost broke my statue… the one in the front entryway.”

Master Norman’s movements stilled.  “Not the one you had specially commissioned?  The one you spent a fortune on?”  His voice was laced with shock, and now Geoffrey knew Deacon’s punishment was going to be bad.

“Yes, that one,” Master Paul responded angrily.

“Damn boy, what the hell is wrong with you?” Master Norman asked.  Geoffrey thought he heard soft mumbles from Deacon, but of course they were inaudible.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Master Paul said.  “This seems to be occurring a few times a week now.  I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

Deacon squeaked, and Geoffrey heard the metallic clinking of the leash.  He risked another look at them and saw Deacon’s upper half being pulled down with the leash.  Master Paul’s grip was strong, and he watched amusingly as the poor boy struggled not to fall over as the collar dug into the skin at the back of his neck.  Without the use of his hands, it would be a painful fall to the concrete on his knees.  Deacon was holding out as long as he could, and just as the boy’s knees buckled, Master Paul laughed and let go of the leash.  Deacon stumbled, but straightened quickly, and Geoffrey could see him shaking just a little.

“Go sit over there by the other slave,” Master Paul commanded.  “Master Norman and I need to talk.”  He waved the boy away and walked away with Master Norman.

Geoffrey lowered his head and resumed his position. He listened to Deacon’s bare feet lightly slapping the dungeon floor as he neared the bed and sat down.  Geoffrey wanted to look up and try to give him a calming smile, but knew he had pushed his boundaries already.  Instead he stayed where he was and silently listened in the hopes of gathering any information he could about what the day might entail.

The Masters were wandering the dungeon as they spoke and planned for the day.  Geoffrey tried to listen, but could only hear and understand about half of what they said.  He knew it would involve a flogger and something called a sling, but other than that he didn’t hear any specifics.

As he listened, Geoffrey kept shifting his body, hoping to ease the pain in his knees.  They were screaming in pain from holding his weight for so long and being ground into the concrete floor.  He desperately wanted to lower his hips and rest his ass on his heels, but thought better of it.

Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore.  “Master… Master Norman?” he asked softly, cautiously.  “My… my knees….”  He then tensed for the harsh reprimand he was sure was coming.

But Master Norman merely grunted.  “Shit, with Master Paul’s arrival I forgot you were over there.  You can get up.”

Geoffrey sighed and moved back to the dog bed and sat down.  “Thank you, Master Norman.”  Master Norman merely nodded before turning back to Master Paul.

Geoffrey was sitting only a few feet away from Deacon, but the other slave wouldn’t look at him.  Maybe he had been told not to, or maybe he was thinking of the punishment he faced.  Either way, Geoffrey left him alone.  He sat quietly, watching the Masters move around the dungeon.  They seemed to have finalized their plan for the day, and were preparing the things they would need.  Geoffrey stopped watching when he saw gags and floggers being considered by the men.  Whatever they had in store, it wasn’t going to be pleasant for either he or Deacon.

“Get over here, both of you.”

Geoffrey’s head snapped up and his body was instantly moving.  Luckily Master Norman had already removed his wrist shackle when he had arrived earlier, and Geoffrey was free to obey the command promptly.  He heard soft grunts behind him and turned to see Deacon having trouble getting up.  It was difficult without his hands to balance his movements, and he was having trouble getting up to one knee and then the other.  Geoffrey sent an imploring look at Master Paul, wondering if he would be allowed to help him.  Master Paul watched his slave struggle for a few seconds, then shook his head at Geoffrey before turning back to what he was doing.  “He can do it.”  Geoffrey nodded, sent a last sad look at Deacon, and then moved to join the Masters.

Deacon approached a minute or so later, and his face was a little red.  Geoffrey wasn’t sure if it was from the exertion from getting up, or if he was embarrassed that he had taken so long to do it.  As he stood next to Geoffrey, Deacon’s eyes were focused on the large flogger Master Paul held in his hands.  The black and purple leather tails were probably eighteen inches long and half an inch wide.  The black handle was ten inches or so, and Master Paul’s hand fit perfectly within the purple grip area.  Honestly, it was a nice-looking piece, but Geoffrey knew from experience that that particular flogger had an intense sting as it landed on skin, and those hefty tails definitely encouraged submission.  Geoffrey shuddered a little, thinking of poor Deacon getting punished with it.

“You know what’s coming, boy?”  Geoffrey saw Deacon’s eyes snap to his Master’s, then the boy nodded.  “Go stand over there,” Master Paul said, jerking his head to the linoleum covered area.  Deacon nodded again, then moved to stand in the area Master Paul had indicated.

Master Paul then turned to Geoffrey, and Master Norman moved in closer.  Geoffrey had to force himself not to take a step back from the menacing looking men standing before him.  Master Paul held the flogger out in front of him, handle first, and the long tails swayed as he shook it, indicating for Geoffrey to take it.

Geoffrey looked up at him, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.  “Why are you handing this to me, Master Paul?”  He shook his head.  “Why do I need to take the flogger if you are going to punish your slave?”

“Sometimes Masters will ask slaves to punish other slaves, Geoffrey,” Master Norman explained.  “Take the flogger and go over there and stand behind Deacon.  You need to punish him just as a Master would.  You need to get in the mindset of a Master and deal out the punishment just as ruthlessly as a Master would.”

Geoffrey felt his heart plummet.  They wanted _him_ to punish Deacon?!  They were going to make _him_ punish a slave?!  Hell, he had just met the boy, and barely at that!  There was no way he could willingly hurt the other slave.

“No, please, Master Paul!  Don’t make me do this!”  In his distress, Geoffrey found himself stepping forward and grasping at Master Paul’s arm, his fingers grasping the fabric of the man’s shirt as if for dear life.  He did not want to hurt Deacon.  If Master Paul wanted to punish his slave, why couldn’t he do it himself?  Geoffrey was just a slave, a slave who knew pain.  A slave who didn’t want to inflict pain on another slave.

Master Paul looked down at him with disgust.  He jerked his shirt free from Geoffrey’s trembling fingers and took a step back.  “You _do not_ touch a Master without their permission!”  He raised his hand and gave Geoffrey a swift backhand that had him crashing to the floor.  It was so quick that Geoffrey didn’t even have time to cry out.  He felt wetness at his lip and gingerly probed the area with his tongue, hissing as the area flared with pain.  The wetness was blood, Geoffrey could taste it.  Master Paul had split his bottom lip open.

Huddled on the floor, Geoffrey spoke softly, “I’m sorry Master Paul.  Please, forgive me.  I wasn’t thinking.”

Two snaps of the man’s fingers answered him, and Geoffrey begrudgingly moved himself into position, showing his ass to the man who had hurt him.  What would happen to Geoffrey now?  Would he join Deacon and get flogged as well?

“Take it in silence,” was his only warning before the flogger he was supposed to use on Deacon met his own ass.  Geoffrey jumped, but bit his split lip to keep from crying out at the intense pain.  The marks and cuts from his time on the St. Andrew’s Cross screamed from the hit from the flogger, and Geoffrey had to bite his lip hard to keep from expressing his pain.  The action made it bleed more, but he was determined to follow the order.  His time on the St. Andrew’s Cross had taught him to follow such an order, otherwise he would have another very painful reminder to do so in the future.  The flogger came down on him a few more times, hard hits that had Geoffrey grunting and biting his lip harder each time he was hit, then stopped.

There was an awkward silence, then Geoffrey said, “Thank you, Master Paul, for correcting me.”

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Geoffrey knew he had said the right thing.  It had just sprung into his mind, never having been told to do it before.  By the response the men gave, they clearly like it, so he would have to remember that.

“Get up and into position,” Master Paul snapped.

As Geoffrey did so, Master Norman was heading towards the shelves and drawers along the one wall of the dungeon.  He opened a drawer and searched within it, pulling something long and shiny out before closing the drawer.  “I told you, we punish disobedience,” the man said as he came back towards Geoffrey and Master Paul.

Geoffrey had thought the flogging was his punishment, but apparently Master Norman had other ideas.  Movement out of the corner of his eye caught Geoffrey’s attention, and he glanced over to see Deacon turning around to see what was going on.  His eyes were sad as he watched them, and he sighed heavily before turning back around.  He probably just wanted this all to be over.

Master Norman opened his hand, and Geoffrey’s breath caught as he saw what the man held.  The nipple clamps!  Master Norman came in close, the clover clamps with a silver chain attached to them held casually in his palm.

Geoffrey could feel his chest rising and falling as he tried hard not to back away.  “Please…” he pleaded, but Master Norman snapped at him to shut up and take his punishment.  Geoffrey’s poor nipples were to be tortured with the clamps, whether he liked it or not.  He steadied himself and waited as Master Norman grabbed his nipples and started to pull and tease them to get them hard.  The poor nubs reacted quickly, much to Geoffrey’s disappointment, and then his eyes widened as each one was clamped.  The pain was intense already, but he knew that the greatest pain would come when Master Norman removed them one by one.  But, Master Norman wasn’t done with Geoffrey yet.  He produced two small weights and hung them from the silver chain, weighting the clamps and intensifying the pain.  Geoffrey breathed through his nose as he stood there.  Both Masters stood watching him, clearly enjoying his discomfort and pain.  As he breathed, the clamps bit viciously into his soft flesh, and Geoffrey began to swim in a haze of near desperation to have them off.

“Now, Geoffrey, are you ready to follow orders?”  Master Paul held the flogger out to him again.

The clamps were getting heavier and heavier with every passing second.  Geoffrey whimpered as he reached out for the flogger and his movements pulled on the skin surrounding his nipples.  “Yes… yes, Master Paul.”

“Good.”  Master Paul smiled as he stepped forward and reached out to tug hard on the weights attached to the silver chain connected between the clamps.  Geoffrey bit his bottom lip, splitting his wound open again, as he tried not to cry out.  Master Paul watched him as he kept pulling, and Geoffrey could feel tears forming in his eyes.  Finally, the pain was too much and he cried out, pleading with the man to stop.  Master Paul’s smile had not faltered throughout, and now it seemed to grow wider.

With a jerk of his head, he let go of the weights and told Geoffrey to go stand behind Deacon.  The Masters followed him, and Master Norman came to a stop a few feet behind him, while Master Paul kept walking.  Geoffrey watched as Master Paul unlocked and removed the panel gag from Deacon.  Leaning in so his mouth was next to Deacon’s ear, he whispered.  “Count each and every hit, or he’ll start over.” 

Deacon nodded.  “Yes, Master.”

“Stay on your feet, or he’ll start over.”

Another nod.  “Yes, Master.”

Geoffrey could see Deacon’s hands clenching at his sides, and wondered if he had been through this before.  Would Deacon be able to keep himself on his feet, or would they have to start over again and again?  Geoffrey _did not_ want to do this, but he _especially_ didn’t want to have to restart the flogging once he had started.

Master Paul gave Deacon a quick slap on the ass, making the boy yelp, then came over to join Master Norman and Geoffrey.

“Thirty lashes with the flogger, Geoffrey,” Master Paul informed him.  “Remember, you need to punish him just as a Master would.  No holding back.  You need to deal out the punishment just as ruthlessly as a Master would,” he paused, “If you don’t, you’ll be next.”

Geoffrey whimpered and nodded.  “I understand, Master Paul.  I’ll do as I’m told.”

Master Norman chuckled, but didn’t say anything.

“Just like I told _him_ , Deacon has to count the strokes and stay on his feet.  If he fails either, you will start over.”

Geoffrey nodded.

“Avoid the areas of his lower back where his kidneys are, Geoffrey,” Master Paul warned as he pointed out the area with a quick movement.  “Anywhere else is fine, but avoid that area.  Got it?”

Geoffrey nodded again, his hand clenching tight around the flogger’s handle.

Master Paul nodded and motioned for him to get started. 

Grasping the flogger tightly in his hand, Geoffrey moved closer to Deacon.  He moved to stand just off to his side, giving himself plenty of room to swing the flogger.  He thought he saw slight trembling from Deacon, but when he focused on it, saw nothing.  The slave was staring straight ahead, his lips in a tight line, his fists still clenched at his sides.

Standing closer to the boy now, Geoffrey could see something was etched into the side of the black collar around Deacon’s throat.  Somehow, he had missed the markings when they had been sitting side by side earlier.  Not being close enough to make them out, Geoffrey decided to ignore them for now.

Watching Deacon for another few seconds, Geoffrey opened his mouth to tell the boy he was sorry, but quickly shut it.  His apologies didn’t matter, they were just empty words, even to him.

Pulling back his arm, Geoffrey swung the flogger and flinched as it hit Deacon’s ass with a soft slap.

The first hit was soft, gentle, but Deacon’s hips still jerked, and he dutifully called out, “One!”

Geoffrey brought the flogger down again, once again softly.  Even though he had agreed to do this, he still didn’t _want_ to.

“Two!”

“Damnit, Geoffrey!  We told you not to hold back!  Do you want to be next?!”  Master Paul’s voice was deep and threatening.

Geoffrey shook his head and looked back over his shoulder.  “No, Master Paul.”

Master Paul nodded.  “Then do it right!  Start over!”

Geoffrey heard a deep sigh from Deacon, and again he wanted to apologize.  But once again he stayed quiet.  “Yes, Master Paul.”

Pulling back his arm, Geoffrey swung the flogger and flinched as it hit Deacon’s ass again, this time with a much louder slap.

Deacon’s hips jerked, and he called out, “One!”

Geoffrey sighed and brought the flogger down again.

“Two!”

Again.

“Three!”

Again.

“Four!”

By the tenth hit, Geoffrey could see Deacon’s hips jerking more with each hit, his knees shaking as he stood there.

“Eleven!”  This one was accompanied by a soft sob.

Geoffrey pulled his arm back again, surprised to see it was beginning to feel sore and tired.  Ignoring it, he brought the flogger down again on Deacon’s red ass.  He had to get this done, and the quicker, the better.

“Twelve!”

As he continued, Geoffrey tried hard to ignore the pain in his nipples.  The weights attached to the silver chain bounced and swung in response to his movements, and each time they moved and pulled, the clover clamps bit and twisted harder into his nipples.  His own pain had him almost in tears, and he was so, so close to whimpering and begging for the Masters to take them off.  The thoughts spun in his head as he kept swinging the flogger, but as he pulled his arm back for the eighteenth hit, Geoffrey steeled himself and forced himself to ignore the bite and pinch at each move.  He needed to focus on his task.  His problem would be handled once it was done.

By the twentieth hit, Geoffrey was surprised Deacon was still on his feet.  Each count was pain filled, and Geoffrey could see how wet the boy’s cheeks were from his tears.  Glancing at Master’s Norman and Paul, Geoffrey saw the delight in their eyes, the encouragement to continue clear on their faces.  He was not in the least bit surprised to see the bulges in their pants.  He _was_ surprised they weren’t touching themselves as they watched, as they usually yearned to do.

“Twenty-one!”  Deacon’s breathing was heavy, and Geoffrey saw him take an unsteady step forward.  On instinct, Geoffrey moved to catch him, but Master Paul’s voice stopped him.  “No!  He needs to keep himself up, Geoffrey.  If he falls, you just start all over.”

Geoffrey waited for a moment to see if Deacon would be able to stay upright.  By now, Geoffrey’s nipples had become pain filled nubs that screamed for the release of the clamps, and he bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying out and begging for their removal.  He had only a few more hits, then they would be removed… he hoped. 

Deacon righted himself and stood on shaking legs, breathing harshly as he tried to keep himself in position.  Geoffrey saw his hands clenching and releasing as he worked through the pain.  Finally, he turned his head slightly and nodded for Geoffrey to continue.

Geoffrey sighed, then continued the flogging.

“Twenty-two!”

At the thirtieth hit, Geoffrey stepped back and let the flogger dangle from his trembling fingers.  He felt it pulled from his hand, but ignored whoever it was standing next to him.  All he could focus on was the red backside that was sure to form bruises standing before him.  A red backside that _he_ had caused to be so red.  A red backside of a trembling, sobbing slave… whom _Geoffrey_ had been forced to hurt. 

Deacon stood trembling as Master Paul came over to him and started whispering in his ear.  Deacon seemed to deflate and fell into Master Paul’s arms, sobbing loudly and nodding at whatever Master Paul was telling him.  Geoffrey felt himself pulled back, and he looked up to see Master Norman pulling him away.  “Let’s get these off, huh?”

Instantly knowing Master Norman meant the clover clamps, Geoffrey nodded, mumbling, “yes, please, please, yes, yes.”  The man reached out to remove the weights first.  Geoffrey whined as the weight was removed from his nipples all at once.  There was still pain, but it had subsided just a little from that one merciful act.  Then, Master Norman removed the nipple clamps, first right, and then left.  Each removal was accompanied by Geoffrey’s screams as feeling and blood flooded back into his sore nipples.  He sobbed and pulled away from Master Norman, and the man let him go without a word.  Geoffrey touched his nipples gently, rubbing them slowly to get the blood flowing again as he whimpered and groaned.

“You did well,” Master Norman told him.  “I was surprised, but you did very well.”

Geoffrey forced himself to smile and thank him for the praise.  He didn’t know what “well” meant, but Geoffrey could see his handy work practically screaming at him from across the dungeon.  Geoffrey watched sadly as Master Paul led Deacon to Geoffrey’s dog bed and let him lay down, murmuring to him softly as he did so.

“He’s not always so harsh,” Master Norman said.  Geoffrey’s eyes flicked to his, and he realized Master Norman had been watching him watching them.  “He has a soft side as well, it’s just not as visible as his harsh side.”

Geoffrey nodded, then returned to watching the Master and his slave.  Master Paul sat down next to his slave, and kept murmuring softly to Deacon, as he ran his hand gently over Deacon’s arms and side.  Deacon lay stretched out next to his Master, nodding and murmuring back, his eyes shut as he was taken care of so gently.

****

“It’s time for my payment.”

Geoffrey’s head snapped up from his finished lunch.  After the Master’s had further used Geoffrey’s body, he and Deacon had been brought upstairs to serve Master’s Norman and Paul at _their_ lunch, then brought back down to the dungeon to eat their own.  Deacon had barely eaten anything, nor said anything.  Right now, he lay next to Geoffrey, where he had been since he had sparsely eaten his meal, breathing softly as he slept.  Master Paul had removed the thigh and wrist cuffs earlier, and when they had returned to the dungeon had told him to sleep and rest until Master Paul needed him again.  The boy had gladly obliged.

Now Master Paul stood above Geoffrey, a wicked smile on his face.  Geoffrey hadn’t even heard the Master come down the stairs, and realized he hadn’t assumed the humble position as he was supposed to, instantly wondering if he would be punished for it.  Master Paul must have seen the momentary panic in Geoffrey’s eyes, because he said, “It’s fine, I don’t care if you didn’t get into position this time.  Just get up and follow me.”

Master Norman was nowhere to be found, and Geoffrey figured Master Paul must have asked for them to be alone.  Deep down Geoffrey felt this might be wrong, that Master Paul should have someone with him.  But, he remembered that the men had discussed things this morning, so Master Norman must know what Master Paul planned and was okay with it.

Geoffrey set aside his lunch tray and stood, clasping his hands gently behind his back and lowering his head respectfully.  “As you wish, Master Paul.”

Master Paul didn’t answer as he turned and led Geoffrey across the dungeon.  Geoffrey saw some kind of leather thing hanging in the air from chains suspended from the ceiling.  Was that the sling they had talked about?  There was a large, rectangular piece of leather suspended between the four chains leading up to the ceiling.  It had a small leather pillow shaped lump at one end, and what looked like stirrups or cuffs hanging from each corner of the rectangular piece.  On the floor beneath the thing, Geoffrey saw a pile of things which looked like more cuffs, chains, and the penis gag his Master had used before and made him suck on.

“What… what is all of this, Master Paul?”

Master Paul motioned for Geoffrey to get into the swing like thing.  “Get up there.  No more questions.”

Geoffrey wasn’t ashamed to ask for help to do so, especially after he almost fell and cracked his head on the concrete floor.  He likened it to climbing into a hammock.  He had to be really careful as it rocked so he didn’t get dumped out.  Master Paul grumbled as he helped Geoffrey into the sling, but didn’t do anything else to express his annoyance or displeasure.

Geoffrey adjusted himself in the sling, trying to get himself comfortable, making the sling sway on its chains.  The chains clinked softly, but the sound seemed to fill the dungeon as Geoffrey continued to move.           

Geoffrey vision was suddenly filled by the penis gag he had seen on the floor.  He jerked back in surprise, unaware that Master Paul had even moved to retrieve it.  “Master Benny told me you liked this one, Geoffrey.”  Master Paul smiled as he leaned down to place it into Geoffrey’s mouth.  Geoffrey wanted to protest, but knew better than to try.  He obediently opened his mouth and let Master Paul lock the gag onto his head.  “Suck on it, boy.  Let me hear how much you like that cock in your mouth.”

Much to Master Paul’s obvious delight, Geoffrey did.  He sucked away at the penis in his mouth like it was a pacifier, and the dungeon seemed to echo with the mingling soft sucking sounds and clinking of the chains.

Next Geoffrey found his wrists bound in soft leather cuffs and attached to the chains above his head.  His legs were then spread and bent so his ankles met his ass, and thick cuffs were placed around his legs just below his knees to keep them bent.  Thin chains were attached to d-rings on the cuffs and pulled up to meet the d-ring in his collar and attached there as well.  Geoffrey was bound and spread, hanging in the sling, open and ready for whatever Master Paul had planned.

Master Paul stared at him for a moment, his mouth open as he licked his lips and groaned at the sight before him.  “Look at you, spread wide for me,” he breathed.  “Just like the whore you are.”

Scared, not knowing what Master Paul was going to do to him, Geoffrey lay there just wishing Master Paul would _go away_.  That he would stop.  That this time he wouldn’t hit Geoffrey, or make him cry.  He wished Master Paul wouldn’t make him feel used and abused.  Worthless and like nothing.  But, feeling utterly hopeless, Geoffrey also sadly knew he had to turn off the part of his brain screaming that he didn’t want to do this, and just obey the man standing over him.  _Obeying means less pain,_ he thought.  _Just keep remembering that obeying means less pain._

Geoffrey kept sucking on the penis gag, watching warily as Master Paul undressed.  Geoffrey had never seen the man fully naked before, and couldn’t help but be a bit impressed by the man’s body.  He clearly took care of himself.  His cock was thick and long, and Geoffrey thought it might be bigger than his Master’s.  Sure, he had sucked Master Paul’s cock, but having it in his ass would be a whole new experience.  Master Paul had not fucked him yet like the others had.  Possibly he was saving it for when he redeemed his payment for his tattoo work from Geoffrey’s flesh.

Master Paul must have seen Geoffrey staring, because he asked, “Like what you see?”  He waved a hand over his cock, his eyes bright as he smiled.

Still sucking, Geoffrey nodded.  He did, he really did.

Master Paul cocked his head, possibly wondering if Geoffrey was lying and just telling him what he wanted to hear.  “You mean it?  Or are you just trying not to get slapped?”

Geoffrey looked the man right in the eyes.  Then he flicked his eyes down to Master Paul’s cock and back up to the man’s eyes once, twice, three times… then nodded again.  Yes, he liked it.  He couldn’t help it, the man’s cock looked good.

Master Paul smiled and stroked his cock a few times.  “Good, boy, good.”

A few moments later lube was applied to his ass, and Geoffrey squirmed a little as the cold, jelly like substance touched his skin.  Master Paul used one lubed finger, then two, to open Geoffrey up and prepare him for his cock.  When he entered Geoffrey with three fingers, Geoffrey squirmed some more as his insides stretched.

Master Paul was quietly panting already, his cock hard and dripping.  “So nice,” he said.  “So nice and open, just waiting for my cock.”  As he talked, he stroked his cock while staring down at Geoffrey’s ass.

Geoffrey fought the urge to try and close his legs.  He knew it was useless anyway, especially with the chain attached to his collar.  He’d probably just end up pulling on the collar and choking himself.

Master Paul was moving around at the end of the sling, but whatever he was doing was out of Geoffrey’s sight.  He thought he heard the plasticky rustle of a condom packet and the clicking of a lube cap opening, but wasn’t sure.  No one had used a condom with him before, so why would Master Paul do it now?  But it seemed that the man was going through the motions of rolling a condom onto his cock, and then lubing it up.  This all confused Geoffrey.  What exactly was Master Paul doing?  Was this going beyond fucking him?  Was there some ulterior motive or something?  Geoffrey didn’t have much time to dwell on it though, because Master Paul had stopped moving, and was standing at the end of the sling, his cock already pressing into Geoffrey’s ass.  

The man leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of Geoffrey’s hair and pulling his head up to whisper in his ear.  “I knew you were a fucking slut from the first moment I saw you.”  As he said the words, he thrust his hips forward, impaling Geoffrey on his thick cock.  With a surprised squeak, Geoffrey’s eyes went wide, and he tried to wiggle away from the intrusion.  It was, of course, no use.  He was too well secured in the sling to move away from the invasion of his body.

Master Paul instantly started fucking Geoffrey hard and deep, not slowing for a second.  Geoffrey threw his head back, grunting as the thick cock pummeled his insides.  But… then… there was a growing, hot, burning sensation in his ass!  Geoffrey whimpered and strained against the cuffs and chains to get away from it.  Flames seemed to lick between his ass cheeks, the heat scorching Geoffrey’s skin as the burning, hot feeling soaked into his flesh.  They weren't real flames of course, but they sure felt like it.

Not pausing in his thrusts, Master Paul held up a small red tube with white lettering on it.  Slowly, Geoffrey realized what Master Paul had done.  Fear instantly washed over him as the realization sunk in of what was happening to him, and Geoffrey struggled against the cuffs and chains to no avail.  He sobbed and cried out as he struggled, the gag effectively muffling them all.

Master Paul laughed sadistically, clearly enjoying Geoffrey’s fear, his smile wicked as he watched the realization of what he had done blossom on Geoffrey’s face.  Capzasin crème.  The man had applied Capzasin crème to the condom before inserting his cock into Geoffrey’s ass.  Normally sold as a topical pain killer, Geoffrey was discovering it should actually be called a topical torture punishment crème.  It  _hurt_.  _It hurt so bad!_

Geoffrey screamed and struggled some more, he couldn't help it.  His screams sounded like muffled gasps and bubbly shrieks around the penis gag stuffed in his mouth.  Geoffrey’s ass hurt, it burned.  The burning sensation filled his entire being, and he struggled to pull himself away from Master Paul’s cock and the tortuous crème.  His straining against the cuffs and chains was automatic.  The pain needed a response, he couldn't just lay there.  Geoffrey’s muscles tensed, and his hips bucked up as much as they could.  He screamed in complete agony, biting into the gag as the pain consumed him.

 “Fucking whore,” Master Paul panted.  “Look how you jerk and scream for me.”  He smiled, ignoring Geoffrey’s screams and tears.  “Look at you writhing beneath me as I fuck your sweet ass.”  He dropped the tube and reached up to take hold of the chains connecting the sling to the ceiling.  His fists were clenched tightly around the chains as he threw his head back and pounded into Geoffrey’s enflamed ass.

Master Paul’s cock was so thick that the Capzasin covered condom was constantly in contact with Geoffrey’s insides, and seemed to be tearing his ass open as the man thrusted brutally in and out.  Geoffrey screamed and screamed around the gag in his mouth, feeling like he was going to pass out from the pain.  His muffled cries filled the dungeon, and he briefly wondered why they hadn’t awoken Deacon.  Surely, he was screaming loudly enough to wake the dead.  The burning was so fucking painful, he’s never felt anything like it before, even when he had lost his virginity.  Geoffrey’s legs quivered as Master Paul thrust his cock in and out of his ass.  Terrified at how long this was going to last, Geoffrey struggled against his bonds as hard as he could while desperately pleading through the gag for it all to stop.

“Shh…,” Master Paul cooed.  “You’re just making things worse on yourself, whore.  Your struggles and screams are like candy to me, they’re just getting me more worked up and hungry to hurt you some more.”  Geoffrey answered with another scream as a fresh flare of heat hit his insides.  Master Paul laughed and sped up his thrusts, making Geoffrey scream so desperately that he began to choke on his saliva dripping down his throat, and could only manage to release shrieking squeaks around the penis gag.  Master Paul laughed again, and Geoffrey’s head fell back onto the leather pillow, his soft grunts the only sound now.

 After what felt like many, many pain filled hours, Geoffrey swiftly found himself delirious with pain and pleasure, and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat.

“Did you hear that?  You’re moaning, bitch.  You fucking love this,” Master Paul breathed.  “Guess I need to fuck you harder.”

Master Paul pulled his cock out of Geoffrey, then slammed back in, pulling a choking scream from Geoffrey.  The penis gag was long forgotten, and he hadn’t bothered to suck on it with his mind so focused on the pain in his ass.  Geoffrey looked up, staring at the ceiling but seeing nothing.  Tears trickled out of the corners of both eyes and down the side of Geoffrey’s head. Moaning and pulling against his bonds, writhing and jerking around in the sling, Geoffrey coped with the pain as best he could.

“I love it when you cry, boy,” Master Paul whispered.  “It makes you look like the cheap whore that you are.”

Geoffrey sniffled and tried to stop the tears from forming.  He was not a whore.  He wasn’t.  He blinked away fresh tears as he kept repeating to himself in his head that he wasn’t a whore.

Panting harshly, Master Paul threw his head back as he groaned loudly.  His hips snapped back and forth, his cock never leaving the confines of Geoffrey’s ass.  Sweat was running down his chest and forehead from his exertion.  Soft grunts came from his mouth as he thrust harder, rougher… and he smiled as those movements made Geoffrey screams start anew. 

The Master’s hands came down to stroke Geoffrey’s legs and hips, and Geoffrey jerked away.  The touch was too much with everything else he was dealing with.  Those hands moved away, but then came back, stroking him harder, then digging in with their nails.  Geoffrey cried out again as he felt the pain of those nails scratching his skin.  Red marks were left behind, marking his thighs and hips.  Small drops of blood ran from some spots, which moved to trail down his body and drip onto the sling.

Groaning from so many sensations, his body moving along with the sling as it bounced from the movements, Geoffrey felt like he was in a whole other world.  He was almost delirious from the pain in his ass, and knew nothing but the pain and the feeling of the cock assaulting his insides.  Abruptly noticing new pain in his palms, Geoffrey realized he had clenched his fists so tight that his nails had dug into his skin.  He opened his hands slowly, wincing at the pain in his fingers from clenching so tightly.  Small crescents dotted his palms, and a few of them had thin trails of blood running from them.

After a few more minutes of thrusts, the burning sensation seemed to be subsiding a little, and Geoffrey managed to focus back on Master Paul.  “I don’t hear any sucking, boy,” Master Paul panted, accentuating his comment with a quick slap to Geoffrey’s thigh.  “Why don’t I hear you sucking on that cock in your mouth?”

Geoffrey narrowed his eyes, wanting to yell at the man that he damn well knew why.  But instead, he started sucking on the penis gag, making Master Paul smile down at him.  “That’s better.”

His movements slowing, Master Paul pulled his cock from Geoffrey’s ass.  Quickly stripping the condom off and tossing it to the floor, he then began stroking his cock as he watched Geoffrey.

Geoffrey imagined the pain had begun to subside, but it still hurt so bad.  How long had he been there, an hour?  More?  Fuck, he just needed this to be over.  Geoffrey wanted Master Paul to cum, Geoffrey wanted the man to reach his climax, so it would all be over and Geoffrey could not be in pain any longer.

And Master Paul did.  His cock was hard and pointed at Geoffrey’s stomach as Master Paul slowly stroked himself.  Geoffrey watched through the red haze of slowly diminishing pain as Master Paul fondled and teased himself.  His cum came spurting out and onto Geoffrey’s stomach.  Geoffrey moaned and tried to move away, but his body was too secure and still in too much pain to move.  All of this was so much worse than his strapping, worse than his Master’s caning punishment for trying to run.  He desperately hoped that he would never, ever be subjected to the Capzasin crème again.

The pain was slowly but surely subsiding.  All of this must have taken close to an hour, and Geoffrey’s sobs quieted now that Master Paul had removed his cock from his ass.  Geoffrey knew the burning sensation would last for some time, though.

Master Paul slowly came down from his climax.  He looked nothing short of happy at what he had done to Geoffrey.  His eyes took in Geoffrey’s wet, tear streaked cheeks, his cum covered stomach, his red, burning hole.  Geoffrey whimpered and moaned as he continued to suck on the damn penis in his mouth.  _Please, please be done, please._

But he wasn’t.  Geoffrey jumped as Master Paul’s hand wrapped around his cock.  Geoffrey whined and shook his head, half afraid that that hand was covered in the Capzasin.  But as Master Paul stroked him, Geoffrey felt no pain, no burning, just a growing pleasure at being touched.

“Don’t you feel so good, little whore?  You’ve been fucked so hard by my thick cock.  You’ve had your ass pummeled over and over.  You must have so much built up, just ready to explode.  Well, I’m going to give it to you.  You’re going to ignore your pain and cum for me.”

Geoffrey shook his head, but he couldn’t deny the moans coming from behind his gag.  He didn’t feel good after being fucked, but Master’s Paul’s hand _did_ feel good, despite the flaring pain in his ass.

Master Paul stroked him quickly and efficiently, giving Geoffrey no _real_ gratification as he grew hard from the man’s touch.  Geoffrey barely had time to moan some more or jerk his hips before his cock was squirting his cum and he was watching the cum land on his chest to join that of Master Paul’s.

“Good boy, I knew you could cum for me. I’m impressed really, you’re a natural.”  Master Paul laughed, then left Geoffrey to go into the bathroom.  Geoffrey watched him go as he came down from his hurried orgasm.  His chest rose and fell quickly, but was soon evening out before Master Paul had even shut the bathroom door.  Geoffrey wanted to call out and plead with the man not to leave him here, not to leave him with the Capzasin crème still in his ass, but he didn’t.  He knew it wouldn’t matter.  Master Paul was running his own show, and Geoffrey had no opinions on how it was run.  Soon after the door shut the shower started, and Geoffrey was left in the sling as Master Paul took a nice, long shower. 

Perhaps a half an hour later, Master Paul returned.  The man’s cum was mostly dried on Geoffrey’s stomach, but Geoffrey’s ass was still burning.  Geoffrey strained against the cuffs and chains, pleading silently with his eyes for Master Paul to let him go.  Master Paul ignored him as he dressed, but then moved to remove Geoffrey’s gag.

Geoffrey gladly unclenched his teeth and let the thing go, glad to have it out of his mouth.

“What do you say, slave?”  Master Paul asked softly.

Geoffrey’s teeth clenched against a new flame of burning pain, then he swallowed a couple of times to moisten his mouth.  “This slave thanks you, Master Paul, for using it.”

Master Paul nodded.  He leaned down and spoke in Geoffrey’s ear, “You’re very welcome, slave.  I am very pleased.”  He pulled away and winked.  “We may just have to do it again sometime.”

****

The pain from the torture cream faded slowly.  It lasted several hours, though the peak of pain started diminishing after an hour or so.  Geoffrey had been sent off to the shower, Master Paul telling him to clean himself thoroughly.  He even told Geoffrey that there were some special wipes in the bathroom to use to get the Capzasin crème off of his skin. 

Master Paul then left Geoffrey and Deacon alone, telling Geoffrey to apply the ointment to his slave before he returned later on.

As Geoffrey started to apply the ointment, Deacon gasped as he jerked awake, and then clearly still half asleep, tried to pull himself away.  He moaned and whimpered as he struggled to move away, and Geoffrey instantly pulled his hand away, and then spoke softly and soothingly to calm Deacon down.

Deacon’s head snapped to the side, his eyes searching for the source of the voice speaking so calmingly to him.  Upon seeing Geoffrey, he relaxed and laid still once again.  “Sorry,” he muttered.  “Wasn’t sure who was touching, or why.”

Geoffrey nodded.  “No problem.  Master Paul told me to put this ointment on, and he’ll be back later.”

It was Deacon’s turn to nod.  “Okay,” he paused, “Thank you.”

Geoffrey worked slowly, making sure to methodically cover every spot that looked red and sore. 

Deacon’s eyes seemed to be taking in Geoffrey while at the same time Geoffrey’s were taking in his own. “They don’t trust you,” he said softly, his eyes staring at the shackle on Geoffrey’s wrist.  Geoffrey shook his head.  “I don’t know if they ever will.  Apparently, I’ll be locked up anytime they aren’t down here with me.”

Deacon sighed.  “Their trust is earned slowly.  One day you won’t be locked up all the time.”

Geoffrey grunted, but otherwise didn’t answer.  He continued rubbing the ointment into Deacon’s skin, all the while still looking Deacon over as he worked, taking in his body, scars, etc.  The etchings on the collar were visible now, and Geoffrey saw they spelled out words.  ‘Property of PB.’  Deacon’s mark.  A collar showing whose property he was.  Geoffrey’s eyes moved from the collar, moving over Deacon’s face, where he saw one particular set of scars that confused him, and he felt he had to ask about it.

“You have scars around your lips.  That’s very unusual.  What happened?”

Deacon’s body tensed, but then he sighed and relaxed again.  “I’m surprised he didn’t gloat and tell you all about it,” he said.  “One time as a punishment, my Master sewed my lips shut.”

The ointment jar fell from Geoffrey’s hand, rolling a few feet away.  His mouth hung open in shock.  “He... he really did that?!”

Deacon nodded sadly.  “Like you, I fought at the beginning too.  A lot.  I spouted off at him, yelling, screaming… you name it, I said it.  Master finally got angry enough that he sewed my lips together, leaving just a small spot for a straw to slip through.  He pureed all my food and made me drink it through that little hole.  I suffered through that for a week,” Deacon paused, “I never talked back or fought again.”

Geoffrey’s suddenly felt nauseous.  His Master had _not_ been joking when he had threatened to sew Geoffrey’s lips shut during his punishment last week.  These bastards would _actually_ do it.  “I’m… I’m sorry that was done to you.”

Deacon shrugged, his shoulder rustling against the fabric of the dog bed as he did so.  “It happened, I learned from it, it’s over.”

They lapsed into an easy silence as Geoffrey retrieved the ointment jar and continued rubbing the ointment into Deacon’s skin.

“Can you keep a secret?” Deacon suddenly asked softly.

After a slight hesitation, Geoffrey nodded.  “Yes.”

“I like it when he punishes me.”

The shock at hearing those words made Geoffrey freeze, his ointment covered hand coming to a stop on Deacon’s ass.  “You… you what?”

Deacon shook his ass, and that got Geoffrey’s hand moving again.  “I like it when Master punishes me.”  He sighed.  “That’s why I’ve been messing up lately.  I’ve felt a little neglected these past few weeks, so I’ve been purposefully messing up so he’ll spend time with me and punish me.”

Geoffrey couldn’t believe his ears.  “But… you looked so scared earlier.”

“I was half playing, but also was a little nervous of being punished in front of someone new,” he paused, “I didn’t know they would make _you_ do it.”

Geoffrey shrugged.  “I didn’t like it, but it worked out alright, I guess.”  He rubbed some more ointment into Deacon’s skin.  “Have you… _always_ liked Master Paul punishing you?”

Deacon shook his head.  “Not at first, obviously.”  He waved at his mouth.  “But I’ve always been submissive.  He found me at a BDSM club a few years ago, took me home for some play.  I didn’t know I’d never be allowed to leave.  Since that awful week he sewed my lips shut, I’ve found ways to enjoy what he does to me… and sometimes push him a little to _make_ him do things to me.”  Deacon’s face flushed, and Geoffrey wondered why the boy was confessing all of this to him.

Deacon took a deep sigh.  “I… I’ve found that I could never leave him, even if I had the opportunity, Geoffrey.”  He pushed himself up on his forearms and looked at Geoffrey seriously.  “I… I like him, a lot.  I like what he does to me, how he makes me feel.  How he takes care of me after he hurts me.”  His voice trailed off and he laid back down.  “Please, don’t tell them.  I don’t know what would happen if he knew.”

Geoffrey nodded and promised to keep Deacon’s secret.  He finished applying the ointment, then left the container by the bed.  They might need it again before Deacon and Master Paul left.  Geoffrey then laid down on the bed next to Deacon.  They were quiet, and Geoffrey found himself getting lost in his thoughts.  Deacon _liked_ what Master Paul did to him.  He said himself that he didn’t think he could ever leave the man.  Is _that_ what the group of Masters were trying to turn Geoffrey into?  He didn’t know if he could do it.  He felt that before it came to that, he would either completely break or start fighting again.  Geoffrey shuddered.  No matter what the outcome, he didn’t think he liked any of the options. 

Geoffrey shifted his body, wincing as his hole stung a little.  He had washed as best he could, but he could still feel the icy hot pain of the Capzasin Crème.  He could not believe Master Paul had used that on him.  Geoffrey had been in so much pain, he couldn’t even start to feel pleasure from being fucked.  Master Paul touching and stroking his cock was the only thing that had gotten him off.  Master Norman had said that Master Paul had a soft side, but Geoffrey sure as hell hadn’t seen it when Master Paul had taken his “payment”.

Geoffrey sighed and rolled over, wincing again at the slight tinge of burning pain in his ass, at his sore muscles from his strapping yesterday and the flogging of his ass this morning.  Lying there, there were thoughts trying to force their way forward.  Thoughts deeply embedded in his brain, trying to force their way out.  They were screaming that Geoffrey knew he couldn’t do this anymore.  He couldn’t be used and abused day after day.  Day after day of pain… he just couldn’t force himself to go on.  Those thoughts told him that there were two ways out of here… escape or death.  Escape was pretty much impossible.  Death was slightly less impossible.  There wasn’t anything around he could use to hurt himself or the Masters, they had made sure of that, locking away anything useful.

But then again, maybe the death wouldn’t need to be of his body, but his mind.  Those thoughts of despair turned around, and Geoffrey thought that maybe he needed to shut his mind off and follow instructions obediently and without hesitation.  Maybe then they would treat him less harshly, maybe then he could find more pleasure in serving and being used.  Geoffrey started to drift off to sleep, fully intent on changing things when he woke up the next morning.  He would do what he had to do to survive this cruel world he now found himself in, even if it meant losing a part of himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone for the wonderful comments! I enjoy reading each and every one!
> 
> Sorry for those who liked Deacon so much, but he won't be appearing at any point in the rest of the story. He was here for just the one. But, Oliver will be back throughout the rest of the story in a few chapters. :)
> 
> In this chapter... the threesome! :)

~Geoffrey's POV~

Geoffrey worked diligently the next morning as he served the Masters’ every need.  From the first moment they entered the dungeon, Geoffrey moved into the proper position.  He was still and quiet as Master Noel went through Geoffrey’s inspection.  He didn’t protest as a finger was shoved into his ass and he was declared “clean”.  From then on, Geoffrey moved gracefully, he stood in position perfectly, he served with a smile and a “Yes, Master,” he kept his focus on his work, and performed it as perfectly as he could.  Geoffrey heard nothing but praise from the Masters, and saw some surprised looks, as he went about completing whatever order he received without hesitation or backtalk.      

“Damn, what’d you two do to him yesterday?” Master Lucas had asked at one point during breakfast.  “Master Noel and I are gone for one day, and when we come back he’s completely obedient!”

Master’s Norman and Paul had replied that they weren’t sure, but Master Paul seemed to give a knowing look at Geoffrey.  He knew what had led to this… he knew.  Geoffrey knew too.  He couldn’t be punished and abused so ruthlessly anymore.  He had to think smart, and he had to do whatever he needed to do to survive.  His Master may still come back… Geoffrey had _some_ hope for it anyway.  And if he did, Geoffrey did not want to be so broken that the man didn’t want him anymore.

To further prove Geoffrey’s obedience, when they returned to the dungeon after breakfast, Geoffrey didn’t even protest once when Master Norman told him he was due for another enema.  There were shocked gasps and surprised mumbling voices as he merely led Master Norman into the bathroom and got into the tub with his ass in the air.

That unpleasantness complete, everyone was now gathered together, and Geoffrey was the main attraction as the men watched him perform.

Kneeling before Master Lucas, Geoffrey had been ordered to suck the man’s cock while finger fucking his ass.  His mouth already engulfed the Master’s long, thick cock, and now, trying to ignore everyone watching him, Geoffrey grunted as he pushed his lubed finger into his ass.  He was careful not to clench his teeth around Master Lucas’ cock as he did so.  It was a rough insertion, but as he worked his finger around, the lube started to coat his insides and make the movements smoother. 

“That’s it,” the Master grunted.  “Shove that finger up your slutty ass.”

Geoffrey grunted again as he pushed his finger in farther and began to stroke his insides.

“Look at me while you touch yourself, slave.  I want to see your pleasure.”

Looking up into the lidded eyes of the Master standing above him was hard for Geoffrey.  It was bad enough that he had to finger fuck himself while he sucked the man’s cock… but to keep eye contact at the same time?  Humiliating.   But once again, he had to push aside the thoughts that he didn’t want to do this, and remember to just obey and submit to the Master’s whims.

Working his finger in his ass, Geoffrey pulled his head back until Master Lucas’ cock slipped from his lips.  Master Lucas instantly looked angry, but Geoffrey smiled to placate him just before he extended his tongue past his teeth, leaning in and pressing the tip of his tongue to the underside of Master Lucas’ cockhead.  He dragged the warm moist flesh up to the man’s slit. Master Lucas gently pet Geoffrey’s head as he closed his eyes with a soft groan.  “That’s it, you know how to do it right… keep it up, lick me up like a good little slut....”

The other Masters murmured as they watched, but Geoffrey ignored them.  He had to focus on Master Lucas and do his job right.  Doing it right would hopefully mean less pain for him either while he served or afterwards.

Geoffrey kept his eyes planted on Master Lucas’, even if the man wasn’t looking at him.  He worked his finger faster in his ass, then added a second.  He worked slowly to adjust as his hole spread around his fingers.  He took Master Lucas’ cock back into his mouth as well, and started bobbing his head up and down the length, making the man groan.  “Oh, so nice,” he muttered.  “You sure have learned to be a good cocksucker, boy.”

Humming his thanks and smiling around the cock in his mouth, Geoffrey worked the man’s cock harder.  He guided his mouth up and down Master Lucas’ throbbing cock, licking along the pulsing veins, twisting his tongue around the head, and pressing his mouth against the large balls that hung below, lapping them up wetly.  Master Lucas let out a loud groan and threw his head back as his hips jerked.

Geoffrey’s fingers found his prostate, and he moaned as he lightly rubbed over it.  His cock jumped in response.  His moans grew louder around the cock stuffed in his mouth as his fingers moved over that sweat spot inside of him.  Geoffrey’s cock started to grow hard, rising higher and higher as it did so.  Master Lucas must have noticed, because he smiled down at Geoffrey.  “You getting hard down there, Geoffrey?  You getting hard from servicing your Master?  Or from fucking your ass with your finger?”

Moaning in response, Geoffrey eagerly added a third finger into his ass.  Laughter surrounded him, and one of the Master’s called out, “I think he likes those fingers, Master Lucas!”  More laughter answered him, and Geoffrey felt his face heat up as it turned red.  Master Lucas grabbed the back of his head and put pressure on him to hold his head down.  Geoffrey gagged just a little as the tip of the man’s cock hit the back of his throat, but he quickly adjusted.  After a few seconds, Master Lucas released his hold, and Geoffrey pulled back to lick the man’s balls again.  He moved his tongue over them, then moved to lick the man’s cock.

“Mmm… like that don’t you, boy? Enjoy licking my balls?  Like the taste of my dick against your tongue?  Of course you do, filthy little whore.  Tell me, Geoffrey.  Do you want to drink my cum?”

Running another swipe of his tongue up the underside of the man’s cock, Geoffrey pulled back just a little.  With a smile, he said, “A whore like me would do anything to get a taste of that superior cum on my tongue.”  Geoffrey knew he needed to talk dirty, just like the Masters did, and impress them all.  They might like him more and treat him better.

There were oohs and ahhs from the men surrounding them.  Master Lucas looked impressed with his answer.

With sweet little moans spilling from his mouth, Geoffrey stared up at Master Lucas with wide eyes, and leaned in with his tongue hanging out to lap at the man's cock frantically.  Master Lucas grinned.  “Is that a yes?  Hmm, little cockslut? Do you want to drink down my cum?”

Geoffrey moaned as he worked his fingers harder in his ass, his own cock leaking precum.  “Please, Master Lucas, please!”

Master Lucas smirked.  “That’s what I thought.  But, no, no drinking my cum for you today.  Now stick out your tongue as I cum on your face.”

Geoffrey continued working his fingers in his ass as he knelt in place, sticking his tongue out for Master Lucas.  Master Lucas took his cock in hand and stroked himself, grunting as he did so.  Within seconds, the milky white substance shot from his cock and hit Geoffrey in the face, making him flinch and close his eyes.  He felt the warm, thick cum splash across his eyelids, nose, cheeks, mouth, you name it.  He could feel it sticking in some places, while it ran down others.  His fingers in his ass, his hard cock, they were all forgotten as he struggled not to react negatively to what he had just endured.  Some cum hit his tongue, making him want to spit it out, but with a wanton moan, he made a show of pulling his tongue inside his mouth and swallowing the cum down.

“Damn, don’t you look good on your knees with all that cum on your face.”  Master Lucas’s voice was breathy.

Geoffrey opened his eyes, the cum on his eyelids stretching to form strings from his eyelashes to his lower lids.  He blinked up at the man, then said, “This slave thanks you for using it, Master Lucas.”  He smiled and licked the cum from around his lips.  “Thank you for sharing your precious gift with me.”

There was a collective gasp from the men around him, and one Master whispered, “Damn, I think we broke him,” but Geoffrey continued staring at Master Lucas.  The man’s face was passive, and Geoffrey wondered what the man was thinking.  Finally, he seemed to snap out of whatever it was and moved to stuff himself back into his pants.  “You’re welcome, slave.”  He turned to walk away, calling out, “Who’s next?!”

 Master Norman moved to step up, but he stopped when his cell phone started ringing in his pocket.  “Damn, what now?” he grumbled.  He pulled the phone out and looked at the caller ID.  “Shit, it’s the office.”  Moving again, he swiped his thumb across the screen and brought the phone to his ear, not breaking his stride as he headed for the stairs.  “Collins.”

There was a pause while the person on the other end of the line spoke.  As they spoke, Master Norman hit the stairs and started climbing.  “What?!  Who the hell did that?!”

The pounding of his footsteps climbing the stairs filled another pause as the person on the other end of the line explained.

“Johnson?!  Who the hell gave him the authority to-?”  His voice cut off as he exited the dungeon.

Master Paul whistled softly.  “ _Someone’s_ in trouble.”

“Yeah,” Master Noel replied.  “Sounds like Johnson’s heading for the unemployment line.”  The man stepped up in front of Geoffrey.  “Guess I’ll take his place here then.”

Geoffrey smiled up at Master Noel and leaned in to unzip his pants.  “It will be my pleasure, Master Noel.”

****

“Look at you, down there with cum running down your face.  I think we should keep you there for a while.  What do you think, fellas?”

Grumbles of agreement followed, and Geoffrey shifted uneasily at the attention.  His lips were sore and swollen by the time he had finished servicing all three of the Masters.  His ass was wide open, dripping with the lube Geoffrey had repeatedly applied to his fingers as he fucked himself.  His poor neglected cock was stiff and red, bouncing off his belly and dripping precum.  There was a small puddle of it beneath him.  But no one had let him cum.  His insides were twitching, his balls tight and turning purple.  He needed to cum, so, so bad.

Master Norman had returned when Geoffrey was sucking Master Paul’s cock to let everyone know he had to run into the office to fix a major fuck-up someone named Johnson had made.  He had no clue when he’d be back, but gave the other Masters leave to continue with their plans for Geoffrey.  Now everyone was standing around, staring down at Geoffrey as their collective cum dripped from his nose and chin to dribble down his chest.

Master Lucas wandered away, and the opening of a drawer could be heard.  “What are you doing?” Master Noel asked him.  “Just getting a little something to help Geoffrey here get ready for the next part.”

There was a thud as something was dropped to the floor in front of Geoffrey.  His eyes widened when he realized what it was.  The monster dildo from the day he had entertained his Master while the man had worked at his desk stared back at Geoffrey.  The monster dildo Geoffrey wasn’t sure would go up his ass without some pain.

“Fuck yourself with that while you suck all of our cocks at the same time.”

Geoffrey’s head snapped up to Master Lucas.  “At… at the same time, Master Lucas?”

All three men started to unzip their pants and pull their cocks from their pants.  “All of us at the same time, slave.  You work one, move to the next, and so on.  Don’t neglect any of us for too long or there’ll be consequences.”

Geoffrey nodded, then grabbed the monster dildo.  He applied copious amounts of lube and reached around to aim it for his ass.  There was some grunts and groans, but he was able to get it seated inside himself, surprisingly with little pain.  Keeping his asscheeks clenched around the dildo, he shuffled forward on his knees and took Master Lucas’s cock into his mouth.

Bouncing up and down on the dildo made bobbing his head on the man’s cock a little easier.  He would pull away and lick up and down, move down to the Master’s balls, then suck on the thick cock again.  After a few more bounces, he moved to Master Paul and started the whole thing over again.

“Touch yourself while you work, slave,” Master Paul told him.  “But you do not have permission to cum.”

Geoffrey’s hand moved instantly to his cock, but he used soft, gentle touches.  He was already so hard and on edge, he feared touching himself too aggressively would cause him to cum.  Moans escaped him as he worked the dildo in his ass, the cock in his mouth, and his own cock in his hand.  There was so much stimulation to his body right now, he wasn’t sure if he could handle it all.

Master Noel’s cock was next, and Geoffrey moved to suckle the tip.  Master Noel moaned in response, his hips jerking.  “Damn, I know you just sucked my cock not too long ago, but I think I had forgotten how good it feels.”

Geoffrey worked through the men, suckling, sucking, and licking each cock in turn.  The dildo in his ass was hitting all the right places, and his strokes of his cock were almost nonexistent because he was too close to the edge.  His lips, already sore, were screaming at him by the third time around the circle of men.  He couldn’t help wincing as his lips moved smoothly over the men’s cocks as he bounced and bobbed.  The men just laughed and moaned and ignored his discomforts.

Finally, finally, all three men came.  Their cum shot onto his face one by one, adding to the dried stuff coating his face already.  He settled to his knees and grunted as the monster dildo in his ass settled deeper within him.

“Please, Masters, may I cum, please?”  His cock was sticking straight up, throbbing and dripping.  “Please?!”

Master Paul laughed as he touched the tip of his shoe to Geoffrey’s cock.  Geoffrey moaned.  “Please?!”  Master Paul looked to the others, but they both shook their heads.  Wicked smiles were plastered on their faces.  “Let’s leave it for later,” Master Noel said with a chuckle.

Master Paul turned back to Geoffrey.  “Sorry.”  He shrugged, not looking apologetic at all.

Geoffrey moaned pitifully.  “Masters, please!”

This time Master Paul’s shoe came down on top of Geoffrey’s cock, grinding it into the ground.  Geoffrey squealed and screamed as he begged for the Master to stop.

“We told you no, so don’t ask again!”  Master Paul yelled.

“I’m sorry!  I’m sorry!  Please, Master Paul!”  Geoffrey looked up at the man and pleaded with him with his watery eyes.  “I’m sorry!”

Master Paul mercifully lifted his foot and stepped away.  “Stay there,” he snapped.  Walking away, he then called out, “Masters, let’s get ready for the next round.”

As the Masters walked away, Geoffrey cradled his aching cock in his hands.  It had wilted under the assault, and now throbbed in pain instead of pending orgasm.  He cried and bowed his head to the floor, the monster dildo slipping from his ass and forgotten.  He had been so good!  Why did he have to go against them and ask for an orgasm, only to get punished?!  As he sobbed and rocked his body in a calming manner, in the back of his mind, a small voice told him… _‘that’s what you get for asking for something you don’t deserve’_.  He didn’t want to listen to the voice, but somehow, he just knew it was telling the truth.

****

“Ple… please,” Geoffrey stammered, “please stop, I’ll do anything else.”  He was on a bed tucked away in one corner of the dungeon, straddling Master Noel’s hips, Master Lucas behind him.  Master Paul was sitting on the side of the bed, watching.  All were naked.  Geoffrey had been told of their plans for double penetration, and he just knew the act would kill him.  “I… I can’t, please!”

None of the men spoke, none of them showed they cared for Geoffrey’s clear discomfort and fear of what was to happen.

“Please,” Geoffrey pleaded.  “Please, don’t do this.”

Without a hint of sympathy, one of Master Noel’s arms wrapped around Geoffrey’s back between him and Master Lucas, his other hand positioning his hard cock underneath Geoffrey, aiming for his slicked-up hole.  He pulled Geoffrey down and Geoffrey did his best to resist, his legs and arms shaking as he strained to hold his body away from Master Noel’s.

“Relax,” Master Noel ordered, “you’re opened wide and ready for us, just relax.”  He pulled Geoffrey down close to his chest and kissed just below Geoffrey’s ear, making Geoffrey shudder, either in revulsion or pleasure, he wasn’t sure.  Geoffrey could barely think straight, his brain was in a fog of dread, terror and confusion.  He knew, that although stretched, his hole was too small for this.  Both of their cocks were huge!  Geoffrey was afraid they'd split him in two.  Most of the terror came from the fact that he’d never done this before, and was worried what would happen to his hole as two cocks worked their way within.  Would he bleed?  Would he stretch so far, he’d never be the same?

“W… why are you doing this to me?” Geoffrey asked as he looked down at Master Noel pitifully.

Master Noel smirked, and Geoffrey heard Master Lucas chuckle behind him.   “Why? Because we can.”  Master Noel’s smirk grew wider.  “Because it’s fun.”

Geoffrey shook his head.  He knew that these men could and would do anything they wanted with him and he would never have a say in it.

Leaning back as Master Noel released him, Geoffrey couldn’t help it as his legs shook while they fought to keep his body elevated.  He felt his thighs weaken their stance, and Master Noel’s cock was pressing into his entrance.  Master Lucas reached out to grab ahold of Geoffrey’s hips as well, and under the combined force of both men’s hands on Geoffrey’s hips, his legs had no choice but to give out suddenly and Geoffrey was forcibly impaled on Master Noel’s cock.  Geoffrey whimpered loudly and collapsed forward onto Master Noel as the thick cock impaled him, effortlessly slipping past the ring of muscle that had been effectively stretched and lubed as Geoffrey had performed for the Masters earlier.

“Oh fuck!” Master Noel moaned.  “Even though he used that toy, he’s still a bit tight!”  The man’s voice sounded like it was coming from far away as Geoffrey head swam with the agony of what was happening to him.

Geoffrey found himself sobbing quietly in both agony and shame, full well knowing this was far from over.  Both Master Lucas and Master Noel worked together to hold him down, their combined strength forcibly keeping Geoffrey still with Master Noel buried deeply inside of him.  Both Master Noel and Geoffrey were panting heavily.  Master Noel’s breath ghosted over his ear with his lips so close, and Geoffrey found himself panting his hot breath into the space between them.  Geoffrey’s face was wet with tears and drying cum, but Master Noel didn’t seem to care.  For several minutes, Master Noel stayed completely still, the only movement in the room the air from the ducts above their heads. 

Master Lucas’s hands were then slowly lifting Geoffrey’s hips up, and Master Noel’s cock almost slid completely out of Geoffrey.  Geoffrey moaned and struggled a little before Master Noel leaned in and spoke into his ear.  “Relax,” he grumbled.  “Relax.”

“I’m sorry, Master Noel.  I’m just scared,” Geoffrey responded in a choked voice.  A hand rubbed his back gently, and he found himself leaning into it.

Master Lucas leaned over Geoffrey then, his face on the other side of his head.  “Listen to him, Geoffrey.  You need to do your best to relax.  This will feel so much nicer for you if you just relax,” he instructed, “don’t fight it, boy.  Don’t fight it.”

Geoffrey squeezed his eyes closed, and he held his breath for a few moments to try and focus on the men’s words.  _Relax,_ he thought.  _Relax._

Thankfully the men left him alone for a few minutes, so he could focus on relaxing his body as he repeated the mantra in his head.  _Relax, relax, relax._

Finally, he opened his eyes.  Nodding, Geoffrey whispered, “Okay.”

Master Lucas pulled Geoffrey back into him, the man’s cock pressing firmly against Geoffrey’s asshole.  As it entered him, Geoffrey felt himself stretch... then stretch some more... then stretch even further.  Geoffrey let out a strangled yelp followed by a choked cry.  As calm as he had tried to be, he screamed out that both cocks together were too big and begged them to stop.

Geoffrey tried to pull himself away, and Master Lucas must have seen his opportunity, because he rammed his massive cock all the way into Geoffrey’s overfilled ass. Geoffrey screamed as both men wrapped their arms tightly around him and held still.

Geoffrey was overcome by the feeling of having his ass completely filled.  A baseball bat couldn't have felt bigger!  But the feeling was… was… was just indescribable.  There was pain, sure, but there was also this intense feeling of being full.  Geoffrey’s moans and whimpers filled the dungeon as the three sat still on the bed.

Then as if there was an unspoken signal, both Masters started moving.  Geoffrey could feel their cocks rubbing each other as a new sensation entered his world.  Geoffrey was grunting, moaning, and screaming with each thrust they gave him, and there was no way to give justice to the feelings he was encountering.  Every second passed in what felt like a full minute, as the pain tore through his entire body.  As Master Noel rocked his hips into Geoffrey, Master Lucas leaned in to kiss, lick and nip at the skin around Geoffrey’s neck.

Master Paul was suddenly joining them.  He leaned in to kiss first Master Noel, then Geoffrey.  Geoffrey pulled away, mumbling a quiet protest, but Master Paul gave him an angry look and he stopped talking.  Geoffrey opened his mouth and watched Master Paul lean in for his kiss.  Geoffrey joined their tongues together as soon as Master Paul’s entered.  He moaned into Master Paul’s mouth, and whined quietly when the man pulled away.  Master Paul chuckled with amusement at Geoffrey’s response as he leaned over Geoffrey’s shoulder to then kiss Master Lucas.

This continued, two cocks thrusting inside his tight cavity while Master Paul moved between the three off them, stroking their bodies and kissing them.

Geoffrey cried out as his nipples were tweaked by Master Paul’s deft fingers.  Cried out as his lower lip was bitten and tugged by the man’s teeth.  He watched as Master Noel was subjected to the same, but he moaned as it was done to him instead of crying out in pain.  Master Noel pulled Master Paul’s head down to mash their mouths together in a lengthy kiss.  Geoffrey turned away, only to be quickly brought back by Master Paul’s laughter as he lightly touched Geoffrey’s cock, making the slave moan and his cock jerk.

“See bitch, you were born for this,” Master Lucas whispered into Geoffrey’s ear.

Geoffrey moaned and shook his head.  “Hurts,” he choked out.  Master Paul laughed again as he pulled away, stroking his own cock as he watched the three move on the bed before him.

“We know.”  Master Noel then grabbed Geoffrey’s hips, Master Lucas’s hands joining him, and both men plunged in and out of Geoffrey, clearly out of control.  Geoffrey screamed in pain as he tried to kick his legs, as he bucked his whole body and squirmed in between them.  Poor Geoffrey had never felt so much pain in his entire life.   He didn’t know if it was something he could survive.  He did the best he could to try and relax, but it hurt too much, and he was in so much pain Geoffrey thought he was going to need stitches after this.  But the Masters did not care, they just kept fucking him violently.  Through it all, all three Master’s hands roamed.  Along with the pain in his ass, he could feel nothing but their fingers pinching, their nails scratching, and their lips, tongues, and teeth torturing Geoffrey’s heated skin.

Master Paul’s hand was now relentlessly stroking Geoffrey’s cock, as if the man was refusing to let Geoffrey’s diminishing erection die despite the unbelievable amount of pain Geoffrey was in.  Geoffrey closed his eyes and willed this to be over.  He didn’t want to feel the sting and burn of flesh on his own anymore, didn’t want to have his ears filled with warm breath and heated pants, didn’t want to hear the repeated coaxing for him to relax alternating with strings of lewd words pouring for the men’s lips.  Master Noel’s thrusts suddenly grew more uneven and forceful and Geoffrey gritted his teeth, sobbing loudly in pain.  Geoffrey’s poor throat was on fire from his constant screaming, moaning and begging for the men to stop.

“Come on, boy,” Master Paul was panting, “beg me to make you cum.”

His words sent a shudder through Geoffrey’s body.  “Please, Master Paul, let me cum,” he whimpered. 

But Master Paul shook his head.  “I’m not going to _let_ you cum, I’m going to _make_ you cum.  Beg me to _make_ you cum.”

Geoffrey whimpered again as Master Paul’s hand teased him relentlessly.  Geoffrey wanted to cum.  Geoffrey _needed_ to cum.  “Please, Master Paul, please!  Please make me cum!”

Master Paul smiled.  “Say it again.”  His thumb made its way over Geoffrey’s slit, and Geoffrey cried out at the sensation.

“Please make me cum!” Geoffrey choked out.

“That’s it, boy,” Master Paul breathed, “now cum for us.”

Geoffrey shuddered again as the words hit his ears.  He was going to finally be allowed the orgasm he had so far been so vehemently denied.  Master Paul’s hand sped up, and Geoffrey couldn’t deny his need to cum any longer.  His head fell back, his mouth opening wide as he let out a high-pitched wail as his cock erupted fountains of creamy cum.  The thick substance splashed his own chest, as well as Master’s Paul and Noel.

As he came down from his orgasmic high, Geoffrey heard himself moaning in pain as both of the Masters continued to pound into him.  Shortly after, Master Noel let out an animal groan and Geoffrey felt him shoot a load of cum up inside his spread, gaping, cock-filled ass.  Master Lucas quickly followed, and Geoffrey cringed as their combined, thick seed painfully stung his insides.

After a few last thrusts, both Master’s Lucas and Noel yanked their cocks out of Geoffrey’s ass.  In a span of a few seconds, Geoffrey went from bursting full to empty.  The men moved away and laid Geoffrey onto his side, and he lay there exhausted and cum-filled, his hole leaking a seemingly endless stream of the Master’s cum.  As he lay collapsed across the bed, laying so still and quiet, Geoffrey thought he heard Master Paul enquire as to how he was.  Geoffrey uttered what he thought was a coherent sentence, but what he knew was nothing more than a series of incomprehensible moans.

The only sounds in the dungeon now were Geoffrey’s panting breaths, and the three men, passionately making out and groping each other above and behind him.  Geoffrey cringed as he heard the sounds of lips meeting lips and hands groping flesh, but was glad that the men were completely ignoring him now.  He lifted his throbbing head and looked around dazed at the men.  Geoffrey felt disgusted, his body covered in sweat and cum.  Geoffrey had been used ruthlessly, and felt that he was nothing more than a set of fuck holes for the men making out above him.  Part of him, near the edge of his mind, wondered if his asshole would ever be the same again now that both Masters had finished ramming the hell out of him, but Geoffrey knew, deep in his heart, that it didn’t matter, as long as he had pleased them and satisfied their needs.

The three men ended their make out session and pulled away from each other.  As they sat there panting, Geoffrey just couldn’t find a way to lay down... nothing was working.  He just needed to crawl back to the dog bed in his own little corner of this hell and try to sleep.  Geoffrey’s ass literally felt like he had a baseball bat still shoved up inside him.

Geoffrey was rolled onto his back by Master Paul, and lingering tears rolled back into his hairline before he could close his eyes to hold them back.  Master Paul’s hand cupped the side of Geoffrey’s face and gently turned his head so they were eye to eye, the man’s eyes burning intensely into Geoffrey’s.  Geoffrey watched the man’s tongue run along his lips and Geoffrey shut his eyes when he felt Master Paul’s breath on his face.  Geoffrey struggled.  He was mentally and physically exhausted, and couldn’t take anymore.

“Please, don’t,” Geoffrey whined, but the words were far too late.  Master Paul’s lips covered Geoffrey’s own at first in an innocent kiss before his tongue poked relentlessly at Geoffrey’s lips, demanding entrance.  Master Paul groaned as he moved closer, pressing his body into Geoffrey’s eagerly and moving so his body was completely covering Geoffrey’s.  Geoffrey tried to twist his face away from the Master’s, but the man’s other hand moved to cup the other side of Geoffrey’s face and held it firmly in place.

Master Paul pulled back, panting.  “I want to fuck you so bad,” he growled.  “The other two fucking you together got me so hot!”  Before Geoffrey could protest, Master Paul’s tongue was in his mouth again, invading his mouth and tangling with his own tongue.  Master Paul moaned as he ground his hips into Geoffrey’s hips with clear desire and Geoffrey’s body instantly jerked in pain.  Geoffrey managed to tear his lips away from Master Paul’s as he cried out in pain.

Thankfully Master Paul stopped moving his hips and pulled away, although he created an uncomfortable pressure on Geoffrey’s body when he sat back and straddled Geoffrey’s hips.  “Does it _really_ hurt that much?” Master Paul asked.  His face wasn’t really that of concern, more confusion.

Geoffrey didn’t answer him.  He was trying to breathe normally, trying desperately to get himself under control, but the pain was unbearable… the pain was nothing but white heat pulsing and tearing and writhing throughout his lower body, and it just would not be ignored.  Geoffrey could feel his entire body trembling because of it.  He was surprised the whole bed wasn’t shaking beneath him.  Shocks of pain shot from the small of his back out through his lower limbs and up his spine, his abused body responding in nothing but pounding throbs of pain.  Geoffrey had been wrong about the Capzasin crème being the worst thing he had ever endured.  Being fucked by two cocks at once was far worse.  Geoffrey watched Master Paul open his mouth, but before he could speak, Geoffrey’s vision started to blur, and the room began to spin.  He moaned, trying to protest, trying to let them all know what was happening, but the blackness quickly grabbed onto him and pulled him away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos! It makes me so happy to see how everyone is responding so positively to the story!
> 
> I hate to say it, but we only have four chapters left after this... three regular and the epilogue...

~Norman's POV~

Norman descended the dungeon stairs the next morning, eager to get the day started.  He had been pissed yesterday when he had missed the fun with Geoffrey.  Damn that Brett Johnson!  The bastard had been adding on services and products to his client’s contracts… stuff the clients either didn’t want or need… or unknowingly paid for but didn’t get.  Norman had been furious when he had gotten the phone call, and had rushed to the office to help fix it… and also ream Johnson a new one.  Going back through Johnson’s other client’s contracts had found the same deception on quite a few of them.  Norman had been forced to call every single client and explain the situation.  It had taken him damn near all day to make amends with them all.  If the whole situation hadn’t been so public, Johnson would have joined Noel and Lucas’s former employee in their dungeon below their store… but instead he had been arrested for fraud.  Either way, he was out of Norman’s hair.

Reaching the dungeon floor, Norman saw Geoffrey waiting for him, kneeling perfectly in position.  Norman’s eyes widened at his obviously sore, red asshole.  Damn, Norman was pissed for missing that!  Norman had watched it on video when he had returned from the office yesterday, but it was nothing compared to actually being here and seeing it in person. 

“Damn, boy, they did a number on you, didn’t they?”

Geoffrey hesitated, but then mumbled, “Yes, Master Norman.”  His head down to rest on his crossed arms, his muffled voice echoed slightly off the dungeon floor as he spoke.

“Are you still in pain?”

The same muffled, echoing voice answered him.  “Yes, Master Norman.  Oliver applied the ointment last night, and this morning, but there is still some pain.”

Admittedly, when watching the video, Norman had been surprised when Geoffrey had passed out from the pain and exhaustion when Paul had been kissing him.  Seeing Geoffrey unconscious on his dog bed for hours afterward had made Norman feel some pity for him, and he had made sure to send Oliver down to be there when Geoffrey awoke, and to take care of him afterwards.  The two slaves had showered when Geoffrey finally woke, Oliver helping Geoffrey for most of it because he was too weak to move or stand for long.  Then Oliver had applied the ointment inside his asshole and around his entrance.  Surprising Norman, Oliver had come back upstairs only to ask for permission to stay downstairs with Geoffrey throughout the night.  Apparently, Geoffrey was hurting mentally as well as physically, and Oliver felt it would be good to spend time with him, especially after Geoffrey had expressed his confusion about why the Masters never took care of him, instead sending Oliver down to do it.  Geoffrey had asked why the Masters took care of everyone else but him. Norman had felt bad for the slave then, and had granted permission for Oliver to stay, and had sent a soft, comfy blanket with him for the two to share.  This morning Oliver had risen early to wake Norman, and they had lounged in bed for a while before they had shared a nice breakfast together.

“Oliver….  He stayed with me all night, Master Norman.  Thank you for letting him do that.”

Geoffrey’s voice broke Norman out of his thoughts.  “You’re welcome, Geoffrey.  He felt you would appreciate it, and after the day you had, I felt it would be good for you.”

Whatever Geoffrey was about to respond, he stopped and kept silent when the dungeon door opened behind them.  Norman frowned at Geoffrey’s sudden silence, then turned to see Master Paul descending the stairs. 

The man’s eyes took in Geoffrey, and a smirk formed on his lips.  “Damn, Master Norman, would you look at that well used hole?”  He licked his lips.  “Damn shame I didn’t get a turn yesterday… damn shame.”

Norman rolled his eyes.  “I’m sure you’ll get another turn to fuck him, Master Paul, don’t worry.”

Master Paul shrugged.  “Yeah, I know, but he sure looked hot yesterday as they fucked him together.  I wanted to fuck Geoffrey so bad, but then he passed out.”  He looked like he was pouting a little as he moved to stand by Norman’s side.  Changing the subject, he said, “Master’s Noel and Lucas will be down in a minute.  They’re up there arguing like cats and dogs.”  Rolling his eyes, Master Paul said, “I have no idea how they’ve stayed together so long when they fight so much.”

Norman laughed and shook his head in bewilderment.  Those two fought so often it was not a surprise _._   Maybe confrontations and arguments were what each of them needed in a relationship.  It did seem that flowers and sweet rendezvous were too soft for them.  “What the hell are they fighting about now?”

Master Paul shrugged again.  “Something about that employee of theirs.  I decided to come down here and left them to it,” he paused, “I was _not_ going to get in the middle of it.”  He sighed and glanced up at the dungeon door as if he could see or hear the men arguing from here.  “I’ve learned my lesson on that.  I stay far away now.”

Shaking his head, and groaning, Norman said, “It’s always something.”  He waved it off.  “Forgetting them, how’s Deacon been doing?  Has his performance changed any?”

Master Paul nodded.  “Sure has.  I can’t say I haven’t been riding him,” he paused to smirk, “Both figuratively and literally.  I have definitely been paying more attention to him and keeping him in line.”  Master Paul’s attention turned from Norman as he suddenly jerked his head in Geoffrey’s direction.  “What are you smirking about, boy?  You like the idea of me fucking my slave, is that it?”

Norman turned to see Geoffrey was watching them under the crook of his arm.  And yes, he had been smirking… until Master Paul saw him.  Geoffrey whimpered and shook his head.  “It was no… nothing Master Paul, I swear.”

Master Paul took a few steps towards Geoffrey, and Norman followed.  “It didn’t seem like nothing,” he growled.  Geoffrey shook his head again as he seemed to shrink back from the man.  “I swear, it was nothing, Master Paul.  I was just happy that I might not have to punish Deacon again.  I… I didn’t like doing that.”

There was an almost uncomfortable silence between the two as Master Paul stared down at Geoffrey.  It seemed he wasn’t quite sure if Geoffrey was telling the truth or not.  Norman didn’t see how it really mattered.  Geoffrey fidgeted a few times under the gaze, but surprisingly kept his position well.  Other slaves had wilted quickly under Master Paul’s stern gaze.  Norman watched the two for a moment, then pulled Master Paul back.  “Let it go, let it go.  He didn’t mean anything by it.”  There was no reason for the morning to start like this.  They had other things planned for the day and should focus on that instead. 

Thankfully, Master Paul allowed himself to be pulled back.  “Okay, okay.  What are we going to do today?”

Norman was about to respond when the dungeon door opened, and Master’s Lucas and Noel arrived… and they were _still_ arguing.  Their loud voices echoed through the stairwell as they descended the stairs.  Norman and Master Paul rolled their eyes at each other and shook their heads in disbelief.  “I told you,” Master Paul murmured.

“I told you, no!  It’s not the right time!” Master Noel yelled.

With a huff, Master Lucas responded, “But it might help!”

“No!  Now stop asking!” Master Noel growled.

The two men reached the bottom of the steps, and suddenly seemed to realize that they had an audience.  They both looked annoyed with each other, and their faces were red from their anger with each other, and possibly the embarrassment of being caught arguing.

“Everything okay?” Norman asked calmly.  The two Masters gave each other a look, then quickly looked away.  Whatever it was, the topic was still hot and fresh in their minds, and it might not alleviate unless there was some type of mediation.  The two fought… a lot… and sometimes it took Norman and/or Paul to calm the two down.  Like Master Paul had said, Norman had no clue how the two had stayed a couple for so long when they fought so damn much.  They must have some damn good make up sex or something.

Master Noel sighed angrily.  Jerking his head at Master Lucas, he said, “He wants to bring our new boy here for some training, but I told him it’s not the right time.  The boy isn’t ready to be taken out of the dungeon beneath the store yet.  He might cause trouble.”

“New boy?  You mean that employee of yours that you caught stealing?”

Master Noel nodded.

“I’m just saying that maybe we can break him in faster if we bring him here and the four of us work on him,” Master Lucas tried to explain.  “He’s fighting so much that it’s gonna take us forever to get him broken in.  He’s scaring our other slave, Joey, and I’m afraid _his_ training is regressing because of it.  We had to separate them both and keep the new boy in isolation.”

Master Noel shook his head.  “ _Joseph_ will be _fine,_ ” he said with a heavy sigh.  “I don’t know why you can’t call him by his proper name, Master Lucas.”

Master Lucas shrugged with a sheepish look.  “Joey is so much cuter.”  Then the sheepish look was gone, and he threw his hands in the air with a hint of annoyance.  “But what does it matter anyway?!  The new boy is a problem, and we need to bring him here to deal with it!”

“Damnit, bringing such a fighter out and about will be such a challenge, that’s it’s just not worth it!  We need to wait.”  Master Noel looked at Norman.  “Please reason with him, will you?  He’s not listening to me.”

Norman thought a moment, but he honestly didn’t have much more of an argument than what Master Noel already had.  The new boy was obviously upset with the situation, and was strongly fighting it, apparently.  Bringing someone like that out to Norman’s house could be problematic.  The new boy could fight, try to escape, and just generally make the Masters’ lives miserable while trying to train him.  It would be better to get him broken in more before bringing him to Norman’s house.  Scratching his head, Norman sighed.  “I really don’t see how it would be a good idea, Master Lucas.  You need to wait.”

Throwing his hands in the air frustratingly, Master Lucas groaned.  “Look, we already forced him to cut ties with his friends and family.  We made him tell them all that he was leaving and not to try and find him.  We even boxed up all his stuff and sold what we could and threw the rest away,” he paused as he smiled, “the look on his face when we did that was priceless.”  His smile then quickly turned into an angry frown.  “But, I want him broken… now.  That bastard stole almost $10,000 from us, Norman!  He needs to pay… severely.”

The anger was apparent on Master Lucas’s face.  He wanted the employee to pay dearly for stealing from them, and he didn’t care how broken the boy ended up in the process.  With that realization, Norman knew he’d have to pull out the Head Master card and end this.  Placing his hands on his hips, he put authority into his voice and said, “Master Lucas, as Head Master, I order you to listen to Master Noel.  You both own the slave, but you will abide by his rulings on the matter, and mine.  Do you understand?”

Master Lucas paled.  He always acted like a chastised school boy when Norman pulled out the Head Master voice and gave him orders.  With a slight bow he replied, “Yes, Head Master, I understand.”  He didn’t look happy about it, but it seemed the matter was closed… for now anyway.

Master Paul, who had been silent this whole time, suddenly spoke up.  “Okay, that’s settled, so how about we focus on the task at hand now, alright?  Let’s play with that cute slave waiting for us just a few feet away.”

Turning to Geoffrey, Norman was surprised the boy was still in position.  Yesterday he had complained about his knees hurting, and without saying the actual words, had asked to be released from position.  Today Norman could see him shaking slightly, and making soft whimpers, but he hadn’t said a word.  “Are your knees hurting, slave?” he called out.

“Ye… yes, Master Norman.”

“Why didn’t you say something like you did yesterday?”  Norman reached into his pocket to get the shackle key, and came to Geoffrey’s side to unlock him.  “I would have let you up.”

“I… I wanted to be a good slave, Master Norman.  I was… wasn’t I?”  Geoffrey’s lips turned down into a frown as he sat up.  “Wasn’t I?”

Norman sighed.  The boy was breaking.  Damn.  Frowning slightly, Norman nodded and replied, “Yes, Geoffrey.  You were a very good slave.”

Geoffrey’s frown turned into a smile.  “Thank you, Master Norman.”

Norman stood up and waved at the bathroom.  “Go if you have to, then meet us at the bed in the corner.”

Geoffrey’s face paled, but he moved without hesitation.  “Yes, Master Norman.”

Minutes later, Norman watched Geoffrey climb onto the bed, his face blank, his eyes lowered.

“On your back, Geoffrey.”

“Yes, Master Norman.”  The response was soft and devoid of emotion as Geoffrey moved to obey.

Norman looked at the other Masters.  The looks on their faces reflected his own.  Confusion, surprise, and a slight hint of guilt.  What had been done to Geoffrey yesterday had clearly caused despair and defeat to sink into Geoffrey’s brain, and had spread to every inch of his being.  He moved like a broken, defeated slave, and although Norman had originally not cared about it if it happened… he now felt some guilt that it had.  Benny hadn’t wanted Geoffrey broken… but maybe, just maybe, Geoffrey was.  Norman sighed, hoping that Benny wouldn’t be angry with him or the other Masters.  He hoped Benny would still want Geoffrey when he returned and saw the state his slave was in.

The men gathered at the end of the bed when Norman waved them over.  “Are you all thinking what I’m thinking?”

They all shared a glance, and then nodded.  “You think his mind is gone?” Master Paul asked.  He glanced at Geoffrey, who was laying so still and quiet on the bed.  “Or you think he’s just playing along so he gets hurt less?”  He kept his voice quiet, but there was no reaction from Geoffrey whatsoever that he could hear the conversation.

Norman shook his head.  “I’m not sure.  I’m leaning more towards broken, but I hope I’m wrong.”  His gaze moved over each of the men, and each gave him a shrug or a shake of their head.  They weren’t really sure either.

Finally, Master Lucas spoke up.  “Broken or not, we still have a job to do, right?” he whispered.  “Let’s see how today affects him, and then move from there for tomorrow.”

Each man was silent as he thought about it, but then they all started nodding.  Choruses of “yeah’s”, “right’s”, and “okay’s” followed.  They were all on board to continue.

“Okay,” Norman said, “Who’s going first then?”

“You and Master Paul should,” Master Noel said.  “The slave passed out before Master Paul could fuck him yesterday, and you weren’t even here at all.”

Norman looked at Master Paul, who nodded.  “Sounds good to me.”

The men split up, and Norman and Master Paul started to undress.  Geoffrey’s eyes flicked to the side to see what the men were doing, and Norman saw his face redden, and maybe the shine of tears forming, but Geoffrey’s eyes merely moved back to stare at the ceiling above him.  Geoffrey was silent as the two men undressed, just breathing a little quicker as the men finished pulling off their underwear.  There were no tears however… just some sort of a bleak, hopeless look in his eyes while he kept staring straight ahead.

Norman wondered if the slave was expecting a repeat of yesterday, and would get fucked with two cocks at once.  Maybe that’s why he looked so hopeless.

“What are you thinking, Geoffrey?” Norman asked.  “I see the look on your face, the hopeless look in your eyes.  Do you think we’re going to take you like yesterday?”

Geoffrey’s face paled as he nodded.  “Yes… yes, Master Norman,” he whispered.  “I… I don’t think I can take that again.  I… I think it will kill me.”  A single tear rolled down his cheek and created a wet spot on the pillow beneath his head.  He turned pleading eyes to Norman.  “Ple… please don’t… don’t do that again, please.”

Norman came to his side and looked down into his watery eyes.  “We won’t do it again today, but I can’t guarantee it won’t ever happen again,” he paused, “You said earlier that you wanted to be a good slave, right?”

Geoffrey nodded.  A hint of… hope?... pride?... flashed over Geoffrey’s eyes.  “Yes, Master Norman.  I want to be a good slave for you.”

There were a few quiet gasps from the Masters behind him, but Norman ignored them.  “Then quiet that mind of yours and just obey, Geoffrey.  Just obey.  Being a good slave means letting go, not trying to influence anything around you, just becoming filled with your Masters’ will, and acting on their wishes rather than your desires. You are nothing but an instrument, property, and your Master should be what you base your actions on, not yourself.”

A quick nod was his response as Geoffrey closed his eyes and gave a heaving sigh.  Norman watched as the slave seemed to settle himself and prepare himself for whatever the Masters planned for him.  Geoffrey’s eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling.  He was ready.

Norman moved away from Geoffrey and came to Master Paul’s side.  They had a quick discussion about how to proceed, and Master Paul insisted on fucking Geoffrey while Norman took his mouth.  Master Paul was still annoyed about missing out on it yesterday, despite having shrugged it off earlier.  Norman agreed.  He hadn’t had Geoffrey’s mouth in quite a while, and missed that hot tongue caressing his cock.

Without any further discussion, Norman climbed up onto the bed and settled himself on Geoffrey’s chest.  Geoffrey whimpered, his lips shifting into a tight line.  He blinked his eyes quickly a few times, then he took a deep sigh and seemed to settle down once again.  Norman could see the wheels working in his brain, hopefully telling himself to be good and do what was needed without complaint.  Hopefully those thoughts would override any other emotions he had, and continue to do so throughout this training session.

The bed dipped as Master Paul crawled onto the bed behind Norman.  Geoffrey’s head turned to the side, and he watched Master Paul move to kneel between his legs.  There was a grunt from Geoffrey as Master Paul started to use a lubed finger to open his hole.  “What… what are the two of you going to do, Master Norman?” the slave asked softly.  His eyes turned to Norman’s, and they were slightly confused.

“You’re a smart boy, Geoffrey,” Norman replied.  “I’m sure you can figure it out.”

 Geoffrey grunted again as Master Paul continued to work on stretching his hole.  He nodded then.  Yes, he could figure it out.

“Sometimes you will need to serve more than one person at a time, Geoffrey.  Sometimes you will have both holes stuffed full, as well as both hands.”  Norman winked at Geoffrey, who shook his head slowly, as if he couldn’t believe, or didn’t _want_ to believe Norman’s words.  “It’s best to train you to be properly stuffed full; I wouldn’t want you forgetting what your holes are for, after all.”

With a laugh, Norman used a finger to tap Geoffrey’s lips, and told him to open up.  He held his hardening cock in his hand and lifted his hips until the tip grazed Geoffrey’s lips.  With a soft sigh, Geoffrey opened his mouth, then waited for further instructions.

“Suck it.”  Norman’s command was calm, simple, and to be obeyed.

Geoffrey did.  He took Norman’s large cock in his mouth and sucked it in as deeply as he could.  Norman groaned as Geoffrey’s tongue lapped and pressed and played with the underside of his cock.  Norman let this go on for a moment, then withdrew it most of the way, and Geoffrey’s lips slid along the appendage before moving to stimulate the head.  Norman watched in fascination, thinking that the slave was becoming an excellent cocksucker, before he plunged deeply back into Geoffrey’s throat.

Meanwhile, Master Paul had finished his preparations, and grabbing Geoffrey’s ankles, he placed them over his shoulders before starting to slide his own cock into Geoffrey’s entrance.  Geoffrey groaned around Norman’s cock as he was invaded.  His eyes closed, wincing at the pain, and a single tear fell from his right eye.  Norman knew his hole had to be sore from yesterday, and Master Paul’s cock painful as it entered him.  Soft grunts came from Geoffrey as Master Paul settled himself inside the slave, but he amazingly didn’t make much more noise than that.  But, Norman noticed that he was very careful not to bite down or otherwise hurt Norman’s cock.  Master Paul groaned loudly as he started to thrust, instantly moving at a quick pace.  His eyes closing again as he winced in pain, Geoffrey’s body began to bounce and rock under Norman, and Norman took advantage as he continued to use Geoffrey’s mouth to satisfy his cock.

Norman grabbed the back of Geoffrey’s head and lifted it so he could drive his cock deeper into Geoffrey’s throat.  Geoffrey gagged and choked, his eyes widening in surprise as the tip of Norman’s cock touched the back of his throat.  Norman started to fuck Geoffrey’s face as hard as he could, shoving his thick cock all the way down Geoffrey’s throat until his balls slapped against the slave’s chin.

Geoffrey pushed against Norman with his hands, and his moaning pleas were garbled around Norman’s cock.  Apparently, his obedience had already reached its limit.

Both Norman and Master Paul were taking great pleasure in using Geoffrey’s body, in pushing Geoffrey to his limits.  Norman enjoyed making the slave sob even as the boy tried his best to please them. 

 Norman stared down into Geoffrey’s pleading eyes, ignoring the hands slapping at his legs.  He laughed as he used Geoffrey’s mouth like nothing but a living, breathing fleshlight.  “You are no longer in charge of this, slave!  You are our property.  Take my cock all the way down your throat no matter how much it hurts, how it makes you gag or drool, and keep going until I tell you to stop.”

“Damn his ass is tight!” Master Paul yelled.  “After having two cocks stuffed up there, you’d think he’d be as wide as the Grand Canyon!”  The slap, slap of his balls on Geoffrey’s ass was drowned out by Geoffrey’s warbling cries as he was pounded into at both ends.  Master Paul groaned loudly, then growled, “That’s it, take my cock deep in your ass, slave!  Let everyone hear you moaning like a whore, begging for my cum in your ass.”

Norman faintly heard Master’s Noel and Lucas talking off to the side, encouraging him and Master Paul, all while calling out degrading things to Geoffrey.  Norman turned and gave them a smirk as he thrust his cock deep into Geoffrey’s throat and made him gag loudly.  The men laughed and waved him on.

There were some more cries and soft hits against his legs from Geoffrey, but then Norman watched in fascination as the slave went limp, his eyes turning vacant as they stared at nothing.  Geoffrey’s mind had shut off, leaving him limp and numb to what was happening to his body.  His lips were spread wide as Norman continued to thrust his cock deep into Geoffrey’s throat, now nothing more than a hole for Norman to get off on.

That was okay.  Norman didn’t need Geoffrey’s mind engaged to get off.  He had told Geoffrey to quiet his mind, after all.  In fact, in that particular moment, he found nothing but joy when he looked down into Geoffrey’s vacant, whore eyes.  Between himself and Master Paul, they’d pushed Geoffrey pretty far already, and it wasn’t over yet.  But, ultimately, the Master’s cocks were far more important than Geoffrey’s feelings.

Norman pushed his cock in and out, penetrating Geoffrey’s face, using the slave’s hot mouth to stimulate his cock until with a grunting moan he spurted semen into the back of Geoffrey’s throat.  Geoffrey’s vacancy lifted just a little then, and he coughed a little as his throat muscles automatically worked to swallow Norman’s hot seed.

With a few more thrusts and a growl, Master Paul stilled behind Norman, and Norman knew he was cumming as well.  Norman waited for his friend to finish, then looked back over his shoulder.  Master Paul smiled at him.  He was breathing hard, his chest covered in sweat.  “That… was so good.”  Norman smiled back.  “Told you you’d get your turn.”  Master Paul chuckled and shook his head.  “Smart ass.”

Norman pulled his softened cock from Geoffrey’s mouth at the same time Master Paul pulled his from Geoffrey’s ass.  Norman moved back to settle himself on Geoffrey’s hips, and a few strings of drool connected his cock to Geoffrey’s cock as he pulled back.  He laughed as he used his finger to break them, then to push any drool or leftover cum back into Geoffrey’s mouth.

“Thank you, Masters, for using this slave,” Geoffrey squeaked.  His sad eyes roamed over the four men.  “F…. ff….” he stuttered, then coughed to clear his throat.  He tried again to form the word. “F…. finished…?”  Geoffrey’s eyes were large, desperate, but with a spark of hope still in them.  “Ple… please…?”

There were some chuckles from all four men, and Norman shook his head.  “What the fuck do you mean, finished?  You think a worthless slut like you gets a reprieve after that little bit, huh?  I told you that you’re nothing but an instrument for us to use, and you should know that we’ll use you as much as we want, for as long as we want.  Even a stupid slave like you should be able to understand that.  Now stay still while Master Paul and I get up and Master’s Noel and Lucas take our places to use your holes….”

"N… no, please!”  The vacancy in his eyes long gone, Geoffrey now tried with all his strength to get out from underneath Norman.  But Norman’s weight held his body in place, and although the movements rocked his body, Norman didn't move even a little.  Geoffrey bucked like a bronco at a rodeo, and Norman leaned down to hold his shoulders.  He felt Geoffrey’s kicking legs still as Master Paul grab ahold of them and held them down.

“Not broken,” Master Paul declared.

Norman shook his head.  “Nope.”  He felt some hope at that, that maybe the slave still had some fight in him after all.  He wanted that, as did his son.

Norman watched Geoffrey, waiting for the slave to exhaust himself, and let him fight against the two holding him until he collapsed onto the bed with a frustrated scream.  Geoffrey just lay there, crying silently, his face red and his chest heaving.  Norman leaned down next to Geoffrey’s ear and whispered, “Why fight it, Geoffrey? You know there is nothing you can do to stop us.  Your struggling is such a waste of time, and I would be lying if I said it didn’t make all of our cocks harder seeing it.”  He sat back again, settling his ass against Geoffrey’s hips, but kept his hands on Geoffrey’s shoulders just in case.

With a whimper, Geoffrey’s watery eyes roamed the room again, and Norman watched them widen when the slave saw the effects his struggles and cries had on the men around him.  Norman knew they were all hard, possibly stroking themselves as they watched with smirks and smiles.  Hell, Norman knew he was already getting hard again by just holding Geoffrey down.

“Remember, Geoffrey, we won't tolerate disobedience from you.  You do what we want when we want, without hesitation.”  Norman waited until Geoffrey’s eyes met his, and he looked down into those eyes coldly.  “Maybe you need more training to remember that.”

Geoffrey’s face went pale as he heard those words, his breath hitching, clearly well aware of what “training” could entail.  “W… what kind of training, Master Norman?” Geoffrey whimpered.

“I think you know,” Norman replied calmly.

Geoffrey laid there silently at the words, eyes wide and beginning to tear up again.  In a gentle whisper, he begged, “P… please no.  I… I'm sorry.  I'll be good.  Please, don't hurt me, please.  I’ll be good, I promise.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone for taking the time to read and comment on each chapter! I greatly appreciate each and every one! I love the reactions, questions, and especially being able to comment back. :)
> 
> As I'm reading comments, I'm seeing more and more about Geoffrey becoming broken, when the Masters are trying not to.  As I'm rereading things, I guess it is leading more that way.  I guess when I wrote it, my mind blocked it out and didn't see it.  Anyways, it looks like the Masters have pretty much gone off the plan of training, and are just playing with Geoffrey now. I don't think they really care what happens to him anymore, especially since their time with him will be up soon, and they want to get in as much as they can with him.  Geoffrey will do what he needs to survive.
> 
> In this chapter Geoffrey gets the crap beat out of him with... some toys, Oliver makes a brief appearance at the end, and Norman gets a call from Benny. :)
> 
> Anyways... only two more chapters after this, and then the epilogue, so this story is coming to an end soon.  Hope you readers enjoy what's left!

Norman was surprised Geoffrey lasted the rest of the morning without completely breaking down and begging for mercy.  Master’s Noel and Lucas took their turns fucking Geoffrey’s mouth and ass, then Norman and Master Paul took another turn, this time switching their positions.  Geoffrey also found his hands full as Master’s Noel and Lucas knelt by his side and ordered him to give them handjobs.  They weren’t looking to cum again, since they had just done so, but they still enjoyed Geoffrey’s attention to their cocks.  The men then rotated through again, switching places so that everyone got a turn using Geoffrey in each way.  They didn’t stop until everyone was satisfied, and Geoffrey was beyond exhausted.  But, he had taken it all without more than a few whimpers or sighs, and that impressed the Masters greatly.

Geoffrey had been allowed to shower and use the bathroom before being left to rest for a few hours before he had to serve the men at lunch.  The men had cleaned up themselves and the dungeon as Geoffrey showered, then started to file out as Geoffrey exited the bathroom and waited with his wrist extended for Norman to lock him back up.  Norman thought the slave had been asleep on his dog bed, the blanket he had been given yesterday snuggled around him, before Norman, the last one to leave, had even climbed two steps as he left the dungeon.

Now Geoffrey was locked up in the custom-made stocks.  The stocks were made of sturdy English walnut, stained a beautiful dark cherry finish, with black leather padding around the neck, wrist, and ankle holes, as well as covering the wooden bar in place to support the user’s middle.  Geoffrey’s face was blank once again, his head hanging as if in acceptance of his fate.  His breathing was quiet and shallow, but Norman thought he heard the occasional sniffle.

“Now, Geoffrey,” Norman said, “We’ve tried this before, and I told you more than once not to make any noise when you are being punished, correct?”

“Yes, Master Norman,” Geoffrey quietly replied.  “I… I failed the first time, but have done better since then.”

“Yes, you did, and you have.”  Norman walked past the Masters, all standing in a line, each with a different impact tool in their hand.  Ignoring the excitement on their faces, Norman came to stand at Geoffrey’s backside, and reached out a gentle hand and ran it over Geoffrey’s ass.  Geoffrey’s whole body shuddered, and a low whine came from his throat.

“We’re going to try again, Geoffrey,” Norman explained.  “Each of us has a different toy that we’ll hit you with.  You will be hit ten times with each one.  You will not know who is hitting you, you will not know what they are hitting you with.  You will be given fifteen minutes after the first two toys to rest and prepare yourself for the next two.  You are only allowed to say, ‘Thank you, Master.  Let me have the next one.’  Not another fucking noise from you, ok?”

Geoffrey whimpered.  “Yes, Master Norman.”  He already sounded defeated, and they hadn’t even started yet.

Norman continued, “I imagine getting your ass hit over and over does hurt, and your inevitable tears will back that fact up.  Just keep quiet, except to say your line, be a good little slave and do as you’re told… the quieter you are, the more we know you’re learning.”

Geoffrey shifted in the stocks, his hands clenching into fists for a moment before going slack.  Finally, he quietly responded, “Yes, Master Norman. Your slave will obey.”

“Good,” Norman said.  “Let’s get started.”

Standing in a group, each Master gripped their chosen implement tightly in their hands. Master Lucas held a leather spanking crop with a split tip, Master Noel held a large, leather covered rounded paddle with holes, Master Paul held the black and purple flogger used days ago for Deacon’s punishment, and Norman held a strict leather Scottish tawse.  Looking at the slave’s ass on display for them and held in place, ready for their abuse, Norman excitedly held the tawse in his hand, eager to unleash it on Geoffrey’s ass.  All of the other Masters seemed eager to unleash their toys on the helpless slave as well.

They had all drawn numbers upstairs, and Master Lucas was up first.  As he stepped up to Geoffrey’s backside, he held the spanking crop tightly in his hand.  Master Lucas swished the long, thin crop through the air a few times, watching for the faintest twitch from Geoffrey in response.  Geoffrey’s breath seemed to quicken, but that was all.  Master Lucas seemed annoyed at the lack of response, so he then slapped it into his open hand, finally making Geoffrey jump.  Smirking, Master Lucas slapped the crop into his hand again, earning another startled jump from Geoffrey.

Shivers ran through Geoffrey’s body as Master Lucas moved to gently trace the crop over his exposed ass and thighs.  The Master moved the crop up over the slave’s back, making Geoffrey’s back hunch as if in an effort to get away.  Moving the crop slowly back down to Geoffrey’s ass, Master Lucas slapped the meaty part of the slave’s ass with the end of the crop, and the slap of the leather hitting skin echoed throughout the dungeon.  The hit was not hard enough to truly hurt Geoffrey, just enough to leave a very satisfactory red mark behind.

Norman watched with glee as Geoffrey jumped upon impact, the crop hitting him with a nice bite to his skin.  The other Master’s murmured quietly next to him.

Without hesitation, Geoffrey said, “Thank you, Master.  Let me have the next one.”

Master Lucas did.  This time it was harder, making a great little crack and smack sound.

This time Geoffrey’s breath caught, but he dutifully stated, “Thank you, Master.  Let me have the next one.”

Norman saw the smile forming on Master Lucas’s face, and knew the rest of the hits would not be so gentle.  Master Lucas wanted Geoffrey’s body to jump.  He wanted the quick intake of breath as the pain registered throughout Geoffrey’s body.  He wanted the slave to be in pain by the time he was finished.  That was what Master Lucas always wanted from the slaves.  Without those kinds of reactions from the slaves, Master Lucas just didn’t enjoy himself.  Master Lucas reached out to rub his hand on the red spots where the crop had landed, admiring his work so far, then turned and winked at the other Masters as he pulled back the crop for the third hit.

By the time Master Lucas finally reach the allotment of ten hits, Geoffrey’s face was red with tears and his jaw was clenched as tightly as a vise.  Norman watched as each hit made the slave bite his lower lip to keep from crying out, and it had taken Geoffrey a few breaths after each hit before being able to ask for more.  But, through that bitten lip and teary eyes, Norman could see the determination on Geoffrey’s face to accomplish his task.  It was clear that he was determined not to fail.

Geoffrey’s ass and thighs were now covered with red welts.  Letting the crop hang from his wrist by its handle loop of soft leather, Master Lucas rubbed his hand across the reddened skin, announcing triumphantly that the flesh felt hot to the touch.  Geoffrey shivered as the Master’s hand continued to rub soothingly over his skin.  “You did good, boy,” Master Lucas whispered to him.  “You did good.”

Geoffrey, clearly unsure if he should speak, just nodded his head in response.

“Who’s up next?”  Master Lucas, the crop still hanging from his wrist, moved away from Geoffrey to join the other three men.  He left the crop to hang from his wrist, but Norman could see his fingers itching to grasp it again and use it some more.  Norman wondered if Master Noel might be getting a surprise when they got home later… either him or one of their slaves anyway.

As soon as Master Lucas joined the group, Master Paul stepped forward with a smile.  “I am.”  He clenched the handle of the flogger tightly in his hand, and took experimental swings with it as he stood behind Geoffrey.  Quiet whimpers were heard, but otherwise Geoffrey was silent.  He himself had experienced the flogger before, both on the receiving and giving end.  Norman knew that the slave knew what kind of impact the flogger had.  Perhaps Geoffrey was wondering if he would be able to withstand Master Paul’s use of it for ten hits.

Without speaking, Master Paul slowly began to flog Geoffrey’s ass, the look on his face showing his admiration of the way the slave’s ass cheeks wobbled with each strike. Calls of “Thank you, Master.  Let me have the next one,” sounded after each soft hit.  After the first few soft hits, Master Paul no longer hesitated, and the intensity of the strikes built rapidly.  Thereafter he paused only long enough between hits for Geoffrey to take a few shaky breaths and choke out “Thank you, Master.  Let me have the next one.”  His voice squeaked as he stammered out the line each time, his legs tensing as he anticipated the next strike to his backside.

Norman watched in fascination as Geoffrey reacted to the stinging hits of the flogger.  His eyes clenched tightly closed, his teeth digging into his lower lip, all to hold back the squeals and whimpers he wanted so badly to express.  The slave’s hands were clenched into fists, the skin white around his knuckles, the fists seeming to clench and unclench with each hit as if he was steeling himself against the pain.  Norman had to admit, he was a bit impressed by the slave’s performance.  He had figured Geoffrey would have broken his silence by now.  But, there was still time for him to fail.  There were two more Master waiting to sue their selected toys on his body.

Finishing his turn, Master Paul ran his hand gently over Geoffrey’s ass and legs.  An ass and a pair of legs that had had a nice red glow to them before were now flushed a bright red, and Geoffrey shivered at the slightest touch of the Master’s hand.  “How does it feel, slave?” Master Paul asked.  “Tell me how it feels.”

Geoffrey hesitated, but then squeaked out, “It… it hurts, Master Paul!”  He took a shaky breath, then said, “But I am a good slave, and I will take it all no matter how badly it hurts.”

Master Paul laughed, and the others joined in.  “Good!”  He gave Geoffrey a playful slap on the ass, earning a shaky grunt from the slave, then walked away to join the others.

Now that Geoffrey had received hits from two of the toys, it was time for the break, and somewhat reluctantly, the men all moved away to give the slave his allotted fifteen minutes of rest.

Norman made sure to check on the boy first before joining the men.  He needed to make sure the slave was doing okay before telling him he was doing well, then gave give him some water to drink.  He heard the other Masters grumble about coddling Geoffrey, but he didn’t care.  They weren’t here to break him completely, just train him properly. Then Norman returned to the group to wait out whatever time was left of the fifteen-minute break.

Norman could see they were all eager for the next round, as they fidgeted the whole time as they seemed to force conversations that fell flat.  All eyes were on the reddened skin on display, all eyes were on the shaking body restrained in the stocks.  _Oh boy, will we make it through this?_ he thought.  _There’s a lot of hunger in those eyes._

Finally, the break, which has seemed to drag on for hours, was up, and the men moved as one like hunters stalking their prey.

Master Noel was up next, holding the rounded, hole riddled paddle in his hand.  “I’m going to give it to you good,” he declared.  In response, Geoffrey shifted his body a little, and Norman knew he was trying hard not to beg and plead for Master Noel to take it easy on him.  Despite the break, his red ass had to be throbbing so very painfully.  By the looks of it, it might be a while before the slave would be able to sit comfortably.  Norman could just see the beseeching look on Geoffrey’s face as he looked back at them all, before he turned and hung his head against the stocks, but the determination was still in his eyes.  He was reaching his limit, but was still determined not to fail.

“I see that mind working, slave.  I see you squirming as you anticipate what’s coming,” Master Noel said as he stood at Geoffrey’s side.  He leaned in and whispered in Geoffrey’s ear, “Try not to worry that pretty little head of yours, and try not to squirm too much and this will be over sooner.”

Geoffrey nodded slowly, his face flushing as if he was humiliated at being told not to worry his pretty little head.  It was becoming a trend this morning for him to be told something along those lines.  Geoffrey lifted his head and looked up at Master Noel, his eyes shimmering.  ‘Please be gentle’, this glance said without words, ‘don't hurt me too much, please’.  Master Noel shook his head and pushed Geoffrey’s head back down.  Taking that gesture as his answer, Geoffrey gave a deep sigh and let his body got limp.  Norman knew from that stance that the stocks were the only thing holding the boy upright.  His body would collapse if the sturdy wooden frame wasn’t there to support him.

With that, Master Noel raised the paddle up and brought it down hard upon Geoffrey’s ass with a loud SMACK!  The beauty of the paddle’s eight holes was that they helped the Master create a faster, smoother swing, and enhanced the sharp bite on impact with the slave’s skin.  The bite was evident as Geoffrey’s body jumped, making the stocks rattle.  Norman could see his arms straining against the stocks as if he wanted to reach back and stop the paddle from coming down again.  As if he wanted to fight his way out and away from the pain.

Geoffrey choked out another, “Thank you, Master.  Let me have the next one,” as more redness bloomed across his wobbling ass cheeks.  Norman watched a few tears run down his cheeks before the Geoffrey tried to blink them away.

“Gladly!” Master Noel yelled.  The paddle struck Geoffrey’s thighs with another resounding SMACK!

“Thank you, Master.  Let me have the next one.”  Geoffrey’s heavy breathing filled the dungeon.  He was now crying silently, some snot dripping from his nose and bruises forming on his lower lip from biting it so hard.  Geoffrey tried to reach with his fingers to brush the tears and snot away, but he couldn’t reach.  The look of snot on his upper lip made Norman cringe, and he made a mental note to grab some tissues for him later.

Instead of hitting Geoffrey again, Master Noel ran the paddle gently and slowly across Geoffrey’s reddened, bruised ass.  The Master teased the paddle over his ass, his inner thighs, into his crack, and over his cock and balls.  When the paddle met his balls, Geoffrey’s whole body tensed, and Norman heard a sharp intake of breath.  The slave’s eyes opened wide, clearly afraid that that paddle would be used there next.  But Master Noel pulled it away as he smirked, clearly aware of Geoffrey’s response.  Master Paul hmphed as he stood watching.  “I would have done it,” he mumbled.  Master Noel shook his head as he paused the paddle across Geoffrey’s punished cheeks, then continued to run it lightly across his skin.  “And I thought _I_ was the sadist,” Master Noel whispered as if to himself. 

Geoffrey whole body was still stiff as the man continued to move the paddle over his skin, as if expecting another hit, but Master Noel was just playing with him.  He enjoyed watching Geoffrey jump and twitch as he tried to anticipate when he would get hit next.

The other Masters watched the teasing, and Norman could tell by their heavy breathing that they were deeply affected by everything happening to Geoffrey.  Glancing around, he could see the tell-tale bulges in their pants, and wondered if he would be able to hold them off from fucking Geoffrey again.  The slave would definitely have had enough for the day once they were done.  Norman himself was ready to jump on the boy and fuck him rough and fast.  Oliver better be prepared when Norman got back upstairs, because he was going to have to take what Norman couldn’t give Geoffrey.

"You ready for the rest, boy?”  Master Noel’s voice broke Norman from his thoughts.  They all waited to see what Geoffrey would say.  Would he tell the truth and beg for it to stop, or would he lie and ask for more?

Taking a deep breath, Geoffrey managed to nod, eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched, hands clenched into tight fists.  He didn't utter a sound, just kept nodding until Master Noel brought the paddle down again onto the back of his thighs.

A quick intake of breath was heard, then “Thank you, Master.  Let me have the next one.”

_Holy shit, the kid might actually make it,_ Norman thought.  _We might have to reward him if he does._   Rewards were sparse in Geoffrey’s life lately.  Norman felt good that he might actually be able to give the slave something to make him happy.

Norman found himself flinching a little as the rest of the paddling commenced.  It sounded like rifle shots as the hardwood paddle connected again and again with Geoffrey’s rear end.  Master Noel barely paused between each one for Geoffrey to say his line, and each time he spoke it came out more forced and desperate sounding.  Tears streaming down his face, his entire body tensed, Geoffrey was obviously just taking it, and waiting for it to be over.

Panting heavily when he finished, Master Noel rubbed his hand over Geoffrey’s ass to soothe the stinging flesh.  “Look at that ass,” he muttered.  “Doesn’t it look good, guys?”  He looked up at the other Masters with a smile.  His hand kept moving over the red skin, Geoffrey tensing and shivering beneath his hand.

The other Masters expressed their agreement.  After a few more soothing rubs of his hand, Master Noel stepped back and gave an overly dramatic bow to Norman.  “After you, Master Norman.”

Norman bowed back.  “My pleasure,” he said with a laugh.

Knowing it was close to being over, but not quite over yet, Geoffrey let out a loud sob, the sound showing how weak and exhausted he was.

“I’ve noticed you’ve not gotten hard at all today, Geoffrey,” Norman remarked.  He reached under the boy and grasped his cock.  The soft flesh jumped in his hand, and Geoffrey jerked his hips as if he was trying to get away.  “I feel I should commend you for not cumming without permission, but I feel not getting hard was involuntary and not from your own will.  Am I correct?”

With a soft sob, Geoffrey nodded.  “Yes, Master Norman.  I have found no pleasure today.”

Releasing Geoffrey’s cock, Norman stepped back and flicked the tawse through the air, enjoying the swish as the two heavy leather black tails flailed through the air.  He could hear Geoffrey’s breath catch, and his body tensed again.  “Good,” he growled.

Without another word, Norman brought the tawse down on Geoffrey’s ass.  Geoffrey’s knees bent as if they had given out, but the bench beneath his waist kept him up.  His back and shoulders heaved as he breathed heavily, trying to deal with the pain the tawse had given him.  Norman waited patiently for Geoffrey to say his line, trailing the end of the tawse’s tails over Geoffrey’s already bruised ass.  A welt was already forming from the first hit, and he smiled at the look of it.

“Tha… thank you, Master.  Let me have… have the next one.”

Norman smiled to himself, then brought the tawse down again.

Geoffrey’s body reacted the same as the first hit, and a second welt began to spring up next to the first.  With a sob, Geoffrey stammered, “Thank you, Ma… Master.  Let me have the ne… next one.”

The smile never left Norman’s face as the tawse rained down onto Geoffrey’s body.  By the time Norman was done, Geoffrey was crying hard and hiccupping air.  His body was tense as it trembled, making the stocks rattle around him.  His ass was a shade of red closely resembling a fire engine, and the welts from the tawse were raised and already bruising.  Norman ran his hand over the trembling flesh, reveling in the heat soaking into his fingertips as he did so.

“You did such a good job, slave. I am so happy to see what a good, obedient slave your training has turned you into.”  Norman continued to run his hand over Geoffrey’s ass as he spoke.  The other Masters moved to join him and their hands reached out to run over Geoffrey’s flesh as well.  Geoffrey’s head hung down, his chin resting against the wood beneath him.  His cheeks were red, tear stained, and puffy from his crying.  His lips were a bruised and bloody mess from biting them so hard throughout his beatings.  His wrists were red from his struggles as well.  Norman stepped back and came to stand in front of him.  Geoffrey lifted his head and looked up at Norman pitifully.

“Thank you for training your slave, Master Norman,” Geoffrey gasped.  “It feels good to serve my Masters, and be used by them.  I feel I want to be good, and serve you all as well as possible.  I know my training has succeeded when I have satisfied my Masters.”

_Well, shit,_ Norman thought.  _Maybe we broke him after all._

****

The next morning, Norman was down in the dungeon performing Geoffrey’s morning inspection when his phone rang.  Seeing it was Benny, he quickly answered and headed back upstairs.  He didn’t want Geoffrey to know who he was talking to, in case Geoffrey got excited and regressed in his training.  With no plans until after lunch, Geoffrey was going to get a long rest this morning anyway, so there was no need for Norman to stay down there.  Phone to his ear, Norman headed to the living room to talk and wait for breakfast.

“Hey, how’s the training going?” Norman asked.

Benny let out a heavy, frustrated sigh.  “I admit, I’m learning things, but this is a snooze fest!”

Norman laughed.  “I know, those things are never very exciting.”

“I’ve tried to get some of the others to come out with me to the local clubs, but they all refuse, claiming they have to focus on the training.  I even tried to get Evan to come up here, but our schedules conflicted too much.” 

“Evan?  Who’s Evan?” Norman asked.  The name sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

There was a sigh, then Benny said, “He’s the guy I went out with that night we told Geoffrey his family abandoned him.”  Norman was quiet, trying to remember who exactly Benny was talking about.   “Don’t you remember, dad?”  Benny asked.  “I’ve talked about him a lot since then.” Norman grunted thoughtfully in response.  It was faint, but he thought he remembered.   Benny sighed again.  “Well, anyway, we’ve been talking a lot since then, and I think he really likes me.  I know I like him.”

Norman smiled into the phone.  “That’s great!  Glad you’ve found someone you like.”  Benny had had some awful dates over the last couple of years.  It was actually nice to see he had someone interested in him the same way he was them.

Benny chuckled.  “Yeah, about time, huh?”  He must have been reading his father’s mind.  “So… um… how’s it going there?”  Norman could almost hear him holding his breath as he waited for his father’s answer.

“It’s going well,” Norman told him.  “Geoffrey is learning.  He’ll be well trained by the time you return.”

“You’re not… not breaking him, are you?”  Benny’s voice was hesitant.  “I don’t want him broken, dad.”  Norman knew this, they had talked about it before he left… but Norman wasn’t so sure he cared what his son wanted anymore.  Despite his obvious blank looks and defeated posture, the slave still had a small amount reluctance in him, and that was an unwanted trait. 

“I believe his mind is still intact.  His spirit on the other hand….  I think we’ve successfully gotten that beaten back.  He just has this look of despair on his face most of the time now.”  Norman smiled as he remembered everything they had put the boy through the day before.  “I think he’s made friends with Oliver, which seems to make him somewhat happy.  I let them have a little playtime last night as a reward for good behavior, and it seemed to cheer Geoffrey up a little.  He still misses you though, I can tell.”

Benny was silent, and his silence stretched on.  He was silent for so long that Norman wondered if the connection had been lost.  He pulled the phone away from his ear, but saw the time counter was still moving upwards.  “Benny?”

“Yeah, I’m still here.  Just thinking.  I wish you would tell me what you all have been doing to him.”

Norman smiled into the phone, thinking about the cameras and recordings he’d have to show Benny when he returned.  “Don’t worry son, all will be revealed when you get home, I promise.”

“Why does that _not_ make me feel any better?” Benny grumbled.  He sighed.  “I’ll be glad when I get home tomorrow and can see everything for myself.  The bus is leaving early, so I should be home by lunchtime.”  Benny suddenly sounded eager to come home.  “You’ll have him ready for me, won’t you?”

Norman laughed.  “Of course.  We have a spectacular sendoff prepared for him today, and then he’ll be waiting in your bed for when you get home, I promise.”

Benny sighed.  “Okay.”  Voices were heard in the background, but Norman couldn’t make out what they were saying.  “I’ll be right there!”  Benny yelled.  Then to his father he said, “I’ve gotta go, there’s some breakfast thing I have to go to, some fantastic speaker is supposed to be there or something.  I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Can’t wait, son.  I hope you enjoy the rest of the training.”

They said their goodbyes, then hung up.

Norman sighed as he set the phone down on the small table next to his chair.  Oliver magically appeared, a large cup of coffee in hand.  “Breakfast will be ready shortly, Master.”

Norman nodded, took the cup, then asked, “Did you and Geoffrey have a good time last night?”

Oliver nodded as he looked away sheepishly.  “Yes, Master.  Thank you for allowing us to have some time together.”

“You’re welcome,” Norman said, then waved Oliver off.  Oliver nodded and made a hasty, yet quiet exit.

Norman couldn’t believe the week had gone so fast.  They only had one more day with Geoffrey, and Norman felt they needed to make it a good one.  Yes, they had been pretty brutal with Geoffrey for the past week, but today was their last chance to make sure their training was actually sinking into the slave’s head, and that he would be a loyal, competent slave for Benny.  The attack on his son _would not_ happen again.  Norman already had plans for the day, and had a spectacular sendoff planned for their last day with the slave.  The Master’s would have nonstop fun with Geoffrey, that was for sure.  Norman took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the warmth of the liquid as it went down his throat.  Yes, they would make today a day the slave would not forget.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I greatly appreciate the positive reception this story has gotten!
> 
> Well, this is the last chapter before Benny returns, folks. Oliver is back (much to Geoffrey's delight, and you Oliver fans), but Geoffrey endures his last session with the Masters, who care about nothing less than having some fun.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

~Geoffrey's POV~

_Geoffrey whimpered as another load of cum splashed into his eyes.  His eyes were filled with the stuff, and he could barely see the men around him.  The men, 20 or 30 of them, all stood in a tight circle around Geoffrey, where he knelt on sore, bruised knees.  The men all laughed at his whimpers, his whines, his pleas for it all to stop._

_Then the chanting started again.  “Eat it!  Eat it!”_

_Geoffrey sobbed loudly as he used his fingers to scrape the cum from his face and put it into his mouth.  The chanting continued until he had every speck cleaned from his skin._

_"You missed a spot!  Lick it off the floor!” one man yelled.  Then the chanting changed.  “Lick it!  Lick it!”_

_A foot forced his face to the floor, and Geoffrey stuck out a shaking tongue to lick up the splatters of cum off the concrete.  He gagged as he tasted the dirt and grime of the floor mixed in with the salty cum._

_This had already been going on for hours, and continued for hours more.  The men made Geoffrey perform for them while they stroked their cocks, or made him give them handjobs or blowjobs.  A few fucked him on all fours on the cold, concrete floor, his ass up in the air like a dog in heat.  Prefilled condoms were shoved into his face with small straws sticking out of them, followed by chants of, “Drink it!  Drink it!”  Whatever cum didn’t end up down his throat or in his ass ended up either on his body or on the floor, where he was made to clean it up… over and over and over._

_Why were they doing this to him?  Wasn’t he being a good slave?  Why did they feel the need to humiliate him like this?  Master’s Norman, Noel, Lucas, and Paul were in the group, and when not using Geoffrey, they fiercely encouraged the others to use and abuse Geoffrey’s body like he was nothing but a living, breathing, fuck toy._

_Things got worse when Oliver suddenly joined the circle.  Geoffrey was unsure if he had been there the whole time, or had just arrived.  Everything was such a blur now, Geoffrey had no clue if he was right-side up or standing on his head.  Oliver had a cruel look on his face, and Geoffrey shrank back from him.  Oliver was his friend, he wouldn’t willingly participate in this, would he?!_

_Oliver’s hand was already on his hard cock, stroking it furiously.  He grabbed Geoffrey’s head and forced his cock into Geoffrey’s mouth, telling him, “Suck it, whore!”  Seconds later, Geoffrey felt his friend cumming in his mouth, and it oozed out of Geoffrey’s mouth onto his chest, and Oliver wasn’t very happy that Geoffrey was reluctant to eat his cum like the whore he claimed Geoffrey to be. Oliver slapped Geoffrey’s face hard.  “You should eat my cum as eagerly as you ate theirs, slut.”_

_Without another thought, Geoffrey clawed up the cum off his chest and put his fingers immediately into his mouth, cleaning Oliver’s cum off of them and swallowing what was already in his mouth._

_At the sight of Geoffrey being such a dirty little whore licking up Oliver’s cum, some of the other men came yet again, and Geoffrey could feel it hitting his body.  Shot after shot of their cum on Geoffrey’s body.  It just flowed over his body from his head to his toes, and the men didn’t even need to order Geoffrey to clean it up._

_Then Oliver was yelling his name.  “Geoffrey!  Geoffrey!”  Oliver repeated it again and again, but Geoffrey had a job to do and couldn’t look to see what he wanted.  “Geoffrey!  Wake up!  Geoffrey!”_

Coming back to reality, hands were holding him down as Geoffrey thrashed and yelled to be let go.  His whole body was bruised and sore from his days of trainings and fuckings and beatings, and he couldn’t stand the pain any longer.  Without opening his eyes Geoffrey tried his hardest to claw at the hands holding him, to drag himself away from whomever yelled his name and no doubt wanted to hurt him.  He yelled and screamed at them, but the words were inaudible even to his own ears.  The hands holding him down were strong, and Geoffrey felt that he was stuck, that he was nothing but a set of holes for whomever it was to use as they pleased… that there was nothing Geoffrey could do to escape that.

“Geoffrey!  Wake the fuck up!”  A harsh slap to his face made Geoffrey finally jerk fully awake.  He was panting heavily, trembling, and could feel his body was covered with cold sweat.  The blanket he had covered himself with last night was now balled up and laying a dozen feet away.  His sleep filled eyes searched for the person waking him, and mercifully only found Oliver sitting next to him, his face worried and terrified at whatever he had seen while Geoffrey was sleeping.

The dream fading away, Geoffrey wasted no time sitting up and barreling into Oliver.  His arms circled Oliver’s upper body, clutching the boy as if for dear life.  He buried his face in Oliver’s chest and started sobbing.  Big, heaving sobs had his whole body shaking, and Oliver’s shook with the movements as well.  Oliver gasped in surprise at first, then his arms circled around Geoffrey and held him tight.  “Shhh, shhhh.  You’re okay now.  It was all a dream, Geoffrey.  You’re okay, you’re okay.”

“It was horrible!” Geoffrey yelled.  “They were making me eat and eat and eat their cum.  And then you came along and joined them….”  He trailed off, breaking into more sobs.  Oliver shushed him, rocking him as he gently ran his hand up and down Geoffrey’s back to soothe him.

“It’s over now.  It was just a dream.  No one would ever make you do something like that, I swear it.”  Oliver’s voice was soft and soothing, and as the words and tone washed over him while Oliver continued talking to him, Geoffrey felt himself slowly calming down.

Sniffling, Geoffrey hiccupped a few times before finally pulling away from Oliver.  “Th… thanks, Oliver.  I appreciate it.”  He gave the boy a lopsided smile.  “You always take good care of me.  Not like the supposed _Masters_.  I’ve actually _seen_ Master Paul take care of Deacon, so why don’t any of them take care of _me_?”

Without answering, Oliver got up and went into the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth and the jar of ointment.  He gently washed Geoffrey’s face, then the sweat from his body.  Geoffrey sat still and allowed Oliver to care for him, enjoying the touches and gentleness of it all.  Once Geoffrey’s body was clean, Oliver then tenderly pushed Geoffrey to lay down on his stomach.  Oliver seemed to be taking his time, as if he was trying to think of a good answer to Geoffrey’s question.  Geoffrey sighed as he let Oliver work the ointment into his sore backside.  The ointment had been rubbed into his skin last night as well, and it was already starting to feel a little better.  “Are you going to answer me, Oliver?  Or do you not know?”  Oliver hmphed thoughtfully, but kept working.  Finally, after a few minutes, the silence heavy around them, he finished his work.  Setting the jar aside, he first wiped his hands with the washcloth, then lay down next to Geoffrey and snuggled up to him.  Geoffrey smiled as Oliver’s arm came over his back and hugged him close.

With a sigh, Oliver finally answered, “I don’t know why they don’t take care of you and send me down to do it, Geoffrey.  Maybe they know we like each other, and want to give us more time together.”

Geoffrey snorted.  “I doubt that’s the reason.”

“Well, does the reason really matter?” Oliver asked.  He wiggled his hips and rubbed his cock against Geoffrey’s hip.  “We get to spend time together, and that’s a good thing, right?”

Geoffrey winced at first, the memory of his dream making him afraid, but it quickly faded and was forgotten.  With a quiet laugh, Geoffrey reached out to gently fondle Oliver’s cock.  “Yes, it is.”

There was a soft gasp, and Oliver thrust his hips a couple of times while Geoffrey ran a thumb over his slit.  With happy sighs, and as if both made the unconscious decision not to continue, they both stopped moving and lay still for a moment.  They were still touching each other, their hands motionless on each other’s bodies.  Then Geoffrey asked, “Do you think… think they’d get mad at us if we…?”  He gave Oliver a smirk, showing he was willing if Oliver was.

Oliver buried his nose in Geoffrey’s neck, squeezing into the small space between his ear and the collar.  He sighed heavily, the breath coming from his nose and blowing over Geoffrey’s skin.  “Yes, yes, they would,” he paused, “We need permission.”  He sighed again, a deep sigh that told Geoffrey he was annoyed at the need for permission.  “Master Norman gave us permission for last night, but that’s where it had to end.”

With an aggravated sigh, Geoffrey pulled his hand away from Oliver’s cock and then his body a few inches away from the boy.  Geoffrey had had a good time last night with Oliver… kissing, touching, fucking… why did the Masters have to instantly ruin his mood with their damn rules?  He had quickly learned that there were no triumphs in the world of slavery.  There was no triumph for him for keeping silent while being beaten yesterday.  He had only been given the reward of time with Oliver because Master Norman had _allowed_ it, not because Geoffrey had actually _earned_ it.

Reaching out to Geoffrey, Oliver pulled Geoffrey back into his embrace, chuckling softly in his ear.  “Now, don’t be like that, Geoffrey.  Maybe they’ll let us shower together again and we can sneak a little something.”

Geoffrey’s mood lifted just a little and he chuckled too.  “We can only hope.”

They settled down then, both enjoying each other’s company without having to talk.  Geoffrey liked these moments.  There was no pain, no tears, no degrading words being spoken.  He closed his eyes, humming contently as he snuggled closer to Oliver.

“Can I ask you something?” Oliver suddenly spoke up.  They had been laying so quietly for maybe twenty minutes or so, and Geoffrey had been drifting into a light sleep.  He startled when Oliver spoke, his body twitching just a little as he was roused from sleep. “Hm?  Yeah, sure.”

“If… if you got out of here, where would you go?  What would you do?”

The question surprised Geoffrey, and he felt his body tense.  Oliver never talked about getting out of here.  Whenever Geoffrey had previously brought it up, Oliver had deflected his questions and changed topics.  Geoffrey found that he had to gather his thoughts before he answered.  The thoughts running through his head, he ultimately felt his muscles relax, and he said, “Um… well, Master Benny has told me that my family has abandoned me, and doesn’t want me, so I’m not sure where I would go.  Maybe I could go stay with a friend or something until I got back on my feet.”  He shrugged.  “I guess I haven’t thought about it in weeks.  I’ve pretty much given up thinking about escape.”  He turned his head to face Oliver, and taking in his friend’s face, he found Oliver’s eyes watching him intently.  “Deacon told me he didn’t think he’d ever leave… that he liked what Master Paul does to him,” Geoffrey told him.  “I… I can’t imagine _ever_ feeling that way, Oliver.  If you could, _you’d_ leave, right?”

Oliver’s eyes furrowed.  “Well, firstly, Deacon’s nature was always to submit.  He might not have liked it from the beginning, but his true nature took over and he’s… happy, I guess.  Secondly, if I got the chance, yes, I’d leave in a heartbeat,” he paused, his cheeks turning a rosy pink, “I’ll admit that, on some level, I might like _some_ of the things that happen to me, but yes, I’d leave in a heartbeat.”

Although the part about Oliver liking some of the things done to him confused him, Geoffrey was happy with that answer and didn’t ask for a further explanation.  Instead, he asked, “Well, what would _you_ do then?  I told you, now you tell me.” 

Oliver eyes lowered, and his fingers fidgeted with the soft fabric of the dog bed.  “Well, I hope my family hasn’t abandoned me and I can go back to them.”  He looked back up, catching Geoffrey’s eyes, but he frowned.  “But, if they have, I don’t know where I’d go either.”

Geoffrey nodded and laid his head back down.  Talking like this, talking about hopes of escape and getting away from the evils they were living in was making him depressed.   He knew there was as much chance of them getting their freedom as there was a snowball’s chance in hell.   Clearing his throat, he said, “You know what?  This is making me too sad to think about.  Let’s… let’s not talk about it anymore, let’s just relax as much as we can before _they_ come back.”

Oliver expressed his agreement, saying he was sorry for bringing it up, and they settled into a comfortable silence again.  Oliver was curled up right next to Geoffrey, his arm over Geoffrey’s back and hugging Geoffrey into his body.  Geoffrey happily enjoyed the embrace, one of the few nice things he got to experience in this place.

Finally feeling comfortable and relaxed, Geoffrey was drifting off to sleep again when a loud voice woke him.  “Well, well, well, look at the love birds all curled up together!  Aren’t you cute?  You already got your reward last night, Geoffrey.  I hope you’re not taking liberties with Master Norman’s slave without permission.”

“No, Master Paul!  I would never do that!”  Geoffrey gasped as he hurried to get into position.  Oliver made a shocked noise as he was shoved aside, but Geoffrey ignored him.  He’d been so good the last couple of days, even “earning” himself a reward yesterday, and he couldn’t screw up now.  He heard footsteps finish descending the stairs and reach the concrete floor.

“It wouldn’t hurt you to show some respect like Geoffrey here, Oliver,” Master Paul’s voice called out.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Master Paul.  I didn’t… didn’t know it was expected of me,” Oliver stammered.  Geoffrey could feel his presence as Oliver came to kneel by his side.

“It’s not,” Master Paul replied.  “It would just be nice if you showed us more respect.”  A metallic ringing noise sounded, and Geoffrey saw the key to his shackle bounce across the floor in front of him.  He had a fleeting thought to grab the key, unlock his shackle… and run.  He felt, no, he knew, he didn’t have the mental or physical capacity to endure any more from these men.  The brief rest he had been allowed was not enough.  He needed _days_ to recover.  The nightmare he had just woken up from a mere hour or so ago was full proof of his mental anguish.  But, he merely watched the key bounce past him with sad eyes, knowing his plan was beyond stupid.  There was no way he could get out of here alone, let alone with Oliver, without the men catching them.  No, any attempts at escape would only cause more pain.

“Unlock him, Oliver,” Master Paul called.  “Then get upstairs and see what Master Norman needs from you.  Geoffrey, you get over here.  You’ve rested enough.  Once everyone gets down here it’ll be time for us to have some fun.”

****

Master Paul had Geoffrey trussed up like… like… well, Geoffrey didn’t know, but he felt like a piece of meat hanging in a butcher’s shop.   A short chain trailed from the d-ring in his collar, looped over the top beam of a heavy, wooden bondage rack (pulling his collar uncomfortably up into his throat), then connected to leather cuffs locked around his wrists.  Geoffrey was dangling from the beam, standing on the balls of his feet, and his toes were already starting to cramp even though he had only been there for a few minutes.  A bit gag rounded out his bondage, pulled deep into the corners of Geoffrey’s mouth, making the corners of his mouth draw back and expose his teeth clenched tightly around the bit.  It was locked on, as were the cuffs and chain. 

“Now, this isn’t about training, not today,” Master Paul said as he checked to make sure the cuffs were secure.  “Today is all about our fun.”  He smirked down at Geoffrey, who pulled against the chain as he shrank back.  Seeing that smirk, all he could think was, _‘Oh shit’_.  He whimpered softly, but otherwise didn’t try to protest.  Nothing he said would get him out of this, no matter how much he pleaded, begged, or promised to do instead.  It would only make the Masters angry and cause him more pain.  It always came down to what caused him pain, and how far he was willing to go to avoid it.

Master Lucas came into view, and he had the same terrifying smirk on his face.  Still pulling back on the chain, Geoffrey watched him with wary eyes.  He was holding something small in his closed hand, and Geoffrey couldn’t tell what it was.  Master Lucas moved in closer to Geoffrey, smiling evilly as came around the bondage rack and reached out to place the small bullet vibrator he had had hidden in his hand against Geoffrey’s cock.  Geoffrey watched disbelievingly as Master Lucas wrapped bondage tape around it to hold it in place.  Before Master Lucas stepped back he turned the vibrator on, and Geoffrey jumped as the vibrator came to life.  He moaned as the vibrations traveled through his body, working to stimulate him and aggravate him at the same time.  Within a few minutes, the small vibrator had already worked well in bringing his cock to life, but just as he was starting to get hard it shut off.  Geoffrey’s cock instantly started to soften.  He had a sinking feeling that this was only the beginning of a cruel torture he would endure while the Masters had their fun.

The other Masters laughed as they watched Geoffrey struggle with everything happening to him.  He could hear the chain rattling softly as he trembled.  His teeth clenched tightly around the bit gag in his mouth, full well knowing he soon would be screaming and begging around it for the men to stop.  Geoffrey had been so good for the past few days, yet he knew it would all be forgotten today.  The men wanted to have fun, wanted to make him scream and cry and beg.  Seeing them moving around and working to gather various toys and implements, Geoffrey knew that once those things were used on him, the Masters would _not_ be disappointed.

The vibrator turned on again, and Geoffrey groaned as the vibrations worked their way into his cock.  His eyes closed as his cock grew hard, and he could feel an impending orgasm already gathering deep within.  His chest heaved as his cock twitched, ready to blow his cum onto the concrete floor.  But… the vibrator shut off.  Geoffrey groaned in frustration, instantly knowing the vibrator was on a random cycle and would turn on and off in random patterns.  Neither he nor the Masters had complete control over it, which was maddening to think about.  There was no telling how many times he would get hard, or if he would be allowed to cum even once before the vibrator was removed.

The men returned, each carrying various things in their arms.  Geoffrey’s eyes widened as he saw the paddles, crops, whips, dildos, clamps, anal beads, and other toys and equipment.  His body was going to be in so much pain by the time this day was over.  His torture hadn’t even started yet, but Geoffrey was already wishing to pass out so he wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore.

Master Norman worked his way behind Geoffrey, and Geoffrey jumped as something cold and wet touched his hole.  Without speaking a word, Master Norman worked his lubed-up fingers in and out of Geoffrey, opening his hole with first one, then two, then three fingers.  Geoffrey couldn’t help but moan softly as the vibrator started while Master Norman’s fingers worked within him and hit his prostate.  Seeing Master Paul watching him, Geoffrey forced the moans to stop as his face flushed.  His eyes flicked away from the man and Geffrey refused to look back at him.  He didn’t want them to see him enjoying this.  He didn’t want them to find joy in his body’s natural reactions.

With a barked laugh, Master Paul walked up to Geoffrey and reached out to tweak his nipple, making Geoffrey cry out.  “Don’t even pretend like you’re not enjoying this.  You love having the vibrator on your cock and someone’s fingers up your ass,” he paused to work Geoffrey’s nipples some more, “This is what you’ve always wanted.  To have your body played like a fiddle.  To have strong, superior men use you to their heart’s content.  You can admit it, we won’t judge you.”  He tweaked Geoffrey’s left nipple extra hard, making Geoffrey cry out in pain and clench his teeth into the bit gag.  Looking sadly into Master Paul’s eyes, he shook his head.  This was never, ever what he wanted.  He wanted to find that special someone to fall in love with who would love him back.  He wanted to live his life with that man, maybe adopting some kids and living in the suburbs with a dog and a cat.  That dream was shattered now, and was never going to come to fruition.

Master Paul smirked.  Grabbing Geoffrey’s chin in a crushing grip, he said.  “Okay, deny it, it doesn’t matter anyway.”  The Master squeezed his fingers, making Geoffrey wince, before he turned and walked away to inspect some of the things he had gathered from the walls and various drawers of the dungeon.

Master Norman’s preparations were complete, and his fingers pulled from Geoffrey’s ass.  His breaths were loud in Geoffrey’s ear as he leaned in to whisper in Geoffrey’s ear.  “Get ready to be used, slut.”

Geoffrey cried out as Master Norman shove his hard cock into Geoffrey’s waiting hole.  His whole body lurched forward under the onslaught, and he cursed the fact that his feet were not fully on the floor and he couldn’t get leverage to pull away.  Master Norman laughed as he pounded into Geoffrey.  His hands grabbed Geoffrey’s hips and dug into his skin as he held Geoffrey in place.  “That’s it, you’re taking it like a perfect whore.  Never forget what you are.  Nothing but a fucking cock hungry bitch!”

The vibrator came to life once more, and Geoffrey screamed as Master Norman hit his prostate at the same time.  Geoffrey’s body could take no more, and his cock erupted, sending his cum splattering to the floor.  The other Masters all laughed as they watched it happen.  As his cock emptied his load, Geoffrey’s whole body shuddered and trembled with sensations.  But the vibrator was still on, and Geoffrey bucked, working against Master Norman’s thrusts as ragged yelps escaped his throat as the bullet vibrator tortured his already spent cock.  Geoffrey jerked around helplessly as the men laughed around him, and fresh spurts of cum exploded from his sensitive member before the over-stimulation caused him to cry out in agony as the vibrator continued to assault the bundle of nerves at the end of his shrinking cock.

Crying out his own completion, Master Norman came in Geoffrey’s ass.  Whimpering, Geoffrey’s eyes grew wide as Master Norman’s seed filled him.  After a few jerks of the man’s hips, there was a wet sounding pop as he pulled his spent cock from Geoffrey’s hole, and Geoffrey could feel the man’s cum slowly spill out of his hole.  Slightly panting, Master Norman reached around Geoffrey and touched his soft cock, already starting to twitch and harden again, though much slower than the last time.

“Hurts like hell, doesn’t it Geoffrey?  Isn’t it strange, that something that can make you feel so good can hurt you so badly?  Don’t worry though, you're already getting hard again, it'll feel amazing once you stiffen up a bit, then you can cum all over again.”

Geoffrey gasped around the bit gag and started pleading almost incoherently for mercy. “T… turn ift off, pleash! I… I can’t!  H…hurtsh! It hurtsh!”  He bucked his hips wildly, babbling incoherently as the forced pleasure became too much.  He groaned in pain, jerking and shaking his head rapidly. "A…Ahh!  N… no!  Pleash!  Can’t!”

The Masters just watched in glee as they stepped forward and began to move their hands over Geoffrey’s body.  His ass was invaded by fingers, his nipples twisted and pinched, his skin bitten and licked.  No part of him was left untouched as their hands roamed.  Meanwhile, the relentless vibrator was still running, and the poor slave let out a whimper of frustration, his hips jerking as his cock, now fully hard once again, started weeping fresh cum.  Drool spilled down the corners of his mouth as he clenched the bit gag tightly between his teeth.  His eyes closed, and he groaned as his nipples were tweaked and twisted ruthlessly, just before a freshly lubed cock was shoved up his ass.

Geoffrey started tensing up, keening low in his throat, looking up at Master Norman’s uncaring face.  Laughing, Master Noman called out, “Don’t worry, this is just the start you little whore!  We’re going to tear that ass apart, popping it wide fucking open. We’re going to make sure that by the time we’re done, we’ve brutalized your asshole so bad, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

****

The torture went on for hours.  Geoffrey’s eyes were blurred with tears, his throat incredibly soar from his screams and pleas for mercy.  His body was a knot of pain, his cock one throbbing bundle of nerves as the vibrator continued its torturous random cycles, his ass a throbbing mass of pain from being brutally fucked over and over.  Geoffrey, his mouth letting out little whimpers, was not able to even think straight anymore as the men moved around him and abused his body.  The vibrator was buzzing on his cock again, and Geoffrey let out increasingly loud whimpers and his body shuddered as he suddenly went limp, rasping as another painful dry orgasm ripped its way through him.  He had cum over and over since this had all started, until finally his poor cock was dry.  The vibrator continued on though, causing him to scream in agony each time it started up, the tip of his cock in agony as he thrashed and screamed.

Laughter assaulted his ears as the vibrator finally stopped.  Master Noel was suddenly in Geoffrey’s face, his smile wide, his eyes filled with glee.  He had fucked Geoffrey twice now, not saying much, except things like, “spread your legs wider,” “that’s it, take my cock in your ass,” and, “how’s my thick cock feel shoved up your boy pussy, slut?”  Then, once finished, the man had stepped back and whipped Geoffrey’s back with something he had called a Dragon Kiss Whip while his cum leaked out of Geoffrey’s sore hole.  The man had shown the thing to Geoffrey afterwards, and the two long leather tails looked wicked.  He was not surprised at the unbelievably sharp sting he had felt when the thing had landed on his skin, creating a new realm of pain to his already pain filled body.  After that, there had been a heated argument about Master Noel and Master Lucas fucking Geoffrey together again, but Geoffrey’s frantic screaming and kicking had squashed the idea. 

Now, his hand gingerly caressing Geoffrey’s pain filled cock, Master Noel said, “Oh this hurts, does it?”  Geoffrey nodded frantically, begging for relief around the gag.  Geoffrey wanted the vibrator removed, no matter the cost.  He just couldn’t go through another dry orgasm and keep his sanity.  But, Master Noel only continued to smile.  “Good.  I want you to beg for even more.  I want you to beg us to make you hurt, to cause you pain.”

“Pleash,” Geoffrey pleaded around the gag.  He wasn’t begging for more.  He was begging for it all to stop.  “No more, pleash.”

Master Noel’s face broke out into a wicked looking grin.

Fat tears rolled down Geoffrey’s face as Master Noel and his grin stepped back and Master Lucas took his place.  The man instantly began to whip Geoffrey’s nipples with a small flogger, making Geoffrey scream.  “If you were better, and prettier, and not such a fuck up, then we wouldn’t have to do this to you,” the man said.  “This is your fault, cunt.  Don’t you dare feel sorry for yourself.  Don’t you dare be angry or upset with _us._ It’s… all… _your…_ fault!Remember that every time you start to whine like a baby about how it hurts.” 

Master Lucas’s words sunk into Geoffrey’s brain, and he felt something shift within him.  This was his fault.  It was his fault that he was such a screw up, that he couldn’t do anything right for the Masters.  He had tried, he really had, but it clearly was not enough.  His brain becoming foggy, Geoffrey understood everything now.  He’d been a bad boy, and deserved to be punished.  This was his fate because he had been a bad slave.  He was there for the Master’s pleasure, not the other way around, so why was he trying to get any?  He had to be a good slave… he had to be a good slave…

Something inside Geoffrey had snapped, and he was all too aware of that break.  Worse still, he didn’t even particularly care that he was partially broken.

Mostly damaged.

_Shattered._

****

A bottle of water was thrust into Geoffrey’s face.  Huddled into a ball on the floor, he struggled to reach out and grasp it without dropping it.  His eyes were red and puffy from his crying, his body shuddering every few seconds as it reacted to the pain thundering over every nerve in his body.  Thankfully, someone came up behind him and helped him to sit up, supporting him when he almost fell back to the ground, while whomever held the bottle moved it past his outstretched hand and put it to his lips.  Geoffrey drank greedily, emptying the bottle within seconds.  He was so thirsty from screaming, and his mouth was dry from being held open by the gag.  The hands holding him up let him lay back down, and he watched as shoe clad feet walked around him as the Masters cleaned everything up from the preceding torture filled hours.

His head felt groggy, and his eyes were slipping closed.  He was exhausted, but not so much that he would fall asleep this fast.  Why was he so tired all of a sudden?  The water… it had to be drugged.  But why?  They had never drugged him before.

“Master… Master, what’d… what’d you give… me?” he muttered, not knowing if anyone would hear him.

A pair of shoes appeared in his vision, and he recognized them as Master Norman’s.  “Just something to help you sleep and relax, and a little something to help you heal.” The man’s voice wafted down to Geoffrey’s ears, sounding soft and far away. 

“Wh… why?” he asked.  “Why…?”

There was a sigh, then Master Norman said.  “Don’t worry, all will be revealed soon.”

****

Opening his eyes slowly, Geoffrey groaned as his body reminded him of the aches and pains he had acquired from the Master’s bout of fun.  His body was a ball of pain, from his ankles to his forehead.  But, he could faintly smell the ointment Oliver had used on him before, and found some relief in that.  It seemed he had been washed as well, because his body didn’t feel dirty like it had before.  At least he was being taken care of.  But, honestly, why did the men find it fun to beat the hell out of him?  Their excuse was _training,_ but really, all it was, was just fucking him and beating him with objects until he cried and begged for them to stop?  His Master might have acted roughly, but had never treated him like Master Norman and the other Master’s had over the past week.

When his surroundings came into focus, Geoffrey realized that they were not what he expected to see.  Gone was the dark concrete of the dungeon.  Gone were the various apparatuses and torturous devices that had haunted Geoffrey from the moment he had first stepped foot down there.  Instead he saw the window he had spent so much time gazing out of, with the small table sitting in front of the wide glass panels where he and his Master had shared so many meals.  Instead of feeling the rough fabric of the dog bed beneath him, he felt soft cotton sheets, and an equally soft pillow supporting his head.  Realization hit him, the realization that he was back in his Master’s bedroom, and not locked down in the dungeon.

Why was he here?  Master Norman had said Geoffrey would stay down in the dungeon from now on, locked by the wrist to the wall, with nothing but a blanket and the dog bed to sleep with.  Geoffrey felt so confused by this turn of events.  It just didn’t make sense.  Why would the Masters change their minds like this?  Why must they fuck with his head?

Geoffrey had fallen further into despair over the last few days, ultimately feeling that his Master had definitely left him, and was clearly not coming back.  He had been a bad slave, given to men who would rather use him like a toy rather than cherish him like a good slave should be cherished.  Geoffrey had resolved himself to the fact that this would be his life now… but had wondered how he would ever survive it.  Geoffrey was so, so tired of the mind games, of the beatings disguised as “trainings”, of the almost constant fear and pain.  Why, oh, why couldn’t he just be a good slave and do things right?  Why did he always seem to screw up and get punished?

But now things felt so off, so different.  Maybe there was a small bit of hope now.  Maybe his Master _hadn’t_ abandoned him after all.Why else would he be here, in his Master’s bed?

Geoffrey leaned into the pillow next to him, burying his face into the fabric.  It had been almost a week since he had last slept here with his Master, but he could still faintly smell his Master’s cologne on the pillowcase.  He breathed deeply and whined deep in his throat.  What Geoffrey wouldn’t give right now to bury his nose in his Master’s neck and smell that cologne in person.

“Please, come back, Master,” Geoffrey whispered.  He closed his eyes and felt a small tear escaping to roll down his cheek.  “Please.  I miss you.  I _need_ you.  Please, come back.” 

Geoffrey rolled back onto his own pillow and snuggled under the covers, his mind spinning.  If only his Master would come back, Geoffrey would be the best slave a slave could be for his Master.  Thinking mournfully about his tattoos, his marks of ownership, Geoffrey instantly felt that he would gladly embrace his Master’s ownership if he came back.  His Master was a much better owner than Master Norman and his friends.   If only he came back, Geoffrey would serve his Master without hesitation or complaint.  Geoffrey swore it with all his heart.

Finding himself too tired to think about it much longer, the drugs Master Norman had given him still working their way through his system, Geoffrey fell back to sleep, his dreams filled with his days with his Master.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all as always for the comments/reviews and kudos! I am amazed at how many there are! :)
> 
> Well, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Benny returns to see what is left of his slave. What will Geoffrey's reaction be when he finds his Master has returned...?
> 
> Enjoy! :)

~Benny's POV~

Benny lugged his suitcases in through the front door and dumped them onto the floor with a relieved sigh.  He was so happy to be home, and that that horrid training was over.  Admittedly, he _had_ learned a few things, but overall, it had been incredibly boring.  He knew so much about running the company already, he could practically take over now if he had to.  But, then again, there was and never would be a time that Benny would “know it all,” and it was good to further his self-development and continue to learn as much as he could.  He sighed and shook his head.  Whatever his father wanted him to do, he would, even if it meant more boring, life sucking trainings.

Hearing noises from the living room, Benny headed that way, figuring his father was there.  As he grew closer, he realized the noises he had assumed were coming some television show were actually the groans and whimpers of people fucking.  Was his father watching porn?  In the living room?

Benny hurried his steps, but stopped just outside the doorway.  He could see his father sitting in his easy chair, Oliver’s head bouncing in his lap.

“Yes, you two looked so good together,” Norman murmured.  “You liked it when he fucked you, didn’t you, you dirty little whore?”

He petted the back of Oliver’s head as it moved up and down his cock, periodically pulling on Oliver’s hair just enough to make Oliver whimper softly.  Oliver didn’t respond to Norman’s question as he worked, and the only other sounds coming from him were soft slurps and moans as he worked.

“Yes, you did, didn’t you?” Norman continued quietly.  “You liked it when that slave fucked your ass.  You liked it when he fucked you hard.”

Norman used the hand softly petting his slave’s head to suddenly grab the hair and yank Oliver off of his cock.  There was a quick whimper followed by a wet pop as Oliver’s mouth was pulled free.  His mouth hung open as his head was held in the air, soft pants coming from him.

Benny watched as his father stared down at his slave, the slave’s eyes unfocused and glazed over as he stared up at his Master with longing.  “Yes, Master,” he croaked.  “I loved it.”

Norman smiled.  “I know, my little whore.  You love any cock up your ass.  That’s what makes you such a good little fuck toy.”  Then, before Oliver could respond, Norman shoved the slave’s head back down onto his cock.  Oliver choked for a quick second, but quickly adjusted to Benny’s father’s thick cock down his throat.  With a loud moan and clear enthusiasm, Oliver returned to his cock sucking job.  Norman’s head fell back as he sighed, his eyes focused on the wall, and most likely the TV opposite him.  His hand moved to work through Oliver’s hair again.  “Damn, you are such a good cocksucker, Oliver.”

Benny shook his head.  His father was insatiable when it came to getting his cock sucked.  Every slave he ever had was trained to be the absolute best at it.  If they failed to learn, they were gone.  There were no second chances for any slave when it came to that particular skill.

“Damn, dad, don’t you have a room?”  Benny chuckled as he finally entered the living room.  He smiled at his father as he came to his side, stopping a few feet away from the easy chair.

Norman startled, and turned his head to see his son.  “I own this damn house, I think I can do what I want, wherever I want,” he responded with a smirk.  “Good to see you, son.”

Benny nodded.  “Good to be home.”

“Greet my son, whore!  What is wrong with you, you worthless cunt?!”  Norman yanked Oliver’s head back, making the slave whimper again as Norman’s cock slid from his mouth.  Benny could tell his mind and efforts had been fully into sucking Norman’s cock, and that Oliver hadn’t even known Benny was there.  It took a few moments for Oliver’s eyes and the fog in his head to clear enough so he could focus on what he was being told to do.  “I’m sorry, Master.  I _am_ a stupid, worthless little cunt for ignoring Master Benny entering the room.  Please, forgive me, Masters,” he paused, “Welcome home, Master Benny.  I hope you had a good trip.”

Norman grumbled something Benny didn’t catch as he shoved Oliver’s head back down onto his cock.  Oliver eagerly went back to work without a hint of discomfort or the fact he had been interrupted moments ago.

Benny rolled his eyes at the display.  He could have cared less if Oliver greeted him, honestly.  Oliver was clearly busy with a task and Benny didn’t feel it needed to be interrupted just to tell him welcome home.  It wasn’t like he wouldn’t see the slave later in the day.

Realizing the groans and whimpers he had originally heard were still going, and that he had ignored them the whole time he’d been standing next to his father, Benny slowly turned to the TV.  What he saw on the screen made his breath catch in his throat.  It wasn’t just some porn his father was watching, it was _Geoffrey and Oliver together_ up on that screen.

“What the hell is this?” Benny asked.  His eyes were glued to the screen as Geoffrey fucked Oliver, both of their moans loud and filled with desire. 

“I told you they liked each other.  This was the other night.  We rewarded Geoffrey with some alone time with Oliver.  They fucked for hours.”  Norman’s face showed his glee with how the slaves had interacted.

“You recorded this?  That’s not like you.”

Benny knew about his father’s paranoia that any recordings of what happened in their home would somehow get leaked and cause trouble for them.  It was a complete surprise that he had done this, and was watching it in the living room of all places.  But, maybe that last part wasn’t a complete coincidence.  He knew Benny was coming home around lunchtime, and here Norman was, waiting for him.

Norman looked up at him, a sly smile on his face.  “I told you all will be revealed when you get home, didn’t I?”

The statement drew Benny’s attention from the TV, and he turned back to his father.  “Yes.  What exactly does that mean?  I told you on the phone it didn’t make me feel better about the situation.”

“We recorded it all, son.  Every… single… minute.  Every single _second_ Geoffrey was down in the dungeon while you were away.”  Norman smiled.  “You can watch it all and see what happened over the whole week.”

The noises coming from the slaves on the TV suddenly got louder, until they both cried out in culmination.  Norman, his eyes glued back to the screen, threw his head back and did the same.  Benny watched as Oliver dutifully swallowed his Master’s seed, his Adam’s apple bobbing rhythmically.  Norman sat back in the chair, his breathing a little heavy as he came down from his orgasm.  Reaching for the remote, he toggled through a few screens and six small pictures came up on the screen, all showing some part of Geoffrey’s week.  “Do you want to watch some more?” Norman asked.  He looked up at Benny expectantly.

Meanwhile, Oliver had cleaned Norman’s cock and replaced it back into his pants.  The slave had a blissful look on his face as he knelt with his head against his Master’s knee.  Norman offhandedly gave him an appreciative pat on the head.  Benny watched as Oliver smiled and closed his eyes.  He was clearly happy to have done a good job.  Benny hoped that he would find _his_ slave acting the same way.

“Well, do you?” Norman asked. 

Benny shook himself out of his thoughts.  His father had asked him a question.  “No.  Later.  I’m going to go upstairs.  I’m assuming Geoffrey is up there waiting for me?”

Norman nodded.  “As promised.”

****

 Benny walked into his bedroom, still so very grateful to be home.  It had been a long week at the training, and he was exhausted.   He looked forward to a weekend filled with nothing but cuddling with Geoffrey and having the slave pamper him.

Looking around the room for Geoffrey, Benny smiled as he finally found his slave huddled under the blanket, nothing but a few tufts of hair in view against the pillow.  Benny had grabbed his suitcases before heading upstairs, and now dropped them near the nightstand before reaching forward and gently running his hand through Geoffrey’s soft brown hair. 

After a few stokes, Geoffrey’s body tensed, and a small whimper escaped him, surprising Benny.  Why were nice, gentle touches creating such a response?  What had happened this week?  What would he see on those recordings?  Benny watched as one tired, half open eye popped out from beneath the blanket as if trying to determine who was out there before coming out from under the cocoon of blankets.

Then, “Master!”  Geoffrey’s voice seemed to crack just a little as he screamed.  “Master, you’re back!”  Benny stepped back in surprise as the blankets and sheets were thrown back hastily, and a naked body jumped at him.  Benny barely managed to keep himself upright as two arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck.  Geoffrey pressed his body to Benny’s with such force that Benny gasped.  Geoffrey buried his face into Benny’s neck, and Benny could feel wetness from his slave’s shed tears.  “Oh, Master,” Geoffrey cried into his neck.  “Master,” he sniveled.  “Oh… Master, Master.”

Benny gently stroked Geoffrey’s back as he shushed him gently, trying to soothe the man’s tears.  Geoffrey seemed to try to press his body against Benny’s harder, as if Geoffrey could not get close enough to him.  Benny wondered where this sudden _need_ for him had come from.  He hadn’t expected such a reaction when he returned to his slave.

“Shh,” he said softly.  “I’m here Geoffrey, I’m here.”

“Don’t leave me again Master, please.”  Geoffrey’s voice cracked on the last word.  He was clearly distressed.

Benny didn’t respond, surprised at the sentiment.  “I _need_ you Master, please don’t leave me again,” Geoffrey whined.  “I thought you were gone forever, that you had sold me to your father or one of his friends.”

“Oh, Geoffrey.  I would never sell you,” Benny assured him.

There was a soft sigh as Geoffrey shuddered.  “I missed you,” he whispered as Benny continued stroking his back.

“And I missed you, Geoffrey,” Benny replied.  His hands ran over Geoffrey’s body gently as he let his slave cling to him, Geoffrey’s body shaking slightly as he sobbed.

“Master?” Geoffrey asked tentatively through his tears.  “Do… do you still want me?”  He sniveled and let out a shaky breath.  “I… I promise I won’t fight you anymore.”

“You won’t?” Benny asked.

“No, Master, I won’t,” Geoffrey mumbled, shaking his head.  “I swear to you, I won’t _ever_ fight again.”  He sniveled softly.

Benny winced, wondering if Geoffrey’s snot was soaking into his shirt.  But then… somehow, he just didn’t care.  “Ah, that’s what I want to hear.  That’s what my good boy needs to say to his Master,” Benny coed.  He placed a soft kiss against Geoffrey’s ear.  “You’re such a good boy.”

Geoffrey finally released his hold and sat back on his heels, the bed groaning as his weight was placed upon it.  Benny could see the slight smile on his face.  He had liked being called a good boy.  He sniveled again and wiped his arm under his nose. 

“Oh, Geoffrey,” Benny said.  He reached out and gently stroked his slave’s face.  “What did they do to you?”  Geoffrey’s eyes shut as he frowned, lowering his head.  “I wasn’t a good boy for them, Master.”

Benny frowned as he inspected the dark purple bruise around Geoffrey’s left eye, the yellowish bruise on his forehead, the large red splotch on his cheek, the small cut at the edge of his mouth.  “But you learned, didn’t you?” he asked.

Geoffrey nodded.  “Yes, Master.  I’ve been bad, but I’ll be good now.  I understand now that as my Master, you have all the power.  As the slave, I am weak, and I can’t fight you, I shouldn’t fight you.  As the Master, you will always win over your slave.”  Geoffrey sighed, his chest heaving as he let it out.  “Master, I…I _don’t_ want to fight anymore.”  He shook his slowly as if trying to affirm what he had said.  “I _really, really_ don’t want to fight anymore.”

Benny sighed contently.  “Do you mean it, Geoffrey?  Are you truly, honestly, sorry?  Have your experiences while I was gone helped you see how lucky you are to have me as your Master?”

Geoffrey nodded again, this time with more sincerity.  “Yes, Master.  Those men-” he broke off with a shudder.  “Those men were not kind like you, Master.  I see now how incredibly lucky I am to have you as my Master, and I promise to be the best slave I can be for you.  From now on I will be good and obey you.”

“Good.  That’s what I want to hear,” Benny said.  He lifted Geoffrey’s chin, but Geoffrey stubbornly kept his eyes closed.  “Look at me.”

Geoffrey opened his eyes, though reluctantly.  “Master?”

“As long as you serve and obey me, I will always keep you safe,” he promised.  “Always remember that you belong to me.  I own you, and you are my property.  You cannot _ever_ leave me, and that’s the way it will _always_ be.”

Geoffrey gave him a small smile.  “Yes, Master.  I serve and obey you.  That is the only way.”

Benny’s eyes took a quick survey of his slave’s body.  Norman and his friends hadn’t gone easy on poor Geoffrey.  He internally sighed.  Well, that was the only way for him to learn.  Bruises, scrapes, and welts covered Geoffrey’s body from head to toe, especially his ass.  Although painful looking, Benny couldn’t help but admire his slave’s body.  Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Benny said, “You’re obviously exhausted and in pain, why don’t you lay down Geoffrey?  Rest.  I’ll go-”

 “You’re not leaving me, are you Master?” Geoffrey asked him. “Are you going to leave me again?”  He looked up at Benny with wide eyes wet with tears.

“Geoffrey, it will be okay.  Just lay down.  I have my luggage to put away, and I want to get caught up with…”  He trailed off as Geoffrey’s sad eyes bore into him.  He sighed.  “Do you want me to stay, Geoffrey?” he asked.  Geoffrey nodded.  “Yes, please, Master. After seeing you are home, I really don’t want to be alone right now,” he admitted.

Benny wanted to say no, he really did.  But watching Geoffrey’s lower lip tremble made him reconsider.  Geoffrey really needed to earn the privilege to ask for such things from his Master, but Benny did not want to press his luck right now.  Right now, Geoffrey saw Benny as the only person who would comfort and protect him, and Benny needed to be gentle with Geoffrey’s current mental state, not harm him further.

“Please don’t leave me,” Geoffrey whispered. “I don’t want to be left alone.”

Benny sighed again. 

“Lay with me?” Geoffrey whispered.  “Please?”

Benny felt his resolve crumble.  He couldn’t resist that pleading voice, those sad eyes.  “Okay, my slave, I will stay.  I’ll lay with you until you fall asleep.”

Geoffrey’s face lit up.  “Thank you, Master!”  He grabbed the front of Benny’s shirt and lunged forward to plant his lips on Benny’s own.  Benny let him, both of them falling into the kiss, until Geoffrey suddenly stiffened and pulled himself away.  His face looked shocked at what he had done.  “I’m sorry, Master!  I’m sorry!” he cried.  “I shouldn’t have touched you like that without permission!  I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”  Benny caught him as Geoffrey almost threw himself to the floor to prostrate himself at Benny’s feet.

A small chuckle escaped him as he held the trembling slave.  “It’s okay, Geoffrey!  It’s okay!” he told him.  “You were excited, that’s all.”

Geoffrey looked up at him.  “You won’t punish me, Master?”

Benny shook his head.  “No.  Now lay down.”  He gave Geoffrey a gentle push, and the slave let himself fall to the bed.

Benny kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed next to his slave.  Holding an arm out, he beckoned Geoffrey to get close to him.  Geoffrey moved into the crook of his arm without hesitation. 

“Thank you, Master,” Geoffrey breathed.

“For what?” Benny asked.

“For taking care of me.  Holding me.  For promising to keep me safe.”

A little smile came to Benny’s lips, even though he knew some of this might be an act. Geoffrey might see how lucky he was now to have Benny, he might be desperate to keep Benny from leaving him again, and he might truly value Benny’s presence now.  Hell, the slave might even feel some slight affection for him, Benny dared to hope, but Geoffrey’s attitude _couldn’t_ change so drastically over just a week.  Still, this was exactly where Benny wanted his slave to be.  Geoffrey was ready to obey to prevent any further pain, he was truly thankful for Benny as his Master, and was clearly now willing to play his role.

“You are welcome,” Benny told him.  “So, you didn’t like my father and his friends?”

Geoffrey’s body stiffened.  “No.”  The answer was curt, yet full of emotion.

“Why?”

Geoffrey seemed to squirm a bit before answering.  “They were always mean, always hurting me.  It never stopped.  They weren’t like you, Master.  You may hurt me, but you take care of me after hurting me.  They never did, they just sent Oliver to take care of me, which I liked, but it would have been nice if they had taken care of me the way you do.  You say kind words to me to make me feel good, to make me happy.  They barely said anything to me except to humiliate and degrade me, Master.”

Benny let that digest for a minute.

Geoffrey continued quietly, “I was so scared, Master… so scared.  I had truly thought you had sold me to them, and that my life was going to be… be….” he trailed of, but Benny didn’t make him continue.  Just from the state of his slave’s body, Benny knew what Geoffrey was thinking.  “Oh… everything hurts…” Geoffrey moaned.  His body suddenly jerked, as if he was falling asleep and jerking awake.  “Master?” he gasped.  “Please, Master, are you still here?”

“I’m here,” Benny said and couldn’t help but smile.  Geoffrey was in his arms, his arm holding his chest in a tight grip, and Benny was stroking his hair, but Geoffrey was still compelled to ask if his Master was there.  His poor slave was in serious need of some rejuvenating time to rest.

Benny stroked Geoffrey’s hair for a few minutes.  “Who am I Geoffrey?” he asked.  “Who am I to you?”

Geoffrey seemed to hesitate for just a moment before speaking, “You’re my Master.  You’re my owner.  You’re the man I obey and serve to please.”

“Perfect,” Benny said, stroking Geoffrey’s hair.

Geoffrey nodded slowly.  “I’m all yours, Master. I belong to you.”

“Yes, you do,” Benny said in his ear.  He placed a kiss to Geoffrey’s forehead.

Geoffrey hummed softly.  “I will serve, obey, and worship you, Master. I want nothing but to please you.  I want to make you happy.”  His voice was soft, quiet, and Benny knew he was falling asleep.

“Shh.  That’s enough for now, Geoffrey.  Time to go to sleep.”

Geoffrey hummed again happily as he snuggled in closer to Benny.  His leg moved to cover Benny’s own, and Benny smiled instead of shoving the limb away.  Benny continued smiling as he held his slave close, running his hand through his slave’s hair, gently, soothingly.  He smiled, thinking back to the day he had hoped that one day his slave would look up at him and smile, tell him how much he loved him, would tell him he would obey, serve, please, and worship Benny unconditionally. He would tell Benny that he trusted him… and _mean_ it.  He thought back to that day and smiled, and couldn’t help but think, that quite possibly, that day had come.


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The epilogue! Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, your kudos, your bookmarks, your subscriptions... everything!
> 
> I absolutely cannot believe that I have over 28,000 views, over 500 comments, and over 400 kudos! I had never imagined the story would be that popular! It makes me so happy to see how you all have responded to something I wrote. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :) :)

~Geoffrey's POV~

Six Months Later

Glancing down from the book he was reading aloud, Geoffrey smiled to see the handsome body curled up next to him, arm stretched across his chest, long legs thrown over his own.  A curly blonde-haired head rested on his chest, eyes closed complacently.  As he turned the page, Geoffrey wondered if Oliver had fallen asleep.

 The two had found themselves curled up together on the chaise lounge on the back patio shortly after Oliver had come over to visit.  Geoffrey, who had finished his daily chores and was planning to spend his free time reading, was happy to see his friend.  Oliver had realized what Geoffrey had been about to do, and suggested they snuggle together in the chair and Geoffrey read aloud.  “But you don’t know anything about the story,” Geoffrey had tried to explain, but Oliver didn’t care.  He had just wanted to be with his friend, and didn’t care what they did during the brief time they had been allowed together.

 The silence seemed to stretch as Geoffrey watched his friend.  But Oliver must have noticed Geoffrey had stopped reading, because he stirred and looked up at him.  “You stopped reading,” he mumbled.

 Geoffrey smiled down at him.  “I thought you were asleep,” he explained.  “I figured there was no point in reading aloud if you were.”

 With a shake of his head, Oliver replied, “I wasn’t sleeping, just laying with my eyes closed.”  He settled back down on Geoffrey’s chest.  “Keep going, I like this story.”

 The words from the story flowed once again from Geoffrey’s mouth as he read aloud, and Oliver hummed contentedly.

 The two seemed to lose track of time as Geoffrey read, neither caring as they just wanted to enjoy their time together.  Page after page turned as the characters fought and traveled to finish their quest.  It wasn’t until Geoffrey noticed the sun reaching the horizon that he realized how late it was getting.  _Oh!  It must be after five o’clock!_ Depositing his bookmark to keep his place, Geoffrey closed his book and set it on the small table beside the chair.

 “Oliver,” he said.  “Unfortunately, it’s time to go.”  He sighed.  “Oh, how I hate for you to go.”

 Oliver mumbled something unintelligible as he stretched, then said, “Me too.”

 Geoffrey watched sadly as Oliver sat up, then moved to sit across his lap.  He snuggled in as if trying to get as close as possible.  Geoffrey sighed contently as he reached his arms around the other boy and squeezed gently.  They were always so reluctant to part.  If only they could get more time together, but their respective Masters only allowed them alone time when they had “been good.”  Geoffrey mentally rolled his eyes.  As if they weren’t ever “good”.  It was just an excuse not to let them be alone together too often.

“Are you sure we can’t stay here?” Oliver asked teasingly, seductively shifting his lower half over Geoffrey’s, making Geoffrey gasp.

 This time Geoffrey rolled his eyes for real.  Oliver always did this.  He pushed and pushed for just another minute more… and then they were scrambling to be on time for their Masters.

 Sighing, Geoffrey gave Oliver another squeeze.  “You know Master Benny wants me kneeling and ready when he comes home,” he said softly.  “And you also know that Master Norman is expecting you back before Master Benny returns.”

 Groaning, Oliver got up, albeit reluctantly.  “Okay, okay.”  Now standing, he reached out to pull Geoffrey to his feet.

Geoffrey smiled as he took Oliver’s hand and let himself be pulled from the chair.  As Oliver started to pull him away from the patio, Geoffrey took a longing look at the vast backyard. His eyes flicked over the beautiful landscaping; flower beds, shrubs, and even a fountain or two creating a pleasant trickling sound.  Oh, how he loved being outdoors.  How he loved hearing the birds sing and feeling the wind on his face.  He’d only been allowed outside unsupervised for about a month now, but he knew he’d never get tired of it.  With a contented sigh, Geoffrey turned and let Oliver pull him into the house.

Oliver smiled, most likely seeing Geoffrey’s longing for the outside, then gently pulled Geoffrey along behind him.  As they passed the living room on the way to the front door, Geoffrey glanced at the clock on the mantel as he did so.  He had been right, it _was_ after five o’clock.  In fact, it was almost 5:30, which meant his Master would be home soon.

The two stopped just shy of the front entryway, embracing each other longingly.  Both sighed contently at the same time, no doubt both feeling sad about parting, but happy for one more hug.

 Geoffrey found himself moaning happily as Oliver brought their lips together for a kiss.

Geoffrey didn’t hesitate to thrust his tongue through Oliver’s lips, and greedily captured his mouth.  Fire blazed inside him as Oliver responded by eagerly opening up to let him in, and their tongues brushed against each other.  The kiss started out soft, but quickly became more aggressive.  Geoffrey could never get enough of kissing Oliver.  Each time the kiss was intoxicating, addicting... and he never wanted it to end.  Oliver’s body seemed to go limp as he melted into Geoffrey.  The kiss became sloppy and passionate, and hands started to roam.  Oliver’s probing fingers woke Geoffrey from his spell, and he grudgingly broke away.

 Swallowing hard, Geoffrey looked up at the lovely boy standing before him.  “Oliver,” he warned, his breathing heavy.  He wanted more, he really did... but it would just get them into trouble.

 Oliver stopped him from saying more by putting a finger to his lips.  “Someday,” he whispered, then winked before stepping away.

 Then Oliver was gone, Geoffrey left alone with his lust for his friend… the friend he only wished could be his lover.  Don’t get him wrong, he lusted for his Master as well, but Oliver was so much different… so much better.

Geoffrey shook his head in an attempt to clear his head.  He had to forget Oliver for now and get ready for his Master’s arrival. 

Geoffrey’s Master had been tough, but somewhat kind in the past six months.  After Master Benny’s return from his own training, he and Geoffrey, along with Norman and the other Masters, had settled in the living room to watch the “highlights” of Geoffrey’s week without his Master.  Geoffrey has cringed and tried not to watch, but had pretty much been forced to do so by the other men in the room.  His body has been still healing, and he had been trying to forget it all, but while watching he swore he could feel the pain all over again.  Time seemed to slow as Geoffrey watched himself cry and beg for mercy.  It seemed to take years to watch it all, and while Master Benny was not happy with some of the things they had done to Geoffrey, he was happy with the results... a loyal, obedient slave.

Pulling himself from the memories, Geoffrey whispered to himself, “Remember, like you told Oliver, Master Benny wants you kneeling and ready when he comes home.”  His training had, after all, been thorough.  He was a good slave, and knew what was expected of him.

 _You are here on this earth, Geoffrey, to serve your Master,_ Geoffrey thought as he made his way closer to the front door.  Kneeling down on the hardwood floor and resting his forehead on his crossed arms, he thought, _You’re here to do what he wants, when he wants it, how and where he wants. The only things you are ever going to be remotely decent at are cleaning, cooking, and fucking of any kind.  Remember, Geoffrey, you should always strive to be of use, not matter what it is, or what it may cost you. Your sole purpose for living, and being on this earth, is to bring your Master happiness and pleasure, in whatever form of it he desires._   He had run these words through his mind often in the last six months, making sure to constantly remind himself of his place in the world.  Just like every other time he thought about it, thinking the words brought a shudder through Geoffrey’s body, and he moaned happily.  Yes, this is where he belonged, for as long as his Master would have him.

A few minutes later Geoffrey heard his Master’s car pull up in the driveway.  Shortly after, footsteps were heard on the front sidewalk, then the front doorknob turning.

“Damn it’s good to be home,” Master Benny said as soon as he entered the house.  There was a brief, low whistle, then he said, “I love coming home to this sight every day.”

“Welcome home, Master,” Geoffrey said.  His voice echoed off the floor as he spoke, but he knew better than to break position before his Master told him too.

There was silence as his Master seemingly studied him, then there was a soft tap on Geoffrey’s head, signaling he was being given permission to rise.  He did so, slowly and gracefully, then stood in perfect position with his hands clasped behind his back.

“How was your day, Master?”

Master Benny shrugged.  “It was a typical day.  You’d think being the owner’s son would earn me a little more respect, but everyone seems to treat me just like all the other interns.”  He sighed.  “I guess I need to make my way up just like everyone else, huh?  My father has always told me he wouldn’t give me special treatment once I joined the company.”

His Master smiled at him, then asked, “How was your day, Geoffrey?  Did you get all of your chores done?”

Geoffrey nodded.  “Yes, Master.  I got them done early, got dinner cooking in the oven, and had some free time to sit outside and read a few chapters of my book with Oliver.”  Geoffrey smiled.  “Thank you for my books, Master.”  The book he had read to Oliver aloud was one of several he had been gifted for his good behavior.  After receiving them, his Master had given Geoffrey permission to read them when all of his chores were completed.  So far, he hadn’t gotten very far in the first novel he had chosen to read, but he was enjoying it.

Smiling, Master Benny nodded.  “Did you enjoy your time with Oliver today?”

Geoffrey blushed and looked away shyly.  “Yes, Master.  Thank you for allowing us time together today.”

Master Benny chuckled.  “Good, and you’re welcome.  I hope you remain a good slave and get to do it again,” he paused, “Anything else happen today?”

Geoffrey nodded as he decided not to remark on Master Benny’s comment about being a good slave.  Instead he answered, “Yes, Evan came over this morning to take measurements for the curtains in the living room.  He also left sample books in your office for you to look at.”

Evan and Master Benny were now dating, and had been official for about five months now.  Evan was an interior designer, and was helping Master Benny decorate the guest house after Geoffrey and he had moved into it a few months ago.  There were no problems with Evan seeing Geoffrey, as the man had been told Geoffrey was merely a servant for Master Benny.  Evan had looked at Geoffrey’s “uniform” of tight black briefs with a mixture of humor and confusion in his eyes, but hadn’t said anything about it, at least not to Geoffrey.  Master Benny had told Geoffrey that someday he would tell Evan a version of the truth, that Geoffrey was a slave, but Geoffrey would be a _willing_ slave, not someone abducted and forced.  Geoffrey wasn’t sure how _that_ conversation would go, but he figured it would be a _long_ one.

“Good, good.  I’ll have to look at them later.”  Master Benny moved closer to Geoffrey, almost stalking up to him.  “I missed you today.”

Geoffrey smiled, lowering his head shyly.  “I missed you too, Master.”

Master Benny wandered around Geoffrey, touching him here and there as he walked.  They were soft touches that made Geoffrey’s skin twitch and break out into goosebumps.  “Master,” he breathed. 

His Master chuckled, but kept circling him.  “I like the way your body responds when I touch you.  The way your skin breaks out into goosebumps, the way you shudder and twitch.”

A playful smack came to Geoffrey’s ass, and he gasped as the hand hit the plug nestled between his cheeks.  There was a hum of confusion, then his Master slapping it playfully again, as he asked, “And what is this, my pet?” 

Geoffrey smiled bashfully and blushed, lowering his head as he glanced over his shoulder at his Master.  “I know your day can be stressful, Master, and after a rough day at work, you should be truly welcomed home by your slave.  I want to be your stress relief, so I prepared myself for you if it’s exactly what you need, so you can get all the frustrating thoughts from your mind.”

His Master growled low in his throat, his eyes blown wide with desire.

“Use me, Master. I know you had an unpleasant day at work.  Unleash your anger and frustrations on me.  I’m here to ensure that the man that owns me has a way to release all his stress and frustration.”

The growl came again, and one of Master Benny’s hands palmed the bulge growing in his pants.  The other hand played with the base of the plug in Geoffrey’s ass, making him whimper and moan as the large bumps along the plug moved against his insides.  “You were made for this,” Master Benny said.

“I absolutely was made for this, Master,” Geoffrey responded.  “I’m inferior, and my holes exist for my Master and other superior men to fuck and ruin with their cocks.  I’m nothing but a worthless whore unless I’m being used by my Master, and then I’m just a cock hungry cum whore. And I love it….” he trailed off with a loud moan as the three bumps along the plug brushed against his prostate, making his cock jump in his briefs.

“Get upstairs,” Master Benny breathed.  “Now.”

Geoffrey laughed teasingly, then sauntered towards the stairs.  “Yes, Master.”  He smirked slyly, then strolled seductively up the stairs, making sure to move his hips to accentuate his ass and the plug waiting within.  As he walked down the hallway to the Master bedroom, Geoffrey listened as his Master went to his office downstairs to put his work bag away.  He knew it wouldn’t be long before his Master joined him.  The man was already hard and wanting.

The door to the bedroom shut softly behind Geoffrey, then he moved to the bed to display himself for his Master.  He pulled off his briefs and threw them to the floor, then posed on his knees, spreading his legs and leaning down to rest his weight on his chest, his plugged ass in the air.  Geoffrey’s own cock was already growing hard and dripping in anticipation of being taken by his Master.

There was a soft gasp from the doorway as it opened.  “Look at you, my slave, all excited about being fucked - look at that hard cock!”

Geoffrey wiggled his ass, taunting his Master.  “I _am_ excited, Master.  Please, fuck me!”

His Master laughed.  “Well, there is no better way to relieve a day’s worth of pent up stress than to fill up my little slave with a massive load.”  He began to remove his clothes, throwing them in a heap to join Geoffrey’s briefs.

Another wiggle of his ass, then Geoffrey asked playfully, “How do you plan to use me to relieve your stress, Master?”

His Master was now naked, and climbing onto the bed behind him.  “I’m going to use you like the horny slut you really are.  With your legs spread wide, and your ass in the air.”

Geoffrey gasped as his Master put pressure on the butt plug.  “Yes, Master!  Use me and fuck me for your pleasure.  Leave me all bruised, aching, wanting, and begging for more!”  He rocked his hips as his Master played with the plug some more.  Gasping, he cried out for his Master to fuck him, please fuck him!

“How long has it been since you last came?” his Master asked. 

“Two weeks, Master.”  Geoffrey didn’t have to think about it.  It had been a long, long two weeks.  Without a chastity device, it was hard for him to keep from cumming when his cock was hard and weeping, but his training had been hard and long, and he knew how to stop himself from cumming without his Master’s permission.

“Would you like to cum today?” his Master asked teasingly.  His hand caressed Geoffrey’s cock, and Geoffrey bit back a moan. 

“Yes, Master.  If it would please you, Master.”

Master Benny chuckled as he pulled his hand away from Geoffrey’s cock.  “We’ll see, my slave, we’ll see.”

Soft cloth suddenly drifted across his skin, and Geoffrey moaned.  The cloth was playfully and teasingly hovered over his skin, barely touching him, but the touch sent shudders up his spine.  “Master,” he gasped.  “Please.”

“Hands.”  The command was a familiar one, and Geoffrey instantly put his hands behind his back.  The soft cloth was wound around his wrists, not too tight, but secure enough to keep him from pulling free.  The cloth was them dropped between his ass cheeks, and he whimpered as it was pulled down to then wrap around his cock and balls.  “Ties make wonderful restraints, don’t you think?” Master Benny asked.

Geoffrey’s moan was his only answer.

“Aww you’re just in your happy place huh, my pet?  No better place to be than with a hard cock ready to fuck your ass.”

Geoffrey moaned again, rocking his hips.  The action pulled the tie, which in turn pulled on his cock, sending pleasurable feelings through him.  “Please.”

The tie running through the crack of his ass was moved to the side, displaying the end of the black plug to Geoffrey’s Master.  Rather than tease him with it again, Master Benny yanked the plug out abruptly, making Geoffrey cry out as the three bumps on the plug, all about two inches in diameter, moved against his insides as the eight-inch long plug was pulled out of his stretched, eager hole.  The plug had been in him for hours, and the absence of it left Geoffrey with a sudden empty feeling.  He gasped as cool air drifted over his exposed hole, making it spasm feebly.

“Look at that, you’re gasping for something to fill you up, huh slave?” Master Benny growled.  There was the click of a lube bottle opening, and then Geoffrey could feel cold lube dripping over his hole.  “Aww, look at that ass. You poor thing, don’t know what to do with yourself if you’re not filled up, do you?”

Geoffrey whimpered desperately at his Master’s teasing tone, but stubbornly didn’t answer for fear that the man would simply drag this out further.  After his hole was lubed, Geoffrey could then hear the slick noise of Master Benny spreading lube over his cock.

“I’m not even going to have to stretch you anymore, am I?” his Master asked as he brushed his cock over Geoffrey’s hole.

“N… no, Master,” Geoffrey gasped. “Please, I’m ready, please just fuck me.”

“Mmm, keep those legs spread and that ass open, Geoffrey,” Master Benny murmured as he began to slide into his slave.  Geoffrey bit into the sheets to muffle his cry as Master Benny slowly dragged past his prostate.  Master Benny paused, halfway in, and slapped Geoffrey’s ass.

“I want to hear you scream my name, bitch,” he growled low in his throat.

“Oh, Master!  Please, please fuck me Master, please!” Geoffrey gasped out immediately.  “I need you Master!  I need you to fuck me now!”

“Just like that,” Master Benny said, the grin evident in his voice as he sank down the rest of the way until his balls were pressed up against Geoffrey.  Geoffrey could feel the man’s hard cock twitch within him, the appendage desperate for stimulation.

“Oh fuck, please, Master!  Move, please!  I n… need…” Geoffrey begged, but was cut off when Master Benny pulled out and thrust back in, shallowly.

“More, please, harder, Master, please!” Geoffrey begged, his bound hands clenching into fists as he tried to move his body and shove back against Master Benny’s cock.

Master Benny laughed and stilled completely.  “Maybe I’ll just stay here, and you can fuck yourself on my cock if you’re so fucking desperate,” he suggested.  “Sure, I’ve had a frustrating day, and want to take it out on my stress relief cum dumpster, but if you feel your needs are more important….”

“No, Master, never!” Geoffrey moaned.  “My needs are never more important than yours!”

Master Benny gave a few shallow thrusts, making Geoffrey moan and whimper.  Then he slowed again, telling Geoffrey to fuck himself on his cock anyway.  He wanted to see Geoffrey desperate and needy as he fucked himself on his Master’s cock.

Geoffrey whimpered and rolled his body back into his Master’s.  He groaned at the fullness he felt as his Master’s thick cock filled him, and dropped his head down onto the bed to balance himself and push back to take Master Benny deeper.

“Please, Master, please I need to cum, I can’t take it,” Geoffrey begged.  His cock was hard and straining against the tie surrounding his flesh.  He was so close, but the tie cut off his ability to reach that climax he so desperately wanted.  The climax he so desperately _needed_ after two long weeks without it.  Plus, his shoulders were starting to ache from the uncomfortable position he was in supporting his weight on his face and neck while holding his ass high in the air for his Master.

“You can take whatever I give you, you filthy slut,” growled Master Benny. 

Geoffrey whimpered at the implication.  “Yes, Master.  I will take everything my Master wishes to give me.”

“Good answer,” Master Benny replied.  “But….  It’s been two weeks since you’ve cum, and I do _want_ to see you cum.  I’m not going to let a slut like you keep me from seeing that just to punish you.”  Before Geoffrey could fully process his Master’s words, Master Benny was pushing back into him.  His hands gripped Geoffrey’s hips in a bruising grip as he started to pound into his slave.

“Take a deep breath, I’m going deep and hard!”

Geoffrey obeyed thoughtlessly, moving his weight to his chest to brace himself against the bed.  “Yes, Master!  I want you to fuck me!  Do awful things to me!  Tell me I'm just a slut and that's all I'll ever be!  Use me!  Control me!  Fucking own me!  Fuck!”  His words made his Master groan in response as he slapped his slave’s ass over and over, making his slave moan and cry out for more.

Geoffrey needed this.  He _wanted_ this.  This was what he had thought about all day as the plug had rubbed against his insides, teasing him almost constantly throughout the day.  Oliver’s presence today had been an even bigger tease for what Geoffrey wanted.  Now, since he couldn’t fuck Oliver without going through the long process of talking to their respective Master’s, Geoffrey would get what he so desperately desired from his Master.  He _needed_ his Master’s thick cock inside him.  He _needed_ to be used as his Master saw fit.  He _needed_ to feel his Master’s hand on his skin, hurting him and displaying his dominance!

There was a desperate edge now to the way his Master fucked him.  It was no longer teasing or even dominating, it was raw and powerful and fucking perfect.  Geoffrey wasn’t even aware of the noises he was making, but he desperately wanted his Master to cum inside him.

“Cum inside me, Master, please,” Geoffrey whimpered.

Geoffrey heard his Master’s breath quicken.  “You ready for my manly seed?”

“Please?  Cum inside your little whore.”

His Master’s thrusts pummeled his insides, and Geoffrey cried out in pleasure as he felt Master Benny finally cum, fully buried in Geoffrey’s ass. Geoffrey was still hard, so fucking hard, and he was trembling trying to stay in place when Master Benny finally reached a hand around him to pull the tie free from his cock and balls, then loudly commanded him to cum.

Geoffrey was instantly gone, screaming hoarsely as he came, not even coherent enough to scream Master Benny’s name.

When Geoffrey came to, drifting out of a haze, it was to Master Benny pressing gentle kisses to his face. His hands were now free, and Geoffrey leaned up, nosing for a kiss. Master Benny obliged him happily, kissing Geoffrey deeply.

“Are you okay?” Master Benny finally asked after several minutes of silence.

“Yes,” Geoffrey rasped.  He smiled widely up at his Master.  “I’m perfect.”

They separated and settled next to each other on the bed, Geoffrey happily cuddled next to his Master with the man’s arm circling his body.  Geoffrey smiled as he felt his Master’s cum slowly sliding out of his well-used whole.

“Hmmm, that was perfect,” Master Benny said.  “I _really_ liked coming home to that today.  You made a perfect tool to release my stress and frustration on.”  He sighed contentedly.  “You make the perfect slave.”

Hearing those words, Geoffrey knew he had to say the words he had been thinking about for a long time.  He had been going over the words he felt needed to be said for at least the past two or three months, but had never felt it was the right time to speak them aloud… until now.

“May I speak freely, Master?”

“Yes, you may.”

Geoffrey leaned up on an arm, staring down at his Master seriously.  “I... I’ve been thinking a lot, Master… and I wanted to… to say thank you.”

Master Benny’s eyebrows rose, but Geoffrey held a finger gently to his lips to stop him from saying anything.  His Master nodded to show he understood, then with a smile, Geoffrey removed his finger and continued.

“I wanted to say thank you for enslaving me, and training me to realize my place in the world.  I wanted to thank you so much for helping me realize my true purpose in life, and permitting me to service you however you choose for your pleasure as is only fitting and proper, Master.”

Geoffrey smiled shyly before continuing on.  Damn this hadn’t seemed like such a long speech in his head.  “You, Master, are not lucky to have me serve you, as I am the lucky one as I am able to fulfill my birth-given duty of serving my Master.  Every time I suck your cock, swallow your cum, cook for you, clean for you, fuck your cock, make you laugh, cuddle with you….  I feel like the luckiest slave in the world.”

The shy smile was back.  “I… I love you, Master.”  He looked up under his lashes, his face flushing a nice pink as his Master looked at him thoughtfully.

“Thank you, Geoffrey.  That was beautiful.”  Master Benny wrapped an arm around his slave and pulled Geoffrey back down to the bed and pulled him into his side.  “I love you, too Geoffrey,” he said with a satisfied sigh.

Geoffrey hummed contently and snuggled into his Master’s side.  His mind was spinning, not only with what he had told Master Benny, but with the words his Master had given him back.  His Master loved him.  All was well, and Geoffrey knew that as long as he was at his Master’s side, it always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, and once again, thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I'm currently working on the sequel to Home Invader, albeit slowly. My muse is just not cooperating. But, I hope to start posting it sometime in February.
> 
> I am also making notes on a Present of Flesh sequel, where Norman and everyone else get what's coming to them. But don't get your hopes up about reading it soon. It's still in Idea Stage (I only have, oh, 29 story idea files on my computer... ugh), so I don't know if or when it'll happen.
> 
> **Update 6/1/18: Okay dear readers, school is over (I have officially graduated and am done!), and I'm back to working on Home Invader 2. I don't know when the first chapter will be posted, but it will hopefully be soon. Thank you for being patient with me! :)


End file.
